Total Drama American Tour
by kobayashi1294
Summary: After the fourth season, Chris McLean (Louis Mercier in French) decided to organize a new season around the United States with candidates who were never finalists. Treason and humor guaranteed. Feel free to comment. Warning, the story is written in French, I want to warn you.
1. Départ à l'anglaise

**N'hésiter pas à mettre votre avis, cela me permettrait d'avoir une meilleur compréhension des réactions et des chose que je pourrais améliorer.**

**Je ne possède pas Total Drama et tout ce qu'y si rapporte.**

**Le personnage Matt par contre m'appartient**

**Ceci est ma tout première fan fiction. J'espère que cela vous plaira **

**Défis extrêmes : American Tour.**

**Chapitre 1 : Départ à l'anglaise !**

Le soleil était à son zénith et diffusait sur Chicago une agréable chaleur malgré ce jour froid de mars. Tout était calme, ce qui était rare dans cette ville ou d'ordinaire régnait une pagaille constante. Cependant, il régnait une grande agitation sur une petite place de la ville. Une équipe de tournage se préparait dans le silence et attendaient certainement quelque chose. C'est alors qu'un bus à deux étages londonien apparu au coin d'une rue et se rendait tranquillement vers la place ou se situait l'équipe de tournage. Arriver sur place, le bus s'arrêta et ses portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser le passage au plus célèbre des animateurs de télé-réalité : Chris McLean.

"Enfin !" annonça Chris en descendant du bus. Je n'en pouvais plus.

Un des cameraman se tourna alors vers Chris :

"C'est quand tu veux. On est prêt à tourner."

Chris inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais et commença à réciter son texte :

"Bonjour à tous, je suis Chris McLean et me voilà de retour avec toute mon équipe pour la cinquième saison de défis extrêmes. Cette année, on a décidé de changer et on fera le tour des Etats-Unis à bord de ce magnifique bus à deux étages. Un des autres changements de cette année est que l'on fera seulement appel aux candidats qui ne sont jamais arrivés jusqu'à la finale de cette émission. D'ailleurs, voilà le premier candidat qui arrive."

Une voiture venait d'apparaître dans la rue et se dirigeait vers eux. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, une personne en descendit. Elle était vêtue d'un paréo vert et jaune et d'un haut vert. Elle avait également de longs cheveux roux qui lui descendaient au milieu du dos.

"Et voilà notre première candidate, Izzy !" dit Chris.

"Je suis trop contente de faire une nouvelle saison" s'exclama Izzy avec son excitation habituelle." Surtout depuis que je suis sorti de cet hôpital psychiatrique super fun. Les médecins ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour moi, j'étais morte de rire."

"Super, toujours aussi cinglé à ce que je vois" ajouta Chris avec une grimace." Il regarda en direction de la rue et vit une voiture qui venait d'arriver. Maintenant, faîtes un accueil à Geoff et Bridgette."

geoff portait toujours son chapeau de cow-boy porte-bonheur ainsi que sa chemise rose. Quant à Bridgette, elle avait toujours son bermuda bleu ainsi que son sweat bleu-clair. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient toujours accrochés en queue de cheval.

"Comment ça va vous deux." demanda Chris.

"Trop bien mec," dit Geoff, "je suis impatient de gagner le million."

"T'enflamme pas Casanova car tu n'y arriveras jamais" dit Bridgette avec un regard menaçant.

"On dirait que c'est électrique entre vous deux" remarqua Chris.

"Bridgette m'accuse de ne pas lui rester fidèle mais s'est pas de ma faute si cette fille ma embrasser."

"Non mais je rêve" cria Bridgette, "c'est toi qui lui a sauté dessus. Ces yeux lançaient des éclairs noirs."

"Ne t'inquiète pas Chris, elle est juste un peu sur les nerfs."

"Tu vas voir si je suis un peu sur les nerfs, espèce de sale …" dit Bridgette en sautant sur Geoff.

"Bon, on va les laisser se chamailler entre eux et voyons qui viens d'arriver" continua Chris.

Il se retourna pour faire face à la voiture des nouveaux arrivants. Une jeune fille venait d'en sortir. Elle avait les cheveux rouge nouées en deux couettes ainsi qu'une fleur qui ornait le dessus de ses cheveux. Elle portait également un haut rouge qui s'arrêtait au niveau du ventre et un pantalon qui lui arrivait mi- tibia gris. Elle était suivit d'un garçon avec un teint bronzé qui avait des cheveux noirs dressés en pics au-dessus de sa tête. Il portait un T-shirt bleu-clair, un jeans bleu et des baskets blanches.

"Les deux prochains candidats sont issus de la quatrième saison. Voici Zoey et Mike, le premier couple qui s'est formé lors de la quatrième saison" annonça Chris.

"Salut Chris" dit Zoey en arrivant à sa hauteur. "Je suis contente de faire à nouveau partie des candidats pour cette cinquième saison."

"Oui, moi aussi" ajouta Mike. "En plus, je la fait avec Zoey. C'est la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver."

Zoey gloussa après le compliment de Mike. Une voiture arriva alors près de Chris et en descendit une personne. C'était un garçon qui avait les cheveux châtains et portait des lunettes. Il était vêtu d'un polo bleu, d'un jeans bleu marine et de convers noir.

"Voici le nouveau candidat de cette saison, Matt" annonça Chris. "Tu compte faire quoi pour gagner cette saison ?"

"Je vais faire comme d'habitude" répondit Matt," mais j'aimerais bien m'entendre avec les nouveaux candidats de cette saison car pour moi, l'amitié est plus importante que la victoire."

"C'est vrai, bien dit" approuva Zoey." J'en ai fait l'expérience l'année dernière."

"C'est pas possible" soupira Chris," fallait que le nouveau soit également une personne gentille et très respectueuse des autres."

"Ça, c'est ce qu'il croit" chuchota Matt à Bridgette qui eue un petit sourire.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Bridgette : Dire que c'est ma quatrième saison dans cette stupide émission. Je dois être folle mais c'est une de mes dernières chances de remporter le million de dollars. Je trouve que le nouveau est pas mal, je pense qu'il doit cacher son jeu.**_

_**Matt : Etant un nouveau, je risque d'être éliminé assez rapidement mais grâce à ma stratégie, j'espère rester longtemps. On dit toujours que les gens gentils et serviables ne sont pas dangereux mais quand se sera à moi de jouer, ils s'en mordront les doigts (croise les bras et affiche un sourire narquois).**_

_**Zoey : Je suis tellement heureuse de faire cette cinquième saison. Les candidats que j'ai vus pour l'instant m'ont l'air tous gentils. (Elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle a dit) Non ! Si je pense comme ça, je vais encore me faire avoir.**_

_**Geoff : Je vais enfin pouvoir essayer de gagner ce fameux million de dollars après avoir passé trois saisons a animé ce stupide contre choc-show. La seule chose qui me tracasse est que Bridgette est de plus en plus distante vis-à-vis de moi.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

"Bien " poursuivi Chris, "il est temps d'accueillir les deux candidats suivants."

Les deux candidats qui sortirent de la voiture étaient deux personnes totalement opposé l'une de l'autre. La première était une fille avec de longs cheveux blonds qui lui descendait dans le bas du dos. Elle portait un haut rose ainsi qu'un pantalon mais avec un rose beaucoup plus foncé. Cet ensemble la faisait ressembler à une Barbie grandeur nature. L'autre personne qui était à ses côtés était un garçon avec un léger embonpoint. Il avait les cheveux bruns bouclés et portait un horrible pull beige avec des bandes horizontales bleu et orange au milieu ainsi qu'un pantacourt noir.

"Et voici le retour de notre top-modèle Dakota et de Sam le geek" annonça Chris.

"SALUT ! Je vous ai manqué " dit Dakota en se plaçant devant la caméra pour être la seule à apparaître sur l'écran.

Chris la repoussa et l'envoya sur les autres candidats qui tombèrent à la renverse.

"Ma tête" gémit Mike.

"Et toi Sam" demanda Chris, "comment vas-tu ?"

Mais Sam, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu la question. Il était occupé à jouer sur sa console.

"C'est pas grave, passons aux suivants" dit Chris. "Et maintenant, veuillez accueillir Jo et Brick."

La portière s'ouvrit pour laisser le passage à une fille habillée de la tête aux pieds dans une tenue de sport. Ces cheveux brun clair mi- longs la faisaient ressembler à un garçon manqué. Brickc était toujours habillé de son T-shirt vert militaire, de son pantacourt noir et de ses rangers noirs témoignage de son enfance passé dans une école militaire. Il portait toujours ses cheveux noirs très courts en brosse et avait toujours ses plaques militaires attaché autour du cou.

"Je vais enfin pouvoir tous vous écraser" dit Jo, "cette année est pour moi, vous êtes tous des loosers."

"Je vois que tu n'as pas changée depuis l'année dernière Jo" remarqua Chris.

"Pas du tout, c'est ce qui fait ma force mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi le capitaine pisseux est également présent."

"Hey !" s'exclama Brick furieux, "qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit sur mon problème. De toute façon, je me contrôle maintenant."

"On verra ça" dit Jo avec un air de défi.

"Bien, bien" les calma Chris, "maintenant veuillez rejoindre les autres, j'ai encore du monde à présenter."

Brick et Jo marchèrent en direction des autres qui se remettaient doucement de la chute provoqué par le missile Dakota. Une voiture arriva alors et en descendit une fille au teint bronzée avec un haut mauve et un pantalon gris. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en une sorte de choucroute gigantesque et la fille ne cessait de les vaporisés avec de la laque. La personne qui suivait était petite avec des cheveux bruns. Il portait un polo beige avec des rayures rouge et bleu au milieu et un jeans bleu. Il n'arrêtait pas tousser probablement à cause la laque à cheveux.

"Voilà Ann Maria et Cody" dit Chris.

"Enfin" dit Cody, "tu n'imagines pas l'enfer que j'ai vécu."

Cody était sur le point de s'évanouir et essaya de s'accrocher à Ann Maria mais elle lui claqua la main en disant :

"Touche pas à mes cheveux !"

"Continuons" poursuivi Chris alors que Cody qui s'était évanoui était transporté par Matt et Mike. Les deux prochains candidats sont Eva et B.

Eva sortit de la voiture qui venait d'arriver et regarda les autres candidats avec un regard menaçant. Elle portait toujours ses vêtements de sport bleu et ses chaussures de course. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient toujours attachés en queue de cheval.

"Cette fois" dit-elle, "la victoire ne pourra pas m'échapper. Je vais vous écraser un par un."

Geoff avala de travers tandis que Bridgette tremblait de tous ses membres car elle savait de quoi elle était capable.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Bridgette : Finalement, le million sera peut-être plus dur à obtenir.**_

_**Jo : Enfin une personne contre laquelle je vais pouvoir me mesurer.**_

_**Matt : Eva est peut-être forte mais elle tellement facile à mettre en colère. (Petit rire nerveux)**_

_**Izzy : Izzy est super contente. Izzy retrouve une de ses amis de la première saison.**_

_**Eva : Quand j'ai vu les candidats déjà arriver. Je me suis dit que la victoire ne pourra pas m'échapper. Ce sont tous des loosers et aucun ne m'arrive à la cheville.**_

_**Dakota : Franchement, je me demande ou cette fille a trouvé ses vêtements. Même un clochard ne mettrait pas des affaires aussi laides. Heureusement que je suis là pour rehausser le niveau dans cette émission.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

B, quant à lui, portait toujours sa casquette orange, son long manteau noir ainsi que son pull marqué d'un grand P.

"Alors B, prêt pour gagner" demanda Chris.

B leva le pouce en signe d'acquisition.

"Tu n'es toujours pas bavard à ce que voit" dit Ann Maria.

B haussa les épaules en signe d'excuses.

"Maintenant" dit Chris, "il est temps de passer à notre avant dernier candidat. Applaudissez tous pour Scott !"

Personne n'a applaudi sauf Matt qui s'arrêta aussitôt quand il vit que tout le monde le regardait avec des expressions étranges.

"Désolé" s'excusa-t-il avec un rire nerveux, "c'est l'habitude."

"J'arrive pas à croire que tu l'as fait revenir" dit Zoey à Chris.

"Il faut bien qu'il y a un peu d'action et Scott a le profil parfait pour ce poste" répondit Chris.

La voiture s'arrêta devant Chris et Scott en descendit. Il portait toujours son débardeur blanc et son jeans usé bleu ainsi que ses vieilles baskets marron. Ses cheveux orange étaient toujours dressés en pics vers l'arrière. La seule chose qui le différenciait de l'année dernière est qu'il avait des cicatrices partout sur lui dont deux grandes sur le bras droit et la poitrine. Ses yeux en revanche exprimaient toujours la malveillance qui régnait en lui ainsi que de la rancune.

"Alors" demanda Chris en réprimant un rire, "comment ça va depuis l'année dernière."

"Pas mal" répondit Scott, "mais je n'oublie pas que c'est à cause de toi si je me suis retrouvé pendant six mois dans une chaise traumatique. J'aurais ma revanche un jour."

"Et mec ?" demanda Geoff, "c'est quoi toutes ces cicatrices ?"

"Tu en fait exprès ou quoi" intervînt Matt, "c'est le résultat de sa rencontre avec Fang l'année dernière."

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler pour regarder Scott avec des regards choqués.

"Tu veux dire que les cicatrices sont les endroits où il s'est mordre par le requin mutant" dit Zoey.

"Bien sûr" répondit Scott, "les médecins ont dit qu'elles ne partiront jamais donc je suis condamné à vivre avec. Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de tous vous éliminer."

"Par contre" dit Brick, "son caractère n'a pas changer comparé à l'année dernière. Il va encore faire exprès de faire perdre son équipe."

"C'est pas vrai" dit Scott, "j'ai changé."

"Ouais c'est ça" rigola Jo, "personne ne te croit de toute façon."

"Moi, si" dit une petite voix derrière Scott.

Scott et les autres se retournèrent pour voir Dawn qui venait de descendre de la voiture. Elle avait toujours son pull vert par-dessus sa chemise turquoise, ainsi que sa jupe qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse et ses collants violet. Elle avait toujours ses cheveux jaune pâle qui lui descendaient dans le dos.

"Et voilà notre dernière candidate de la saison, Dawn" dit Chris.

"Salut Chris, je suis contente que tu me sois rappelé pour une nouvelle saison."

"C'est surtout parce que j'y étais obligé avec les problèmes écologiques de l'année dernière."

"Comment tu peux affirmer que Scott a changé, c'est impossible" demanda Mike à Dawn.

"C'est facile, il suffit de regarder son aura" répondit-elle.

"J'avais oublié qu'elle pouvait faire ce genre de truc" soupira Jo.

"Bien" les coupa Chris, "maintenant que vous êtes tous réunis, je vais pouvoir vous parler de cette nouvelle saison. Cette saison, nous ferons le tour des Etats-Unis à bord de ce magnifique bus à deux étages."

"Trop délire" dit Sam.

"J'ai toujours rêvé de faire le tour des Etats-Unis" piaffa Dakota," j'espère qu'on passera par Hollywood."

"Ça, tu le sauras si tu ne te fait pas éliminer" lui dit Chris. "Le bus vous servira de maison pour les prochaines semaines à venir. A l'intérieur, on trouve un espace pour l'équipe qui gagnera les défis. Cet espace se trouve en bas du bus et je vous garantis que vous allez être surpris. Pour l'équipe perdante, elle devra dormir dans l'étage supérieur et là aussi vous allez être surpris."

**Confessionnal :**

_**Mike : Quand Chris a parlé de surprise, je me suis préparé mentalement au pire.**_

_**Scott : Quand je dis que j'ai changé, c'est à moitié car je suis peut-être beaucoup plus agréable avec les autres mais mon esprit de manipulateur est toujours présent et prêt à fonctionner. Le problème est que plusieurs candidats se méfient de moi comme Zoey, Jo ainsi que tous les autres de la quatrième saison.**_

_**Zoey : Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Chris a fait revenir Scott après tous ce qu'il a fait l'année dernière. De toute façon, il ne restera pas longtemps car tout le monde va l'éliminer puisque personne ne peut lui faire confiance.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

Chris amena les candidats à l'intérieur du bus ou ils découvrirent un espace avec des lits ultra-moelleux, un écran géant avec des DVD et des jeux vidéo. Ainsi qu'un minibar au fond de la pièce. Tout le monde poussa des cris de joie et de stupeur devant le luxe de l'espace réservé aux vainqueurs.

"J'arrive pas à le croire" dit Jo.

"Ça change de la classe économique de ce maudit avion" ajouta Cody.

"Eh oui" continua Chris, "vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien ici que l'équipe gagnante résidera entre deux destinations mais maintenant, veuillez me suivre à l'étage supérieur."

**Confessionnal :**

_**Bridgette : Quand j'ai vu le luxe de cet endroit, j'ai cru que j'allais pleurer.**_

_**Ann Maria : (vaporisant toujours ses cheveux) C'est endroit est magique. J'espère au moins qu'il y a de la laque à cheveux car j'ai déjà utilisé la moitié de mes bombes. (Sur cette phrase, elle montre à la caméra un sac contenant au moins une vingtaine de bombes vides)**_

_**Cody : Peut-être que Chris va enfin nous traiter avec respect.**_

_**Sam : Vous auriez dû voir tous les jeux vidéo. Certains ne sont même pas encore sortis. Je sens que je vais m'amuser comme un petit fou.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

"Et voilà l'espace réservé aux perdants" dit Chris en rigolant.

L'étage supérieur comparé à l'étage inférieur ou se trouvait la cabine des vainqueurs était complètement différent. Il y avait seulement de vieux bancs métalliques complètement rouillés. Le sol était également une dalle métallique et il n'y avait pas de toit. Au fond, on l'on trouvait une sorte de petite terrasse, ou se trouvait une catapulte.

"Ne me dit pas qu'on va dormir là" s'écria Matt.

"Bien sûr que si. Pas de pitié pour les perdants."

"Mais c'est qu'il nous fait son petit comique" dit Eva avec un regard menaçant.

La seule personne qui avait l'air d'être heureuse était Izzy.

"C'est trop génial, en plus il n'y a pas de toit."

"Et on fait quoi s'il pleut" demanda Brick.

"Rien" dit Chris, "ça ne sera juste pas de chance pour vous."

"Et la catapulte, elle sert à quoi" demanda Scott.

"La catapulte servira à vous expulser du bus lors de la cérémonie d'élimination."

"Et tu ne pouvais pas juste nous laisser au bord de la route. Pour toi, il faut qu'on soit expédié par une catapulte comme l'année dernière pour être éliminer" se plaignit Zoey.

"J'aurais pu mais non" rigola Chris, "c'est tellement plus rigolo de vous entendre hurler et les anciens candidats des premières saisons non jamais connu cette sensation."

"Je sens que cette saison va faire très mal" dit Bridgette.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Cody : Je retire ce que j'ai dit sur le respect que Chris avait à notre égard.**_

_**Matt : Je pense que si jamais on se retrouve ici, la nuit ne vas pas être très reposante.**_

_**Zoey : Chris abuse, on va encore se faire expulser par une catapulte. J'en ai fait l'expérience l'année dernière et ce n'est pas du tout agréable.**_

_**Dawn : (en train de méditer) Je sens que certaines personnes vont se rappeler longtemps de cette saison.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

"Et on dort ou dans cet endroit" demanda Geoff.

"Je vous montrer" dit Chris, "approche toi Brick pour la démonstration."

Brick s'approcha lentement et Chris lui montra les bancs ou il s'assit.

"Voilà" poursuivi Chris, "c'est ici que vous allez dormir."

"Tu rigole, jamais on ne pourra dormir" s'exclama Dakota.

"C'est pas mon problème" dit Chris.

Brick tenta de se lever mais le banc céda sous lui et fut expédier dans l'escalier qui menait à l'étage inférieur et qui comme par hasard se trouvait juste à côté.

"Ça va Brick" demanda Chris en rigolant.

"Je me suis encore déboîter le coude" gémit-il.

"Bien maintenant, nous allons former les équipes alors descendons sur la place pour plus de place" annonça Chris.

Les candidats descendirent et prirent Brick au passage et allèrent s'installer debout devant le bus en attendant Chris.

"Cette saison" poursuivi Chris, "il y aura deux équipes mais pour changer, s'est vous qui aller choisir vos équipiers. Le capitaine de l'équipe A sera Geoff et Matt pour l'équipe B."

"Super, trop cool, je suis capitaine" s'écria Geoff avec joie.

"Ouais super" soupira Matt qui n'avait l'air pas du tout heureux d'être choisi comme capitaine.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Geoff : Moi capitaine ! C'est trop de la balle mon équipe sera la plus forte et rien ne pourra m'arrêter car en tant que capitaine, je ne vois pas pourquoi les personnes que j'aurais choisi m'éliminerais.**_

_**Matt : je suis maudit car en étant capitaine, je risque de me faire éliminer assez tôt si on perd car tout le monde a vu que dans la saison deux, Gwen et Trent étaient capitaines de leurs équipes et ont été éliminés dès le début du jeu.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

"Comme Geoff est le capitaine de l'équipe A, c'est à lui de commencer et il commencera par choisir une fille puis un garçon et ainsi de suite" dit Chris.

"Ok mec, ça marche" répondit Geoff, "je choisi Bridgette."

"Ça m'aurait étonné" dit Bridgette avec un soupir en allant aux côté de Geoff.

"A ton tour Matt" annonça Chris.

"Je vais prendre ….. Zoey" dit-il après avoir longuement réfléchie.

"Super merci de m'avoir choisi" dit Zoey heureuse.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Zoey : Je suis trop contente d'avoir été choisi la première pour l'équipe de Matt car cela veut dire que je dois être une candidate sérieuse pour la victoire.**_

_**Bridgette : Comme par hasard, il a fallu que Geoff me choisisse. Il va le regretter.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

"Je vais prendre Mike" continua Geoff.

"Oh non !" Soupira Zoey, "Mike n'est pas dans la même que moi."

"Tu sais" la réconforta Matt, "c'est peut-être mieux comme ça car les couples dans la même équipe sont toujours les premiers à être éliminés."

"C'est vrai, ça sera peut-être mieux pour les défis" le remercia Zoey.

"On n'a pas toute la journée Matt, alors choisi" dit Chris qui commençait à s'impatienter.

"Ok, je vais prendre Scott."

"QUOI !" s'écrièrent les autres abasourdis.

"Mais pourquoi" dit Zoey à Matt, "tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance."

"Je sais mais c'est un des candidats les plus physiques donc il est important pour les défis."

"De toute façon, c'est ton problème. C'est toi qui en subiras les conséquences" dit Zoey.

En attendant, Scott était venu se placer aux côtés de Matt et Zoey et tendit un sourire à Matt.

"Merci de m'avoir choisi, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un aurait le courage de me choisir après ce que j'ai fait la saison dernière."

**Confessionnal :**

_**Mike : Je suis très déçu de ne pas être dans la même équipe que Zoey mais aussi content de ne pas y être à cause de Scott. Pauvre Zoey.**_

_**Scott : Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à être choisi par le nouveau car tout le monde me déteste. Je pense qu'il doit cacher quelque chose et j'ai bien l'intention de savoir.**_

_**Matt : Là vraie raison pour laquelle j'ai pris Scott est que je compte bien essayer de m'associer avec lui car étant le capitaine, je m'arrangerais pour qu'il soit protégé et en contrepartie, on fait alliance et on élimine les autres les uns après les autres. C'est aussi simple que cela.**_

_**Zoey : Je me demande vraiment ce qui est passé par la tête de Matt. Il pouvait prendre n'importe quel garçon mais il a choisi le pire d'entre tous. Le point positif est que je pourrais surveiller Scott et au moindre faux pas, il sera éliminé.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

"Allez" les bougea Chris, "on n'a pas que ça à faire."

"Je prends Jo" annonça Geoff.

"Excellent choix" dit Jo en s'avançant.

"Je choisi Eva" ajouta Matt.

"Brick."

"Cody."

"Dawn."

"Izzy."

"B."

"Sam."

"Dakota."

"Ça veut dire qu'Ann Maria est dans mon équipe" termina Matt.

"Bien" reprit Chris, "je vais maintenant désigner le nom des équipes. L'équipe composé de Geoff, Bridgette, Mike, Jo, Brick, Dawn, B et de Dakota sera désormais connu sous le nom d'équipe Tropicalis."

"Tropicalis" demanda Dakota, "C'est complètement naze."

"Désolé mais les noms d'équipes ça pousse pas dans les arbres alors on fait avec ce que l'on a. Et l'équipe composé de Matt, Zoey, Scott, Eva, Cody, Izzy, Sam et d'Ann Maria sera connu sous le nom d'équipe Polaris."

"Classe, c'est pas mal" dit Cody.

"Cela rappelle à Izzy le jour où elle est d'autres personnes ont été en expédition au pôle nord. On s'est fait attaquer par un ours et plein de gens sont morts, il y avait du sang partout et c'était trop cool. Izzy a failli se faire pipi dessus tellement elle a rigolé" dit Izzy en parlant toujours d'elle à la troisième personne.

Elle se retourna et vit Matt, Scott et Zoey qui la regardait avec les yeux grands ouverts et leurs bouches qui s'étaient bloqués dans des rictus de surprise. Elle fut prise alors d'un rire incontrôlable.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Scott : Je pense que la folie d'Izzy est de pire en pire. Personne n'a des calmants au cas où ?**_

_**Matt : Je savais qu'elle était folle mais pas à ce point.**_

_**Izzy : (riant) Vous auriez dû voir leurs têtes, ils étaient là genre « Oh mon dieu une folle il faut l'enfermer » HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais me faire pipi dessus c'était trop drôle.**_

_**Cody : Au moins, si on n'arrive pas à dormir, Izzy sera là avec ses histoires complètement loufoques.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

"Maintenant" poursuivi Chris, "je vous invite à monter dans le bus puisque nous partons pour notre première destination."

"Qui se trouve ou ?" demanda Sam.

"C'est une surprise" dit Chris avec un sourire.

"Je déteste quant-il dit ça" soupira Bridgette.

"Et au fait" ajouta Chris, "comme aucune des deux équipes n'a perdu, vous pourrez tous ensemble dans la cabine des vainqueurs pour la nuit. Alors, profitez-en."

"Super !" S'exclamèrent les candidats en se précipitant vers le bus.

Le bus démarra alors et parti en direction au Sud vers une destination inconnue avec nos candidats qui étaient tous impatient de remporter le fameux million de dollars promis au gagnant.

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus, je mettrais peut-être le chapitre 2 en ligne si l'histoire vous plaît.**


	2. Course à la vie à Washington

**Des personnes m'ont demandé pourquoi Courtney n'était pas présente dans l'histoire puisqu'elle non plus ne fait pas partie des finalistes existant. Je répond en disant que ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dit qu'il y avait 16 candidats qu'ils seront forcément 16 à y participer. Des surprises sont à prévoir !**

**Chapitre 2 : Course à la vie à Washington.**

Il devait être 21h et le bus roulait toujours à vive allure vers une destination inconnue. Dans l'espace des vainqueurs, les candidats de cette cinquième saison profitait de chaque instant passer dans cet endroit car le lendemain, un défi les attendait et cela n'enchantait personne car quand Chris dit défi, il se termine le plus souvent par une élimination et personne ne voulait quitter l'aventure aussi tôt et reperdre une nouvelle fois le million de dollars tant convoité.

Sam et Cody jouait aux jeux vidéo contre B et Dakota (Eh oui, on peut-être top-modèle mais également être fan des jeux vidéo).

"On est en train de perdre B" dit Dakota, "Il faut faire quelque chose."

B réfléchi un instant puis eu une illumination, il se retourna et vit qu'Ann Maria était à la recherche de sa laque que Jo avait balancée car elle ne supportait plus l'odeur chimique. Il vit la laque à côté de lui, il s'en saisi et la plaça secrètement derrière Cody et Sam qui étaient trop absorbés par le jeu pour voir le geste de B. Il retourna discrètement à sa position et tourna son pouce vers le haut en direction de Dakota pour dire que tout était prêt.

"Merci mon chou" le remercia-t-elle.

Ann Maria s'approcha alors des quatre et vit sa laque derrière Cody, elle poussa alors un rugissement pire qu'une meute de tigre en colère.

"Voleurs ! Je vais vous apprendre à me voler ma laque."

"Mais de quoi tu parles" lui demanda Sam qui ne se retourna même pas.

"Je parle de ma laque à cheveux, gros lard, je viens de la trouver derrière ton dos."

"Arrête de dire des bêtises" dit Cody, "On n'a pas bougé d'ici depuis le départ, comment veux-tu que l'on est pris ta laque."

"Alors c'est quoi ça" répliqua-t-elle en montrant la laque derrière eux.

"Bah je ne sais pas quelqu'un la peut-être mise là, va te faire soigner ma pauvre" répondit Cody en soufflant.

"Il n'y a personne qui a le droit de m'insulter" répondit-elle en devenant ivre de colère.

Elle se saisit de sa laque et l'écrasa de toutes ses forces sur la tête de Cody qui fut assommé sur le coup. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sam, qui terrifié essaya de s'enfuir mais malheureusement, elle l'attrapa et le vaporisa avec sa laque à cheveux jusqu'à qu'il tombe évanoui à cause du produit.

"Bande de loosers" dit-elle en partant.

Dakota et B qui étaient à côté étaient pliés de rire et en profitèrent pour combler le retard qu'ils avaient sur Cody et Sam.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Dakota : B est tout simplement génial, grâce à son intelligence, on a gagné la partie. (Elle se remémore le moment ou Cody et Sam se font battre par Ann Maria et elle explose de rire).**_

_**Ann Maria : Je les avaient prévenu, personne n'a le droit de m'insulter.**_

_**Cody : (avec un bandage sur la tête) Le médecin a dit que j'avais juste une petite commotion cérébrale de rien du tout, sinon je suis en pleine forme. (Son regard devient statique et un filet de bave lui coule de la bouche. Il s'écrase en suite au sol).**_

_**Sam : (avec un masque à oxygène) Trop mortel, j'ai l'impression d'être Dark Vador. **_

**Fin confessionnal. **

Pendant ce temps, les autres passaient le temps comme il le pouvait, au fond de la salle, Dawn était en train de méditer tranquillement dans le calme. Zoey et Mike discutaient sur un des lits, Jo et Brick faisait un bras de fer qui est logiquement remporté par Jo. Eva est assise à leurs côtés et soulève des haltères qu'elle a emmenés avec elle. Matt est assis dans un fauteuil et lit un livre, Geoff est assis sur un autre fauteuil avec un œil au beurre noir réalisé par Bridgette qui elle, à l'air de chercher Izzy du regard. Elle se tourna vers Matt.

"Tu ne sais pas où est Izzy ?"

"Elle m'a dit qu'elle était parti chercher des elfes pourquoi ?"

"Non comme ça, et Scott ?"

"Il m'a dit qu'il allait à l'étage pour être tout seul et réfléchir" répondit Matt qui était toujours absorbé par sa lecture.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est aussi distant de nous autres" demanda Bridgette.

"Tu sais" répondit Matt, "Je serai probablement dans le même cas que lui. Ce n'est pas facile de se faire accepter par les autres après ce qu'il a fait la saison dernière."

"C'est vrai, mais il va perdre l'envie de se battre pour la victoire s'il on ne fait rien."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il souvent tout seul, il est très fort mentalement."

"Je suppose que tu as raison."

"Tu devrais arrêter d'être gentille avec tout le monde" continua Matt, "C'est ce qui ta fait perdre lors de la troisième saison."

"Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi" dit-elle en soupirant.

"La première chose que tu devrais faire est d'arrêter de t'occuper de Geoff et débrouille toi toute seule car tu es tellement amoureuse de lui que tout oublie la compétition et il fait de toi ce qu'il veut."

"Tu le pense vraiment ?"

"Tout le monde le pense, tu n'es vraiment pas au courant" dit Matt en se levant pour aller vers le minibar.

Bridgette resta sur place le regard vide et son esprit confus par tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Bridgette : On dit toujours que la vérité est dure à accepter. Je le constate à mes dépens. Les autres doivent vraiment penser que je suis une pauvre gourde qui se fait embobiner par tous les mecs qu'elles rencontrent. J'ai tellement honte, et tout ça à cause de Geoff, il va payer.**_

_**Matt : Il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui ouvre les yeux. J'ai peut-être exagéré sur quelques points mais mon objectif principal est de faire sauter le couple Geoff/Bridgette. Cela devrait avoir des conséquences sur le résultat de leur équipe. (Il se félicite tout seul).**_

_**Izzy : (Les mains tenant à priori un animal) Je suis trop contente, j'ai enfin réussi à attraper un elfe. (Elle ouvre les mains et voit qu'elle tient un rat particulièrement énervé, elle agite les bras pour s'en débarrasser et sans le faire exprès, elle propulse le rat en dehors du bus par la fenêtre qui était ouverte) Oups !**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

La voix de Chris résonna alors par le haut-parleur :

"Je vous rappelle que demain, un défi a lieu et qu'il faudra vous levez tôt alors si j'étais vous, je partirais dormir."

"Il n'a pas tort, il faut que je sois en forme pour faire gagner mon équipe" annonça Jo en se dirigeant vers un lit.

Elle fut suivie par les autres quelques minutes après et tous s'endormirent dans les minutes suivantes.

Le matin arriva et tout le monde dormait paisiblement. Enfin, jusqu'à ….

DDDDDDDRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG !

Tout le monde se réveilla en hurlant après avoir été réveillés en surprise. Sam se leva en courant en fauchant tout le monde au passage. Il fallut quelques minutes pour que tout le monde se calme et constate les dégâts. Après avoir couru comme idiot dans le bus, Sam s'était retrouvé suassions dans sa couverture, Zoey, Bridgette, Eva, Cody et Matt étaient entassés les uns sur les autres et Scott avait été propulsé dans les cabinets.

"C'était quoi ce bruit" demanda Mike après que Zoey lui est retiré le sceau qui s'était retrouvé malencontreusement coincé sur sa tête.

"C'est mon réveil" annonça Brick, "Pour rester en forme, je me lève tous les matins à six heures du matin."

"T'est complètement malade, tu veux nous faire faire des crises cardiaques avec ses réveils matinaux" s'exclama Jo en lui balançant un oreiller sur le visage.

Le problème est qu'elle a lancée l'oreiller tellement fort que Brick se retrouva sur lit assommé.

"Oups !" dit-elle.

"Au moins, il va nous foutre la paix" marmonna Scott qui se remettait péniblement de sa visite dans les cabinets.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Jo : Je dormais paisiblement jusqu'à ce que ce maudit réveil se mette à sonner. Il n'y a pas meilleur moyen pour me mettre en rogne dès le matin.**_

_**Matt : Je ne sais pas trop ce qui c'est passer. Je me souviens juste d'une alarme et je me suis retrouvé sur les autres. Etrange ?**_

_**Eva : Je suis peut-être sportive mais les réveils matinaux ne font pas partie de ma préparation physique. (Elle se mit en colère et frappa de toutes ses forces sur la cuvette qui produit un étrange bruit)**_

_**Scott : (Tenant le réveil de Brick) Là on sera tranquille pour un bon bout de temps. (Il jeta le réveil et tira la chasse d'eau. La cuvette étant cassé, elle lui explosa à la figure et il fut expulsé du confessionnal).**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

Matt passait à ce moment devant le confessionnal et fut alors percuté par Scott qui lui-même avait été expulsé.

"Aïe !" gémit Matt avant de s'évanouir.

"Désolé" grogna Scott.

Pendant ce temps, les autres étaient en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner quand Chris arriva.

"J'espère que vous êtes en forme pour le défi car nous arriverons à destination dans une heure."

"Ça peut aller" répondit Dakota en baillant.

"Tu vas enfin nous dire ou tu nous emmène" demanda Geoff.

"Non, c'est une surprise." Chris regarda les candidats et les compta. "Ou sont Matt et Scott ?"

"Ils sont partis se soignés" répondit Zoey, "la chasse d'eau a explosé au visage de Scott qui a été s'écrasé sur Matt qui passait à ce moment-là."

"Trop cool" dit Chris en rigolant, "je suis impatient de les voir."

Il sortit et les laissa les autres candidats réfléchir sur le prochain défi.

Au bout d'une heure, le bus s'arrêta et Chris demanda aux ados de descendre du bus. Lorsque tous furent regroupés devant le bus, ils virent devant eux des immenses gratte-ciels ainsi que des rues bondés de voitures, de taxis, de bus, de passants, etc. …Une grande ville quoi !

"Bienvenue dans la ville de Washington dans l'état du District de Columbia et capitale des Etats-Unis" annonça fièrement Chris.

"Là tu m'épate McLean" dit Jo.

"Oui, je sais merci, c'est dans cette ville qu'aura lieu le premier défi de la saison" continua Chris, "La première étape de votre défi est de vous rendre par vos propres moyens jusqu'à la maison blanche qui se trouve à environ 3 kilomètres d'ici."

"La Maison Blanche" dit Matt qui tenait un sachet de glaçon sur sa tête, "J'ai toujours rêvé de la voir."

"Oui, moi aussi, j'adore Washington" renchérit Dakota.

"Je tiens à vous prévenir, que chaque équipe empruntera un trajet différent et qu'il y aura un avantage à l'équipe qui arrivera première à la Maison Blanche. Alors GGGGGOOOOOOO !"

**Confessionnal :**

_**Geoff : Chris s'est surpassé, la Maison Blanche, pour une fois que l'on va faire un défi intéressant. Bien sûr, c'est grâce à moi que l'on va gagner. **_

_**Mike : Quand j'étais plus jeune, mes parents et moi avons été en voyage à Washington donc je sais où se trouve notre destination. On ne peut donc pas perdre.**_

_**Scott : (portant des bandages sur la tête et une minerve autour du cou) Pour ce défi, pour éviter de me faire éliminer le premier, je vais tout faire pour le gagner.**_

_**Zoey : Il ne faut pas que j'oublie de surveiller Scott car s'il fait comme l'année dernière en faisant exprès de perdre les défis, alors on pourra lui dire au revoir.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

Le défi venait de commencer et l'équipe Tropicalis entraîné par Mike, parti à vive allure dans la direction de la Maison Blanche. Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que Geoff s'arrête en disant que ce n'est pas la bonne direction.

"Je suis sûr que tu t'es trompé, il ne faut quand même pas une heure pour parcourir deux kilomètres."

"Désolé mais je fais ce que je peux, ça remonte à au moins sept ans la dernière fois que je suis venu à Washington" dit Mike pour se défendre.

"Bah moi je trouve que tu n'en fait pas assez" constata Geoff.

"Et toi, tu crois que tu en fais beaucoup" répliqua Bridgette.

"Mais de quoi tu te mêles, ce n'est pas à toi que je parle."

"Je fais ce que je veux, et ce n'est pas parce que t'est le capitaine qu'il faut te croire tout permis."

"De toute façon" répondit Geoff avec dédain, "Tu ne fais jamais rien, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais peur. Du moment que tu m'obéis comme d'habitude ça me va très bien."

"Comment ose tu dire ça ?"

"Tu n'as qu'a regardé autour de toi, tout le monde pense la même chose."

"C'est vrai ce qu'il dit" demanda Bridgette à Jo qui était la personne la plus franche du groupe.

"Euh…oui, c'est vrai" répondit Jo qui avait l'air mal à l'aise.

"On n'a l'impression que tu lui obéis comme un petit chien, tu le défends toujours alors qu'il te fait des crasses dans le dos" dit Dawn.

"Pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais rien dit" balbutia Bridgette.

"On voyait que tu l'aimais, alors on ne voulait pas intervenir" conclu Brick.

Geoff repris alors la parole :

"En plus s'était tellement facile, tu es si naïve. Comment expliques-tu ton élimination précoce dans la première saison."

"Mais tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais pas voté contre moi parce que tu m'aimais" dit Bridgette qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

"Eh bien j'ai menti" répondit-il.

"Je pense que l'on devrait se remettre en route" intervînt Jo. "Sinon, on va perdre cette première partie."

Ils repartirent tous en direction de la Maison Blanche sauf Bridgette qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Dawn se retourna et vit qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

"Allez Bridgette, viens ?"

"Non, continué sans moi, je vous attendrais dans le bus, j'abandonne."

"Mais on va quand même perdre."

"Je m'en fiche" dit-elle en faisant demi-tour.

Dawn rejoignit les autres membres de son équipe.

"Ou est Bridgette" demanda Dakota.

"Elle a décidé d'abandonner le défi" répondit Dawn.

"Bon débarras" conclu Geoff en mettant ainsi terme à la conversation et dirigea son équipe vers la Maison Blanche.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Bridgette : Comme dit le proverbe « trop gentille, trop conne ». Je suis vidé, je n'ai même plus l'envie de me battre pour la victoire, j'espère que ce sera un défi éliminatoire car je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester dans ce jeu.**_

_**Geoff : Je ne regrette rien. Je pense que l'on peut dire bye-bye à Bridgette. Je suis impatient de la voir se faire catapultée dans les airs (Rire mauvais)**_

_**Jo : Ce défi ne pouvait pas être pire, on a commencé la saison hier et l'avenir semble déjà bien sombre pour notre équipe.**_

_**Mike : Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Geoff pouvait être aussi diabolique. Ça me fait froid dans le dos, j'ai peur de lui adresser la parole maintenant.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

Pendant ce temps, la bonne humeur régnait dans l'équipe Polaris qui avait réussi à se procurer un plan de la ville et marchait tranquillement en direction de la Maison Blanche.

"Vous pensez que l'on va gagner cette manche" demanda Scott.

"Si tu avancerais plus vite, peut-être que oui" dit Zoey, "Sauf si tu fais comme l'année dernière en faisant exprès de perdre."

"Pas du tout, je vous dis que j'ai changé depuis l'année dernière" répondit-il pour se défendre.

"C'est ça et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre" dit Ann Maria, "Je ne te ferai jamais confiance tâche de rousseur."

"Ça suffit" intervînt Matt, "Si vous continuer à vous disputer alors c'est sûr que l'on va perdre. Penser d'abord à l'équipe, la victoire est notre principale priorité."

Ils repartirent sur cette note positive et continuèrent à avancer.

Après environ une demi-heure, ils atteignirent leur objectif mais virent que l'équipe Tropicalis était déjà arrivée.

"OH non !" Soupira Cody, "On a perdu."

"Je n'en serai pas si sûr si j'étais toi" dit Chris.

"Pourquoi" demanda Brick en relevant les sourcils, "On est arrivés les premiers."

"Oui, je sais mais il vous manque l'un de vos membres, ou est Bridgette."

"Elle a décidée d'abandonné alors elle est rentrée dans le bus" dit Geoff.

"Je m'en fiche, comme elle n'est pas avec vous, la victoire revient à l'équipe Polaris."

"Super" s'écria Zoey ainsi que tous les autres.

"Ce n'est pas juste" dit Dakota.

"Désolé mais c'est les règles" poursuivi Chris, "Pour gagner, une équipe doit franchir la ligne d'arriver au complet donc avec tous vos membres et comme Bridgette n'est pas avec vous, vous perdez."

"Pffffff" souffla Geoff, "Ouais si tu le dit."

**Confessionnal :**

_**Geoff : Bridgette nous as fait perdre cette manche. Je vous le jure qu'elle va s'en manger les doigts.**_

_**Dawn : On a peut-être perdu cette manche, mais je n'accuse pas Bridgette. Pour moi, c'est Geoff le responsable. Son aura est tellement mauvaise que j'en ai la chair de poule rien qu'en en parlant.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

"Comme vous le voyez derrière moi" poursuivi Chris, "Il y a la Maison Blanche et pour la deuxième partie, vous devrez vous infiltrer à l'intérieur et rejoindre l'arrivée qui se trouve dans le bureau présidentiel."

"Mais t'est complètement malade" s'alarma Cody, "Il doit y avoir des pièges partout et les militaires ne nous laisseront jamais rentrer."

"La Maison Blanche a été prévenu de notre arrivée et a trouvé que mon idée était plutôt amusante donc ils vous laisseront passer mais ils laissent les pièges activés alors faîtes attention. Des questions ?"

"Oui" commença Sam, "Est-ce que les pièges peuvent nous tuer ?"

Chris commença à rigoler. Il fallut bien dix minutes pour qu'il retrouve son calme.

"Mais bien sûr qu'ils peuvent vous tuer, quel question bête, vous devriez le savoir avec le temps."

"On sait mais on espère toujours que pour une fois, un défi serait gentil et amusant et non sadique et douloureux" soupira Geoff.

"Je sens que je vais m'éclater comme une petite folle" s'égailla Izzy.

"Oui" ajouta Matt, "On va s'éclater au sens propre comme au sens figuré."

Cela fit sourire Scott et Eva.

"Et sinon, c'est quoi notre récompense pour avoir gagné la première partie" demanda Zoey.

"Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié" dit Chris, "Comme vous êtes arrivés les premiers, chacun d'entre vous gagne un magnifique pot de gel de la marque Chris McLean. A une tenue de 24h et à tenir hors de portés des enfants de moins de 7 ans."

"C'est une blague, j'espère" dit Ann Maria.

"Non, pas du tout, j'espère que ça vous plaît."

"Tu vas voir si ça me plaît" annonça Eva en serrant les poings et en s'avançant vers Chris.

Elle fut retenue par les autres membres de son équipe.

"Calme toi Eva, il n'en vaut pas la peine" la clama Cody.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Zoey : Un pot de gel ! Et pourquoi pas un sac à vomi à son effigie pendant que l'on y est. (Comme par magie, un sac rempli de vomi portant le logo de la marque Chris McLean arrive devant elle) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! Quelle horreur. (Elle s'enfuit du confessionnal)**_

_**Matt : (Voyant le sac) Je repasserai plus tard.**_

_**Cody : (Ne voyant pas le sac, il s'assit dessus) Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? (Il regarde le sac et vomit sur la caméra) Oups ! Désolé.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

"Que le défi commence" annonça Chris à la surprise de tous.

L'équipe Tropicalis se mit en route et commença à traverser l'immense jardin qui se trouvait devant la Maison Blanche. La voix de Chris résonna alors dans un haut-parleur qui était accroché à un poteau :

"Je vous annonce que tout candidat qui se fait piéger est éliminé donc pour gagner, il faut que l'équipe qui arrive première est plus de membres que l'autre équipe sinon, c'est vous qui perdez le défi. Pour l'équipe Tropicalis, j'annonce qu'elle a déjà une pénalité puisque Bridgette n'est plus avec vous."

"Super" dit Geoff, "Il ne faudra pas s'étonner si on perd le défi."

"Mais ne t'inquiète" dit Dakota, "On va gagner le défi les doigts dans le nez, ce n'est pas quelques malheureux pièges qui vont nous empêcher de gagner le défi."

Sur cette phrase, elle marcha sur un monticule de terre qu'elle n'avait pas vu puisqu'elle regardait les autres. Le monticule explosa et Dakota fut propulsée dans les airs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !"

"Dakota est OUT !" annonça Chris.

"On est maudit" dit Jo.

Pour l'équipe Polaris, la situation n'était pas non plus très réjouissante, ils avaient perdus Sam, Cody et Ann Maria. Ann Maria avait été capturée par un filet et Sam et Cody avaient été capturés par un piège et avaient disparus. Quand ils atteignirent l'entrée de la Maison Blanche, Matt se retourna face à ses coéquipiers restants.

"Bien, cela va être la partie la plus dur du défi alors resté sur vos gardes."

"Entendu" dit Zoey, "Quelle est la stratégie ?"

"Bonne question, je n'en ai aucune idée" répondit Matt.

"Tant pis" ajouta Scott, "On va improviser."

L'équipe Polaris rentra dans le bâtiment et tous furent saisis par ce qu'ils voyaient. En gros, tableaux, escaliers en marbre et tout le tralala.

"C'est magnifique, cela mérite une photo" dit Matt en prenant l'appareil photo qu'il avait sur lui.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de prendre la moindre photo car à ce moment-là, le mur contre lequel il s'était appuyé s'ouvrit et il bascula dans le vide. Le autres n'eurent pas le temps de réagir et constatèrent que la moitié de leur équipe avait disparu.

"On fait quoi maintenant" demanda Eva.

"Je pense que l'on va continuer, la victoire passe avant tout" dit Scott.

"Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Scott" ajouta Zoey.

"Regardez" s'écriant Izzy en pointant un panneau qui sur lequel était écrit « Bureau présidentiel ». "Il suffit de suivre les indications."

"En espérant que cela ne soit pas un piège" soupira Scott en suivant les autres.

L'équipe Tropicalis entra alors dans la Maison Blanche et pris un chemin au hasard. Depuis que Dakota avait été éliminé du défi, ils avaient également perdu Dawn, B et Brick. Ils n'étaient donc maintenant plus que trois.

"Vous pensez que l'on a des chances de gagner" demanda Mike.

"Personnellement, je ne pense pas" dit Geoff, "Mais si l'on perd je veux que l'on se mette d'accord pour éliminer Bridgette. C'est à cause d'elle si maintenant on est dans le pétrin."

"Moi je te suis" répondit Jo, "Il n'y a pas de place pour les lâcheurs dans mon équipe. Si tu n'es pas au niveau, tu dégage et Bridgette me semble complètement inutile pour les défis."

"Je ne sais pas" hésita Mike, "Moi je la trouve sympa."

"Réfléchi" lui dit Geoff, "tu préfères perdre un membre utile à l'équipe ou un qui ne sert à rien."

"C'est vrai tu as raison, je suis d'accord."

"Donc vous êtes d'accord pour l'élimination de Bridgette" demanda Geoff.

"Ça marche" répondit Jo.

"Moi aussi" dit Mike avec moins d'entrain.

"Donc c'est réglé, maintenant, poursuivons ce défi."

Ils repartirent à toute allure dans la Maison Blanche sans avoir ou aller.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Geoff : Grâce à cette petite alliance, Bridgette peut faire ses adieux à la compétition.**_

_**Jo : Je constate que Geoff a également un esprit de compétition et qui comme moi, pense que ceux qui ne font rien n'ont pas leur place dans le jeu. On va allez très de loin dans le jeu, j'en suis sûr.**_

_**Mike : J'aime bien Bridgette mais c'est vrai que si on perd le défi, c'est quand même de sa faute.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

Pendant ce temps, l'équipe Polaris n'était plus très loin de l'arrivée. Izzy avait été capturée par un tube qui était sorti du plafond et l'avait aspirée.

"A ton avis Zoey, on est encore loin du bureau ?" demanda Scott.

"Je ne sais pas, mais il faut se dépêchés car sinon on va tous se faire attraper."

"Par ici" cria Eva qui était à l'autre bout du couloir,"Je pense avoir trouvé le chemin."

Zoey et Scott se précipitèrent dans sa direction mais ils activèrent un piège sans le vouloir. Le sol commença lors à céder sous leurs pieds. Ils se mirent à courir plus vite mais le sol rompit sous Zoey qui bascula dans le vide sous ses pieds. Scott se précipita et l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne soit hors de portée. Zoey était maintenant suspendu dans le vide et seulement retenu par la force de Scott qui faisait tous les efforts possibles pour la remontée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" s'exclama Zoey, "Continuer sans moi, je suis condamné."

"Je n'abandonne personne" gémit Scott qui commençait à faiblir.

"Waow, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi gentil" dit Zoey.

"Je te l'avais dit que j'avais changé" répondit Scott.

Le sol commença alors à grincer sous Scott.

"Il faut que tu me laisse sinon Eva va se retrouver toute seule" le supplia Zoey.

"Non, j'ai dit que je n'abandonnerai personne mais j'ai une idée."

Scott se retourna vers Eva qui était en sécurité de l'autre côté du couloir. Grâce à sa main encore libre, il tira un objet de sa poche et l'envoya à Eva qui l'attrapa et elle constata que c'était un des pots de gel de la marque Chris McLean.

"Mais pourquoi ? C'est complètement inutile" lui demanda Eva.

"Regarde attentivement la notice" lui dit Scott, "Maintenant part, on se débrouillera tout seul."

Eva ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit en direction de l'arrivée qui se trouvait à deux trois couloirs d'ici. Elle en profita pour regarder attentivement le pot de gel et regarda les ingrédients dont il était composé.

"Mais c'est une grenade " dit-elle en reconnaissant les ingrédients qui le composaient.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle vit la porte du bureau présidentiel au fond et s'y précipita. Elle fut stoppée dans son élan quand elle vit juste devant elle un piège composé d'un filet en barbelé.

"Comment vais-je faire pour passer."

Elle se souvenu alors de sa grenade. Elle prit le pot, retira le couvercle et balança le pot sur le piège. Le problème est qu'il ne passait rien.

"Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?"

Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis se souvenu qu'elle avait un briquet dans sa poche. N'étant pas sûr que cela allait marcher, elle l'alluma et le jeta en direction du pot de gel qui explosa au contact du feu. Eva fut projetée contre un mur. Quand elle se releva, elle vit que le piège avait été détruit et se précipita vers le bureau.

"Et l'équipe qui arrive en première place est l'équipe Polaris" annonça Chris alors qu'Eva rentrait dans le bureau.

"J'ai gagnée" demanda-t-elle.

"Pour l'instant oui, on n'attend encore l'arrivée de l'équipe Tropicalis."

Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit. Geoff et Jo se tenait à l'entrée. Geoff vit que seulement Eva était présente.

"On a gagné" hurla-t-il, génial.

"Tu en est sûr" lui demanda Chris.

"Ça parait logique" ajouta Jo, "On est deux pour l'équipe alors qu'Eva est toute seule pour la sienne."

"On verra ça" continua Chris, "Je vais annoncer les membres de chaque équipe éliminer au cours de l'épreuve. Pour l'équipe Tropicalis, Bridgette, Dakota, B, Dawn, Brick et Mike ont été capturés et pour l'équipe Polaris, Cody, Sam, Ann Maria, Matt et Izzy seulement ont été capturés."

"Mais c'est impossible" dit Eva, "Scott et Zoey se sont fait capturés dans le couloir quand le sol s'est effondré."

"Je n'ai pas dit qu'ils ont été capturés donc cela veut dire qu'ils sont toujours en course."

D'autres pas se firent entendre et Zoey et Scott entrèrent couverts de poussière dans le bureau.

"Cela veut donc dire" annonça Chris, "Que l'équipe Polaris gagne le premier défi de la saison."

"C'est trop injuste" soupira Jo.

"J'arrive pas à croire que vous vous en êtes sorti" dit Eva en se précipitant vers ses deux coéquipiers.

"Nous non plus" ajouta Scott.

"Au moins nous avons gagné" dit Zoey, "S'est le plus important."

**Confessionnal :**

_**Zoey : Après qu'Eva nous ait laissé, j'ai demandé à Scott de me lâchée mais il a refusé et a continué de me tirer vers le haut et finalement on s'en est sorti. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait faire preuve d'autant de gentillesse. Il a vraiment changé j'en suis sûr.**_

_**Scott : Zoey étant la personne la plus méfiante à mon sujet, il fallait que je l'ai de mon côté au plus vite. Moi ? Gentil ? C'est la meilleure de la journée. Au moins, cela sera facile pour moi pour les éliminés si ils croient que je suis gentil. Je vais tous les plumés un par un.**_

_**Geoff : Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'on est perdu. La victoire était à portée de main.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

Chris réunit tous les candidats devant le bus pour faire son annonce :

"Comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est l'équipe Polaris qui a gagné le premier défi de la saison. Cela veut donc dire que se sont eux qui profiteront de l'espace des vainqueurs ce soir jusqu'à la prochaine destination."

"Génial ! Trop cool !" s'écrièrent les membres de Polaris.

Chris se retourna en direction de l'équipe Tropicalis qui faisait la tête. Même Bridgette était présente parmi eux mais elle avait l'air heureux de cette défaite.

"Cela signifie que vous autres, vous dormirez à la belle étoile sur ses fameux bancs métalliques pas du tout confortable. Et comme une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrive jamais seul, vous devrez éliminer quelqu'un ce soir."

Ils soupirèrent de déception et montèrent dans le bus qui reprit sa route vers une destination encore inconnue.

Dans l'espace des vainqueurs, tout le monde étaient content. Sam et Cody continuait de jouer aux jeux vidéo, Ann Maria s'admirait sur son miroir, Izzy était encore introuvable, Matt et Scott discutaient à l'abri des regards et étaient surveiller de loin par Zoey. Quand à Eva, elle s'était déjà endormie car pour elle, même si l'équipe a gagné, il faut être en pleine forme pour le défi du lendemain.

A l'étage supérieur, il n'y avait aucune discussion, tout le monde se regardait en attendant que Chris les appelle pour aller voter. Geoff se tourna vers Bridgette et fit un geste de décapitation à son égard. Bridgette avala de travers.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Geoff : Adieu Bridgette !**_

_**Bridgette : Et moi qui pensait que je pouvais gagner cette saison. Cela fera juste la troisième fois que je me fais éliminer avant le cinquième épisode.**_

_**Dakota : Je suis encore trop confuse, Bridgette nous a peut-être fait perdre le défi mais je n'apprécie pas le comportement de Geoff. C'est tellement dur de décider.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

"Avis aux perdants" annonça Chris, "Je vous invite à aller voter puis venez me retrouver sur la terrasse au fond du bus."

Lorsque tous eussent votés, ils retrouvèrent Chris à côté de la catapulte et s'installèrent sur les chaises en plastique qui avaient été déposés pour l'occasion.

"Bien. Equipe Tropicalis, je vous retrouve pour la première élimination de cette saison. Vous avez été tous votés. Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez récupérer un ticket de bus qui est la preuve que vous continué l'aventure. Le premier ticket va à Jo !"

Jo se leva avec un sourire et alla pendre son ticket.

"Les deux suivants sont pour Dawn et Dakota."

"Super" s'écria Dakota.

"Le prochain est pour B."

B leva le pouce vers le haut en signe d'acquisition et se leva pour aller chercher le ticket.

"Brick !"

"Oui monsieur ! Merci monsieur" dit-il avec un salut militaire.

"L'avant dernier ticket de la soirée est pour Mike."

Mike soupira de soulagement.

Geoff et Bridgette se regardèrent car ils savaient que l'élimination se jouait entre eux. Geoff arborait un sourire maléfique et paressait confiant. Bridgette n'affichait aucune expression car elle savait que c'était en partie de sa faute si son équipe avait perdu

"Je pense que vais devoir faire mes adieux" soupira-t-elle.

"Je le pense aussi, blondasse !" dit Geoff en rigolant.

"Le dernier ticket est pour….. " poursuivi Louis,

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Bridgette !"

"Non, c'est vrai" dit-elle car elle n'y croyait pas du tout.

Elle se leva et pris son ticket sous le regard incrédule de Geoff.

"Comment, vous avez osez m'éliminé moi, votre capitaine ?"

"C'est parce que tu es le capitaine que tu dois te croire invincible" lui dit Brick.

"Et puis" ajouta Dakota, "tu n'avais pas à t'en prendre comme ça à Bridgette, tu n'es qu'un être insignifiant qui ne mérite pas l'amour que t'a témoigner Bridgette."

Jo était tout aussi choquée que Geoff mais ne dit rien pour éviter que les autres ne s'en prenne à elle.

**Confessionnal élimination :**

_**Geoff : Je vote pour Bridgette, elle ne sert à rien.**_

_**Bridgette : Je n'ai pas envie de continuer cette stupide aventure, je vote blanc.**_

_**Jo : Je vote pour Bridgette.**_

_**Dakota : Je vote pour Geoff. Pauvre Bridgette, elle ne méritait pas ça.**_

_**Dawn : Au revoir Geoff, ton aura était trop maléfique pour l'entente de notre équipe.**_

_**Mike : Je vote pour Bridgette. Décision de l'alliance.**_

_**B : (montre une photo de Geoff et tourne son pouce vers le bas).**_

_**Brick : Je vote pour Geoff. Ça t'apprendra à être odieux avec les dames.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

**Résultat vote : **

**Geoff : 4 Bridgette : 3 Blanc : 1**

Geoff se leva lentement de son siège et alla s'installer dans la catapulte.

"A tu une dernière chose à dire" lui demanda Chris.

"Non" répondit Geoff.

"Très bien, de toute façon, tu n'en aurais pas eu le temps" dit Chris en actionnant la catapulte.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" hurla Geoff en disparaissant dans le ciel noir de la nuit.

"Bien" dit Chris en se tournant vers les autres, "Je vous souhaite bonne nuit et j'espère que vous serez en forme pour le défi de demain."

Sur cette phrase, il partit en laissant les membres de l'équipe Tropicalis tout seul dans leur espace pour dormir ou bien essayer car vu l'état des bancs, ce n'est pas gagner.

A l'étage inférieur, l'équipe Polaris profitait toujours de leurs avantages.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Matt : Geoff est parti. Tant mieux mais je suis très content car ma discussion avec Scott a été très profitable à nous deux.**_

_**Bridgette : Maintenant que Geoff est parti, j'ai senti un regain d'énergie. Je suis de retour à fond dans la compétition.**_

_**Scott : Matt m'a parlé tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que sous cet air gentil et adorable se cachait une personne stratège avec des intentions aussi mauvaises que les miennes l'année dernière. Je pense que l'on va bien s'amuser cette saison.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

**Éliminé****: Geoff**

**Je me suis vraiment amusé à écrire ce chapitre. Je n'aime pas Geoff alors je voulais l'éliminé le plus vite possible car je trouvait que Brigitte méritait d'aller plus loin dans le jeu.**

**Je posterais peut-être le chapitre 3 bientôt.**


	3. Les 500 miles d'American Tour

**Chapitre 3 : Les 500 miles d'American Tour.**

Le lendemain matin dans l'espace des vainqueurs, les membres de l'équipe Polaris se réveillaient de bonne humeur après l'agréable nuit passée dans de bons lits douillets. Ils se rendirent tous dans la salle de déjeuner et attendirent que l'autre équipe arrive à son tour. Matt arriva et s'installa à côté de Scott. Zoey lui lança alors un regard soupçonneux.

"Un problème Zoey ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non, rien du tout" répondit-elle en détournant le regard.

Matt lança un regard interrogateur vers Scott qui répondit en haussant légèrement les épaules pour dire qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Matt : Il faut que je me méfie de Zoey. J'ai l'impression qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. J'espère au moins qu'elle n'a pas entendu ma conversation avec Scott hier soir.**_

_**Zoey : Hier soir, après notre victoire, j'ai vu Matt et Scott qui discutaient dans un coin. Je trouve cela suspect que Matt soit assez proche de se misérable manipulateur. Je vais le surveiller de près.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

Sam et Cody entrèrent alors dans la salle. Ils avaient les yeux rouges et à peine s'étaient-ils assit qu'ils s'endormirent aussitôt.

"C'est quoi leur problème" demanda Scott à Eva qui les suivait.

"Ils ont joué aux jeux vidéo toute la nuit."

"C'est malin, ils vont être vachement utile pour le défi d'aujourd'hui" se plaignit Ann Maria en se vaporisant les cheveux.

"Ou est Izzy, questionna Zoey qui faisait le compte de ses coéquipiers. "Je m'inquiète pour elle, elle n'est jamais avec nous."

"D'après la liste qu'elle m'a donné" dit Scott en sortant une feuille de sa poche, "Après les elfes et les gnomes, elle doit probablement chercher des fées."

Matt se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

"Des fées !" Dit Zoey, "Et pourquoi pas des lutins et des nains pendant que tu y es ?"

Scott regarda la liste et ajouta :

"Désolé mais les lutins ne font pas partie de sa liste. Mais merci, je vais l'ajouter tout de suite. Passe-moi un stylo Matt."

"Je l'ai plus, un gnome a probablement dû me le prendre."

Tout le monde rigola sauf Zoey qui leva les yeux au ciel et Sam et Cody qui dormait encore. Zoey se leva et retourna dans l'espace des vainqueurs.

"N'importe quoi" soupira-t-elle en sortant.

"J'ai l'impression que Zoey se doute de quelque chose" dit Matt à Scott après qu'elle soit sorti.

"J'espère bien que non" ajouta Scott, "On va la tenir à l'œil, et si y on voit qu'elle se rapproche trop de notre secret, on l'éjecte. On n'a pas le droit à la moindre erreur sinon s'est fini pour nous deux."

"Tu as raison, je vais m'occuper d'elle car s'il elle voit que tu essayes de te rapprocher d'elle, elle va se douter d'un truc" proposa Matt.

"Logique, elle n'a pas confiance en moi."

"Et sinon, tu n'as pas une idée sur la personne à éliminer si on perd le prochain défi ?"

"Patience, chaque chose en son temps" dit Scott avec un sourire maléfique.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Matt : Je pense que mon idée de faire alliance avec Scott est un bon choix pour la suite de l'aventure mais il faut quand même que je reste sur mes gardes pour l'instant.**_

_**Scott : De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix et puis cette alliance n'est pas si mal puisque nous avons des caractères opposés donc personne ne pourra croire que nous avons fait alliance. Enfin, dire que Matt est gentil est un peu exagéré. Vous auriez dû voir les plans qu'il avait. Ils étaient aussi terribles que Heather et Alejandro. On va bien s'amuser (il se frotte les mains).**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

_Flash-back_

_Après la victoire de l'équipe Polaris à Washington, tous les membres de l'équipe de l'équipe profitait du luxe mis à leur disposition. Matt était assis dans un fauteuil en train de lire quand il vit que Scott lui faisait un signe pour qu'il le rejoigne. En arrivant à ses côtés, Scott lui chuchota :_

_"Pourquoi tu m'as pris dans ton équipe, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'honnête."_

_"Je le sais" répondit Matt, "Je t'ai choisi car j'ai besoin de ton aide pour la suite du jeu."_

_"Tu veux faire un genre d'alliance ?"_

_"Ouais, mais j'ai besoin de toi dans cette alliance pour que ma stratégie puisse marcher."_

_"Et si je refuse ?" demanda Scott._

_"En fait, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix" expliqua Matt, "Je t'ai pris uniquement dans l'équipe pour faire cette alliance et si tu refuses, je ferai tout pour que ce soit toi le premier éliminé de l'équipe et franchement, ce ne sera pas compliqué puisque personne ne t'aime dans l'équipe."_

_"Tu m'a piégé" répondit Scott, "Je crois que je vais accepter car je n'ai pas le choix et j'aimerais bien connaître la stratégie que tu comptes mettre en place."_

_"Elle n'est pas compliqué à comprendre, c'est à peu près la même que la tienne lors de la saison précédente."_

_"Tu veux saboter l'équipe pour la faire perdre et éliminer tous les membres ?"_

_"Exactement, mais on ne va pas perdre tous les défis car cela serait trop voyant et on se ferait éliminer sur le champ. Alors ? Tu marches dans l'alliance ?"_

_"Ouais" répondit Scott avec un sourire, "Je pourrais me venger. Et tu comptes inviter d'autres personnes dans l'alliance ?"_

_"Non, à nous deux ça suffit, si on prend d'autres personnes, on risque de se faire trahir."_

_"Initiative digne d'un grand manipulateur" dit Scott._

_"Si tu veux" répondit Matt, "Mais pour l'instant on va être discret et faire comme si on s'ignorait totalement."_

_Scott regarda autour de lui et vit que Zoey les regardait avec une expression douteuse._

_"Je trouve que le dîner de ce soir était excellent" dit Scott en se levant._

_"Oui bien sûr" ajouta Matt qui avait également vu que Zoey les épiaient, "Je vais retourner à ma lecture."_

_Fin __Flash-back_

Les membres de l'équipe Tropicalis descendirent alors de l'étage supérieur ou ils avaient dormi après leur défaite. Ils étaient tous fatigués et frigorifiés.

"Enfin un endroit où l'on peut s'asseoir" soupira Bridgette en s'asseyant sur un banc.

"Je croyais que vous aviez des bancs là-haut ?"demanda Eva.

"Au début oui mais ils se sont tous cassés quand on a essayé de s'asseoir dessus donc nous avons dormi par terre sur le métal" dit Brick.

"Quelqu'un n'aurait pas un miroir sur lui" demanda Dakota qui portait des lunettes de soleil, "Je dois être affreuse."

"Mais non pas du tout, tu es parfaite comme d'habitude" lui dit Mike.

Dakota retira alors ses lunettes et tout le monde vit les immenses cernes qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux.

"Nom d'un surfeur !" s'écria Bridgette en basculant de son banc.

"Bien les bonjour chers candidats" annonça la voix de Chris dans le haut-parleur, "Je vous annonce que nous arriverons à destination dans exactement deux heures alors profiter du temps libre qu'il vous reste car vous aller déguster."

"Je déteste quand il dit ça" soupira Jo.

Les membres restant de l'équipe Polaris retournèrent dans l'espace des vainqueurs en laissant seul l'équipe Tropicalis dans la salle. Ils commencèrent à déjeuner et comme d'habitude, Brick et Jo faisait la course pour savoir qui va manger son petit-déjeuner le plus rapidement quitte à mourir étouffé par la nourriture.

"Je vois dans ton aura que tu es troublée" dit Dawn à Bridgette qui mangeait doucement.

"Il y a de quoi" répondit Bridgette, "Hier j'ai vécu une des pires journées de ma vie. J'ai perdu mon petit copain et j'ai failli me faire éliminer."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu une enfance difficile que tout ne vas pas s'arranger."

"Comment est tu au courant ?" demanda Bridgette, les yeux ouverts en grand.

"Tu es comme un livre ouvert, je peux lire en toi tellement facilement."

"Super, merci" dit Bridgette avec un petit rire nerveux.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Bridgette : Normalement, je n'ai même pas dire du mal des gens mais Dawn me fiche la trouille avec sa lecture des auras. J'ai l'impression que je ne peux rien garder pour moi. C'est peut-être une sorte de magicienne ?**_

_**Dawn : Ça ne me dérange pas que les gens soit effrayer à cause de mes drôles de facultés mais moi je trouve cela plutôt amusant. **_

**Fin confessionnal.**

Jo se leva et demanda aux autres de se taire.

"Je pense que avant notre prochain défi, on devrait élire notre nouveau capitaine, c'est-à-dire moi bien sûr" dit-elle avec un air de supériorité.

"Certainement pas" répliqua Mickaël, "J'en ai assez fait l'expérience l'année dernière."

"Moi je propose Bridgette" dit Dawn aux autres.

"Pourquoi moi ?"

"Tu es la seule représente de la première distribution de Total Drama dans l'équipe donc je pense que cet honneur te revient."

"Vous êtes d'accord vous autres" demanda Bridgette en se tournant vers ses coéquipiers.

"Moi ça me va" répondit Brick.

"Moi aussi" dirent Mike et Dakota.

"Ouais, si tu veux" soupira de dégoût Jo.

B pour simple commentaire hocha la tête pour dire oui.

"Donc c'est bon" dit Dawn, "Tu es la nouvelle capitaine de l'équipe Tropicalis."

"Et en espérant que tu es plus de chance que ton prédécesseur" se moqua Jo.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Jo : C'est moi qui aurait dû être capitaine et pas cette blondasse. Je suis la plus forte de l'équipe. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, à un moment faut arrêter.**_

_**Bridgette : Je suis chanceuse et malchanceuse. J'ai de la chance car cela montre que mes coéquipiers ont confiance en moi mais pas de chance car cela me met dans une position délicate si mon équipe perd le prochain défi.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

Pendant ce temps, chez l'équipe Polaris, Eva et Zoey étaient en train de dopés Cody et Sam au Red-Bull pour qu'ils soient en forme pour le prochain défi.

"Tu crois que cela va marcher" demanda Eva.

"J'espère, c'est une boisson énergisante, elle est fait pour normalement. Elle devrait les faire tenir éveillés assez longtemps."

"Souhaitez la bienvenue à Izzy !" dit Izzy en entrant.

"Mais où était tu passer" lui dit Zoey.

"Izzy était en train de fouiller le bus pour trouver des fées" répondit-elle tout simplement.

"Je te l'avait bien dit" intervînt Scott.

"Mais c'est quoi cette équipe" se plaint Zoey, "On a deux geeks qui ne servent strictement à rien, un sociopathe manipulateur et une folle bonne à interner pour le restant de sa vie. Merci Matt pour avoir choisi ces ratés."

"Mais calme toi" dit Matt, "Ce ne sont pas des ratés, tout le monde est important dans l'équipe."

"Ouais, on verra ça" ajouta-t-elle.

"De toute façon, je ne comprends pas pourquoi pas pourquoi tu es aussi sur les nerfs, on a gagné le dernier défi, faut pas s'inquiéter."

"Tu as raison, si on perd, je ne suis pas menacer de toute façon."

Scott étouffa un rire.

"Un problème, le sociopathe" demanda Zoé.

"Non, c'est juste que tu as l'air super confiante."

"Bien sûr que je suis confiante, au moins, comparé à toi, je ne serai pas le premier membre de l'équipe éliminé."

"C'est ce qu'on verra" répondit Scott avec défi, "Tu veux parier ?"

"Pas besoin" dit Zoé, "Tu n'as aucune chance."

"Bien calmez-vous deux" dit Eva, "On en n'est pas encore là pour l'instant alors concentrons-nous plutôt sur le prochain défi."

"Izzy est d'accord, Izzy repart chercher des fées, ne vous inquiéter pas pour Izzy, elle sera là pour le défi" annonça Izzy en partant.

"Qu'est-ce que je vous disais, une folle bonne à enfermer" dit Zoey.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Izzy : C'est tellement drôle, je ne m'en lasse pas. Ça me rappelle des bons souvenirs de l'hôpital ou j'étais internée. (Elle soupire) J'en suis nostalgique.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

La voix de Chris résonna alors dans le haut-parleur :

"Nous sommes arrivés, veuillez descendre du bus."

Les quinze candidats restant descendirent en file indienne du bus et se placèrent devant Louis qui les attendaient devant une immense structure ovale.

"Bienvenue dans l'Indiana et plus précisément dans la ville d'Indianapolis. Aujourd'hui, vous allez faire les pilotes et participer à une course."

"Une course ? " demanda Dakota septique.

"Je pensais que l'un de vous aurait au moins reconnu l'endroit où nous étions" s'apostropha Chris.

"Tu veux dire que nous sommes devant l'Indianapolis Motors Speedway où se déroule tous les ans la mythique course des 500 miles d'Indianapolis" dit Matt dont les yeux s'emplirent d'étoiles.

"Exactement, le défi d'aujourd'hui sera une course sur l'ovale ou vous piloterez des voitures de la catégorie Indy Car. Celui qui gagnera fera remporter le défi à son équipe et sera immuniser jusqu'à la dissolution des équipes."

"Super" s'exclamèrent tous les candidats.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Jo : Une immunité jusqu'à la fusion des équipes. Très intéressant.**_

_**Sam : Grâce à mes nombreuses années d'expérience sur les jeux vidéo, je pense avoir mes chances pour gagner. Conduire une voiture ne doit pas être si compliqué que sur ma console.**_

_**Scott : J'aimerais vraiment avoir cette immunité mais avec Matt on a prévu quelque chose d'autre et si cela marche, je pense être tranquille jusqu'à la fusion.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

Les deux équipes allèrent chacune dans les garages qui leurs étaient réservés. Lorsque l'équipe Polaris arriva dans son garage, elle découvrit 8 voitures Indy Car de couleur bleu ciel portant le logo de leur équipe.

"Incroyable" s'écria Matt en s'approchant pour caresser les voitures, "J'ai toujours rêvé dans piloter une."

**Confessionnal :**

_**Matt : Je suis un grand fan des sports mécaniques alors voir cette voiture, Waouh. C'est la meilleure journée de toute ma vie.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

"Comment on fait pour choisir les voitures" demanda Cody.

"Je vais lire les instructions que Chris vient de nous donner" dit Matt, "C'est peut-être marquer à l'intérieur. Il est écrit que les membres de l'équipe doivent prendre les voitures en fonction de leur ordre d'arriver dans l'équipe."

"Donc" réfléchit Zoé, "Cela veut dire que toi Matt, tu as le numéro 1, moi la 2, Scott la 3, Eva la 4, Cody la 5, Izzy la 6, Sam la 7 et Ann Maria aura la 8."

"Mais je n'ai jamais piloté ce genre de véhicule" se plaignit Ann Maria.

"Ouais" avoua Eva, "Moi non plus."

"Tout le monde quoi" dit Scott, "Je ne pense pas que dans l'équipe soit assez riche pour se payer une telle voiture."

Cody s'approcha de la voiture la plus proche et regarda à l'intérieur.

"En fait" annonça-t-il," Ce ne sera pas compliquer, c'est une boîte automatique donc il suffit d'accélérer et les rapports monteront tout seul et quand tu freine, cela fait la même chose mais inverser."

"Ça va" dit Sam, "Ce n'est pas trop compliqué."

"Maintenant, on devrait élaborer une stratégie pour gagner, tu en pense quoi Matt ?" dit Zoey en se tournant vers le capitaine.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il est de stratégie à utiliser, car pour des courses comme ça, c'est la chance qui fait tout donc je dis que dès que quelqu'un à l'occasion pour prendre la tête et gagner, il faut qu'il la prenne car je ne pense pas que toutes les voitures vont franchir la ligne d'arrivée."

"Comment ça ?" dit Eva.

"Allo !" lui dit Scott, "C'est une course d'Indy Car, il est quasiment impossible que toutes les voitures franchissent la ligne, il y a toujours des accidents."

"Moi je suis tout excitée" dit Izzy en sautant dans sa voiture, "Personne ne pourra échapper à Izzy, les flics ont déjà eu du mal à m'attraper lors de ma dernière course poursuite."

"Comment ?" demanda Sam en ouvrant les yeux de surprise.

"Je ne vous ai jamais raconté cette histoire ?"

"Non et on n'a pas le temps" intervînt Zoé.

"Oui" répondit Matt qui regardait encore Izzy en train de s'amuser avec le volant de la voiture en touchant à tous les boutons. "Préparez-vous, on ira rejoindre Chris après."

**Confessionnal :**

_**Ann Maria : Je ne suis pas du tout enthousiaste pour ce défi car je risque de me casser un ongle durant la course. Et oui, c'est pour ça que je conduis avec les pieds.**_

_**Zoey : Ma tactique est de rouler le plus loin possible d'Izzy car je suis sûr qu'elle capable de foutre en l'air toutes les voitures qui s'approcheront d'elle. **_

_**Matt : Peut-être qu'Izzy peut m'être utile ? **_

**Fin confessionnal.**

Pendant ce temps, dans le garage d'à côté, l'équipe Tropicalis était prêt et tout le monde attendait que Bridgette désigne les voitures de chacun. Les voitures étaient rouges avec le logo de l'équipe dessus.

"Bien" dit-elle, "D'après Chris, on a les voitures du numéro 9 à 15. Donc, j'aurais le numéro 9."

"Et pourquoi ça" demanda Jo en levant un sourcil.

"Parce ce qu'elle est la capitaine" lui dit Mike, "Tu en fais exprès ou quoi ?"

"Ouais je sais, même si je pense que je suis là plus adapté pour exercer ce pouvoir."

"Tu ne vas pas encore recommencer, on en a déjà parler des centaines de fois" s'énerva Brick, "Continue Brigitte."

"Ok, Mike, tu auras le numéro 10."

"Super, j'adore le numéro 10" dit-il.

"La numéro 11 ira à Brick, la 12 à Dawn, la 13 à B, la 14 à Dakota et la 15 à Jo.

"Pourquoi la 15" s'écria Jo, "Je croyais qu'on devait avoir les voitures en fonction de notre ordre dans l'équipe."

"Exactement et d'après ma liste" dit Bridgette, "tu es la dernière."

"Montre-moi ça."

Jo pris la liste des mains de Bridgette et vit avec stupeur qu'elle était notée en dernier sur la liste alors qu'elle a été appelé en quatrième.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerve" dit Océane, "Ce n'est qu'une voiture."

"Ouais mais c'est trop la honte d'avoir le dernier numéro. Je…."

"LA FERME, cria Bridgette qui commençait à en avoir marre, "TU SERA DANS LA VOITURE NUMERO 15 UN POINT C'EST TOUT ALORS MAINTENANT TU TE TAIT."

Jo ne répondit pas tellement elle était surprise. En fait, il régnait maintenant un silence de mort dans le garage.

"Bien" reprit Bridgette avec sa voix qui était redevenu douce, "Maintenant, on y va."

Mais personne ne bougeait puisqu'ils étaient encore sous le choc du haussement de voix de Bridgette.

"J'ai dit MAINTENANT !"

Tout le monde courut hors du garage pour éviter de subir à nouveau les foudres de la surfeuse.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Mike : (encore sous le choc) Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait s'énerver autant. **_

_**Jo : Au moins, elle prouve qu'elle peut se faire respecter dans son équipe mais elle a osée me demander l'ordre de la fermer. Je vous jure qu'elle ne s'en tira pas comme ça.**_

_**Bridgette : Je n'ai pas l'habitude de crier mais j'avoue que cela fait du bien de temps en temps. J'espère au moins que je n'ai fait trop peur à mes coéquipiers.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

Chris rassembla les futurs pilotes devant lui dans la ligne des stands avec une boîte dans les mains.

"J'espère que vous vous êtes habitués à vos voitures car la course commencera dans 30 minutes."

"C'est quoi la boîte que tu as dans les mains" demanda Eva.

"Avant, j'explique le défi" dit Chris. "Lors de ce défi, vous devrez effectuer une course de 50 tours sur cet ovale mythique. Comme vous le savez, celui qui gagne fait gagner le défi à son équipe et gagne une immunité jusqu'à la fusion des équipes."

"Je n'avais encore jamais vu une récompense aussi géniale" dit Bridgette, "Alors que j'ai quand même fait trois saisons."

"Et pour la boîte" redemanda Eva.

"J'y viens. Comme il n'y a pas de qualifications, vous tirerez au sort dans cette boîte un papier ou est marquer un nombre compris entre 1 et 15 et cela déterminera vos positions lors du départ" expliqua Chris. "Le premier a pioché est Jo."

"Super" dit-elle. Elle se rapprocha de Louis et tira un papier de la boîte et regarda. "QUOI ? Le 15 ?"

Tout le monde rigola.

"Au moins, ta place correspond au numéro de ta voiture" plaisanta Mike.

"Peut-être que ce sera ta position à l'arrivée" ajouta Brick.

"Je m'en fiche de toute façon, je suis la meilleure en sport."

"Ah ouais" lui dit Eva qui devait faire deux fois la carrure de Jo.

"Au suivant, on à un horaire à respecter" les coupa Chris.

Les candidats défilèrent un par un. Certains eurent plus de chance que d'autres. Dakota tira le numéro 3. Brick eu le 10, Mike le 8, Scott le 5, Eva le 4, Bridgette le 12, B le 2, Matt le 7, Dawn le 6, Sam le 9, Cody le 11 et Zoey le 13. Il ne restait plus qu'Ann Maria et Izzy.

"Bien" dit Chris, "je suis étonné que la pôle ne soit pas encore tiré le pôle. Bien, à ton tour Izzy."

Izzy pris un papier et lut.

"La pôle ! Trop cool ! Vous êtes tous morts, personne ne me rattrapera."

"Cela veut dire qu'Esméralda a le numéro 14."

"Pas grave" dit-elle en se vaporisant encore les cheveux avec sa laque, "Ce n'est la position qui compte mais le pilotage."

"Au moins, tu n'as pas besoin de casque" la nargua Scott, "Ta choucroute en béton devrait amortir les chocs."

"Personne n'a le droit d'insulter mes cheveux, tu vas payer."

Scott n'eut pas le temps de s'échapper, Ann Maria l'attrapa et le vaporisa de sa laque.

"Arrête" cria Scott qui s'étouffait.

"S'il te plaît, Ann Maria" dit Louis, "J'aime quand les candidats se font mal mais je préfère qu'ils participent aux défis avant alors tu régleras tes comptes avec Scott une autre fois."

Ann Maria s'éloigna et regarda méchamment Scott qui lui, la regarda avec un sourire maléfique.

"Donc" continua Louis, "D'après la liste que je viens d'avoir, les positions sont les suivantes : Izzy partira en première place, B sera deuxième, suivi de Dakota à la troisième place, quatrième Eva, suivi de Scott cinquième, Dawn à la sixième place puis Matt à la septième. Mike commencera huitième et Sam neuvième. Suivent Brick dixième, Cody onzième, Bridgette à la douzième place, puis Zoey treizième avec Ann Maria quatorzième. Et enfin, on retrouve Jo quinzième et donc à la dernière place. Maintenant, monter dans vos voitures et allez-vous placer sur la grille de départ."

"Mais les départs d'Indy Car sont toujours donnés sous départ lancé" s'indigna Matt.

"Peut-être mais moi je trouve sa nul donc se sera départ arrêter."

"Si tu veux" marmonna Matt, "Espèce d'inculte."

"Matt, je te déclasse de deux places pour insulte sur l'animateur" annonça Chris.

"QUOI ? T'est con ou tu en fait exprès ?"

"Deux places de plus pour toi."

Matt allait encore répliquer mais Scott plaqua sa main contre la bouche de Matt pour l'empêcher de parler.

"Avec cette pénalité" dit Chris, "Matt partira donc onzième ? Cela veut dire que Brick, Mike, Sam et Cody, vous gagnez tous une place. Maintenant, à vos cockpits."

**Confessionnal :**

_**Matt : (On le voit s'énerver en fracassant tout ce qu'il trouve dans le confessionnal et les seuls paroles audibles sont couverts de BIP)**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

Après 20 minutes, tous les candidats étaient placés sur la grille et attendaient le départ qui serait lancé dans quelques secondes. Chez certains, le stress commençait à monter. Les feux s'allumèrent alors un à un et s'éteignirent.

Les voitures partirent tous en même temps et commencèrent le long trajet de cinquante tours qui les séparaient de la victoire ou de la défaite. Certains des candidats eurent de la chance au départ comme Ann Maria qui était parti comme une fusée et se retrouvait maintenant en dixième position. Ce n'est qu'au cinquième tour que se produisit le premier incident de course. Jo qui était encore à la quinzième place avait frôlé de trop près le mur de l'ovale. La roue avant droite s'était arrachée et la voiture qui ne pouvait plus freiner, glissa en rasant le mur avant de s'arrêter sur le bas de la piste. (Les ovales en Indy Car sont penchés vers l'intérieur ce qui fait que quand une voiture tape, elle rebondit plusieurs fois sur les murs avant de glisser avec la pente vers l'intérieur donc dans le bas).

"On dirait que Jo est la première à abandonner la course, dit Chris qui faisait le commentateur, elle aime le numéro 15 on dirait puisqu'elle sera classée quinzième de cette course. Espérons pour elle qu'elle ne finira pas la saison à la quinzième place."

**Confessionnal :**

_**Jo : C'est trop la honte pour une championne comme moi de finir dernière. Ma vie est foutue, plus jamais je ne pourrai retourner dans une salle de sport. Tout le monde va se moquer de moi.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

La course se poursuivit pendant plusieurs tours sans aucun incident. Le classement était alors le suivant. Les cinq n'avaient pas changés depuis le départ donc on retrouvait Izzy, Pat, Dakota, Eva et Scott dans cet ordre. Mike était sixième, suivi de Dawn. Bridgette avait gagnée quatre places et occupait la huitième place. Brick était neuvième, Sam dixième, Zoey onzième, Matt douzième, Cody treizième et Ann Maria qui était redescendu était quatorzième et prenait du retard sur le treizième.

Matt tenta alors un dépassement sur Zoey qui réussit et continua ce manège pour se retrouver finalement à la septième place.

"On dirait que Matt se réveille" annonça Chris, "il vient de gagner cinq places en moins de trois tours."

Matt talonnait la voiture de Mike quand le drame se produit. Matt était concentré sur la voiture devant lui quand son regard fut détourné par une publicité qui passait sur les écrans. Il explosa de rire tout seul et fut complètement déconcentré. (Pour la dignité du candidat, nous ne mentionneront pas la publicité qui passait alors à ce moment). Matt qui n'en pouvait plus de rire percuta de plein fouet la voiture de Mike. Ce fut alors un carnage monstrueux. Toutes les voitures qui suivaient les deux candidats furent prit dans l'accrochage. Après au moins vingt secondes de fumée et débris qui volent dans tous les sens, le calme revînt. La course fut alors arrêter pour pouvoir déblayer les voitures accidentées.

"Je n'avais encore jamais vu un tel accident" s'écria Chris qui était exciter par ce qu'il venait de voir. "Je pense que cela mérite un replay."

Sur les caméras qui ont filmés l'accident, on peut voir au début la voiture de Matt qui percute celle de Mike. Avec la puissance du choc, la voiture de Matt part s'écraser contre le grillage avent de retomber à l'envers sur le milieu de la piste. Pendant ce temps, la voiture de Mike part en travers et heurte le côté droit de la voiture de Dawn en faisant exploser le radiateur de celle-ci. On voit la voiture de Dawn dégager une épaisse fumée blanche qui s'installe sur toute la piste. Derrière, Bridgette essaye de freiner mais sa voiture heurte une roue solitaire qui arrache tout l'avant de sa voiture qui ensuite s'arrête lentement contre le mur. Sam arrive ensuite mais ne voit pas que Brick freine pour éviter l'accident. La voiture heurte l'arrière de la voiture de Brick et va s'écraser contre le mur. Quant à la voiture de Brick, la voiture part en tête à queue avant de s'arrêter contre le muret des stands qui se trouvait 30 mètres plus loin. Cody est lui passer à fond dans le nuage de fumée et sa voiture à heurter la voiture de Mike qui glissait lentement et qui a été projeter de l'autre côté de la piste pour heurter celle de Zoey qui elle-même a été s'encastrer dans la voiture de Matt qui était retourné. Et pour finir, on voit Ann Maria qui s'arrête sur le bord de la piste car son aileron arrière s'est détacher après avoir été heurté par une roue.

"Quel carnage" dit Chris qui regardait avec passion.

Les ambulances arrivèrent alors pour prendre les candidats victimes de l'accident pour les emmenés au centre médical pour faire un contrôle. Il fallut plus de temps pour dégager Matt de sa voiture car comme elle était retournés et en mille morceaux, il fallait prendre des précautions.

Après plus de vingt minutes d'interruption, Louis annonça que la course allait reprendre.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Sam : Man ! C'est la première fois que je vois un pareil accident. Même les accidents des jeux vidéo ne sont pas aussi impressionnant.**_

_**Dawn : Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé. J'ai été heurté sur le côté droit et le radiateur a explosé. J'ai fermé les yeux et quand la voiture s'est arrêter, je les ouvris et j'ai vu que ma voiture était contre mur avec tous le côté droit arracher.**_

_**Matt : (Les deux bras en écharpes) Les médecins ont dit que je devais garder les bras en écharpes au moins pendant trois jours. Je m'estime vraiment de la chance que j'aie eue pour m'en tirer. Cela aurait pu être pire.**_

_**Mike : (Avec une minerve) C'était vraiment horrible. J'ai vu ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. J'espère que Matt s'en est bien tirer car c'est sa voiture qui en a pris le plus.**_

**Fin confessionnal**

Pour les cinq voitures seulement qui étaient encore en course, la course avait repris et il ne restait plus que sept tours avant la fin. Scott qui était cinquième, n'arrivait pas à trouver le moyen de dépasser Eva et commençait à s'énerver.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Scott : J'en avais vraiment marre d'être coincé derrière Eva et c'est alors que je me suis rappeler que notre stratégie avec Matt consistait à saboter le défi pour perdre. Alors j'ai tout tenté (Sourire narquois).**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

Eva produisait tous les efforts possibles pour éviter que Scott passe. Elle vit alors qu'il se déporta à sa droite en longeant le mur pour essayer de passer.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait" dit-elle pour elle-même.

Scott força le passage entre la voiture d'Eva et le mur et l'accrochage ne fut alors plus qu'une évidence. La roue avant gauche de la voiture de Scott se prit alors dans la roue arrière droite de celle d'Eva et les deux voitures heurtèrent le mur et glissèrent pendant 50 mètres avant de s'arrêter l'une derrière l'autre. A peine sa voiture arrêter, Eva en sortit comme un boulet de canon et se précipita vers Scott qui n'avait pas encore détaché sa ceinture de sécurité. Elle l'empoigna et l'arracha de sa voiture, ceintures comprises.

"Qu'est-ce qui ta pris, t'est malade ou quoi. Maintenant, il ne nous reste qu'une seule voiture. Tu vas me le payer très cher. A tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?"

"Oui, …peux pus …..respirer" souffla Scott avant de tomber dans les pommes.

"Oups" dit-elle en le lâchant.

L'ambulance vînt les récupérer et la course put repartir avec les trois voitures restantes en compétition. On trouvait pour l'équipe Polaris, la voiture numéro 6 d'Izzy et pour l'équipe Tropicalis, les voitures numéro 13 et 14 de B et Dakota.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Zoey : Je suis prête à parier que Scott en a fait exprès de provoquer son abandon et celui d'Eva. Il vient de creuser sa tombe.**_

_**Eva : Scott me le paiera. (Elle frappe du poing sur le lavabo qui se brise sous le choc) Je crois que je devrais continuer de prendre des cours pour contrôler ma colère.**_

_**Scott : Vous vous demandez certainement si ça en valait le coup ? Bien sûr que oui.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

Il restait actuellement deux tours et Dakota n'était plus au contact d'Izzy et B. La victoire se jouera probablement entre eux. B mettait la pression à Izzy en tentant de la dépasser à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait mais Izzy avait l'œil et bloquait systématiquement toutes ses tentatives de dépassements.

Les deux voitures arrivèrent alors dans le dernier tour et le stress atteint son paroxysme. Izzy avait laissé un espace plus important que d'habitude et B en avait profité pour se glisser au même niveau que son adversaire. Aucune des deux voitures n'avaient l'avantage sur l'autre. Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à la dernière ligne droite et franchirent la ligne d'arriver en même temps.

"Je pense que cela mérite une photo finish" déclara Chris.

Sur la photo finish, on pouvait voir que la voiture de B avait franchi la ligne d'arriver en tête pour quelques centimètres.

"Et l'équipe Tropicalis remporte la course !" annonça-t-il.

Les exclamations de joie fusèrent de l'équipe Tropicalis qui s'étaient réunis dans la voie des stands.

"Maintenant" continua Chris, "Retrouver moi tous devant le bus, nous allons bientôt partir."

Après que tous les candidats se furent changés, ils retrouvèrent Chris qui les attendaient impatiemment devant l'entrée du bus.

"Bien, le défi de la journée a été remporté par l'équipe Tropicalis. Cela veut dire qu'ils profiteront de l'espace des vainqueurs jusqu'au prochain défi."

Les Tropicalis applaudirent de contentement.

"Mais, en remportant la course pour son équipe, B est immunisé jusqu'à la fusion des équipes."

Chris tendit alors à B une statue à son effigie, symbole de l'immunité jusqu'à la fusion.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Dawn : Je suis tellement contente pour B, il le mérite. Son aura rayonne de bonheur.**_

_**Bridgette : Mon premier défi en tant que capitaine ne sait pas trop mal passer. Au moins nous avons gagné, c'est le principal.**_

_**B : (Il montre la statue Chris à la caméra et fait un geste cool pour montrer qu'il est heureux).**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

Chris se tourna vers l'équipe Polaris qui était muette depuis le début.

"Quant à vous, les Polaris, je vous retrouve ce soir à la cérémonie d'élimination. Bonne soirée à vous tous" dit-il en montant dans le bus.

Les Polaris soupirèrent et se rendirent à l'étage supérieur pour se rendre compte que l'endroit était dans un état déplorable.

"Je sens que la nuit va être longue" soupira Scott.

"Ça m'étonnerait, espèce de sale tricheur" lui dit Zoey avec un regard de dégoût.

"Je n'ai pas triché" riposta-t-il.

"Bien sûr que si, tu as fait exprès de mettre Eva dans le mur pour réduire nos chances de gagner le défi."

"Ce n'est pas vrai."

"Et calmez-vous, ça ne sert à rien de se battre" dit Matt pour calmer l'atmosphère.

"Toi ne la ramène pas le manchot" lui dit Eva en avançant, "A cause de ton erreur, tu as éliminé plus de la moitié de notre équipe."

"Ce n'était pas de ma faute."

"CA SUFFIT" cria Cody, "Je commence à en avoir marre de vos disputes inutiles. Le plus important est que nous devons choisir qui va sortir ce soir."

Personne ne répondit et tout le monde s'installèrent dans des endroits différents pour discuter.

"Je pense que l'on a un peu perdu l'unité de notre groupe" déplora Sam avant d'aller de s'asseoir aux côtés de Cody.

Matt et Scott étaient assis dans un coin et virent qu'Izzy se trouvait toute seule.

"J'ai un plan" chuchota Matt à Scott, "Je pense qu'Izzy peut nous être utile dans la suite de l'aventure."

"Tu crois ?"

"Oui, avec sa folie, personne ne veut lui proposer d'alliance mais moi je compte bien le faire. Et Izzy, je peux te parler" dit Matt en se tournant vers elle.

"Oui, bien sûr qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"J'aimerais te proposer de faire alliance avec Scott et moi."

"C'est vrai" dit-elle alors que ses yeux s'illuminèrent, "Personne ne 'en avait proposé en trois saisons, oui je suis partante."

"Super" dit Scott, "A nous trois, les autres n'ont aucune chance."

"Avant" intervînt Izzy, "Comme tout groupe dont je fais partie, je veux que notre alliance porte un nom."

"Mais pourquoi ?" demanda Matt.

"Parce que je trouve son trop drôle. Et j'ai déjà trouvé un nom, notre alliance s'appellera la Team E-Ginger."

"Hein ? dirent Scott et Matt avec surprise.

"Bah oui, Scott et moi nous sommes roux alors je trouve que cela fait bien."

"Mais je ne suis pas roux" s'exclama Matt.

"Ne t'inquiète pas" dit Izzy avec un sourire en coin, "J'ai une solution pour ça. Et sinon, vous voulez élimine qui ?"

"Moi" commença Matt, Je pensais à ….."

**Confessionnal :**

_**Matt : Izzy me fait peur et surtout à cause d'une certaine solution qu'elle à trouver pour moi. Mais je pense que faire équipe avec elle était une très bonne idée.**_

_**Izzy: GO TEAM E-GINGER!**_

_**Scott: Matt va avoir une sacrée surprise demain matin, je le plains d'avance.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

Chris appela alors les candidats de l'équipe Polaris à aller voter puis à venir le rejoindre sur la terrasse d'élimination qui brillait dans la nuit qui venait de s'installer dans le ciel de l'Indiana. Quand tous eurent été votés, ils allèrent s'installer sur les chaises et attendirent. Chris arriva avec le résultat des votes et un plateau ou reposait sept coupes en argent.

"Bien le bonsoir équipe Polaris, bienvenue à votre première cérémonie d'élimination. Je vais être rapide ce soir donc les premières coupes vont à Izzy puisqu'elle est la seule à avoir fini sa course. Les suivantes vont à Ann Maria, Cody et Sam."

Les quatre candidats nommés se levèrent et allèrent chercher leurs coupes qui signifiaient qu'ils continuaient l'aventure.

Chris regarda les quatre candidats qui restaient et commença par Eva.

"Eva, pourquoi serait tu éliminer ? Pour tes colères injustifiables ou par simple stratégie ?"

"Je ne le sais pas McLean alors dépêche de me donner ma coupe que l'on puisse en terminer."

"Chaque chose en son temps. Zoey, ton équipe pourrait t'éliminer à cause de tes disputes incessantes avec Scott."

"Ça m'étonnerait" dit-elle en remettant ses cheveux à la mode l'Oréal Paris parce que je le vaux bien.

"Scott, tu es un manipulateur et tes coéquipiers t'accusent d'avoir faire perdre ton équipe en sabotant ta course et celle d'Eva. Et enfin, Matt, tu as provoqué l'élimination de la course de plus de la moitié des candidats dont la moitié faisant partie de ton équipe."

"C'est vrai que je n'ai pas assuré sur ce coup là" dit-il avec un sourire nerveux.

"La coupe suivant va à ….. Matt."

"Yes !"

Chris lui jeta la coupe mais ne pouvant pas l'attraper à cause de ses bras en écharpes, il la reçut en plein sur l'entrejambe.

"AAAAIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEE."

"Désolé" dit Louis avec un sourire, "La coupe suivante est pour ….Scott."

Matt et Scott se firent un high-five qui eu du mal à aboutir avec les bras en écharpe de Matt.

"Comment ?" s'exclama Zoey qui n'en revenait pas ainsi qu'Eva. "Mais c'est impossible."

"On dirait que j'ai gagné mon pari" lui dit Scott. "Alors, c'est qui le plus intelligent, en tout cas, certainement pas toi la tomate."

Chris regarda maintenant les deux dernières candidates qui se tenaient devant lui. Eva avait les yeux grands ouverts et commençait à avoir peur et Zoey tremblait comme une feuille.

"La dernière coupe est pour …"

…

…

…

…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Zoey !"

Zoey laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement en allant prendre sa coupe puis lança un regard attrister à Eva qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

"Mais c'est impossible" s'écria Eva qui commençait à perdre patience, "Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'abrutis, vous éliminer votre meilleur élément. Bonne chance sans moi espèces de loosers."

Eva monta dans la catapulte et attendit que Louis arrive.

"Tu peux y aller Chris, j'ai ai finIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" cria-t-elle après que Chris est actionner la catapulte sans qu'elle le sache.

"Je pense que c'est tout pour ce soir, vous pouvez aller vous reposer pour votre prochain défi" leur dit Chris.

Les Polaris se rendirent dans leur «chambre» es espérant que les éléments seraient clément avec eux cette nuit. Matt et Scott échangèrent un sourire fier de leur coup.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Zoey : Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Pourquoi Eva ?**_

_**Scott : Ils n'ont rien vu venir, c'était trop drôle.**_

**Fin confessionnal**

**Confessionnal élimination :**

_**Zoey : Je vote pour Scott, je suis sûr qu'il a saboté le défi. Pas de chance cette fois espèce de looser.**_

_**Matt : Je vote contre Eva. Par simple stratégie.**_

_**Ann Maria : Je vote Zoey. Cette princesse Sainte-Nitouche commence à m'énerver.**_

_**Eva : Bye Scott. C'est pour m'avoir éliminé de la course.**_

_**Cody : Je vote Matt. A cause lui, la moitié de l'équipe a été éliminé durant le défi.**_

_**Sam : Je vote pour Matt. C'est un danger public.**_

_**Scott : Au revoir Eva, tu es trop forte, tu risques de nous faire gagner les défis et cela ruineraient nos plans.**_

_**Izzy: Je vote Eva. GOOOO TEAM E-GINCER.**_

**Fin confessionnal**

**Résultats vote:**

**Eva: 3 Scott: 2 Matt: 2 Zoey: 1**

**FIN CHAPITRE 3**

**Éliminés**** : Geoff, Eva.**

**Il fallait bien qu'une personne innocente se fasse éliminée. C'était agréable d'écrire ce chapitre, peut-être bientôt la suite.**


	4. Campagne en folie !

**Chapitre 4 : Campagne en folie !**

Le jour se levait doucement sur le bus American Tour qui roulait à fond vers sa prochaine destination. Le soleil diffusait une lumière qui réveilla les membres de l'équipe Polaris qui dormait dans la classe des perdants.

"Déjà le matin" grogna Zoey qui essayait de cacher ses yeux de la lumière du soleil.

"Quel horrible nuit" dit Cody en s'étirant, "La pire de toute ma vie."

Pour dormir, les sept membres restant de l'équipe s'étaient regroupés pour se tenir chaud. Après au moins cinq minutes pour se réveiller complètement, ils se levèrent et attendirent pour aller déjeuner. En attendant, Matt passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est" dit-il en voyant de la mousse sur sa main.

"Je sais pas" lui dit Scott, "Elle y était déjà quand tu t'es réveillé."

"Je reviens, je vais nettoyer ça" dit Matt en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Scott regarda Izzy pour voir si elle savait quelque chose et vit qu'elle faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas rigoler.

"Hum ? Je crains le pire."

Pendant ce temps, Zoey pensait encore à la cérémonie d'éliminations qui s'était tenu hier.

"On dirait que tu n'as pas le moral" lui demanda Sam.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est Eva qui a été éliminée. J'étais sûr que ça allait être Scott. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé" répondit-elle en enfouissent sa tête dans ses mains.

"Moi je te l'avoue, j'ai voté pour Matt."

"Mais pourquoi, Scott est un traître qui plante des couteaux dans le dos. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance."

"Je sais mais c'est à cause de Matt si on a en partie perdu le défi."

"En gros" réfléchit Zoey, "Si on s'était concerté, Eva ne serait jamais partie ?"

"Je le pense aussi" dit Sam. "Mais il n'est jamais trop tard."

"Tu veux faire une sorte d'alliance ?"

"Exactement avec Cody car comme ça, on pourra éliminer Scott."

"Ça marche" dit Zoey, "Car je soupçonne en plus Matt d'être allié avec Scott donc à 3 contre 2, ils n'ont aucune chance."

Ils se serrèrent la main en signe d'accord et retournèrent à leurs occupations. Le problème est qu'ils ne virent pas qu'Izzy les écoutaient discrètement.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Izzy : Ils étaient tellement absorbés par leur conversation qu'ils n'ont même pas vu que j'étais là. Et dire qu'ils ne se rendent même pas compte que je suis dans l'alliance de Scott et Matt. (Elle s'arrête de parler et réfléchit). Je suis impatient de voir la tête de Matt quand il verra ma surprise HAHAHAHA ! **_

**Fin confessionnal.**

L'équipe Polaris allait bientôt descendre rejoindre les autres quand :

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !"

"Qu'est-ce que c'était" s'écria Ann Maria.

"Ce crie ressemble à celui de Matt" dit Scott.

"Allons voir" proposa Cody, "Il a peut-être un problème."

Ils se dépêchèrent de descendre et s'arrêtèrent devant la salle de bain qui n'était pas surveiller par les caméras pour préserver la pudeur de nos candidats. Zoey toqua à la porte.

"Est-ce que ça va Matt, c'est quoi le problème ?"

"Non ça va pas du tout" s'exclama Matt qui d'après sa voix était en état de choc.

"Ouvre la porte, on peut peut-être t'aider" dit Ann Maria.

"D'accord mais vous promettez de ne pas vous moquer de moi."

"Franchement" intervînt Scott, "On te connaît, je ne vois pas pourquoi on se moquerait de toi."

"Ok, je sors" soupira Matt.

On entendit le déclic du verrou et Matt sorti de la salle de bain. Lorsqu'ils le virent ils reculèrent de surprise. Matt avait maintenant les cheveux de la même couleur qu'Izzy et Scott.

"Et man !" dit Sam, "Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ?"

"J'aimerais bien savoir, et surtout qui ma teinter les cheveux dans cette couleur ?"

"Oh ce n'est pas si grave" lui dit Zoé, "En plus, cette couleur n'est pas si mal."

"Ça fait juste trois rouquins dans notre équipe maintenant, un de plus un de moins je ne vois en quoi cela va changer" dit Ann Maria.

"Merci pour le réconfort, ça fait plaisir" répondit Matt avec ironie.

Cody, Sam, Ann Maria et Zoey s'en allèrent rejoindre les autres pour déjeuner laissant seul Matt avec Izzy et Scott.

"Je sais qui t'a fait ça Matt" lui dit Scott.

"Qui ?"

"Elle" en pointant Izzy qui souriait.

"Mais pourquoi Izzy, t'es complètement malade."

"J'ai fait ça pour l'alliance, pour la team E-Ginger" s'écria-t-elle en levant le poing en l'air.

"Comment ça pour l'alliance" lui demanda Scott.

"Notre alliance s'appelle la team E-Ginger alors j'ai trouvé que ce serait amusant si tous les trois on était roux et comme Scott et moi on l'a déjà, j'ai décidé de te teindre les cheveux de la même couleur que nous."

"Ça pourrait être pire tu c'est" le réconforta Scott.

"Comme quoi, rien ne pourrait être pire que ça, on passe à la télé nationale je te rappelle" s'exclama Matt.

"Et bien tu pourrais être coincé avec Owen dans les toilettes après qu'il est mangé des tonnes de haricots."

Le visage de Matt perdit toutes ces couleurs pour devenir blanc.

"Tu as raison" Matt passa la main dans ses cheveux, "Et puis je m'y habituerais, j'aime bien le orange. Maintenant, allons rejoindre les autres."

**Confessionnal :**

_**Matt : (Se regardant dans la glace) Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas raté la couleur, au moins, tous mes cheveux sont complètement roux.**_

_**Scott : Ce n'est vraiment pas intelligent de la part d'Edith car maintenant, les autres vont se douter qu'il y a une alliance entre nous trois.**_

_**Izzy : Je suis fière de moi, j'ai réussi parfaitement cette coloration qui est quasiment permanente. Vous savez, j'ai été coiffeuse dans une vie antérieure.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

Les trois rouquins se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger et quand ils rentrèrent tout le monde s'arrêta de parler pour regarder Matt.

"Quoi ?" demanda Matt, "Vous n'avez jamais vu un roux ?"

"Non" dit Boris, "C'est juste que ça fait bizarre. On n'a pas l'habitude."

"Dommage que tu n'es pas de taches de rousseur" ajouta Jo, "Comme ça tu ressemblerais à Scott."

"C'est une bonne idée ça" dit Izzy pour elle-même.

"N'y pense même pas ou je te fais bouffer tes cheveux" s'exclama Matt.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir à leur table et commencèrent à manger. Pendant ce temps, du côté de l'équipe Tropicalis, Dawn avait une conversation avec B. Dakota observait cela d'un œil interrogateur.

"Pourquoi, tu lui parle alors qu'il ne peut pas parler ?"

"C'est facile, il suffit de lire son aura" répondit Dawn. "En ce moment, elle d'un beau jaune vif. Cela veut dire que je peux avoir confiance en ces propos grâce à son honnêteté et sa franchise."

"J'ai rien compris" dit Dakota qui faisait de gros efforts pour essayer de comprendre.

"C'est normal, ton aura est grise en ce moment donc cela signifie que tu as une faiblesse dans ton caractère et que tu es très peu évolué."

"Hein !" S'exclama Dakota dubitative.

"Tu vois, j'ai raison, complètement abruti."

**Confessionnal :**

_**Dakota : Moi ! Peu intelligente, elle se prend pour qui la folle des animaux. Je ne suis pas bête tout de même. C'est évident que 2+2=6. **_

_**Dawn : C'est vrai que des fois, je ne devrais pas dire l'aura des gens mais bon, je ne peux pas m'en passer, c'était tellement amusant de voir la tête de Dakota. Elle ne comprenait rien du tout.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

De l'autre côté de la table, Jo discutaient de stratégie pour le prochain défi à Bridgette qui ne faisait pas attention à elle.

"Aujourd'hui" lui dit Jo, "je pense que l'on devrait utiliser cette stratégie, en tirant une énième feuille de la pile qu'elle avait apportée."

"Si ça vient de toi, alors clairement on ne le fait pas" dit Bridgette avant de retourner au contenu de son bol qui semblait plus intéressant que Jo.

"Mais c'est une idée géniale pourtant."

Bridgette n'émit aucune réponse, trop concentrer sur son bol.

"Tu m'écoute ?"

Toujours aucune réponse.

"Tu vas me répondre espèce de blonde écervelée ?"

Ce commentaire fit lever les yeux de Bridgette en direction de Jo qui reçut comme réponse le contenu du bol de Bridgette en pleine face.

"Ça te va comme réponse, Madame j'ai du poil aux jambes ?"

Mike qui était à côté éclata de rire avant de retourner à sa contemplation de Zoey qui lui lançait des sourires.

"Moi je suis d'accord avec ton plan tu sais" dit Brick à Jo qui était à côté de lui.

"Lèche-bottes" répondit simplement Jo.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Jo : J'en ai trop ras le bol de Bridgette. Moi ! Avoir du poil aux jambes, jamais de la vie. (Elle hésite sur cette dernière phrase et se baisse pour vérifier). Enfin, il y a une première fois à tout (Rire gêné) **_

_**Zoey : J'adore tellement Mike, surtout depuis que son trouble de personnalité à l'air d'avoir disparu. J'espère pour nous deux que cela ne va pas recommencer.**_

_**Mike : Yeah ! Ma relation avec Zoey est juste magnifique. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant. (Il se lève mais se cogne sur le plafond de la cabine qui n'est pas très élevé, il halète une seconde avant de reparler) Ah misère, qui a eu l'idée de mettre un plafond aussi bas dans des cabinets. De mon temps, on ne s'embêtait pas à aller dans une cabine, la nature suffisait. (Il halète de nouveau) Oh non ! Ce n'est pas possible !**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

"Bon matin candidats" annonça la voix de Chris dans le haut-parleur, "nous arriverons sur le lieu de notre prochain défi dans une demi-heure et si vous regarder par la fenêtre, vous pourrez voir un aperçu."

Tout le monde se précipitèrent sur les fenêtres les plus proches et virent autour d'eux de grandes plaines inhospitalières.

"Que Chris soit maudit, il nous a encore emmené dans un endroit complètement perdu" soupira Cody.

"On devrait avoir l'habitude pourtant" ajouta Mike.

"Moi je trouve que cet endroit est tout simplement génial, ça me rappelle les plaines ou vivaient une partie de mes ancêtres" s'écria Izzy.

"Hein ?" demanda Ann Maria.

"Bah oui" continua Izzy, "J'ai du sang cherokee donc …"

"Non" la coupa Matt, "Soit sympa avec les Indiens."

"Trop tard" dit Scott, "Je crois que leur réputation en a pris un coup avec ça."

"Moi je suis prêt" annonça Sam avec entrain, "Je suis devenu super fort pour faire des pompes. Regardez !"

Sam commence à faire des pompes et s'écroule au bout de la troisième. Matt et Scott se regardent avec des regards interrogateurs.

"Il est trop mignon" dit Dakota en regardant Sam avec un regard d'ange.

"Dégueu" ajouta Jo.

"Au moins Jo" dit Bridgette, "Comparer à toi, Sam à l'air d'un top model."

La cuillère que tenait Jo tomba.

"Comment ose tu ? Espèce de …"

Jo n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le bus s'arrêta d'un coup sec et tout le monde furent projeter les uns sur les autres.

"Que tout le monde descende du bus" ordonna Chris, "Ou je lâche le rat mutant !"

Tout le monde hurla de peur et se précipitèrent dehors car ils savaient que le rat mutant en question n'était autre que le rat du réfectoire lors de la saison précédente avec des pouvoirs télé kinésistes.

Après être sorti du bus, ils attendirent que Chris les rejoigne.

"Alors ? Comment trouver vous cet endroit ?"

"C'est pas sympa de ta part McLean" protesta Ann Maria. "Pourquoi un endroit pareil ?"

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute" riposta Chris, "Normalement, le bus aurait dû s'arrêter dans une petite ville situer à 20 km d'ici mais nous sommes en panne d'essence donc nous feront les défis ici."

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et ne virent que des plaines roussis par le soleil à perte de vue.

"Super" dit Cody, "Et on est où exactement ?"

"Quelque part en Oklahoma, je ne sais pas exactement ou" répondit Chris.

"Et tu comte nous faire quoi pour le défi ?" demanda Zoey.

"Ce sera un défi en deux parties. Pour la première partie, vous devrez aller au bout de ce pré qui doit faire au moins 1 km et revenir en poussant un ballot de paille qui doit faire au moins une tonne."

"Un ballot de paille ? Mais on est dans une prairie, comment de la paille peut se retrouver ici ?" S'exclama Mike.

"C'est la magie de la télévision tout simplement, ne pas savoir est toujours mieux" lui dit Chris.

Chris s'arrêta un instant de parler pour regarder les candidats et remarqua un changement dans l'équipe Polaris.

"Pourquoi il y a trois rouquins dans l'équipe Polaris ?"

"C'est Izzy, elle m'a teinté les cheveux durant mon sommeil" répondit Matt.

"O…..K…" dit Louis, "Au pire sa fait juste une carotte supplémentaire."

"Une carotte !" s'écrièrent Matt et Izzy.

"Un peu de respect quand même, Monsieur je mets du gel sur des cheveux que je n'ai pas" ajouta Scott.

"Bien" reprit Chris, "Pour la deuxième partie, ce sera une surprise. Maintenant, allez-vous préparez pour le défi."

Les deux équipes se placèrent chacune de part et d'autre et attendirent que Chris donne le signal.

"GGGGGGOOOOOOOOO !"

Les 14 candidats partirent à fond à travers la prairie pour rejoindre les ballots de paille qui se trouvait à un kilomètre d'ici.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Ann Maria : Franchement ! Poussez des ballots de paille ? **_

_**Matt : Je pense que l'imagination de Chris commence sérieusement à en prendre un coup.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

Pour l'équipe Tropicalis, Jo fut la première à arriver et attendit le reste de ses coéquipiers qui étaient juste derrière elle. Quand ils furent tous présents, ils commencèrent à pousser lentement le ballot et il fallait le reconnaître, pousser un ballot de paille d'une tonne sur un terrain très nivelé n'est pas une chose facile.

"Mais ce n'est pas possible" souffla Boris à bout de force, "A ce rythme-là, on y sera encore demain."

"Tu as une idée capitaine ?" demanda Jo en se tournant vers Bridgette.

"Eh bien, euh …"

"J'en étais sûr" cracha Jo, "Tu es incompétente dans le rôle de leader."

"Moi au moins, je soutiens mes coéquipiers quand ils ont des problèmes" riposta Bridgette.

"Calmez-vous" les calma Dawn, "Cela ne sert à rien de vous disputer et en plus, je sens que B à un plan."

B acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et commença à marcher à côté du ballot et aux alentours pour trouver des objets qui pourraient être utile.

"J'espère que dans son plan, il ne faut pas pousser ce ballot car je me suis déjà casser deux ongles en même pas cinq minutes" se plaignait Dakota.

"Pathétique" soupira Jo.

Pendant ce temps, du côté de l'équipe Polaris, la chance n'était pas au rendez-vous. Matt, Scott et Zoey étaient les seuls personnes arrivées.

"Mais où est le reste de l'équipe" demanda Zoey.

"Je sais pas" répondit Matt, "Je pensais qu'ils étaient derrière moi."

"Ça craint, on va encore perdre" dit Scott avec un air faussement attristé.

"Arrête de te plaindre, tu devrais être content plutôt" lui dit Zoey.

Zoey et Scott commencèrent à se disputer une fois de plus. Matt, désespéré par leurs disputes incessantes, s'assit contre le ballot de paille et attendit que les autres arrivent.

"Tu es sûr que ça va marcher" demanda Mike à B.

B le regarda et hocha la tête.

"De toute façon" dit Jo, "C'est notre seule chance."

Avec ce qu'il avait trouvé aux alentours, B avait créé des harnais pour trois personnes qui devront tirer le ballot tandis que les quatre autres passeraient des rondins de bois sous le ballot pour le faire rouler plus facilement.

**(N/A : Ne me demander pas comment des rondins de bois on fait pour se retrouver dans une plaine. Je ne le sais pas non plus ^^)**

"Maintenant, il faut se répartir les tâches" annonça Brick.

"Ok" dit Bridgette, "Jo, B et Brick, comme vous êtes les plus forts, vous tirerez le ballot alors que moi, Dawn, Mike et Dakota on passera les rondins en dessous."

Les membres de l'équipe acquiescèrent et se mirent aussitôt au travail et le ballot commença à avancer lentement vers sa destination.

Matt se réveilla alors en sursaut.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, combien de temps ai-je dormi ?"

"Ça fait une demi-heure que tu dors, et les autres ne sont toujours pas arrivé" l'informa Scott qui était assis à côté.

"Mais ce n'est pas possible, il ne faut quand même pas une heure pour faire un kilomètre."

"Regardez" dit Zoé en agitant le bras, "Ils arrivent."

"C'est pas trop tôt" soupira Matt."

"Ou étiez-vous ?" demanda Scott quand ils arrivèrent a leurs hauteur, "Ça fait plus d'une demi-heure que l'on vous attend."

"Je sais" dit Cody, "mais Sam est tombé dans les pommes au bout de trois cent mètres."

"Pour quelle raison, il allait très bien avant de commencer le défi" dit Zoey.

"Regarde par toi-même" soupira Cody en leur montrant Sam.

"Jeux…Hihihi…Wii….Hihihi" furent les seuls mots audibles de Sam.

"Euh….Il va bien ?" Questionna Scott.

"Je pense qu'il fait une crise par manque de jeux vidéo" répondit Cody.

"Mais ça fait seulement deux jours qu'il n'en a pas faits" dit Matt.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait le coup" ajouta Zoey, "Souvenez-vous l'année dernière."

"Et c'est quoi ton excuse à toi ?" Demanda Scott à Ann Maria qui se vaporisait encore et toujours sa choucroute.

"Avant de commencer le défi" commença-t-elle, "J'ai vu mon reflet et j'avais une mèche de travers, tu t'en rends compte ? Alors j'ai été me recoiffée dans la salle de bain."

"C'est sûr" dit Matt avec sarcasme, "Ça doit être horrible."

"Et Izzy ?" les coupa Zoey, "Je ne la vois pas, vous ne l'avez pas vu ?"

"Quelqu'un m'a t'il appelé ?" dit Izzy en sortant sa tête du ballot de paille.

"Comment as-tu fais pour rentrer là-dedans ?" s'exclama Scott.

"Je le savais qu'elle avait des pouvoirs pas normaux" dit Ann Maria.

"Ah non" lui dit Edith, "Je suis sûr que mon psy m'a dit que je n'étais pas normal."

"Bien" les interrompit Matt, "Ce n'est pas que vous m'ennuyer à discuter mais je tiens cependant à remarquer que l'on est dernier et complètement à la rue."

Ils commencèrent alors à pousser mais rien y faire, le ballot de paille ne voulait pas avancer. Au bout d'un moment, Scott remarqua qu'ils n'étaient plus que quatre à pousser.

"Je crois qu'il nous manque du monde" dit-il.

"Allez Ann Maria" cria Zoey en direction de la choucroute, "Viens nous aider."

"Même pas en rêve, je ne vais pas abîmer mes ongles pour ça et en plus, je n'ai pas les chaussures adapter pour la campagne."

"J'hallucine ?" s'écria Zoey, "Et toi Jordy ?"

"Peux pas me lever, je suis à bout de force" dit-il avant de s'évanouir.

"C'est bon" hurla Zoey en allant s'asseoir à côté du ballot, "J'en ai ma claque, tant pis si on perd la première partie."

Matt et Scott se regardèrent et sourirent.

**Fin confessionnal :**

_**Scott : Pour une fois, on n'a même pas eu besoin de saboter l'équipe pour perdre.**_

_**Matt : Quelle équipe de loosers. J'aurais peut-être du réfléchir un peu plus pour les membres de mon équipe.**_

_**Zoey : Je suis tellement énervée par mon équipe. Si on avait gardé Eva, on l'aurait gagné en deux secondes ce défi. Le pire est que je ne peux même pas m'en prendre à Scott car pour une fois ce n'est pas de sa faute.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

Une sirène retentit alors au loin avec un message :

"L'équipe Tropicalis gagne la première partie du défi, j'attends l'autre équipe au bus pour la deuxième partie."

L'équipe Polaris se mit lentement en marche pour rejoindre les autres en traînant leurs coéquipiers qui étaient encore évanoui. Il fallut au moins une heure pour l'équipe pour faire le chemin inverse.

"Pourquoi avez-vous été si long ?" demanda Chris en montrant sa montre, "On a un horaire à respecter."

"Désolé" dit Matt, "On a eu quelques complications."

"De toute façon, en gagnant la première partie, l'équipe Tropicalis sera en position de force pour le prochain défi."

L'équipe Tropicalis manifesta sa joie.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Brick : Je suis tellement content, pour une fois, notre équipe a vraiment été unie. Merci B pour ton plan génial.**_

_**B : (Tenant une feuille ou il est écrit « Franchement ! Ce n'était pas compliqué, il suffit d'avoir un cerveau »)**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

"La deuxième partie est un défi qui à coup sûr va vous plaire."

Tout le monde se regarda avec des visages inquiets.

"Ce sera une partie de paintball."

"Non sérieux" s'écria Cody fou de joie.

"Oui, c'est sérieux. Votre champ de bataille est cette plaine" continua Chris.

"Et on se battra avec quoi ?" demanda Scott, "Je suis très habile quand il s'agit de se servir d'une arme."

"Ou de trahir ces coéquipiers" ajouta Zoey.

"Bien" poursuivi Chris, "En gagnant la première partie du défi, l'équipe Tropicalis gagne ces magnifiques fusils de paintball avec viseur intégré ainsi que plein d'autres options ainsi que des chargeurs de billes de peinture illimités."

"Super" dit Jo, "On va être imbattable."

"Et pour l'équipe Polaris, vous n'aurez pour vous défendre, une fronde et trois billes de peinture chacun."

"Waow, la loose intégrale" dit Sam qui s'était réveillé quand Chris avait parlé de paintball.

"Vous avez cinq minutes pour préparer votre stratégie et vous cachez. Pour la deuxième option, je pense que vous aurez du mal."

L'équipe Polaris s'éloigna le plus vite possible de l'autre équipe pour établir une stratégie. Cody et Sam étant des spécialistes dans ce domaine, Matt les laissa donner les ordres.

"Bien" commença Cody, "Je ne vais pas le cacher, on a très peu de chances de gagner mais la seule manière pour y arriver est d'utiliser le camouflage et de tendre des embuscades."

"Et comment veux tu t'y prendre, dit Zoé, il n'y a rien pour ce cacher dans cette plaine.

"Détrompe toi" intervînt Sam, "J'ai trouvé une solution imparable. Matt, Scott, Izzy, couchez-vous dans l'herbe."

Les trois rouquins obéirent et se couchèrent. Grâce à leurs cheveux qui avaient presque la même couleur que l'herbe, on ne pouvait les voir à moins d'être juste à côté d'eux.

"Belle stratégie Sam" le félicita Matt.

"Ces trois-là assureront nos arrières" dit Cody et vit que Zoey avait l'air septique. "Un problème Zoey ?"

"Oui, je ne fais pas confiance à Scott, comment savoir s'il ne va pas nous tirer dessus pour nous faire perdre."

"Désolé" dit Sam, "Mais tu es obligé de lui faire confiance. Maintenant, en position."

Scott fit un sourire à Zoey qui le regarda à son tour avec un regard de tueuse avant de se retourner pour suivre Sam, Cody et Ann Maria pour préparer une autre partie du plan.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Scott : Je ne suis quand même maléfique à ce point ? **_

**Fin confessionnal.**

Du côté de l'équipe Tropicalis, Bridgette avait laissé le commandement à Brick car ayant étudié dans une école militaire, il avait acquis une sacré expérience dans ce genre de mission.

"Alors, quelle est ta stratégie Capitaine Humide" demanda Jo avant de se faire foudroyer du regard par Brick.

"On va faire deux groupes, un qui attaquera de front tandis que l'autre, chargera par derrière. Je serai dans l'attaque frontale avec Jo, Bridgette et B tandis que Mike, Dakota et Dawn feront le tour pour les surprendre. Aucune objection ?"

"Aucune" dirent en cœur les autres membres.

"Alors allons-y."

"Je vous rappelle que chaque équipe à des couleurs de peinture différente" annonça Chris, "Rouge pour les Tropicalis et bleu pour les Polaris. Et quand une personne est touchée, elle est éliminé du défi et devra venir me rejoindre. Et maintenant, que le combat commence !"

L'équipe Tropicalis se divisa aussitôt en deux groupes tandis que du côté des Polaris, le groupe composé de Sam, Cody, Zoey et Ann Maria n'avait toujours pas trouvé un endroit ou se cacher.

"Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire ? Si on reste ici, ils vont nous avoir comme des lapins" se plaignit Zoey.

"Mais arrête de t'inquiéter, t'es une vrai peureuse, ils ne nous trouveront jamais…" commença Ann Maria avant de prendre une volée de balles de peinture qui l'expédia à cinq mètres où elle retomba assommée.

Cody, Sam et Zoey se retournèrent pour voir Brick, Jo, B et Bridgette arrivés droit sur eux armés jusqu'aux dents.

"On fait quoi maintenant" demanda Zoey qui tremblait de peur.

"On n'a pas le choix" affirma Cody, "Il faut riposter, fuir ne servira à rien."

De leur cachette, Matt, Scott et Izzy observèrent le combat perdu d'avance engager par leurs coéquipiers. Ils n'avaient eu aucune chance, Ils avaient tous été touchés. Par chance, Zoey qui a été la dernière à être touchée a réussi à projeter une bille de peinture de sa fronde qui a été heurtée le visage de Brisgette qui tomba sur le sol assommée par la force de l'impact.

"Ça sent le roussi" annonça Scott, "Ils ne vont pas tarder à trouver notre cachette."

"Alors profitons-en pour les attaquer" proposa Izzy.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et préparèrent leur fronde. Etant trois contre trois, ils avaient une cible chacun.

"A mon signal" commença Matt, Tirez."

Après plusieurs secondes d'attente.

"FEU !"

Les trois coups partirent en même temps et filèrent vers leurs cibles.

"Ou sont cacher les autres" demanda Brick.

"Je ne sais pas" dit Jo, "Mais ils ne doivent pas être loin. Je vais voir dans cette direction."

Elle n'avait pas un pas qu'elle reçut un des projectiles en pleine poitrine.

"Qu'est-ce…" commença Brick avant de se prendre un projectile sur l'épaule droite.

"Fuit !" s'écria Jo à l'attention de B, "C'est trop tard pour nous mais toi, tu as encore une chance."

B ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et tourna les talons mais il reçut un projectile dans le dos et tomba à la renverse.

Chris qui était assis dans le bus, regardait le combat à travers ses écrans de contrôle.

"Génial, avec quatre candidats en moins dans chaque équipe, le suspense est à son comble."

**Confessionnal :**

_**Jo : Encore une fois, je me fais complètement ridiculiser sur un défi.**_

_**Brick : Ma stratégie n'est pas digne de mon rang de soldat. C'est trop la honte. Ce faire surprendre comme des débutants.**_

_**Zoey : J'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop mal à Bridgette. Je le jure que j'en ai pas fait exprès, c'est parti tout seul.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

De retour sur le champ de bataille, Matt, Scott et Izzy se félicitèrent de leur coup.

"Trop fort" dit Matt, "Ils n'ont rien vu venir."

"Attention" s'exclama alors Izzy, "Les autres arrivent."

Effectivement, à l'opposé de leur attaque sur le groupe de Brick, ils virent Mike, Dawn et Dakota arriver. Mike et Dawn étaient aux aguets tandis que Dakota se regardait dans le miroir qu'elle avait installé sur son arme.

"Je m'occupe de Dakota" dit Scott, "Se sera facile."

Il mit une de ses billes de peinture sur sa fronde et visa Dakota qui se trouvait 20 mètres plus loin.

"Ou ils sont à ton avis Dawn ?" demanda Mike à Dawn qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

"Je sens qu'ils sont tous prêts, il faut rester sur nos gardes."

Dawn entendit un bruit puis se retourna pour voir une bille de peinture rebondir sur le miroir de Dakota et la frapper au front.

"Aïe !" s'écria Dakota en tombant, "Ce n'est pas gentil."

"Ça vient de se côté" annonça Mike en montrant du doigt la cachette ou se trouvait les trois autres.

"Mince, ils nous ont repérés" souffla Scott, "Surtout, ne faîtes pas de bruit."

Ils attendirent patiemment et ne firent aucun bruit. A un moment, Matt sentit quelque chose contre sa jambe.

"Izzy, tu pourrais arrêter de me toucher la jambe, c'est très désagréable."

"Mais j'ai rien fait, je suis à côté de toi."

Matt tourna la tête et vit que cela ne pouvait pas être Scott non plus. Il se retourna alors et vit avec horreur un crotale de deux mètres de long lover contre ses jambes. Il commença à gémir de terreur.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, arrête de faire du bruit" lui dit Scott.

Voyant que Matt ne l'écoutait pas, il se retourna pour voir ce qui faisait peur à Matt et vit également le crotale.

"Oh non !" dit-il, "Surtout ne fait aucun bruit."

"Plus facile à dire qu'à faire" gémit Matt, "J'ai horreur des serpents."

"Ne t'inquiète pas" dit Izzy, "Je vais m'en occuper, j'ai toujours eu des liens privilégier avec les serpents."

"Non ne fait pas ça" chuchota Scott, "Ces serpents-là sont très agressifs."

Mais Izzy n'écouta pas Scott et s'approcha du serpent et lui lança des pierres pour le faire partir. Le serpent se sentant agresser se mit en position d'attaque et siffla en direction de Matt qui se trouvait juste à côté.

Matt n'en pouvant plus, il se leva d'un coup et s'enfuit en courant.

"Un serpent ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH."

Il fut arrêté d'un tir dans le dos de Mike.

"Ils sont là" dit Dawn, "A l'attaque."

Elle tira à son tour et toucha Izzy qui s'était également relevée pour voir ou partait Matt.

"Scott ne doit pas être très loin" dit Mickaël, "Séparons nous."

Scott qui avait échappé à l'attaque rampait maintenant pour s'éloigner le plus loin possible. Il avait rampé au moins sur 30 mètres et il commençait vraiment à croire qu'il allait s'en tirer quand il entendit derrière lui un bruit. Il se retourna et vit Dawn le visant.

"Oh oh" dit Scott.

"Ça tu peux le dire" répondit Dawn, "Ça c'est pour m'avoir injustement éliminée l'année dernière."

Sur cette phrase, elle tire une rafale qui projette Scott à dix mètres.

"Et l'équipe Tropicalis gagne encore le défi d'aujourd'hui" annonça Chris.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Mike : Encore une soirée dans la cabine des vainqueurs. Super, cette journée aurait pu être géniale si je n'avais pas eu le retour d'une de mes personnalités que je croyais disparu.**_

_**Dawn : La vengeance est quelque chose que je n'apprécie pas mais comme il s'agit de Scott, je peux faire une exception.**_

_**Scott : A noter que pour une fois, on n'a rien tenté pour saboter le défi.**_

_**Matt : (Il tremble et regarde tout autour de lui) Serpents !**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

Après avoir réuni tous les candidats dont certains avaient encore des marques de peinture sur eux.

"C'est la deuxième victoire d'affilée pour l'équipe Tropicalis" dit Chris, "Vous pourrez donc occuper la cabine des vainqueurs jusqu'à notre prochaine destination."

Chris fit alors rentrer dans le bus l'équipe Tropicalis pour être seul avec l'autre équipe.

"Bien équipe Polaris, je vous annonce que ce soir, un de nous va nous quitter."

"Quoi, encore ?" s'exclama Zoey.

"Eh oui" dit Chris.

"Mais si tu ne peux pas nous éliminer comme ça" dit Sam, "Je te rappelle que la saison dure 26 épisodes."

"Oui" poursuivi Jordy, "Si tu élimines quelqu'un à chaque épisode, il n'y aura plus personne à la mi saison."

"En fait" dit Chris, "Chaque défi est potentiellement éliminatoire et j'ai décidé que celui-ci serait éliminatoire alors point final."

Les membres de l'équipe Polaris soupirèrent de déception et montèrent attendre la cérémonie d'élimination dans l'étage des perdants. Zoey alla alors à la rencontre de Sam et Cody.

"Vous êtes d'accord pour éliminer Scott alors" demanda Zoey.

"Moi oui" dit Sam, "Je trouve qu'il est resté trop longtemps dans le jeu. L'heure est venue pour lui de s'en aller."

"Je sais pas" dit Jordy, "C'est quand même encore à cause de Matt si on a perdu le défi."

"C'est vrai" nota Zoey, "En plus, si Matt se fait éliminer, Scott se retrouvera tout seul et il sera alors plus facile à éliminer."

Izzy qui passait à ce moment-là et qui avait entendu alla rejoindre ces deux coéquipiers.

"Zoey a fait alliance pour t'éliminer" dit-elle à Matt.

"Je m'en doutais" répondit-il.

"Tu veux que l'on fasse quoi alors, voter contre elle" dit Izzy.

"Non" intervînt Scott, "Si on vote contre elle, elle va se douter que l'on cherche à l'éliminer. Il faut voter contre un des deux geeks."

"Oui" approuva Matt, "C'est une bien meilleure stratégie."

"Et que faîtes-vous d'Ann Maria" demanda Izzy.

"Elle ne représente pas un danger car elle ne votera jamais avec Zoey puisqu'elle la déteste donc il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour ça" conclu Matt.

"Ok, on se retrouve à la cérémonie" dit Scott, "Je vais aller me détendre."

Le bus était repartit vers sa prochaine destination et la clarté du jour laissait place petit à petit la noirceur de la nuit. Chris réunit alors l'équipe Polaris pour leur deuxième cérémonie d'élimination d'affilée.

"Bien équipe Polaris" commença Chris, "C'est le deuxième défi que vous perdez et vous vous retrouver logiquement à cette cérémonie. Tout à l'heure, vous avez été votés en votre âme et conscience. Je vais maintenant donnez cette guimauve qui signifiera que vous restez dans le jeu."

Un bruit venant alors de derrière eux fit sursauter les candidats. Une vieille femme de ménage venait de faire son apparition dans l'étage.

"C'est pour quoi" demanda Chris qui était sensiblement énervé.

"Le ménage n'a pas été fait ici" grogne la femme de ménage avec sa voix grinçante.

"Bien mais dépêchez-vous" ronchonna Chris.

La femme de ménage se dirigea alors vers la catapulte et commença à la nettoyer ainsi que le sol autour.

"Continuons" poursuivi Louis, "La première guimauve va a Cody."

"Yes" dit Cody en se levant pour aller chercher sa guimauve.

"La suivante est pour …. Izzy et l'autre pour Ann Maria."

Elles se levèrent toutes les deux pour aller chercher leurs guimauves puis retournèrent s'asseoir.

"La suivante est pout Scott."

En allant chercher sa guimauve, Scott regarda Zoey qui lança un regard destructeur dont il répondit par un sourire narquois.

"L'avant dernière guimauve de la soirée est pour Zoey."

Elle se leva à son tour puis en se rasseyant, elle regardait la guimauve d'un air inquiet en espérant que la dernière guimauve irait à Sam.

Chris regardait maintenant les deux derniers concurrents qui s'échangeaient des regards inquiets.

"Et enfin, celui qui sera la troisième personne à faire un tour de catapulte est…."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Personne ne fait de bruit, Le seul bruit audible est le frottement du torchon que la femme de ménage effectue alors qu'elle vient de monter dans la catapulte pour la nettoyer à l'intérieur.

"La personne éliminé est ….."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Cette femme de ménage" conclu Chris en actionnant la catapulte.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" hurla la femme de ménage qui fut expédié dans les airs avec ses balais.

Sam et Matt regardaient maintenant Chris qui leur lança deux guimauves.

"Je n'allais quand même pas éliminer quelqu'un ce soir, c'était pour vous faire peur."

"C'était pas très malin de ta part" lui reprocha Matt.

"Je sais, je suis très fort quand il s'agit de provoquer un peu de suspense et maintenant vous pouvez partir, cette cérémonie est terminée."

"On peut savoir au moins qui aurait dû être éliminé" demanda Zoey.

"D'accord" soupira Chris qui n'avait vraiment pas envie de révéler les votes. "Il y avait égalité entre Sam et Matt donc une épreuve de départage aurait dû avoir lieu mais comme j'étais fatigué, j'ai préféré n'éliminé personne que de me creuser la tête à inventer une épreuve. Maintenant, hors de ma vue."

L'équipe Polaris quitta la cérémonie sans un mot et ils s'endormirent sans un mot.

"Faut voir le bon côté des choses" dit alors Cody, "Au moins cette journée ne se sera pas si mal passé."

Il eut alors un coup de tonnerre et la pluie commença à tomber fortement. L'étage du bus n'étant pas couvert, ils furent vite détrempés jusqu'aux os.

"Ouais, ça pourrait être pire" grogna Scott.

**FIN CHAPITRE 4**

**Éliminés**** : Geoff, Eva, Femme de ménage ^^.**

**Je voulais garder un peu de suspense pour la suite du jeu. Le chapitre 5 par contre mettra plus de temps à arriver puisque je ne l'ai pas encore commencer mais je peux vous dire qu'il y a du retour dans l'air ! **

**Je suis également content de voir que beaucoup de personnes ont vu mon histoire, ça me fait plaisir de voir que ce que j'écrit intéresse du monde. Ça me donne encore plus envie d'écrire la suite.**


	5. Comment ne pas aimer New York !

**Après deus semaines d'attente, voilà enfin le chapitre 5. N'hésitez pas à commenter et please, répondez à mon sondage sur mon profil, c'est important pour la suite de ma ****fan fiction.**

**Chapitre 5 : Comment ne pas aimer New York !**

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que le bus roulait vers sa prochaine destination et les candidats commençaient à trouver le temps long. Pour cette deuxième matinée consécutive sans défi, l'équipe Tropicalis était la première arrivée dans la salle pour déjeuner et ils discutaient des possibilités du prochain défi.

"A votre avis" demanda Mike, "On va avoir quel genre de défi demain, enfin si on arrive un jour à destination."

"Je sais pas" répondit Bridgette, "Mais j'espère que ce sera un défi aquatique car cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas nagé ou surfer."

"Moi j'aimerais un défi très physique pour rester en forme" dit Jo en se préparant une bouillie d'œufs mixés.

"Et moi je me demande comment tu fais pour avaler ce truc" dit Dakota en décrochant les yeux de son portable. "C'est juste immonde."

"C'est l'habitude" répondit Jo en avalant sa mixture qui avait maintenant une couleur jaunâtre.

Brick qui regardait cela eu alors un haut le cœur et mis sa main devant sa bouche.

"Je vous laisse" dit-il précipitamment en courant vers les toilettes mais il rentra dans le confessionnal au lieu des autres toilettes.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Brick : C'était vraiment trop crade, (Il vomit le contenu de son petit déjeuner partout autour). Et pourtant, j'ai vu pire que ça. (Il revomit et atteint la caméra qui se coupe).**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

Une voix féminine retentit alors dans la salle à l'attention des candidats qui s'y trouvait.

"Le confessionnal sera fermé provisoirement pour nettoyage. Merci de votre compréhension."

"On se croirait dans une gare" dit Bridgette.

Mike remarqua alors que B n'était pas présent.

"Vous savez ou est B ?"

"Oui" répondit Dawn, "Il est dans notre cabine en train de bricoler."

"On a vraiment de la chance de l'avoir" dit Bridgette. "C'est quand même un peu grâce à lui que l'on a gagné les deux derniers défis."

"C'est vrai" ajouta Dakota, "En plus, il est immunisé jusqu'à la réunification."

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler après que Dakota est dit que B était immunisé.

"Pas besoin de me le rappeler" dit alors Jo.

"Mais c'est qu'elle serait jalouse" la taquina Mike.

"Parce que toi tu ne l'est pas, avec cette immunité, B est tranquille jusqu'à la réunification. Il pourrait nous laisser perdre puisqu'il sait de toute façon qu'il ne pourra jamais se faire éliminer."

"B n'agirai jamais comme ça" s'apostropha Dawn, "Je le vois dans son aura."

"Arrête" la coupa Jo, "Tu m'agace avec tes auras, tu peux te les mettre ou je pense."

"Tait-toi Jo !" S'exclama Bridgette, "tu m'agace avec tes réflexions à deux balles."

Jo se leva alors de son banc en même temps que Bridgette et elles se regardèrent méchamment.

"Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, blondasse !"

"Et moi, j'aimerais que tu te la ferme une bonne fois pour toute, femme à barbe !"

**Confessionnal:**

_**Bridgette: Je commence vraiment a en avoir marre de Jo. Si s'est nous qui perdons le prochain, j'espère que se sera elle qui sera éliminée.**_

_**Jo: (Elle tape son poing dans sa main) Elle ne perd rien pour attendre.**_

_**Dawn: C'est évident que jamais elles ne pourront s'entendre. Leurs auras sont trop opposées l'une de l'autre.**_

_**Mike: Leurs disputes incessantes commencent vraiment à m'énerver. Déjà que l'entente de notre équipe n'est pas fameuse.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

Elles partirent chacune dans une direction en laissant seul les trois membres de leur équipe.

"Niveau entente" dit Mike, "On est vraiment au fond du gouffre. Je suis sûr que l'autre équipe s'entend mieux que nous."

"Ça m'étonnerait" dit Dakota,"Il y a Scott dans l'autre équipe et d'après ce que j'ai vu, il n'arrête pas de se prendre la tête avec Zoey."

"Je ne suis pas surprise" ajouta Dawn, "Leur auras sont complètement opposés et ça m'étonnerait qu'un jour ils puissent s'entendre."

"En parlant de loup" dit Mike, "On en voit la queue."

L'équipe Polaris arrivait dans la salle et ils étaient encore tremper jusqu'aux os.

"Il a encore plut" demanda Dakota.

"Oui" répondit Zoey, "Ainsi que de la grêle vers le milieu de la nuit."

"Pas de chance" dit Mike. Il regard alors Ann Maria et poussa un cri de stupeur. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?"

"Ma laque ne résistait pas à l'eau et ma choucroute s'est effondrer."

"Maintenant" plaisanta Scott, "Ce n'est plus une choucroute que tu as sur la tête mais un poulpe."

Matt qui était en train de manger éclata de rire et commença à s'étouffer avec sa nourriture. Izzy lui donna des coups dans le dos. Cela lui fit cracher ce qu'il avait de coincer et atterrit dans les cheveux d'Ann Maria.

"AAHHH mes beaux cheveux" hurla-t-elle en courant vers le confessionnal.

N'ayant pas entendu l'annonce de la voix toute à l'heure, elle rentra dans le confessionnal qui était pourri de vomi.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH" hurla-t-elle encore avant de s'évanouir.

"En tout cas" dit Matt, "Elle n'est pas du matin celle-là."

Scott et Izzy esquissèrent un sourire. L'équipe Polaris continuait de prendre son petit déjeuner et chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Ann Maria était à l'infirmerie en attendant qu'elle se réveille, Izzy, Matt et Scott eux, discutaient faiblement pour que les autres n'entendent pas.

"Bien" dit Zoey qui parlait avec Cody et Sam, "Aujourd'hui, il ne faut pas perdre se défi."

"Oui" dit Cody, "Je commence à en avoir marre de dormir à la belle étoile. Et si jamais on perd, on élimine qui ?"

"Je ne sais pas" répondit Zoey, "J'hésite entre Scott et Matt. Tout dépendra de leur comportement durant le défi."

"Moi ça me va" convenu Cody, "Et toi Sam ?"

Sam ne répondit pas, il était toujours dans son monde à cause de son manque de jeu vidéo.

"Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire de lui ?" demanda Zoey.

"Ne t'inquiète pas" lui dit Cody, "j'ai la solution."

Il tire de sa poche une DS.

"Ou l'a tu trouver" demanda Zoey.

"J'ai été la subtilisé dans la cabine de l'équipe Tropicalis pendant la nuit. Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont remarquer cette disparition."

"Super" s'écria Zoey, "Vas-y donne lui maintenant."

Cody posa la DS dans les mains de Sam qui aussitôt redevînt lui-même et commença à jouer.

"Un problème de régler" dit Zoey.

A l'autre bout de la table, Matt, Izzy et Scott étaient dans une conversation similaire aux autres.

"Vous savez qui éliminer si on perd le défi ?" demanda Izzy.

"Je ne sais pas encore" répondit Matt, "mais je pense que ce serait entre Sam et Cody. Ainsi, on n'aurait plus de problème avec Zoey puisqu'elle se retrouvera toute seule."

"Je suis d'accord avec ça mais j'aimerais savoir si il faut que l'on sabote ce défi" s'inquiéta Scott.

"Pas besoin" dit Matt avec un sourire, "J'ai tout prévu."

"T'est vraiment maléfique tu sais" lui dit Scott.

"Faut pas exagérer quand même, d'autres candidats ont fait pire que moi comme toi par exemple" rigola Matt.

"Je sais mais quand même."

"Le seul problème avec ma stratégie est que si toi ou moi on la fait, les autres vont tout de suite savoir que cela vient de nous" dit Matt à Scott.

"Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas m'en charger à votre place, tout le monde croit que je suis folle, ça ne vas pas les surprendre" proposa Izzy.

"C'est une idée géniale" dit Scott, "Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire au moins ?"

"Bien sûr" continua Izzy, "Mettre Sam hors-jeu lors du défi pour qu'il se fasse éliminé."

"C'est ça" conclut Matt.

**Confessionnal:**

**_Zoey: Je trouve que pour l'instant, Scott a assez de chance d'être encore dans le jeu. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de lui faire faire le mauvais geste lors du défi._**

**_Scott: Pour une fois, je vais essayer d'être gentil, s'est juste parce que je trouve qu'être maléfique à longueur de journée est passablement ennuyeux au bout d'un certain temps._**

**_Matt: Pour l'instant, notre stratégie se déroule plutôt bien. Comme Izzy s'occupe elle-même du plan, cela permettra à Scott et moi de passer pour des personnes honnêtes. Enfin, c'est ce que j'espère._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

La voix de Chris résonna alors dans le bus:

"Nous arriverons à destination dans 5 minutes alors je veux que toutes les victimes...euh...candidats attendent devant l'entrée du bus."

Après exactement vingt minutes et non cinq, le bus s'arrêta et les candidats sortirent du bus et attendirent sur le trottoir qui était en face d'eux que Louis arrive à son tour. Quand il descendit il vit que tout le monde le regardait avec des regards furieux.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu avais dit cinq minutes McLean" cracha Jo.

"Je sais mais des ongles, ça ne se manucurent pas en cinq minutes, poil au menton."

Brick et B attrapèrent Jo par les bras pour éviter qu'elle ne se jette sur Chris.

"Je remarque que personne n'a remarqué ou nous étions ?" demanda Chris.

Les candidats se regardèrent avec des airs stupides. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué les buildings autour d'eux, les taxis jaunes, la foule massive et le fait qu'ils se tenaient devant l'entrée de l'Empire State Building.

"Eh oui, nous sommes à New York pour le défi d'aujourd'hui."

"Génial" s'écria Dakota, "J'espère que l'on aura le temps de faire les boutiques."

"Euh... Non pas du tout" dit Chris.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN !" hurla-t-elle.

"Ça me rappelle Lindsay lors de la saison trois quand il lui a dit qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps pour faire les boutiques" plaisanta Cody.

"Peut-être" dit Chris, "mais on n'a pas le temps pour se remémorer les souvenirs alors je vous invite à entrer dans le building et à prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'au centième étage."

"T'es sérieux, le défi se déroule dans l'Empire State Building" s'exclama Zoey.

"Bien sûr, pourquoi le bus vous aurez déposés là ?"

Les candidats entrèrent dans le bâtiment puis dans l'ascenseur et attendirent. Le temps d'attente était très long. Les candidats se regardaient silencieusement tandis qu'une petite musique d'opéra était diffusée dans l'ascenseur. Quand il s'arrêta au centième étage, ils descendirent et poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement.

"Je n'en pouvais, j'ai cru que ma tête allait exploser" soupira Sam avant de retourner à son jeu.

"Suivez-moi maintenant" annonça Chris en marchant en direction d'un grand balcon qui surplombait l'avenue.

"Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter ce défi" chuchota Bridgette à Mike.

"Mais non, tu te fais des idées, pourquoi Chris ferait un défi hyper dangereux en plein milieu de New York."

"Je sais mais on ne sait jamais."

Quand ils furent tous sur le balcon, Chris se retourna et les regarda avec un sourire carnassier.

"Qu'est-ce que tu nous as encore préparé Chris ?" demanda Matt.

"J'espère au moins que ton défi n'est pas dangereux" dit Brick.

"Non, il n'est pas dangereux du tout" répondit Chris.

Ils soupirèrent tous de soulagement.

"Il est juste complètement mortel"s'écria Chris avant de partir dans un fou rire diabolique.

"Je crains le pire" souffla Scott.

"Votre défi consistera à sauter du centième étage de l'Empire State Building et d'atterrir sur la monstrueuse pile de matelas qui se trouve en dessous de vous."

"Pardon ?" s'exclama Ann Maria, "J'ai du mal comprendre non. Tu veux que l'on saute."

"Oui c'est ça, alors, il y a-t-il des volontaires ?"

Tout le monde recula terrifié à l'idée de sauter d'aussi haut.

**Confessionnal:**

**_Mike: Faut être complètement malade pour inventer des défis pareils._**

**_Cody: Je suppose qu'il est trop tard pour résilier son contrat._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

"Mais avant" poursuivi Chris,"Il y aura une démonstration qui sera effectuer par un des candidats qui n'a pas été repris cette saison."

"Qui ?" demanda impatiemment Cody en espérant secrètement que ce serait Sierra.

"Souhaitez la bienvenue à notre délinquant préférer Duncan !"

Duncan arriva alors sur le balcon avec un regard mécontent. Il portait toujours son mohawk vert sur sa tête, son T-shirt noir avec une tête de mort, son bermuda bleu-vert et ses converses rouge.

"Va te faire foutre McLean, comment ça se fait que je suis encore sur ce spectacle débile ?"

"C'était marquer dans ton contrat" soupira Chris. "Est-ce que l'un de vous a déjà lu son contrat en entier ?"

Personne ne répondit.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais. Maintenant, Duncan, à toi de jouer pour la démonstration."

"Et que dois-je faire ?"

"Sauter du balcon et atterrir sans encombre sur les matelas en dessous."

"T'es malade, il hors de question que je sss..."

Duncan ne put finir sa phrase car Jo qui commençait à s'impatienter le poussa et il bascula dans le vide. On entendit un hurlement d'environ dix secondes avant d'entendre un grand bruit étouffer qui signifiait que Duncan avait atterri sur les matelas. Chris se tourna alors vers les candidats.

"Super, maintenant à qui le tour ?"

Tout le monde recula. Izzy s'exclama alors:

"Allez, ce n'est pas si terrible, on va s'éclater !"

Elle leva les bras en l'air et heurta accidentellement le bras de Sam qui continuait de jouer sur la DS. La DS fut projetée haut dans le ciel avant de retomber par-dessus le balcon.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN" s'écria Sam en sautant pour attraper la DS.

Quand il l'attrapa, il vit qu'il était dans le vide et hurla jusqu'à ce qu'on entende:

CCCRRRRAAAAACCCCCKKKKK !

Tout le monde se regarda avec des regards horrifiés et se précipitèrent pour voir le résultat et ils purent constater que Sam s'était enfoncer de plusieurs centimètres dans le sol.

"Je pense que l'on devrait appeler les secours mais bon, on ne pouvait pas savoir. Alors, à qui le tour maintenant ?"

"Bon, j'y vais" annonça Jo. "De toute façon on y passera tous donc autant passer en premier."

Jo s'avança et sauta. Elle atterrit sur la pile sans aucun problème.

"Et un point pour l'équipe Tropicalis" au suivant ! dit Chris.

Les candidats défilèrent un par un. Pour l'équipe Tropicalis, B, Dawn, Bridgette, Brick et Mike avaient sautés et marquer chacun un point pour leur équipe. Dakota avait complètement refusée car soit disant que le style décoiffée n'était pas bon pour son image. Ce fut alors le tour de l'équipe Polaris. Étant donné que Sam était hors-jeu, les six membres restant de l'équipe étaient obligés de tous sautés pour que les deux équipes soit au moins à égalité.

"Bien" commença Matt, "On est six et on doit tous sauter pour ne pas perdre."

"Jamais je ne sauterai" protesta Ann Maria, "Je tiens à la vie moi."

Elle recommença alors à se vaporiser les cheveux et intoxiqua ses coéquipiers.

"Je commence à en avoir ma claque de la choucroute" grogna Scott, "Je vais m'en occuper personnellement."

"Ça va mal finir" soupira Matt.

Scott s'approcha d'Ann Maria et lui pris sa laque des mains et la balança dans le vide.

"Alors toi, t'es un homme mort" s'écria-t-elle en sautant sur le dos et en essayant de le griffer au visage.

"Au secours" glapit Scott, "Enlever moi cette folle !"

"C'est ton problème" lui dit Zoey en le regardant en souriant.

Scott et Ann Maria continuèrent à se battre et se rapprochait dangereusement du bord.

"Faîtes attention" s'écria Cody en pointant le vide.

"Quoi ?" répondirent-ils.

Ils commencèrent alors à basculer lentement dans le vide. Matt et Izzy se précipitèrent et attrapèrent chacun un bras de Scott. Ann Maria s'accrochant désespérément au dos de Scott.

"Aidez-nous" demanda Izzy, "Ils sont trop lourds."

"Je ne suis pas lourde" s'offusqua Ann Maria, "Je fais un poids mannequin."

"Ouais c'est ça et les éléphants peuvent voler" marmonna Scott.

**Confessionnal:**

**_Scott: Je vais avoir le dos en compote à cause de la choucroute. Une taille mannequin ? Tu parles, je suis sûr que même un morse doit être moins lourd qu'elle._**

**_Ann Maria: Personne n'a le droit de m'insulter et mes cheveux, encore moins._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Cody se dépêcha et s'accrocha à Matt avant de se mettre également à tirer. Zoet arriva mais elle trébucha sur une bombe de laque qu'Ann Maria avait vidée en cinq minutes chronos avant le début du défi.

"Oh, merde" dit-elle avant de bousculer les autres qui partirent en avant.

C'était comme si le temps c'était arrêter. Tout le monde se regardaient avec des horrifiés alors qu'ils se rendaient qu'ils allaient tous basculer en même temps.

"Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû signer pour cette cinquième saison" cria Cody.

Leur chute se termina par des hurlements. En atterrissant sur la pile, ils furent expédiés dans des directions différentes. C'est comme ça que Chris retrouva par hasard, Ann Maria qui avait atterri dans un chariot à hot-dogs et Scott, la tête la première dans une poubelle. Après qu'ils eurent repris leurs esprits, Chris les regroupa devant lui.

"Après ce premier défi, il y a eu donc match nul entre les deux équipes puisque dans chacune des deux équipes, six personnes ont sautés."

"Et Sam, il va bien ?" demanda Cody qui était inquiet.

"Les urgences sont venus le chercher" dit Louis, "Mais bon, ce n'est pas mon problème s'il n'a regardé avant de sauter."

"Espèce de sans cœur" murmura Zoey.

"Maintenant" poursuivi Chris, "La deuxième partie du défi consistera à trouver une personne qui s'est cachée dans l'Empire State Building."

"Comment ?" S'étonna Matt.

"Mais on la trouvera jamais" s'exclama Bridgette, "Tu as vu la taille du building, s'est mission impossible."

"Mais pour vous aider" dit Chris, "Voici un petit indice."

Des stagiaires font rouler une télévision qu'ils placent derrière lui. La télé s'allume pour montrer une fille avec des cheveux bruns qui lui descendent juste au-dessus des épaules et un teint légèrement bronzé. Elle portait un chemisier gris sur un maillot blanc, un pantalon moulant vert et des sandales. Elle était également de très mauvaise humeur.

"Tu vas me le payer McLean, mes avocats ne vont pas apprécier du tout ta façon de traiter tes invités" hurlait Courtney tout en frappant comme une diablesse sur la porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir.

"Et oui" continua Chris, "comme vous pouvez la voir, la personne qu'il faudra retrouver est Courtney. Que le défi commence !"

"Mais tu veux que l'on fasse comment pour la retrouver ?" protesta Jo.

"Ce n'est pas mon problème" dit Chris en montant dans le bus, fallait gagner le défi. "Débrouillez-vous. Ah et j'oubliais, vous n'avez qu'une heure, après, on repart."

"Quoi ?" s'écrièrent-ils tous

**Confessionnal:**

**_Cody : En gros, on a une heure pour retrouver Courtney qui a été enfermée quelque part dans un des plus grands buildings des États-Unis. Ça pourrait être pire._**

**_B : (On le voit en train d'écrire plusieurs formules sur un carnet qu'il avait dans son manteau)._**

**_Zoey : Il faut a tout pris perdre ce défi, Scott ne peut pas rester plus longtemps dans le jeu._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

L'équipe Polaris avait déjà entamé les recherches depuis vingt minutes et ils commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

"Quelqu'un a une idée pour trouver Audrey ?" demanda Cody alors qu'ils s'étaient posés sur des fauteuils dans une petite salle d'attente.

"Moi oui" commença Scott, "Je pense que ..."

"Non" le coupa Zoey, "On s'en fiche !"

Scott se rassoit et regarde Zoey avec mauvaise humeur. Personne ne parla pendant cinq minutes. En attendant, Ann Maria essayait désespérément de recoiffer ses cheveux dans leur position initiale avant la chute et Izzy qui s'était endormi sur un des sièges, aboyait dans son sommeil.

"J'ai une idée" dit alors Matt. "Est-ce que quelqu'un se souvient des détails de la vidéo qui montrait Courtney enfermée."

"Que veux-tu dire par "détails" ?" demanda Cody.

"Il parle du décor qui était derrière elle" répondit Zoey.

"Moi je m'en souviens" intervînt Scott, "J'ai distingué derrière elle une sorte de machine qui ressemblait à une chaudière."

"Cela voudrait donc dire qu'elle se situerait quelque part dans la chaufferie de l'immeuble" conclu Matt.

"Tu lui fais confiance" lui demanda alors Zoey, "Je te rappelle que tu t'adresses à Scott le sociopathe qui fait perdre son équipe."

"Et voilà, elle recommence" soupira Scott.

"Arrêtez" dit Matt, "On n'a pas le temps pour vos disputes inutiles, c'est la meilleure piste que l'on a donc je pense que l'on devrait faire ça. Et puis de toute façon, je suis le capitaine, donc c'est moi qui décide."

"Ouais c'est ça" marmonna Zoey.

**Confessionnal:**

**_Matt: Je prends mon pied tellement c'est agréable de commander cette équipe, de vrais petits toutous. (Il ricane) Il n'y a que Scott a qui je témoigne du respect, les autres ne sont que des poids morts qui me permette de durer dans le jeu._**

**_Zoey: Quand je regarde Matt, j'ai l'impression de voir un Scott en plus social. Ça fait quand même peur. J'espère qu'il s'en rend compte ?_**

**_Scott: Je n'aime pas travailler en équipe normalement, mais je trouve que Matt a un caractère intéressant. Il peut être aussi cruel que moi par moment._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Pendant ce temps, l'équipe Tropicalis était beaucoup mieux organiser. B qui avait un plan avait supplié par des gestes de lui laisser le commandement de l'équipe pour le défi. Bridgette avait automatiquement accepté alors que Jo la regardait avec un regard menaçant.

**Confessionnal:**

**_Jo: Je vous jure que si on perd ce défi, Bridgette va s'en manger les doigts._**

**_Bridgette: Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, il faut faire confiance à ces coéquipiers._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

B se tourna alors vers Dakota et lui fit des signes mais elle ne semblait pas comprendre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?" demanda-t-elle,"Il ne voit que je suis occupée avec mon Samsung Galaxy Note."

"B veut que tu lui prête. Il en a besoin pour son plan" dit Dawn.

Dakota hésita mais tendit quand même son portable à B qui se mit automatiquement au travail.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait à votre avis ?" demanda Brick qui regardait attentivement le travail de B.

"Je ne sais pas mais j'espère que cela va nous permettre de gagner" répondit Mike.

B fini alors son travail et le montra aux autres. Le problème est que les autres ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il avait fait alors il se tourna vers Dawn qui était la seule qui arrivait à le comprendre.

"B à transformer le portable de Dakota pour qu'il y est une application traçage dessus car il suppose que Courtney à toujours son portable avec elle puisqu'elle discute constamment avec ses avocats" dit Dawn aux autres.

"Super idée" le félicita Bridgette, "Ne tardons pas, activons le traçage."

B activa l'application et attendit? Au bout d'un moment, un signal apparu sur le portable.

"D'après le signal et le plan du building" dit Brick, "Le portable se trouve dans les sous-sols du bâtiment comme la chaufferie par exemple."

"Alors dépêchons nous" annonça Jo qui partit dans la direction indiquer suivi par tous les autres.

Du côté de l'autre équipe, la joie n'était pas au rendez-vous. Cody avait voulu prendre le commandement pour mener son équipe à la chaufferie mais ayant un sens de l'orientation très faible, l'équipe s'était perdue.

"Ou on est Cody" s'impatienta Scott, "Ça fait un quart d'heure que l'on court comme des fous dans cet immeuble."

"Je sais pas" répondit-il, "Je pensais que la chaufferie était de ce côté."

"Tu veux dire que depuis le début, tu ne s'es pas ou l'on va" lui dit Zoey qui faisait des efforts pour ne pas laisser éclater sa colère. "Ce n'est pourtant pas si difficile de prendre des escaliers et de descendre dans les sous-sols."

"Parce que la chaufferie se trouve dans les sous-sols ?" demanda Cody surpris.

"Oh f***" soupira Matt,"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit aussi stupide."

"Et bah on n'est pas dans la merde avec ça" continua Izzy, "Regarde on est au cent-dixième étage."

"En gros" dit Scott, "On monte comme des idiots depuis quinze minutes alors qu'il faut descendre."

"JE VAIS LE TUER" hurla Zoey avant de se mettre à courir après Cody qui s'enfuit en hurlant.

Scott, Izzy et Matt regardèrent la scène sans parler.

"Je pense que l'on peut dire adieu à la victoire" dit Izzy.

"Exact" dit Scott, "Et je pense que c'est le bon moment pour parler du prochain candidat à éliminer."

"Et que fait tu d'Ann Maria ?" demanda Matt.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux mais ne purent trouver Ann Maria à part un mot d'elle qui disait qu'elle devait passer aux toilettes pour se recoiffer.

"Tant mieux" dit Scott.

**Confessionnal:**

**_Zoey: Je pense que je n'aurais jamais du former une alliance avec les deux geeks. Il n'y qu'à voir les deux défis d'aujourd'hui, ce sont de vrais boulets. Scott peut vraiment s'estimer heureux que ces deux idiots aient gâchés le défi._**

**_Izzy: Je ne pensais pas que Cody pouvait être aussi bête. Et moi qui pensais être complètement à l'ouest._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Dans le sous-sol de l'immeuble, l'équipe Tropicalis avait atteint la chaufferie et commençait à chercher Courtney.

"D'après le signal du téléphone" dit Dakota qui tenait son portable dans sa main, "Elle ne devrait plus être très loin."

"Séparons-nous pour couvrir plus de surface" dit Bridgette.

Ils se séparèrent et pas même cinq minutes après, c'est Mike qui trouva Courtney. Quand il la libéra, il vit qu'elle était dans une colère noire.

"Ou est-ce Chris que je lui arrache les yeux" s'écria-t-elle.

"Il nous attend à la ligne d'arrivée, pour gagner, il faut que l'on t'emmène à lui" lui dit Bridgette qui était la seule personne dans l'émission qui avait vraiment eu une relation d'amitié avec Courtney.

"D'accord je te suis."

Il fallut au moins dix minutes pour que l'équipe retrouve Chris qui attendait les candidats à l'entrée du bus.

"D'après ce que je vois, je peux donc dire que l'équipe Tropicalis remporte la victoire pour la troisième fois d'affilée."

Les membres de l'équipe se félicitèrent et à ce moment-là, l'autre équipe arriva avec un Cody assommé qui était porté par Matt et Scott. Chris les regarda avec un regard interrogateur.

"Demande ça à Zoey" dit Matt, "C'est elle qui lui a fait ça."

"Désolé mais quand on ne sait pas qu'une chaufferie se trouve dans le sous-sol d'un immeuble, alors on ne dirige pas son équipe dans la mauvaise direction" se défendit Zoey.

"OK, dit Chris, "Mais bon, revenons à nos moutons. L'équipe Tropicalis à encore gagner, ce qui veut dire qu'elle passera encore la nuit dans la cabine des vainqueurs mais elle remporte également une autre récompense."

"Laquelle " demanda Jo.

"Équipe Tropicalis, souhaitez la bienvenue à votre nouveau membre Courtney !"

"QUOI ?" s'écrièrent-ils tous y compris Courtney.

"Mais tu n'as pas le droit" dit Courtney, "Mon contrat disait seulement démonstration pour le défi."

"Je vois que tu n'as pas lu l'annexe que j'avais mise avec."

"Quelle annexe ?"

"Un annexe qui dit que moi, Chris McLean, peut faire rentrer à tout moment dans la compétition un candidat qui n'a jamais fait partie des deux finalistes."

"Je te déteste" cracha-t-elle avant de rejoindre ses nouveaux coéquipiers, "J'espère que mes avocats vont être contre ça ?"

"En fait, se sont eux qui ont insisté pour que je t'intègre dans cette nouvelle saison."

"GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !"

Chris se tourna vers l'équipe Polaris.

"Je vous retrouverais donc se soir pour la cérémonie d'élimination et j'annonce que Sam ne retournera pas dans l'aventure en raison de ses blessures."

"Cela veut dire qu'en plus de perdre Sam" constata Zoey, "On va perdre un deuxième coéquipier alors que l'équipe adverse gagne un joueur de plus ?"

"C'est ça alors maintenant monter dans le bus, je n'ai pas que ça à faire."

Ils montèrent dans le bus et les équipes se séparèrent pour retourner dans leurs quartiers respectifs. En arrivant dans la cabine des vainqueurs, Courtney n'en crut pas ses yeux quand elle vit tout le luxe qu'il y avait dans cet endroit.

"Enfin un peu de confort dans cette émission."

"Oui" lui dit Bridgette qui était contente de retrouver une vieille amie, "Ça change de la classe économique de la troisième saison."

Elles continuèrent de discuter sur les événements qui s'étaient déroulé depuis la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues.

**Confessionnal:**

**_Courtney: Je suis en colère car je ne voulais pas du tout retourner dans cette émission à la noix mais il faut voir le bon côté des choses. C'est une nouvelle tentative de gagner un million de dollars. Et puis au moins, je ne suis pas la seule de l'ancien casting de mon équipe. Je pense pouvoir compter sur le soutien de Bridgette et je pense que c'est une bonne chose car elle est le capitaine de son équipe. (Elle continue de parler à la caméra pendant trente minutes avant de s'arrêter et de sortir)._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Dans l'étage des perdants, régnait un silence de mort. Tout le monde se fixait dans les yeux avec des regards menaçant en attendant 'heure de la cérémonie qui ne devait pas tarder. Quand ce fut l'heure, ils se réunirent sur la terrasse à côté de la catapulte et attendirent Chris qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

"Bonsoir chers loosers, cela fait quand même la troisième fois que vous perdez."

Personne ne répondit.

"Bien, dans ce cas, je vais tout de suite commencer à distribuer les symboles d'immunité qui seront représenté cette fois par des figurines miniatures de l'Empire State Building. La première figure est pour Izzy puis la suivant pour Ann Maria."

Elles se levèrent toutes les deux pour prendre la figurine avant de se rasseoir dans un silence de mort.

"Les deux figurines suivantes sont pour Scott et Matt."

Matt et Scott se tapèrent dans la main avant d'aller se rasseoir à leurs places. Louis regarda alors Zoey et Cody qui commençaient à s'inquiéter sur l'issue du vote.

"La dernière figurine est pour..."

...

...

...

...

...

"Zoey !"

Zoey réprima un cri de joie avant d'aller chercher sa figurine, heureuse de poursuivre l'aventure.

Cody regarda alors les autres avec un regard triste.

"Désolé Cody mais c'est la fin de l'aventure pour toi" dit Chris, la catapulte t'attend.

Cody se leva et monta dans la catapulte que Chris actionna avant même que Cody ne soit complètement monter dedans.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "

"Maintenant, j'ai une autre surprise à vous montrer."

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Matt avec inquiétude.

Chris fit un geste derrière eux, ils se retournèrent pour voir Sam assis dans un fauteuil roulant avec des bandages sur tout le corps. La seule partie visible de son corps étaient ses yeux.

"Mais je croyais qu'il avait abandonné et qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir," dit Izzy.

"C'est vrai mais il ne sera jamais complètement éliminé du jeu s'il ne fait pas son tour en catapulte."

"Attend" s'écria Ann Maria, "Tu vas lui faire un tout de catapulte alors qu'il est en fauteuil roulant."

"C'est exact."

Des stagiaires mirent Sam dans la catapulte que Louis actionna aussitôt. On entendit seulement pour Sam un long hurlement étouffer à cause de ses bandages. Chris libéra ensuite les cinq candidats restant et il disparut dans ses quartiers situer à l'avant du bus. Les cinq membres de l'équipe Polaris s'endormirent sans aucun bruit dans la froideur de la nuit qui s'annonçait.

**Confessionnal:**

**_Zoey: A cinq contre huit, mes chances d'arriver à la fusion sont bien maigres. Le pire est que maintenant, avec la double élimination de Cody et Sam, je me retrouve toute seule._**

**_Matt: Je pense que l'on peut dire que Zoey est hors-jeu puisqu'elle est toute seule._**

**_Scott: Je précise également qu'éliminer Zoey si on perd le prochain défi n'est pas une bonne chose. Je pense qu'il faut la garder un maximum pour qu'elle arrive à nous faire confiance mais c'est quasiment impossible._**

**_Izzy: Mission réussie pour la team E-Ginger, rien ne peut nous arrêter maintenant._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

**Confessionnal élimination:**

**_Zoey: Désolé Cody mais tu as tout gâché aujourd'hui._**

**_Matt: Je vote Cody, décision purement stratégique._**

**_Scott: Bye-bye le looser qui ne s'est pas ou se trouve une chaufferie._**

**_Izzy: Au revoir Jordy, la team E-Ginger est plus fort que toi._**

**_Cody: Je vote Zoey._**

**_Ann Maria: Je vote contre Cody. Quand on s'habille avec un style aussi ringard, on ne peut pas rester dans cette émission._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

**Résultats vote:**

**Cody: 5 Zoey: 1**

**Éliminés: Geoff; Eva; Cody; Sam.**

**Retour: Courtney.**

**FIN CHAPITRE 5**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^, j'essayerais de mettre moins de temps avant de poster le prochain chapitre. N'oubliez pas le sondage, j'en ai besoin pour la suite !**


	6. Aftermath I

**Pas d'élimination pour ce chapitre, c'est le premier numéro de l'aftermath qui verra Geoff, Eva, Cody et Sam interroger sur leur parcours dans cette saison. J'espère que ça vous plaira car ce chapitre n'est vraiment pas facile à écrire.**

**Chapitre 6 : Aftermath I.**

Dans un studio situé quelque part à Toronto, le public est en délire et attend avec impatiente le début de l'émission. Les lumières s'allument alors et éclairent le plateau révélant deux personnes debout devant un canapé rouge. La première personne porte un jean bleu-clair, un haut jaune ,elle est bronzée et a de longs cheveux violet noués en une longue natte qui lui descend jusqu'au bas du dos. La deuxième personne à la peau clair et un visage avec des traits asiatiques. Elle porte un haut rouge foncé qui laisse apparaître le bas de son ventre et un mini-short gris qui lui descend mi-cuisse.

"Salut à tous, annonce la première personne avec enthousiasme, je suis Sierra et votre animatrice de ce premier numéro de l'Aftermath. Je présenterai cette émission avec l'aide de ma co-animatrice Heather."

"Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire ce boulot" dit Heather qui n'avait pas l'air du tout heureuse de présenter cette émission en compagnie de Sierra.

"Fallait lire le contrat" répondit Sierra, "Mais voit le bon côté des choses, tu continu à passer à la télé."

"Super" s'exclame Heather, "Comme ça les gens peuvent continuer à m'insulter et à se moquer de moi."

De l'autre côté de l'écran, un téléspectateur qui regarde l'émission depuis chez lui hoche la tête en signe d'accord sur les propos de Heather.

"Bien" poursuivi Sierra en se tournant vers le public, "Ceci est le premier de nos quatre rendez-vous qui auront lieu au cours de cette saison."

"Notre but sera d'accueillir les candidats éliminés pour qu'ils nous disent les sentiments qu'ils ont eu lors de cette saison ainsi que leurs impressions sur les autres candidats" conclu Heather.

"Mais afin de pimenter les choses" dit Sierra, "En plus des candidats éliminés qui viendront sur le plateau, à chaque émission, cinq candidats des anciennes saisons viendront pour poser des questions."

"Et c'est pourquoi nous allons les accueillir tout de suite" annonça Heather.

"Déjà" dit Sierra.

"Je te rappelle que cette émission ne dure qu'une demi-heure, alors on ne va pas passer trois heures."

"Ok" dit Sierra un peu déçu, "Le premier des anciens qui vient nous rejoindre est Gwen !"

Gwen entra alors sur le plateau toujours vêtu de ses vêtements de gothique, elle salua la foule qui l'acclamait et alla s'asseoir sur un canapé vert situé à gauche de Sierra et Heather.

"Alors Gwen," lui demanda Sierra, "Comment-ça va depuis la dernière fois ?"

"Très bien" répondit-elle, "Je suis très contente de ne pas faire partie de cette saison, c'est tellement mieux de regarder l'émission chez soi."

"En parlant de chez-soi" lui dit Heather, "Tu veux certainement dire le chenil après que la SPA t'est retrouvé."

Le public poussa des hoquets de surprise et Gwen regarda avec méchanceté Heather dans les yeux mais ne répondit pas. Sierra pris alors la parole pour détendre l'atmosphère.

"Le candidat suivant est Leshawna."

Leshawna entra sous la clameur du public. Elle était toujours vêtu de son T-shirt avec ses oranges ainsi que son pantalon bleu et ses sandales noir. Elle étreignit Gwen avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

"Comment-ça va ma sœur ? Ça fait tellement longtemps, et toi Sierra ?"

"Très bien Leshawna" dit Sierra, "Heather et moi sommes tous très contente de te voir parmi nous." Elle regarde Heather. "Enfin moi surtout."

"Le troisième candidat qui vient nous rejoindre est Noah" continua Heather, "Notre rat de bibliothèque préféré."

Le public applaudi de nouveau quand Noah arriva sur le plateau toujours vêtu de son pantalon kaki et de sa chemise bleu superposé de son polo rouge.

"Sachez que je ne suis là juste parce que je suis payé à la fin" dit Noah en s'asseyant.

"Mais tu n'est pas payé" lui Sierra, "Vous êtes là sur la base du volontariat et pour l'amour de Total Drama."

"Merde, ils m'ont bien eut !"

"Et pour finir" conclu Sierra, "Nos deux derniers anciens candidats sont Harold et Lindsay !"

Lindsay entra à son tour sur le plateau toujours vêtu de sa jupe orange, de ses bottes marron et de son haut rouge et marron. Elle a également toujours son bandana bleu dans ses longs cheveux blond. Quant à Harold, il avait toujours son pantalon vert et de son maillot bleu orné d'un hamburger par dessus son T-shirt à manche longues rose.

"Hey !" dit Leshawna à Harold, "Comment-ça va mon petit pain d'épice ?"

"Et toit ma princesse Bing-Bing."

Il alla étreindre ensuite Leshawna avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Lindsay s'approcha de Sierra et de Marilou pour leur dire bonjour.

"Salut Sara, salut Hector !"

"Je vois qu'elle n'a pas changé" constata Heather, "Elle toujours incapable de se souvenir de nos prénoms."

"Salut Lindsay," lui répondit Sierra, "Je suis heureuse que tu est pu venir et je te rappelle que moi, c'est Sierra."

"Mais non, moi c'est Lindsay."

Il eu un grand silence avant que Heather désigne à Lindsay sa place parmi les invités et pris la parole.

"Maintenant que nos invités sont présents, on va pouvoir commencer l'émission, je te laisse la parole Sierra."

"Merci Heather. Bien, cela fait déjà depuis plusieurs que la saison cinq de Total Drama vient de commencer et on peut constater qu'elle tient ses promesses avec beaucoup de rebondissements, de combats, d'alliances, d'éliminations scandaleuse et ..."

Elle s'arrête un moment et les larmes commencent à lui monter aux yeux.

"POURQUOI ? Pourquoi avez-vous éliminez Cody ? CODYYYYYYYYY."

"Je pense que je devrais continuer" dit Heather. "Avant d'accueillir notre premier invité, voyons son parcours dans le jeu."

L'écran géant suspendu au-dessus s'alluma et commença à diffuser des images de Geoff.

"Avant le début de cette saison" commenta Heather, "Tout le monde pensait que Geoff allait être un candidat sérieux à la victoire cette année mais les choses pour lui ne se sont pas déroulés comme prévu. Cette saison avait pourtant bien commencé puisqu'il était le capitaine de l'équipe Tropicalis mais sa relation avec Bridgette qui était déjà très bancale, n'a pas tenu le choc car Bridgette ne voulait pas être sur la même équipe que lui et leur conflit à entraîner leur rupture. Je le savais bien que ce couple ne pouvait pas durer pour l'éternité."

"Avec ce qui s'est passé à Washington lors des premiers défis" reprit Sierra qui s'était remise de sa crise de larmes, "On aurait pu penser que Bridgette aurait été la première éliminée de la saison mais l'équipe en eut marre de Geoff et on préféré l'éliminé en pensant que l'équipe se porterait mieux. Alors maintenant, veuillez souhaitez la bienvenue à notre premier candidat Geoff !"

Geoff entra sur le plateau sous les acclamations, il salua le public puis alla s'asseoir sur le canapé réservé aux candidats éliminés.

"Alors Geoff" lui demanda Sierra, "Comment ça va depuis ton élimination précoce dans le jeu."

"Et bien je suis quand même déçu, j'aurais espéré que cette saison soit la bonne mais elle ne s'est pas déroulé comme je l'avais prévu."

"Ça tu peux le dire" dit Heather, "Si on regarde les autres saisons, ça fait quand même la deuxième fois que tu et le premier candidat éliminé."

"Oui, on ne ne peut pas dire que j'ai beaucoup de chances."

"A ton avis Geoff" demanda Sierra, "Qu'est-ce qui a causé ton élimination précoce dans le jeu ?"

"Je pense que c'est le fait que je soit capitaine donc si on perdait, je devais logiquement en subir les conséquences. Ai-je raison ?"

"En fait" dit Heather, "Non. La raison pour laquelle tu as été éliminé est que tu n'arrêtait pas de te disputer avec ton ex, Bridgette."

"Tu plaisante, c'est pas de ma faute si cette sale garce en avait contre moi."

Il reçut alors une chaussure en plein visage et tomba sur le sol.

"La prochaine fois que tu insulte Bridgette, je te fais avaler ton chapeau" le menaça Leshawna.

"Merci Leshawna" lui dit Heather, "Si tu veux le massacrer, attend au moins que l'on ai fini de lui poser les questions."

"Pas de problème ma sœur" dit Leshawna en se rasseyant.

Geoff se releva et se rassit sur la canapé en tenant sa tête.

"Poursuivons" dit Sierra, "A ton avis Geoff, qui a voté contre toi ?"

"Facile, je suis sûr que Bridgette a voté contre moi après je ne sais pas."

"Bridgette n'a pas voté contre toi, elle a voté blanc car elle souhaitait quitté le jeu" lui dit Marilou.

"Sérieux ?"

"Oui, elle en avait marre de se faire agresser à chaque qu'elle parlait donc elle voulait quitter le jeu. Les personnes qui ont votés contre toi sont B, Dawn, Dakota et Brick."

"Je suis choqué, j'aurais pensé qu'elle aurait voté contre moi."

"Nous aussi on aurait penser mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Le plus drôle est que maintenant que tu est parti, ton ancienne équipe n'a plus perdu aucun défi, amusant n'est-ce pas ?" plaisanta Heather.

"Si tu le dit mais maintenant, je soutiendrais mon ancienne équipe même si elle m'a éliminé, je ne suis pas rancunier, je comprend maintenant pourquoi mon élimination était aussi importante pour les autres."

"Et maintenant une dernière question" dit Sierra, "Si par exemple ton équipe perd le prochain défi, qui sera éliminé à ton avis ?"

"Je pense que se serait Jo car même si j'ai essayer de faire une alliance avec elle, elle n'est pas du tout aimé dans son équipe donc je pense que se serait elle qui sera éliminée."

"Merci pour ta franchise Geoff" dit Sierra, "tu peux aller maintenant t'asseoir sur le banc des candidats éliminés. Maintenant, il est temps d'accueillir notre nouveau candidat éliminé et il s'agit d'Eva. Voyons son parcours dans la saison avant son élimination qui a surpris plus d'une personne."

L'écran géant se ralluma une fois de plus pour cette fois montrer le parcours d'Eva. Et c'est Sierra cette fois qui fit la présentation.

"Eva était également considérer cette saison comme un candidat sérieux à la victoire. Lors du premier défi, elle a permis à son équipe de gagner et on a pu constater qu'elle arrivait à gérer sa colère pour le plus grand bonheur de ses coéquipiers. Mais lors du deuxième défi à Indianapolis, sa colère a refait surface lorsque son coéquipier Scott l'a accidentellement pousser à abandonner."

"Par la suite" continua Heather, "on aurait pu penser que le premier candidat éliminer de l'équipe Polaris serait Zoey ou Scott car ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer mais s'est finalement Eva qui a été éjectée après avoir été victime d'une stratégie qui visait à l'éliminer. Maintenant, faîtes un triomphe pour Eva."

Le public se le va et acclama l'entrée d'Eva qui pour la première fois en cinq saisons esquissa un sourire. Elle fit un signe pour les anciens qui étaient présents et qui se demandaient encore pourquoi ils avaient été invités puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas poser de questions. Eva alla ensuite s'asseoir sur le canapé ou J-F s'étaient assis quelques instants plus tôt.

"Alors Eva" lui demanda Heather, "Comment te sent-tu après ton élimination du jeu ?"

"Je suis très déçu, cela faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ce moment pour revenir dans l'émission et je me fais encore éliminer en deuxième place. Je me demande encore qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que je me fasse éliminer aussi rapidement."

"Eh bien, tu vas le savoir tout de suite" lui dit Sierra, "A ton avis, qui a voté pour toi ?"

"Je pense que j'ai ma petite idée. Je suis sûr que Scott à voté contre moi à cause du défi à Indianapolis. Après je pense peut-être Ann Maria puisque je suis sûr qu'elle doit être complètement dégoûtée quand elle voit des personnes comme moi. Et après je ne sais pas mais je pense que vous allez me le dire ?"

"Exactement, lors de la cérémonie, tu as été éliminés avec trois votes seulement" annonça Heather.

"Aussi peu, ils ont été pour qui les autres votes ?"

"Il y a eu avec tes trois votes, deux votes contre Scott et Matt et un contre Zoey."

"Et moi qui pensais que sa se jouait entre moi et Zoey."

"Louis a certainement voulu faire un peu de suspense avec deux candidats qui auraient créer la surprise" dit Sierra. "Maintenant, regarde l'écran, on va te montrer les trois candidats qui ont votés contre toi."

L'écran se ralluma pour se diviser en trois parties dont la première afficha le visage de Scott.

"Je ne suis pas étonné" dit Eva, "Je m'attendais a ce qu'il vote pour moi. Je ne peux pas lu en vouloir, il certainement du avoir peur de moi."

"Je n'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais toi" lui dit Heather, "Mais on t'expliquera tout après."

La deuxième partie de l'écran affiche alors l'image de Matt.

"Quoi ? Matt ? Je suis surprise, c'est pourtant le capitaine de notre équipe, pourquoi a t-il voter contre moi ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le saura bien assez tôt" dit Sierra.

La troisième partie afficha alors le visage d'Izzy.

"Mais je croyais que l'on étais amis, là je ne comprend plus rien, pourquoi Izzy aurait votée contre moi ?"

"Scott, Matt et Izzy ont votés contre toi car ils ont fait une alliance" lui répondit Heather.

"Mais c'est impossible, tout le monde déteste Scott et Izzy à l'habitude de rester toujours hors des alliances alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle en ferait une maintenant ?"

"Je vais t'expliquer" lui dit Sierra. "Après votre victoire à Washington, Matt a été parlé à Scott et il lui a révélé qu'il l'avait choisi uniquement pour former une alliance avec lui et que s'il ne voulait pas, alors il serait le premier éliminé."

"Pour le moment je comprend" dit Eva qui étonnement n'était pas en colère pour une fois et qui était plutôt contente d'avoir une conversation normale avec les autres. "Et quand est-il d'Izzy ?"

"Pour Izzy, c'est simple. Après votre défaite à Indianapolis, Matt à constater qu'il lui fallait un allié de plus pour protéger Scott de l'élimination alors il a choisi Izzy qui a tout de suite accepter avec joie car pour elle, s'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui proposait de faire alliance avec elle. Puis, elle a décidé d'appeler son alliance la team E-Ginger et c'est pour ça que maintenant Matt à les cheveux aussi orange que ceux de Scott."

"C'est bien jouer de leur part même si je suis quand même dessus d'avoir été éliminée à cause d'eux mais pour quelle raison ?"

"Ils ont décidés de t'éliminée car personne de l'équipe ne s'attendrait à te voir quitter l'aventure et cela permettait d'installer un doute dans l'équipe."

"C'est normal, c'était donc un vote très stratégique" conclut Eva qui était toujours aussi calme.

"Comment ça se fait que tu es aussi calme" intervînt Noah, "Normalement tu aurais du tout fracasser sur le plateau."

"Je sais mais vous avez devant vous une nouvelle Eva qui arrive maintenant à contrôler parfaitement sa colère et qui prend désormais la vie sous un côté positif."

"Je pense que je devrais appeler un exorciste" dit Gwen "Elle me fait peur, on dirait qu'elle a subi une lavage de cerveau."

"Moi je comprend pas pourquoi vous interroger Edgar" demanda Lindsay confuse,"Il est ou Tyler ?"

Tout le monde se regarda avec des visages désespérés tandis que le public rigolait.

"Il dans la loge" menti Heather.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" hurla Lindsay avant de courir à toute vitesse dans les coulisses.

"Au moins on sera tranquille" dit Heather avant de se retourner vers Eva. "Je pense que nos questions peuvent s'arrêter maintenant, on était très content de t'avoir avec nous."

Eva se leva et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Geoff sur le banc des éliminés.

"Nous sommes à la moitié de notre émission" annonça Sierra au public. "Mais avant d'accueillir notre invité suivant, voici le premier Bêtisier Royal Deluxe de cette cinquième saison."

Le public applaudi bruyamment tandis que l'écran géant s'allumait car tout le monde avait envie de rigoler sur les misères qu'avaient subi les concurrents.

Les premières images a être diffusés furent Kimberley qui marchait sur la mine lors du défi à Washington et qui fut expédier dans les airs. Il avait Scott avec les toilettes qui lui explosèrent au visage et qui fut éjecté des toilettes pour aller ensuite percuter Matt. Bridgette qui bascule de son banc après avoir vu les cernes de Dakota. Il y avait également des images inédites avec un cameraman qui zoom trop vite qui percute Jo, une perche de son qui tombe sur la tête de Mike, un micro qui tombe dans la bouillie de Brick et qui l'éclabousse au visage et Izzy qui poursuit un rat avant de se prendre une porte qui s'ouvrit à se moment là.

"Maintenant" annonça Heather, "il est temps de faire venir notre prochain candidat Cody mais avant ça, un petit résumé de son parcours."

L'écran se met à montrer les meilleurs moments de la saison de Cody.

"Cody a commencé la saison très discrètement" poursuivi Heather, "après avoir été dans la finale lors de la troisième saison, il espérait faire aussi bien cette année mais le destin a été contre lui. Lors du défi qui s'est déroulé à New York, il a fait perdre son équipe en les menant dans la mauvaise direction. Il s'est donc mis toute son équipe à dos et il a été éliminé à l'unanimité."

"J'aurais tellement aimé que mon Cody aille plus loin dans le jeu" soupira Sierra.

Cody entra alors sur le plateau et fut acclamé par le public. Il salua tous les anciens candidats et quand il s'approcha de Sierra, il l'embrassa sur la joue. Sierra fit alors de l'hyperventilation et tomba sur le sol évanouie.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'a embrassé" lui demanda Heather.

"Je me doutais que si je l'embrassais, elle tomberait dans les pommes donc je serais tranquille quand tu me posera les questions."

"Bonne stratégie" dit Heather, maintenant commençons, "Quel est ta réaction après ton élimination assez précoce dans le jeu ?"

"Je suis très déçu d'être parti assez tôt dans la saison mais je m'y attendais également."

"Comment ça ?" demanda Heather.

"C'est très simple, je suis arrivé troisième lors de la Total Drama World Tour, donc si je me compare avec les autres candidats, je suis celui qui a été le plus loin dans le jeu donc le plus dangereux. C'est donc normal que je me fasse éliminé assez tôt dans la saison."

"Tu sais au moins que tout le monde a votés contre toi ?"

"Oui je le sais, je ne leur en veux pas, c'est quand même de ma faute si on a perdu le dernier défi."

"Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu pense de tes coéquipiers ?"

"Je trouve que mon équipe n'était pas si mal. Je me suis tout de suite bien entendu avec Sam et Zoey qui étaient pour moi de tous nouveaux coéquipiers, mais je suis triste que moi et Sam avons été éliminés en même temps car Zoey se retrouve toute seule face aux autres. Pour Ann Maria, je ne sais pas comment la décrire. Elle ne sert strictement à rien dans l'équipe et je suis étonné qu'elle ne soit pas encore éliminée. Izzy, je n'ai rien à dire sûr elle sauf qu'elle est toujours aussi folle."

"Et pour Scott et Matt ?"

"Eh bien, ça devient compliqué. Je sais comment a été Scott la saison dernière parce que je l'ai regardé mais j'ai trouvé qu'il était différent cette saison. Je ne l'ai pas vu saboté une seule fois un défi ou alors je n'ai rien vu du tout. Quand à Matt, s'est une personne plutôt agréable mais très secrète. Avec Zoey, on se demandait pourquoi Matt était toujours avec Scott, on pensait qu'il devait prévoir quelque chose. Pour ma part, je n'ai rien à dire de mauvais sur lui sauf s'il révèle sa vraie personnalité plus loin dans le jeu."

"Merci pour tes réponses Cody" dit Heather. "Maintenant, il est temps de poser des questions à nos invités."

"Enfin" dit Noah, "On commençait vraiment à se demander à quoi on servait. J'espère que tes questions nécessitent au moins de l'intelligence ?"

"Tu verras" lui dit Sierra qui venait de se réveiller et qui était encore sous le choc du bisou de Cody.

"Voici la première question" commença Heather, "Pour vous, qui sont les principaux antagonistes de cette saison ?"

"Qui commence" demanda Sierra.

"Moi, dit Gwen, "avec le retour de Courtney dans le jeu, je pense qu'elle sera un des antagonistes de cette saison. J'inclus également la même chose avec Scott."

"Je suis d'accord avec elle" dit Leshawna, "Ces deux là sont mauvais jusqu'au cou."

"Moi je ne sais pas" continua Harold qui devait ouvrir la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début de l'émission, "Je suis d'accord avec vous pour Courtney et Scott mais moi, je mettrais Jo avec eux."

"Et pourquoi ça ?" demanda Heather.

"C'est logique, depuis le début de la saison, elle n'arrête pas de se prendre la tête avec cette pauvre Brigitte qui ne demanda qu'a être tranquille."

"On est d'accord" le coupa Sierra, "Mais en quoi cela fait d'elle une méchante, elle n'a encore pas fait un seul plan pour éliminer ses adversaires."

"Tu as peut-être raison" dit Harold, "Mais s'est mon avis à moi."

"Et toi Noah, tu en pense quoi ?"

"Pour ma part, je mettrais Matt dans le lot avec Courtney et Scott, car je vous rappelle que s'est lui qui a créer l'alliance pour éliminer Sam, Cody, Zoey et Eva donc je ne pense pas que l'on peut le caser dans la catégorie des gentils."

"Merci pour ta réponse, dit Heather, on a également demandé au public qui nous as dit la même chose avec Scott qui arrive en tête des résultats, suivi par Matt et de Courtney. Sierra ? Quel est la suite?"

Pas de réponse de Sierra.

"Sierra ?"

Heather voit alors Cody qui court tout autour du plateau poursuivi par Sierra qui lui hurle:

"S'il te plaît Codykins, juste un autre bisou."

"AU secours !" hurla Cody alors qu'il couru dans les coulisses.

"Tant pis" soupira Heather, "Je vais continuer toute seule. Voyons maintenant le parcours de notre dernier candidat de la soirée."

L'écran géant diffuse maintenant le résumé vidéo de Sam.

"Après être arrivé dixième lors de la saison précédente" commença Heather, "Sam arrivait pour une autre saison dans l'espoir de faire mieux. Pour le peu de temps qu'il est rester sur le jeu, on ne peut pas dire qu'il a été très utile pour l'équipe. Il a encore été victime d'une crise de manque de jeu vidéo ce qui a provoqué certainement son accident qui je vous rappelle à causer son abandon. Maintenant, je veux que tous le monde acclame la venu de Sam."

Le public se lève une nouvelle fois pour acclamer Sam qui est toujours en fauteuil roulant et couvert de bandages mais qui comparer à la dernière fois, ne bloque pas sa bouche ce qui lui permettra de s'exprimer.

"Alors Sam ?" lui demanda Heather,"Comment te sent-tu après ton terrible accident qui a entraîné ton abandon."

"Je me sens plutôt bien, et depuis que je suis blessé, je n'ai pas pu retoucher à un jeu vidéo si bien que maintenant, je ne souffre plus de ce manque."

"Ok, mais c'est tu au moins que ton abandon n'est pas un accident ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ce n'était pas un accident ?"

"Tu veux dire que l'on ne ta rien dit sur les causes de ton accident" s'exclama Heather surprise.

"On ma juste dit que c'est Izzy qui ma pousser sans le faire exprès après avoir éclater de rire quand Chris a dit que le défi serait mortel."

"D'accord, maintenant regarde l'écran, on va te montrer les vraies raisons de ton accident qui on peut dire n'était pas involontaire."

L'écran diffuse alors la conversation entre Matt, Scott et Izzy avant le défi qui a eu lieu à New York.

_"Vous savez qui éliminer si on perd le défi ?" demanda Izzy._

_"Je ne sais pas encore" répondit Matt, "Mais je pense que se serait entre Sam et Cody. Ainsi, on n'aurait plus de problème avec Zoey puisqu'elle se retrouvera toute seule."_

_"Je suis d'accord avec ça mais j'aimerais savoir si il faut que l'on sabote ce défi" s'inquiéta Scott._

_"Pas besoin" dit Matt avec un sourire, "J'ai tout prévu."_

_"T'est vraiment maléfique tu sait" lui dit Scott._

_"Faut pas exagérer quand même, d'autres candidats ont fait pire que moi comme toi par exemple" rigola Matt._

_"Je sais mais quand même."_

_"Le seul problème avec ma stratégie est que si toi ou moi on la fait, les autres vont tout de suite savoir que cela vient de nous" dit Matt à Scott._

_"Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas m'en charger à votre place, tout le monde croit que je suis folle, ça ne vas pas les surprendre" proposa Izzy._

_"C'est une idée géniale" dit Scott, "Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire au moins ?"_

_"Bien sûr" continua Izzy, "Mettre Sam hors-jeu lors du défi pour qu'il se fasse éliminé."_

_"C'est ça" conclut Matt._

L'image se coupe et laisse un Sam la bouche grande ouverte tellement il est surpris de ce qu'il vient de voir.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que mes coéquipiers ont créer ce plan pour m'éliminer. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas surpris que Scott en fasse parti, Izzy non plus car je sais qu'elle a un problème au cerveau. Mais jamais je n'aurais penser que ce soit Matt qui est organiser cette stratégie. C'est le capitaine de l'équipe quand même."

"On dirait que tu n'est pas le seul surpris du côté maléfique de Matt" lui dit Heather.

"J'espère juste que ce ne sera pas lui qui gagnera le million de dollars" conclu Sam.

"De toute façon" déclara alors Noah, "Matt ne pourra jamais gagner cette saison."

"Pourquoi tu dit ça ?" demanda Heather.

"C'est très simple" expliqua Noah, "Vous êtes en train de dire que Matt est le nouvel antagoniste de la saison et tout le monde sait que dans Total Drama, l'antagoniste ne gagne jamais et fini la plupart du temps avec des blessures graves."

_Je ne te suis pas" lui dit Leshawna.

"C'est pourtant facile de compréhension" dit Noah qui était désespéré par le manque d'intelligence de ces voisins, "Lors de la première saison, Heather était l'antagoniste et elle a été éliminée avec les cheveux complètement rasés. Justin a fini des bras dans le plâtre, Alejandro a fini brûlé par un volcan et condamné à guérir dans un costume robotique et Scott a fini dans une chaise traumatique après avoir été à moitié dévoré par un requin mutant. C'est bon, ça suffit comme explication ?"

Heather regarda alors sa montre et poussa un cri.

"Mince" s'écria-t-elle. "On doit rendre l'antenne dans deux minutes. Bon, merci Sam d'être venu. Sierra ? Ou est-tu ? SIERRA ?"

Il eut alors un hurlement en provenance des coulisses qui ressemblait à celui de Cody.

"Je pense que Sierra vient d'attraper Cody" rigola Gwen.

Le problème est que l'hurlement fut tellement puissant qu'un projecteur se détacha et s'écrasa sur la tête de Heather qui tomba à la renverse sur le fauteuil roulant ou Sam se tenait assis. Le fauteuil roula alors en marche à arrière et fonça dans quelque part dans les coulisses. Les invités qui étaient restés se regardèrent alors.

"On fait quoi maintenant ?" demanda Harold.

"Coupure dans une minute" annonça un technicien.

"Je sais" dit Gwen, "Comme Geoff a déjà présenté cette émission, il n'a qu'a prendre les fiches de Heather et a conclure."

"Pas de problème" dit Geoff en prenant les fiches, "Je m'en occupe."

Il s'éclaircit a voix et regarde la caméra.

"C'est tout pour ce soir, retrouver nous bientôt pour un prochain numéro de l'aftermath qui réunira les prochains candidats éliminés. Qui sera la personne éliminé lors du prochain défi, l'alliance de Matt va t-elle tenir le coup, l'équipe Polaris va t-elle enfin arrêter de perdre, que va provoquer le retour de Courtney dans l'émission et ma petite garce d'ex-copine va t-elle se faire éliminer. Vous le saurez en regardant le prochain défi de TOTAL DRAMA AMERICAN TOUR!"

Geoff fut alors écraser par une Leshawna en colère.

"Je t'avais prévenu, tu n'avais pu le droit d'insulter cette pauvre Bridgette. Maintenant je vais te le faire avaler ton maudit chapeau à la noix."

La caméra se coupe alors mettant un terme à l'émission.

**FIN CHAPITRE 6**

**Et voilà, ce premier numéro de l'aftermath est fini. Après cette parenthèse d'un chapitre, on retournera à la compétition dans le prochain chapitre qui devrait arriver dans deux semaines grand maximum ^^. **

**J'ajoute également qu'il y aura l'arrivée de nouveaux candidats lors du prochain chapitre. (C'est juste pour maintenir un peu de suspense et donner envie de lire la suite ^^).**


	7. Une journée très française

**Chapitre 7 : Une journée très française !**

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que Cody et Sam avaient été éliminés et le réveil ne fut pas très joyeux pour Zoey qui désormais se sentait bien seule dans son équipe.

**Confessionnal:**

**_Zoey: J'ai l'impression que mon élimination du jeu approche à grands pas. Avec le départ de mes deux alliés, je suis désormais seule contre Scott et son alliance. Si on perd le prochain défi, je pense que c'est moi qui serais la prochaine à faire un tour en catapulte._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Comparer à Zoé, Scott et Matt était très heureux et profitaient du voyage en bus entre deux destinations.

"Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux" dit Scott à Matt, "Voir Zoé dans un tel état me fait rire. On peut dire qu'une partie de ma vengeance est accomplie."

"De ta vengeance ?" demanda Matt.

"Oui, je veux faire payer Zoey pour ce qu'elle m'a fait subir l'année dernière. Sans son maudit piège, jamais je ne me saurais retrouver dans un fauteuil roulant à cause de son rocher. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à l'éliminée et je considérerais ma vengeance comme accompli."

"Je comprends mais tu ne penses pas que l'on devrait la garder un peu plus longtemps" dit Matt sceptique à l'idée de vengeance de Scott.

"Je n'en vois pas l'utilité."

"Mais si, en la gardant, on va la surprendre car elle pense qu'elle est la prochaine éliminée. Elle sera alors confuse et on rigolera bien en se moquant d'elle. Elle se posera plein de questions et se sera alors facile de la manipulée."

"J'adore ton plan, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de diabolique."

"Non, pas diabolique, juste manipulateur" rigola Matt.

"Un très bon manipulateur alors" répondit Scott.

Ils discutèrent alors pendant vingt minutes en termes de stratégie et d'éliminations avant que Scott ne change radicalement de sujet.

"Je peux te poser une ou deux questions qui trotte dans ma tête depuis quelques temps ?" demanda Scott.

"Ouais, Vas-y je t'écoute" lui dit Matt.

"Ton côté manipulateur est naturel chez toi ?"

Matt réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

"A vrai dire non, c'est juste que dans la vraie vie, personne ne me prend au sérieux, je suis toujours la personne gentille qui ne fait de mal à personne et qui se laisse influencer. En participant à ce jeu, je trouvais que ce serait une bonne occasion de montrer mon côté manipulateur qui cacher au plus profond de moi."

"Mais tu te rends compte que dans ce jeu, les personnes manipulatrices comme toi et moi gagnent très rarement."

"Je sais, mais en agissant ainsi, j'ai l'impression de revivre et de profiter à fond de la vie même si ça embête certaines personnes."

"Ouais je comprends" dit Scott, "Je sais que je ne suis pas méchant dans le fond mais pas gentil non plus. Moi, s'était surtout pour me sortir de la misère si j'ai agi aussi diaboliquement lors de la saison précédente."

"C'est drôle" constata Matt, "J'ai l'impression que tous les candidats qui ont joués le rôle d'antagonistes dans Total Drama l'on fait car ils avaient des problèmes dans leurs familles ou alors s'étaient pour prouver à d'autres qu'ils savaient faire quelque chose."

"Pas faux et j'aimerais également savoir les vraies raisons pour laquelle tu as décidé de faire alliance avec moi car je trouve que tes explications ne sont pas très claires" demanda Scott.

"Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est parce que tu es mon candidat préféré dans cet émission et puis comme on est complètement opposé toi et moi, je trouvais que cela pourrait être amusant que l'on fasse une alliance car qui pourrait croire que le gentil et sympathique Matt soit dans une alliance avec l'infâme Scott."

"C'est vrai que personne ne pourrait y penser même si je pense que Zoey doit savoir."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, elle n'est plus une menace" dit Matt avec un sourire narquois.

"Et tu comptes faire quoi comme plan aujourd'hui, on sabote encore notre équipe ?"

"Non, j'ai mieux que ça" dit Matt.

Matt se rapprocha de l'oreille de Scott et lui chuchota le plan qu'il avait conçu durant ces deux jours. Les yeux de Scott s'écarquillèrent d'abord sous la surprise du choc puis un sourire démoniaque apparu.

**Confessionnal:**

**_Scott: Son plan est tout simplement machiavélique. Même moi je n'aurais jamais pensé faire ça. (Il se frotte les mains et sourit) On va bien s'amuser._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Dans la cabine réservée aux vainqueurs, Courtney qui n'était toujours pas heureuse d'être revenue sur le jeu avait pris à part Bridgette pour lui parler à l'abri des oreilles de leurs coéquipiers.

"J'ai quelque chose à te proposer ?" demanda Courtney.

"Vas-y je t'écoute" dit Bridgette, "Même si j'ai l'impression de connaître la question que tu vas me poser."

"J'ai pensé que toi et moi on pourrait faire alliance" répondit Courtney.

"Je n'en doutais" dit Bridgette, "Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais alliance avec une manipulatrice qui a un complexe de supériorité et qui a coup sur me plantera un couteau dans le dos."

"C'est parce que l'on est les deux seuls membres de l'équipe à faire partie du casting original. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que tu es le capitaine de l'équipe sur forcément tu es sur de ne pas être éliminer."

"Je le sais merci" rétorqua Brigitte, "Mais non, je n'ai pas envie de faire partie de ton alliance, débrouille toi toute seule. Au moins si on perd, l'équipe sait pour qui voter."

Bridgette s'en alla en laissant sur place une Courtney qui se concentrait pour éviter de libérer sa colère.

**Confessionnal:**

**_Courtney: Alors comme ça, Bridgette ne veut pas faire partie de mon alliance. Je peux vous assurer qu'elle en fera partie avant la fin de la journée, je vous le garantis._**

**_Bridgette: N'allez pas croire que je déteste Courtney, c'est une de mes amies mais le problème est que je n'ai pas envie de faire partie d'une alliance aussi tôt dans le jeu. On a encore le temps pour ça._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Bridgette allait rejoindre ses coéquipiers quand elle les entendit parler tout doucement. Elle s'approcha doucement et regarda tout en restant cacher. Jo, Brick, Dakota et Mike s'étaient réunis autour d'une table et parler tout doucement.

"Si on perd le prochain défi" dit Jo, "Il faut que l'on se débarrasse de Bridgette."

"Et pourquoi ?" s'écria Mike, "Je te rappelle que s'est notre capitaine."

"C'est justement parce que c'est le capitaine qu'il faut l'éliminer,"

Bridgette écouta le reste de la conversation. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Les personnes qu'elle considérait comme ses amis étaient en train de comploter derrière son dos pour la sortir du jeu.

**Confessionnal:**

**_Bridgette: Pourquoi ? Je pensais que je pouvais leur faire confiance et voilà le résultat. Mes propres coéquipiers qui me trahissent pour voter mon expulsion. Peut-être que j'aurais dû accepter l'alliance de Courtney mais j'ai peur qu'il ne soit trop tard maintenant._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

La reste de la journée passa assez rapidement et pour la troisième journée d'affilée, il n'y avait toujours aucun défi. Les candidats s'étaient tous réunis dans la grande salle pour prendre leur repas du soir.

"J'ai l'impression que Chris nous prépare un sale coup" dit Zoey à ses coéquipiers.

"Tu as raison" approuva Matt, "Ça ne ressemble pas à Chris de nous laisser tranquille aussi longtemps."

"Moi je m'en fiche complètement" dit Ann Maria, "Au moins, j'ai plus de temps pour m'occuper de mes cheveux."

"Ferme ta gueule, tu nous feras des vacances" lui dit Matt qui commençait à en avoir marre d'elle et de sa choucroute.

"Excuse-moi, tu m'as dit quoi ?" s'exclama Ann Maria qui avait haussez la voix.

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler pour se tourner vers la dispute qui commençait à éclater entre Matt et Ann Maria.

"Je t'ai dit de fermer ta putain de grosse gueule. Ça te va, c'est assez clair, ton cerveau de pigeon enregistre ?"

"Désolé, je ne m'adresse pas aux rouquins, je vais certainement attraper une maladie si je te parle" cracha Ann Maria.

"Pardon" s'exclamèrent Scott et Izzy.

"Tu ne veux pas me parler" continua Matt. "Très bien. Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui vais parler. Depuis le début, tu n'as pas bougé une seule fois ton cul pour aider l'équipe. Tout ce qui est important, c'est ta saloperie de coiffure toute frisée qui me rappelle le derrière d'un caniche et dont je m'en branle complètement. Je me foutrais même de ta putain de gueule si on te rase tes cheveux par erreur. Tu te crois également importante, aimer et célèbre mais tu sais ce que tu es en vrai ? Tu n'es rien du tout, même une merde de chien est plus utile que toi dans la vie car au moins elle, on peut la recycler et elle servira à quelque chose alors que toi, tu sers à rien. Je me demande encore comment la vie peut créer des personnes aussi pathétiques que toi. Va te pendre ou crève sous un pont, là au moins tu serviras à quelque chose dans la société en la débarrassant de personnes comme toi qui ne feront jamais rien de leur misérable vie."

Zoey émit un hoquet de surprise après les propos de Matt. Les autres regardaient Matt comme s'il était un étranger. Ann Maria, quant à elle parti en pleurant et aller s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Matt regarda alors autour de lui et vit les visages contrariés des autres.

"Quoi ? Comme si ce n'était pas vrai."

"Franchement" dit Jo, "Tu me dégoûte. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que pourrais être aussi mauvais."

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?"

"Oh trois fois rien" lui dit méchamment Brick, "Tu lui as juste dit qu'elle ne servait à rien, et qu'elle devait aller se pendre pour rendre service à la société."

"De toute façon, je ne regrette rien" dit Matt en rigolant, "Ça fait du bien de dire ce que l'on pense de temps en temps."

"Ah ouais ? Et tu veux savoir ce que je pense de toi" lui dit Brick.

"Non merci" répondit Matt avec un sourire narquois, "Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis pour savoir ce que je suis réellement, Caporal Pisseux."

"Retire ça tout de suite ou sinon ..." menaça Brick.

"Ou sinon quoi" demanda Matt, "Tout ce que tu vas faire, c'est aller pleurer ta mère."

La réaction de Brick ne se fit pas attendre, il se leva rapidement et un donna un coup de poing dans le visage de Matt. On entendit alors un craquement sinistre. Brick venait de briser le nez de Matt. Matt tomba au sol et le sang commença à couler à flot de son nez cassé. Il en avait déjà partout sur sa chemise et ses lunettes avaient également volés et s'étaient brisés quand elles avaient touchés le sol.

"Tu vas le regretter" gronda Matt qui était maintenant dans une colère noir. "Je peux te le jurer que jamais tu ne gagneras le million. Tu ne s'es pas à qui tu viens de t'attaquer. Tu le regratteras."

Scott aida Matt à se lever.

"Allez viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie."

"C'est ça" lui dit Zoey, "Continue à faire son larbin Scott, ça te va très bien comme rôle."

"Ferme ta gueule, la coincée du cul" répondit Scott.

"Excuse toi tout de suite" dit Mike, "Tu n'as pas le droit de lui parler comme ça."

"Ce n'est à toi de décider de ce que je dois faire, c'est plutôt toi qui devrais aller te faire soigner avec ton problème de il y a bien trop de monde dans ma petite tête."

Sur cette phrase, Scott sorti de la salle en tenant Matt qui avait du mal à tenir debout. Il fut suivi d'Izzy qui l'aida à porter Matt. Ils prirent chacun un de ses bras et l'emmenèrent se faire soigner. Zoey se retrouva alors toute seule à sa table.

"Je n'avais encore jamais vu autant d'énergie négative concentré dans un endroit aussi réduit" dit Dawn, "et dire que cette négativité provient en majeure partie de Matt. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une personne puisse avoir une aura autant opposé."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire" demanda Dakota qui ne comprenait rien.

"Elle veut dire que Matt est comme une personne qui a deux visages. L'un gentil et l'autre méchant. Et là, on vient de voir son côté méchant qui n'est pas très agréable" lui expliqua Bridgette.

B approuva l'explication de Bridgette avec un signe de tête et réconforta Dawn qui était encore choqué par toute la négativité qu'elle avait senti.

"De toute façon" conclu Brick qui voulait mettre un terme rapidement à la conversation, "Personne n'aurait pu savoir ce qu'il était vraiment mais voyons le bon côté des choses, il s'est démasqué et il est évident que Scott est son allié. Il faut maintenant tout faire pour le pousser à la faute pour qu'il se fasse éliminer."

Les autres acquiescèrent et commencèrent à sortir de la salle à manger pour retourner dans leurs quartiers. Courtney qui n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le repas affichait un petit sourire en coin tandis qu'elle rejoignait ses coéquipiers.

**Confessionnal:**

**_Courtney: Je pense avoir trouvé mes alliés pour la suite de l'aventure. Scott et Matt ne sont peut-être pas dans mon équipe mais je vais tout faire pour qu'ils atteignent la réunification des équipes et là, je pourrais mettre mon plan en action. Mon seul problème en ce moment est qu'il faut que j'arrive à convaincre Bridgette de faire alliance avec moi sinon, je risque de me faire éliminer._**

**_Jo: Je n'arrive pas encore à croire que je viens de voir une personne encore plus méchante que Scott._**

**_Zoey: Je le savais bien qu'il n'était pas net. Le problème est que je suis toujours sur le prochain candidat qui risque de sortir et ça, c'est moins cool._**

**_Brick: Ce n'est vraiment pas cool ce que tu as fait Matt. Je le jure sur mon code moral que je ferais tout pour t'éliminer. Ton erreur est impardonnable._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

A l'infirmerie, le médecin de l'émission qui pour une fois était un vrai médecin diplômé de la meilleure université avait remis en place le Matt, avait recousu avec des points de suture. Après avoir fini son intervention, il laissa Matt en compagnie de ses deux coéquipiers.

"C'était magique" dit Scott qui était impressionné, "Tu aurais dû voir les têtes des autres quand tu as balancé toutes tes pensées à Ann Maria."

"Merci, merci, mais s'il vous plaît, pas d'autographes" dit Matt en souriant.

"Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant que tout le monde te déteste à part nous ?" demanda Izzy.

"Rien du tout" répondit Matt, "mais j'ai encore un plan à mettre en œuvre et celui-là, il ne va pas être gentil. Boris veut jouer, alors je vais aussi mais c'est une bataille qu'il ne peut gagner. Il aurait dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de me frapper."

"Je sens que l'on va bien rigoler lors du prochain défi" dit Scott à l'intention d'Izzy.

"Oui, je suis impatiente de voir ça" répondit-elle toute excitée.

**Confessionnal.**

**_Izzy: N'allez pas croire que je suis méchante. Je suis avec Scott et Matt uniquement parce que je trouve que l'on s'éclate mieux qu'avec les autres et également parce qu'ils sont roux comme moi. Mais jamais je n'agirais comme eux, je les aie peut-être aidés pour que l'on se débarrasse de Sam mais je trouve que les plans qu'ils ont en réserve sont de pire en pire et je ne préfère pas m'y aventurer._**

**_Scott: J'ai enfin pu voir le vrai Matt et je trouve qu'il est pas mal. Au moins, je ne serais peut-être plus le seul à être appelé le sociopathe ou le psychopathe ou même le fils du démon._**

**_Matt: C'est vrai que j'ai été un peu loin mais je n'en pouvais vraiment plus d'Ann Maria. J'ai craqué et on peut dire que je suis devenu complètement fou. Je n'aime pas quand ma colère prend le dessus, je ne me reconnais pas et ça me fait vraiment peur car à tout moment, j'ai l'impression que je peux faire quelque chose de mal et que je regretterais._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Le lendemain, la bonne ambiance qui existait depuis quelques jours avait disparu. Tout le monde se regardait avec des visages interrogateurs et Matt était devenu l'ennemi publique numéro un. A chaque fois qu'il croisait le passage d'un autre candidat, il se recevait soit une remarque sur son comportement ou un regard rempli de haine. Les seules personnes qui ne lui faisait pas la tête étaient logiquement Scott et Izzy et pour la plus grande surprise de Matt, Courtney qui lui lançait des sourires à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient.

Il devait être un peu plus de midi quand la voix de Chris résonna après deux jours d'absence dans le haut-parleur.

"Bonjour cher candidats, le défi d'aujourd'hui va être rempli de surprises. Des bonnes et des mauvaises mais surtout des mauvaises. Nous arriverons à notre destination dans dix minutes alors préparez-vous moralement car tout va se jouer dans la tête aujourd'hui."

Les candidats se regardèrent alors avec des regards qui montraient qu'ils se demandaient ce qui allait leur arriver au cours de ce défi. Après dix longues minutes d'attente, le bus s'arrêta. Ils descendirent et se retrouvèrent devant un restaurant typiquement français avec Louis qui se tenait devant l'entrée et qui les fit rentrer. Quand tous furent présents dans le restaurant, Chris pris la parole pour expliquer le défi.

"Bonjour à tous, bienvenue dans ce restaurant français ou se déroulera l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui. J'ai bien dit restaurant français car aujourd'hui nous sommes dans la ville de la Nouvelle-Orléans en Louisiane qui était une ancienne colonie française jusque dans les débuts 1800."

"Mais pourquoi dans un restaurant ?" demanda Bridgette.

"C'est très simple" dit Chris, "Aujourd'hui, ce sera un défi de dégustation de plats typiquement français qui seront préparé par notre cuistot préféré qui revenu spécialement pour ce défi, le Chef Hatchet."

Le Chef qui était toujours habillé de son habituel tablier leur fit un sourire démoniaque.

"Vous allez en bavez, je vous le garantis" dit le Chef avant de partir dans un rire digne des plus grands savants fous.

"Les règles du défi seront très simple, il y aura cinq manches et pour passer à la suivante, les quinze candidats devront finir leur plats en entier pour valider leur manche et passer à la suivante."

"Je tiens à te faire remarquer Chris que nous sommes seulement treize candidats et non quinze" intervînt Courtney.

"Oui, je le sais. J'ai dit quinze candidats car aujourd'hui, deux nouveaux candidats vont faire leur entrée dans l'émission."

"Et ils seront sur qu'elle équipe" demanda Jo.

"J'ai décidé de les mettre sur l'équipe Polaris car il ne reste que cinq candidats dans cette équipe et au moins, cela va améliorer la compétition. Mais il est temps maintenant d'accueillir notre premier candidat qui est une candidate. Souhaitez la bienvenue à Shaelyn !"

Une fille sort alors d'une pièce voisine et salue les candidats avec un sourire. Elle a une taille de guêpe la peau légèrement bronzée et des yeux gris-vert. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns qui lui tombent juste en dessous des épaules ainsi qu'une frange qui cache à moitié la partie gauche de son visage. Elle est vêtue d'un short en jean, de sandales marron, d'un maillot blanc en V court qui laisse apparaître le bas de son ventre et d'une cravate marron qu'elle porte par-dessus. Elle avait également une guitare accroché sur son dos.

"Salut à tous, je suis Shaelyn mais la plupart des gens m'appelle Shae. Je suis impatient de tous vous connaître. J'ai attendu tellement longtemps pour pouvoir espérer participer à cette émission et voilà que j'y suis maintenant."

"Merci Shaelyn" dit Chris. "Maintenant, va rejoindre tes nouveaux coéquipiers que l'on puisse accueillir le candidat suivant."

Shaelyn va à côté de sa nouvelle équipe et étudie ses nouveaux coéquipiers.

"J'espère que l'on va bien s'entendre, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer."

"Nous aussi" lui dit Matt en la saluant, "Cela fait tellement du bien de voir un nouveau visage dans notre équipe."

"Fait attention, Shaelyn, c'est un manipulateur alors si j'étais toi, je resterais sur mes gardes" l'averti Zoey.

"Arrête d'être sur les nerfs Zoey" lui dit Scott, "Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas d'amis comme toi."

"Tu la voie celle-là" dit-elle en levant sa main droite, "Et bah je vais te la faire manger."

Le problème est qu'au moment où Zoey allait gifler Scott, Matt recula à ce moment-là et c'est lui qui se pris la gifle et ses lunettes volèrent et allèrent encore se briser sur le sol.

"Au non, c'était ma deuxième et dernière paire" se plaignit-il.

"Excuse-moi Matt, je n'en ai pas fait exprès. Je te le jure que je ne voulais pas te frapper."

"Non, non, c'est bon ça va, ne t'inquiète pas" dit-il avec un sourire.

Zoey soupir de soulagement et se retourne et ne voit donc pas le regard menaçant que Matt lui envoie. Shaelyn quant à elle à observer la scène en silence.

**Confessionnal:**

**_Shaelyn: Je suis super contente d'être dans mon jeu préféré. Je trouve que mon équipe n'est pas si mal que ça. J'aime bien Zoey, c'est une de mes candidates préférées. Pour Izzy, ça va, j'aime bien sa folie, elle me fait bien rire. Scott est un candidat qui m'a fait bien rire la saison dernière même si je n'apprécie pas ce qu'il fait et pour Matt, je ne sais. Il est également nouveau dans l'émission et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il paraît qu'il est méchant et encore pire que Scott mais j'ai du mal à l'imaginer comme ça. Et pour finir, il y a Ann Maria mais elle n'est pas là. Je me demande pourquoi ?_**

**Fin confessionnal.**

"Maintenant, nous allons accueillir le deuxième candidat qui rejoindra également l'équipe Polaris. Souhaitez la bienvenue à Tanner !"

Cette fois, un garçon sort de la pièce. Il a également le teint légèrement bronzé mais est plus grand que Shaelyn. Ses cheveux qui sont de la même couleur que ceux de Shaelyn et sont coiffés en pics vers l'avant du visage. Ses yeux verts sont exactement les mêmes que ceux de Shaelyn. Il est vêtu d'un jean bleu, de chaussures noires et d'une chemise noir ouverte qui laisse apparaître son corps légèrement musclé. Il tenait également dans sa main droite une planche de skate avec un éclair dessus. En s'arrêtant aux côtés de Louis, il vit que Bridgette le regardait et il lui lança un sourire ravageur auquel Bridgette rougit instantanément avant d'essayer de se cacher derrière ses coéquipiers.

**Confessionnal:**

**_Bridgette: Bon, c'est vrai, quand Tanner est arrivé, je me suis senti toute chose mais n'allez pas croire que je suis tombée amoureuse. C'était juste la chaleur. (Elle continue de regarder la caméra fixement). Puisque je vous le dit !_**

**Fin confessionnal.**

"Bien" dit Chris, "Je tiens à vous annoncer que Tanner et Shaelyn sont jumeaux."

"Et j'ajoute également que la personne qui fait le moindre mal à ma sœur se retrouvera enterré six pieds sous terre" menaça Tanner.

Les autres candidats avalèrent de travers mais ne répondirent pas.

"Maintenant" poursuivi Chris, "nous allons commencer le défi et comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, Ann Maria n'est toujours pas présente avec nous car elle ne sait pas encore remise de ce qui s'est passé hier. Donc dans ce cas, si l'équipe Polaris perd, elle ne pourra pas être éliminée. C'est compris ?"

Matt, Scott, Izzy, Zoey, Shaelyn et Tanner hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord.

"Maintenant, il est temps de commencer le défi alors aller vous asseoir en attendant le premier plat."

Les deux équipes se placèrent chacune sur une table portant les couleurs de leurs équipes.

**Confessionnal.**

**_Matt: Cette épreuve ne fait pas peur du tout. J'ai vécu les premières années de ma vie en France donc les plats du Chef ne me font pas peur._**

**_Jo; C'est vrai que je crains un peu l'épreuve. On connaît tous les talents culinaires du Chef._**

**_Zoey: J'espère qu'ils ont prévu des vaccins contre toutes les maladies que l'on risque d'attraper au cours de ce défi._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Après environ cinq minutes, le Chef revînt de la cuisine avec le premier plat du défi qui était caché sous une cloche. Après avoir disposé chaque plat devant chaque candidat Chris ordonna aux candidats d'enlever les cloches. Quand ils retirèrent les cloches, ils virent avec horreur le plat qui les attendait.

"Pour ce premier plat, vous aurez le droit à des cuisses de grenouille. Une spécialité française bien sûr. Et maximum dix minutes pour tout manger."

"Des cuisses de grenouille ?" demanda Bridgette choquée.

"Oui c'est ça. Tu as très bien entendu."

"Mais les cuisses de grenouille ne ressemble pas à ça" dit Matt en prenant une des cuisses qui avait une couleur verdâtre et une odeur d'œuf pourri.

"Je m'en fous, maintenant, MANGEZ !"

Les candidats commencèrent à manger le plat et au bout de cinq minutes personnes n'avaient encore fini leur plat.

"C'est juste affreux" dit Mike qui avait du mal à manger sa cuisse.

Dawn n'avait touchée à rien du tout et avait abandonné car elle ne voulait en aucun cas manger quelque chose qui a été vivante avant.

"Fini !" s'exclama Matt en titrant la langue vers Chris pour montrer qu'il avait tout mangé. Il fut suivi de près par Scott, Jo et Brick.

Deux minutes plus tard, tout le monde avait fini sauf Shaelyn pour l'équipe Polaris et Dakota pour l'équipe Tropicalis.

"Allez" encouragea Dawn, "Tu y es presque Dakota."

Dakota pris alors ce qui restait dans l'assiette et vu alors avec horreur que le contenu de son assiette bougeait encore. Elle sentit alors le contenu de ce qu'elle avait mangé remonter et elle se précipita dans les toilettes dont on entendit seulement les bruits de vomissements.

"Et c'est fini pour Dakota" nota Chris sur sa fiche.

Sur l'autre table, Tanner encourageait sa sœur pour qu'elle arrive à finir son plat.

"Vas-y Shae, tu peux le faire."

"N'essaye pas de mâcher, dès que croque dedans, avale tout de suite" lui conseilla Matt.

Shaelyn suivi les conseils de Matt et fit ce qui lui demandait et arriva à finir son plat juste avant le temps limite. Elle fut aussitôt féliciter par les autres membres de son équipe.

"Bien" dit Chris, "Après cette première manche, tout le monde est encore en course pour l'équipe Polaris et il y a deux joueurs en moins pour l'équipe Tropicalis. Et j'oubliais, vous êtes éliminés si vous vomissez. Allez Chef ! Apporter le plat suivant."

Le Chef apporta les plats et reparti ensuite en cuisine pour préparer le prochain plats.

"En deuxième plat, vous aurez le droit de goûter à une autre spécialité française, des escargots !"

"Attend" dit Courtney, "T'es sérieux ?"

"Bien sûr, mais comparer aux escargots en France, ceux-là sont encore vivants. HAHAHAHA."

Ils soulevèrent les cloches et purent constater effectivement que les escargots étaient encore vivants et baignaient dans une étrange sauce jaunâtre. Matt pris son courage à deux mains et mangea un des escargots. Son visage se crispa alors et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Il réussit néanmoins à avaler.

"Alors" demanda Zoey, "C'est comment ?"

"Excellent" répondit Matt avec un de ses yeux qui tremblait encore à cause de l'horrible goût.

Les autres se mirent alors à manger et Zoey ne tarda pas à abandonner en courant jusqu'aux toilettes pour aller vomir. Sur l'autre table, Bridgette avait enseigné la position du lotus à Courtney qui maintenant était limite en transe et mangeait sans un bruit les escargots.

"Je trouve ce plat succulent" dit Jo qui venait de finir son assiette. "C'était ... Oh non...BBBLLLAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH." Elle vomit tout le contenu de son estomac sur la table en éclaboussant Mike qui vomit à son tour.

Chris qui regardait les candidats se mit à rigoler.

"Ah j'adore ce défi."

**Confessionnal:**

**_Jo: C'était juste dégueulasse. Mais maintenant, je me sens mieux. (Elle met alors la main sur bouche mais cela ne l'empêche pas de vomir une nouvelle fois)._**

**_Matt: Je reconnais que le Chef a une drôle de façon de cuisiner la cuisine française._**

**_Izzy: Je n'ai encore jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon. C'est un vrai régal, vivement le prochain plat._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Chris regarda sa liste avant d'annoncer la suite.

"L'équipe Tropicalis a encore perdu deux joueurs avec Jo et Mike et l'équipe Polaris en a perdu un avec Zoey. Votre plat suivant est un cassoulet. Encore une spécialité française."

Matt regarda le contenu de son assiette.

"Je n'avais encore jamais vu un cassoulet avec cette tête-là."

Le cassoulet que le Chef leur avait servi baignait dans une sauce verte fluo avec des haricots qui normalement devaient être blanc étaient rouge et les saucisses ressemblaient a des boudins avec des poils.

"Tu c'est ce que j'ai fait une fois avec mon frère" dit alors Izzy à Scott.

"Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire" répondit-il.

"Et bien j'ai fait une dégustation de cassoulet sans les mains. Regarde je vais te montrer" dit-elle à Scott qui avait un regard sceptique.

Izzy posa alors ses couverts et plongea à plusieurs reprises sa tête dans le cassoulet pour le manger. Elle ressorti ensuite sa tête qui était désormais recouvert de haricots et sauce verte et sourit aux autres. Ce fut la goutte de trop pour Matt qui vomit tout dans son assiette et il fut suivi par Shaelyn qui vomit également avant de s'évanouir.

"Ça va Shae" dit Tanner en se précipitant aux côtés de sa sœur.

"Je crois" dit-elle.

Brigitte se leva alors.

"J'abandonne, c'est trop horrible."

"Donc dans ce cas" dit Chris, "On a donc deux joueurs en moins pour Polaris et un joueur en moins pour Tropicalis. Plat suivant Chef !"

Quand ils découvrirent leurs plats, les candidats restant avalèrent de travers.

"Voici une soupe de poisson que l'on appelle en France, la bouillabaisse."

"Enfin quelque chose de mangeable" dit Scott en prenant une bouchée. "C'est bizarre, ça a comme un goût de...poisson globe."

"Tu comptes bien faire quelque chose pour lui n'est-ce pas" demanda Tanner qui venait de finir avec difficulté son plat.

Chris commença alors a rigolé et l'image s'arrêta pour montrer une image de Chris devant les écrans de tournage.

"Je tiens à informer les téléspectateurs que la sécurité de nos candidats est notre plus grande...priorité et j'ajoute que aucun animal n'a été blesser durant le tournage de cette...émission."

Du côté de l'équipe Tropicalis, Courtney qui était toujours en position de méditation pris alors une bouchée de son plat. Elle s'étouffa à moitié avant de recracher et regarda autour d'elle.

"Mais ou suis-je ?"

Après quelques minutes de nettoyage et les médecins qui étaient venus chercher les candidats mal en point, Chris fit le compte des candidats encore en course.

"Bien, pour notre dernière manche, on a du côté de l'équipe Tropicalis, Brick et B et de l'autre côté, Izzy et Tanner pour Polaris. La dernière manche est beaucoup plus simple puisqu'il faut boire une coupe de ce magnifique champagne qui repose dans une cave depuis maintenant quarante ans."

"Oh merde !" s'exclama Matt, "Il doit être sacrément corsé."

"Ça tu peux le dire" dit Chris. "Normalement, une gorgée devrait suffire pour vous coucher pendant une journée."

Chris servi le champagne dans les coupes et les tendit aux quatre victimes qui restaient. Izzy fut la première à boire et à peine avait-elle bu une gorgée qu'elle s'écroula par terre, ivre morte.

"Au moins" dit Shaelyn, "Cette...euh...boisson est très pratique en cas d'insomnie."

Le Chef arriva alors en poussant un chariot.

"Sachez que pour ceux qui en veulent encore, qu'il y a du rab."

Les candidats spectateurs frémirent de peur.

De retour sur la finale, B avait également tenté de boire et se retrouvait désormais dans le même état qu'Izzy. Il ne restait donc plus que Brick et Tanner.

"On dirait que la victoire est assurée pour mon équipe" dit Brick qui commença à rigoler.

Tanner pris alors une gorgée mais cracha tout le contenu de ce qu'il venait de boire sur le visage et qui comme par hasard, atterri droit dans sa bouche grande ouverte. Brick commença alors à s'étouffer avant de se mettre à vomir de tous les côtés.

"Magistrale, grâce à ce retournement de situation" annonça Chris, "Tanner qui vient à peine d'intégrer dans l'émission gagne le défi pour l'équipe Polaris mettant ainsi un terme à trois défaites consécutives."

Zoey, Shaelyn et Matt qui sont les seuls de l'équipe encore debout se précipite pour féliciter Tanner puis repartent dans le bus direction la cabine des vainqueurs.

Chris se retourne alors vers l'équipe Tropicalis.

"Avec cette défaite, vous viendrez ce soir à la cérémonie d'élimination pour voter contre l'un de vos membres. Sinon, bonne fin de journée et à tout à l'heure."

Après que tout le monde soit remonté dans le bus, il reparti aussitôt pour faire route vers la prochaine destination. Dans la cabine des vainqueurs, l'équipe Polaris profitait à fond du luxe car cela faisait presque depuis une semaine qu'il voyageait dans l'étage des loosers.

"Je suis tellement content d'être ici" soupira de bonheur Matt.

"Pour une fois que tu n'as pas saboté le défi" lui dit Zoey avec mépris.

Les deux se regardèrent alors en se lançant des éclairs tandis que Shaelyn et Tanner regardait le conflit entre les deux.

"Pouvez-vous nous expliquer le problème qu'il y a dans cette équipe ?" demanda Shaelyn.

"Bien sûr" répondit Zoey, "Dans cette équipe Matt et Scott sont dans une alliance et Izzy est probablement avec eux donc cela veut dire que si on perd les prochains défis, vous risquez d'être les prochains candidats éliminés."

"C'est vrai ça" demanda Tanner à Matt.

"Oui, Scott et moi on est dans une alliance mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous éliminerais, je ne suis pas un sans-cœur."

"Parce que tu vas me dire que ce n'était pas voulu ce que tu as fait à Ann Maria" lui reprocha Zoey.

"Elle le méritait et je ne m'excuserais pas."

"Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer avec Ann Maria ?" demanda Shaelyn.

"Tout à l'heure, avant le défi, Matt à déballer son sac devant Ann Maria et lui as dit tout ce qu'il pensait d'elle en lui disant notamment d'aller se pendre pour faire du bien à la société."

"C'est vrai ?" demandèrent les jumeaux.

"Oui et j'avoue que s'était plutôt marrant jusqu'à ce que cet abruti de Brick ne me casse le nez."

"Ah" compris Shaelyn, "C'est pour ça que tu as ces points de suture"

"Maintenant" dit Zoey, "C'est à vous de choisir. Soit vous me rejoignez contre Matt et Scott. Soit vous rejoignez Matt et dans ce cas, ce sera la guerre."

Matt et Zoey se levèrent et attendirent.

"Ce sont des ponts qu'il faut choisir, pas des murs" dit Tanner.

"Choisi ton camp" dit simplement Matt.

"Et on ne peut pas être neutre" dit Shaelyn.

"Fait comme tu veux" dit Zoey, "Mais il ne faudra pas venir se plaindre si tu te fais éliminer."

Matt et Zoey se regardèrent encore droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner le dos et d'aller chacun dans une direction différente.

"Ça va pas être facile" dit Tanner pour réconforter sa sœur,"Mais on va s'en tirer."

"Je l'espère aussi."

**Confessionnal:**

**_Tanner: Dans tous les cas, je suivrai l'avis de ma sœur Elle prend toujours les bonnes décisions alors je la suivrai pour la protéger et si une personne touche à un seul de ses cheveux, il est mort._**

**_Shaelyn: je sais que mon frère peut-être parfois surprotecteur mais je ne vais pas l'en empêcher. Mais il est vrai que je ne sais pas vraiment qui croire entre Matt et Zoey. Pour moi, ils sont tous les deux sympas et je trouve que c'est désolant de devoir choisir un camp dans une équipe ou tout le monde devrait se serré les coudes._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

La nuit tombait et Scott qui était à l'infirmerie depuis la fin du défi se réveilla et constata que Matt était à son chevet.

"Tu as attendu à mon chevet toute l'après-midi ?"

"Non, ça fait seulement deux heures que j'attends" dit Matt, "J'attendais ton réveil pour te dire que j'allais mettre mon plan en exécution et aussi qu'il est normal que je ne te laisse pas tout seul puisque l'on est amis, rappelle toi."

"Ouais, c'est vrai. J'oublie des choses de temps en temps. J'espère qu'il va marcher ton plan."

"T'inquiète, il va marcher" dit Matt en souriant.

Il se leva ensuite et parti de l'infirmerie laissant Scott se reposer tranquillement.

**Confessionnal:**

**_Scott: On peut vraiment dire que Matt est vraiment le premier ami que j'ai dans ma vie. J'ai toujours été seul et cela me fait bizarre de partager des moments avec quelqu'un que l'on apprécie. C'est beaucoup plus amusant et puis lui au moins, il me comprend par rapport aux autres._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

A l'étage des loosers, Bridgette avait pris Courtney à part pour lui parler.

"J'ai changé d'avis" dit Bridgette à Courtney. "Je vais rejoindre ton alliance."

"C'est vrai" s'écria Courtney. "Super, grâce à toi, je peux t'assurer que toutes les deux on sera à la réunification."

"En fait, cela va être plus dur que ça" soupira Bridgette. "Mike, Jo, Brick et Dakota ont prévu de votés contre moi."

"Aïe" dit Courtney, "c'est vrai que ça va être compliqué mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais essayer de convaincre Dawn et B de votés contre Jo."

"Merci Courtney" la remercia Bridgette qui se leva pour aller se reposer tranquillement avant le conseil.

**Confessionnal:**

**_Bridgette: Même si j'ai créé une alliance avec Courtney. J'ai quand même l'impression que l'aventure se termine ce soir pour moi._**

**_Courtney: OUI ! Elle a acceptée. Mais maintenant, le plus dur est de réussir à ce que Bridgette ne se fasse pas éliminer._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

La nuit venait de tomber complètement et Chris appela les membres de l'équipe Tropicalis à la cérémonie d'élimination.

"Bienvenue à vous pour votre deuxième cérémonie. La première ayant eu lieu lors du tout premier défi donc cela remonte à un bon bout de temps déjà. Il y dix minutes, vous avez tous été votés en votre âme et conscience pour le candidat que vous voulez voir éliminer. Je vais maintenant aller chercher les résultats du vote."

Chris revient cinq minutes plus tard avec un plateau ou se trouvaient des petites Tour Eiffel miniatures.

"Bien, quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendriez chercher cette figurine miniature de la Tour Eiffel, signe comme quoi vous continuer l'aventure. La première va à Dawn et la suivante à B qui je vous le rappelle est immunisé jusqu'à la dissolution des équipes."

Dawn et B allèrent chercher leurs miniatures avant d'aller se rasseoir et de regarder attentivement les prochains candidats sauvés.

"Les prochaines Tour Eiffel sont pour Courtney, Mike et Dakota" dit-il en leur lançant leurs figurines. "Ils nous restent donc Bridgette, Jo et Brick"

Chris regarde attentivement les trois candidats restant. Jo a toujours son visage impassible, Brick regarde nerveusement la plaque mais semble confiant alors que Bridgette est littéralement morte de peur. Elle tremble sur sa chaise.

"L'avant dernière figurine est pour ..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Bridgette !"

"Quoi ?" s'écria Jo surprise, "Mais c'est impossible."

"Désolé mais les votes disent le contraire alors viens chercher ta figurine Bridgette."

Bridgette se dépêche d'aller la chercher et serre son immunité comme si c'était un cadeau du ciel car elle pensait vraiment que s'était-elle qui allait être éliminée. Brick était également surpris et regardait Jo avec un regard interrogateur auquel Jo répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

"Bien, maintenant, la personne qui reçoit la dernière figurine est ..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"JO !", dit Chris en lui lançant la dernière Tour Eiffel.

Elle l'attrape mais est encore choquée par ce qui vient de se passer.

"Pourquoi vous m'avez éliminé" demande Brick à ses coéquipiers également sous le choc. "Je croyais que l'on s'était mis d'accord pour éliminer Bridgette."

"Mais je t'assure que l'on a votés pour elle" dit Dakota.

Mike et B hochent également la tête en signe d'accord. Chris fait alors un signe à Chef Hatchet qui était également présent lors de la cérémonie. Chef s'approche de Brick, l'attrape et le jette dans la catapulte.

"Trouvez qui est le traître qui ma éliminer. Vengez-mmmmmOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII !"

Chris avait actionné la catapulte avant que Brick n'est pu finir sa phrase.

"Bien, vous pouvez partir, la cérémonie est terminer."

Les candidats restant partirent dans le silence et choqués par cette élimination surprise. Seul Bridgette et Courtney étaient ravies de la cérémonie.

"Merci Courtney" dit Bridgette, "Grâce à toi, je suis encore dans la course."

"Mais ce n'est pas normal" explique Courtney, "Je n'ai pas réussi à convaincre les autres de ne pas voter pour toi alors comment ça se fait que ce soit Boris qui se fasse éliminé. Il a du se passé quelque chose et je compte ben découvrir ce que c'est."

Elles vont rejoindre les autres membres de leur équipe et ne remarque pas Matt qui s'était caché pour observer la cérémonie et qui affiche un sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

_Flash-back_

_Courtney qui est la dernière personne à avoir voté sort du confessionnal. Peu de temps après, Matt rentre à son tour et fait le moins de bruit possible. Il prend un couteau qu'il a sur lui et ouvre de force l'urne ou se trouvent les votes._

_"Je te l'avais dit que tu allais le regretter Brick, tu n'avais pas le droit de me frapper et tu en paye maintenant les conséquences" dit Matt avec un petit rire._

_Il prend les votes des autres et les regardent vite fait._

_"Bridgette mérite certainement d'aller plus loin que toi dans le jeu."_

_Ils les remplacent alors par ses votes qu'il a trafiqué puis referme l'urne et s'en va en rigolant._

_"Ravi d'avoir été ton adversaire, Averse abondante."_

_Fin Flash-back._

**Confessionnal (votes):**

**_Brick: Au revoir Bridgette._**

**_Jo: Tu es une capitaine incompétente Bridgette, alors salut._**

**_Mike: Désolé Bridgette, vote stratégique._**

**_Dakota: Je vote pour Bridgette._**

**_Bridgette: Je vote contre Jo, elle m'agace._**

**_Dawn: Je vote pour Jo._**

**_B: (Il montre une photo de Bridgette)._**

**_Courtney: Au revoir Jo._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

**Résultat vote:**

**Bridgette: 5 Jo: 3**

**(Avec le vote trafiqué, on a Brick avec 6 voix, Jo avec 2 et Bridgette avec aucune voix)**

**Éliminés****: Geoff, Eva, Cody, Sam, Brick.**

**Début: Courtney (chap5), Shaelyn (chap7), Tanner (chap7).**

**FIN CHAPITRE 7**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je suis désolé pour les fans de Brick mais il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un qui subisse un sale coup. Je suis également étonné d'avoir écrit ce chapitre en aussi peu de temps. Je l'ai commencé seulement hier après-midi ^^.**

**Et n'oublier pas le sondage sur mon profil. Je me répète peut-être mais j'en ai besoin pour la suite alors soyez sympa et répondez-y.**

**Pour finir, j'ajoute que le personnage Matt m'appartient et que Shaelyn et Tanner appartiennent à Northrnstar ^^ qui me les as proposé et que je trouve génial même s'ils ne sont pas encore trop important dans l'histoire mais cela ne tardera pas à changer.**


	8. Dodgeball en haute mer !

**Chapitre 8 : Dodgeball en haute mer !**

Depuis le début de la saison qui avait commencé il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, cela ne faisait que la deuxième fois que l'équipe Tropicalis passait la nuit dans l'étage des perdants. Ils étaient tous encore choqués par ce qui s'était passé à la cérémonie d'élimination d'hier soir. Brick avait été éliminé et personne ne comprenait pourquoi car tout le monde affirmait qu'ils n'avaient pas votés contre lui.

Courtney menait quant à elle son enquête pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Elle se dirigea alors vers l'avant du bus ou était situé les quartiers de Chris et elle frappa a la porte et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Chris.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"J'aimerais voir la vidéo qui montre les votes de notre équipe pour la cérémonie d'hier soir" répondit Courtney.

"Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais voir ça."

"C'est à cause de l'élimination de Boris, je veux savoir pourquoi il a été éliminé."

"Et bien tu ne le sauras jamais."

"Je pense que tu vas changer d'avis après avoir entendu ça" lui dit Courtney en lui tendant son téléphone portable. "Ce sont mes avocats et ils aimeraient te parler."

"Très bien" soupira Chris en prenant le téléphone, "Allô ?"

Après plusieurs minutes de discussion, Chris raccrocha.

"Très bien, je vais te montrer la vidéo mais tu n'as le droit de la montrer qu'a une seule personne ou tu seras disqualifié pour tricherie, c'est compris?"

"Bien sûr et ils t'ont dit quoi mes avocats pour que tu es changé d'avis ?"

"Ça ne te regarde pas" répondit Chris en prenant le téléphone de Courtney et en mettant la vidéo sur la carte mémoire. "Voilà, c'est fait maintenant, dégage !"

"Merci Chris, s'est agréable de faire des affaires avec toi" rigola Courtney en retournant vers l'étage ou étaient le reste de ses coéquipiers.

**Confessionnal:**

**_Courtney: Je fais enfin connaître la vérité. Cette saison, je suis prête à tout pour remporter ce fichu million de dollars. Rien ne pourra m'en empêcher, je les éliminerais un par un mais pour l'instant, il faut que je fasse tout pour garder mon seul allié qui est Bridgette dans le jeu avec moi._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

En arrivant à l'étage, Courtney vit que Bridgette était assise seule dans son coin alors que les autres discutaient entre eux dans leur coin. Elle s'approcha d'elle.

"Je peux te parler un instant dans un endroit un peu plus discret."

"Bien sûr" dit Bridgette, "Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je m'ennuie."

Bridgette se leva et suivit Courtney dans un coin du bus ou personne ne pourraient les entendre. Jo qui avait remarqué cet échange afficha un regard méfiant.

**Confessionnal:**

**_Jo: Je ne sais pas ce que fait Courtney avec Bridgette mais j'ai intérêt à les garder à l'œil. Je ne leur fait pas du tout confiance mais elles ne sont pas dangereuse, elles ne sont que deux alors que nous, on est cinq._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

"Alors" demanda Bridgette, "De quoi veux-tu me parler."

"J'ai réussi à convaincre Chris de me passer la vidéo des votes d'hier soir pour savoir pourquoi Brick a été éliminé."

"Mais comment" s'exclama Bridgette, "Normalement, s'est interdit de savoir."

"On peut tout faire grâce à de bons avocats" dit Courtney avec un sourire. "Maintenant regardons !"

"Pourquoi tu ne gardes pas cette vidéo secrète ?"

"Chris m'a dit que je pouvais la montrer à un autre candidat si je le voulais et comme tu es la personne avec qui je suis la plus proche dans le jeu alors j'ai décidé de t'en faire profiter car cette vidéo te concerne en plus."

"Je suis content de la confiance que tu me témoigne" lui dit Bridgette en souriant.

Courtney mis alors la vidéo en lecture et regardèrent les confessionnaux des votes d'hier soir. Elles virent ce que les autres avaient dit et comptèrent les voix.

"Mais ce n'est pas possible" dit Bridgette, si on compte tout, "il y a cinq voix contre moi et trois voix contre Jo. Comment est-ce possible que Brick ai été éliminé alors ?"

"Attend" dit alors Courtney,"La vidéo n'est pas terminée."

Elles virent alors la fin de la vidéo avec Matt qui rentrait dans le confessionnal et qui changeaient les votes pour mettre les siens qui étaient trafiqués. Comme il n'y avait pas de son sur la vidéo, Courtney et Bridgette ne purent entendre les explications de Matt et la vidéo s'arrêta laissant les deux filles complètement choquées.

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire" dit Bridgette en état de choc.

"On dirait que la personne que nous croyons tous sympathique est en fait un stratège diabolique, très intéressant", réfléchit Courtney, "Il pourra peut-être m'être utile par la suite."

"Maintenant que j'ai vu cette vidéo, je vais aller demander des explications" dit Bridgette en se levant pour aller dans l'espace des vainqueurs.

"Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?" demanda Courtney.

"Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer" la rassura Bridgette en quittant la pièce.

A l'étage inférieur, les membres de l'équipe Polaris ne faisait que de se réveiller après avoir profité d'une bonne nuit réparatrice qu'ils attendaient depuis trois défis. Matt qui était le premier à s'être levé sortait des toilettes quand il fut abordé pas Bridgette.

"Je peux te parler Matt, c'est très important."

"Oui pas de problème je t'écoute."

Bridgette regarda autour d'elle pour vois si personne ne les observaient.

"Voilà, je sais ce que tu as fait hier soir."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire" lui demanda Matt, "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

"Ça ne sert à rien de nier la vérité, Courtney et moi avons vu la vidéo des votes d'hier soir et on a vu que tu étais entré dans le confessionnal pour changer les résultats des votes."

Matt tressaillit à la suite de révélation de son piège.

"Maintenant donne-moi des explications ?"

"Très bien" soupira Matt, "J'ai triché sur les votes car je voulais me venger de Brick après qu'il m'a cassé le nez hier midi. Et au moins, tu pourrais me remercier car si je n'avais rien fait, s'est toi qui aurait été expulsée."

"Cela voudrait dire que j'ai une dette envers toi ?" dit Bridgette.

"Exact et je sais exactement comment tu vas faire pour me la rembourser" dit Matt avec un sourire narquois.

"J'ai l'impression que je me suis mise dans un sacrée problème" soupira Bridgette.

"Oui, ça tu peux le dire. Le marché que je vais te proposer est très simple. Je te protège de l'élimination jusqu'à la réunification en manipulant les membres de ton équipe pour qu'ils s'éliminent entre eux et toi, tu sabote ton équipe pour quelle perde les prochains défis ce qui me permettra d'être plus discret et de regagner la confiance de Zoey."

"Mais c'est juste complètement horrible" s'écria Bridgette, "Jamais je ne pourrais faire une chose pareille."

"Alors dans ce cas, tu seras la prochaine éliminée et se sera fini pour toi les chances de remporter le million de dollars."

"Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix" soupira Bridgette vaincu. "D'accord, j'accepte ton marché mais tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse."

"Je suis un homme de parole" affirma Matt, "Je tiens toujours mes promesses, tu peux être tranquille. On se retrouve pour le défi."

Matt partit laissant sur place une Bridgette complètement désespéré.

**Confessionnal:**

**_Bridgette: J'ai vraiment de la chance pour me retrouver dans des situations désastreuses. Déjà que je ne suis pas aimé par mon équipe, me voilà maintenant obligé de saboter ma propre équipe pour pouvoir rester dans le jeu._**

**_Matt: Je tiens à repréciser que quand j'ai dit à Bridgette que je ferais tout pour qu'elle reste présente dans l'aventure, s'est vraiment la vérité même si j'avoue que mon marché n'est pas vraiment équitable. (Petit rire)._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Dans l'espace réservé aux gagnants, les autres membres de l'équipe Polaris se détendait avant le défi d'aujourd'hui. Shaelyn et Tanner qui avaient rejoint l'équipe hier avant le défi s'étaient très vite adaptés et apprenaient maintenant à connaître leurs coéquipiers. Ils parlaient actuellement avec Zoey puisque qu'Esméralda se trouvait dans son coin pour se coiffer comme d'habitude et Scott était à l'infirmerie pour attendre le réveil d'Izzy qui ne se s'était toujours pas remise de sa coupe de champagne lors du défi précédent.

"Alors ?" demanda Zoey, vous en pensez quoi de l'équipe.

"Pour être franche" répondit Shaelyn, "Je trouve que tout le monde est sympa dans l'équipe. Je me demandai encore comment vous avez fait pour perdre trois coéquipiers d'affilé."

"Tu n'as qu'a demandé aux deux jumeaux roux, ils la connaissent très bien la réponse."

"Les jumeaux roux" demanda Tanner.

"Oui, Scott et Matt, ce sont eux qui ont provoqués l'élimination d'Eva, Cody et l'abandon de Sam. Ils ont sabotés les défis pour que l'on perde."

"Je savais déjà que Scott était une personne assez mauvaise mais quand je vois Matt, je ne dirais pas qu'il est aussi manipulateur" dit Shaelyn.

"Je me suis posé la même question au début mais hier, il a révélé son vrai visage avant le défi."

"Vas-y explique nous" lui demanda Tanner.

"Eh bien" commença Zoey, "Lors du déjeuner hier, Matt s'en ai violemment pris à Ann Maria en l'insultant et en lui disant ses quatre vérités. Ann Maria est parti en pleurant et Brick qui était sur l'autre équipe, a pris sa défense en s'en prenant à Matt mais Matt la insulter et Brick à casser le nez de Matt et après on a vu un visage vraiment meurtrier apparaître sur le visage de Matt et je me suis dit que à ce moment-là, je découvrais une personne différente."

"Alors pourquoi il est gentil avec nous" dit Shaelyn.

"Il essaye de vous mettre de son côté pour pouvoir m'éliminée" répondit Zoey, "Ce sont vraiment des sans-cœur ses deux-là."

"Je crois que j'ai pris ma décision" dit Shaelyn, "Je vais rejoindre ton côté et je t'aiderais à te débarrasser de Scott et Matt, tu en pense quoi Tan ?"

"J'ai dit que je te suivrais dans tes choix alors je suis d'accord également" répondit Tanner.

"Super" dit Zoey, "je suis trop contente. Maintenant, on est trois contre trois avec Ann Maria entre nos deux alliances mais je suppose qu'elle sera d'accord pour voter avec nous contre Matt si on perd le prochain défi."

**Confessionnal:**

**_Zoey: Grâce à cette alliance, je suis sûr que Matt et Scott n'auront plus aucune chance de rejoindre la réunification._**

**_Shaelyn: J'espère avoir fait le bon choix. Je me sentais plus être dans l'alliance de Zoey que celle de Matt. Ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas mais je fais plus confiance à Zoey. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne me mentirait pas._**

**_Tanner: J'ai suivi le choix de Shae mais personnellement, j'aurais plutôt choisi celle de Matt et de Scott. Mais bon, tant pis, si ma sœur veut les éliminer alors je la suivrai. Je suis là pour la protéger._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

A l'infirmerie, Scott attendait patiemment le réveil d'Izzy. Elle se réveilla alors d'un coup qui fit tomber Scott de sa chaise.

"Fait attention, j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque."

"Oh désolé, c'est juste que je suis en pleine forme mais j'ai un horrible mal de tête" dit Izzy en se massant le front.

"Tu m'étonne, vu le champagne que tu as bu hier, il y avait de quoi dormir pendant trois jours entier."

"Ou est Matt" demanda Izzy.

"Je ne sais pas, il a dit qu'il allait aux toilettes mais je trouve que ça fait un bon bout de temps déjà."

"Et toi ? Pourquoi est tu venu à côté de mon lit" demanda Izzy avec ses grands yeux verts braqués sur Scott.

"Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je me suis dit que j'allais attendre ton réveil" dit Scott qui rougit.

"Oh, c'est trop mignon" dit Izzy qui avait remarqué que Scott rougissait.

"Ouais, euh...j'y vais, on se retrouve plus tard" dit Scott en sortant précipitamment de l'infirmerie.

**Confessionnal:**

**_Izzy: Je n'avais encore jamais remarqué à quel point Scott était mignon quand il rougissait._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

A l'étage, les membres de l'équipe Tropicalis discutaient encore sur les événements qui s'étaient déroulés à la cérémonie d'hier soir.

"Que les choses soit clair" dit Jo, "Je croyais que l'on avait convenu que Bridgette serais la personne éliminé."

"Mais je t'assure que l'on a voté pour elle" dit Mike.

"Ce n'est pas possible, alors ? Qui a voté contre Boris ?" demanda une nouvelle fois Jo.

"Ça ne peut pas être Bridgette et Courtney" dit alors Dawn en sortant de sa méditation matinale.

"Et comment tu peux le savoir" lui demanda Dakota sans lever les yeux de son téléphone.

"Elles me l'ont dit hier. Elles ont votés pour Jo."

"Alors comment est-ce possible" s'énerva Jo.

"Quelqu'un a peut-être trafiqué les votes" proposa Mike.

B qui était à côté de Mike approuva d'un signe de la tête.

"C'est une idée toute a fait envisageable, je suis sûr que c'est Brigitte qui a fait le coup" dit Jo.

"Arrête d'accuser Bridgette" lui dit Dawn, "Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en prends toujours à elle."

"C'est simple" répondit Jo. "Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance depuis le premier défi ou elle a abandonné notre équipe."

"Ce n'était pas de sa faute" dit Mike. "Je suis sûr que tu aurais fait la même chose si ton soit disant petit copain te trompait et disait des horreurs à ton sujet."

"De toute façon" intervînt Kimberley, "Elle ne peut pas comprendre, elle n'a jamais eu de mec et elle n'en aura jamais."

"Comment ose tu dire ça, espèce de sale ********************************" s'écria Jo en attrapant Dakota par le bras.

"Ne me touche pas, tu vas me salir" cria Dakota en la repoussant. "Et de toute façon, tout le monde pense cela, n'est-ce pas ?"

B, Mike et Dawn ne répondirent pas et essayaient d'éviter le regard de Dakota.

"Merci" dit-elle, "C'est sympa de se sentir soutenu."

Elle sortit et l'étage devînt très silencieux d'un coup.

"Vous pensez comme elle ?" demanda Jo.

"Pour être franche" dit Dawn, "C'est vrai que quand je te vois et que je lis ton aura, je suis forcé de constater que tu finiras surement seule."

"En fait, tu n'es vraiment qu'une petite **** toi" lui dit Jo.

"Ne t'en prend pas à elle" la défendit Mike, "On pense tous la même chose alors maintenant, si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais que tu dégage ton cul d'ici."

Jo grogna et sorti de la pièce.

**Confessionnal:**

**_Mike: Finalement je pense que l'on aurait dû tous votés contre Jo hier. Je me suis vraiment lourdement trompé à son sujet. Elle s'en fiche complètement de nous, tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est la victoire et pour ses coéquipiers, c'est limite si elle ne nous traite pas comme de la merde._**

**_Dawn: D'habitude, je ne jure jamais mais là je vais faire une exception. Jo, tu n'es qu'une BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPP PPPP. (Elle soupire de bonheur) Je ne savais pas que cela pouvait faire autant de bien._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Après le déjeuner, Chris annonça que le bus était arrivé à sa destination et que le défi n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Ils descendirent donc du bus et se retrouvèrent devant une immense plage au sable blanc avec une mer couleur turquoise. Derrière eux, se trouvait des immenses buildings qui étaient construit au bord de la plage. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel bleu ou l'on ne voyait aucuns nuages.

Tous les candidats étaient bouche bée et se fut Chris qui les sortit de leur torpeur en prenant la parole.

"Bien, quelqu'un a reconnu l'endroit où l'on était" demanda Chris.

"Oui" s'écria alors Dakota, "On est à Miami. Je suis trop contente, j'espère que cette fois on pourra faire les boutiques ?"

"Oui, tu pourras les faire" lui dit Chris.

"C'est vrai ?"

"Non ! Bien, le défi d'aujourd'hui va rappeler de bons souvenirs à nos candidats de la première saison."

"C'est un peu exagérer de dire de bons souvenirs", dit Courtney.

"Le défi d'aujourd'hui est une balle au prisonnier mais qui sera un peu plus différente que celle de la première saison."

"Tu entends quoi par différente" demanda Zoey qui n'était pas très rassuré.

"Je veux dire que ce défi sera très physique. Le défi sera différent car il se déroulera en pleine mer" dit Chris en désignant une cage métallique qui a flottait à environ cinquante mètres de la plage. "Vous ferez ce défi tout en tenant en équilibre sur une planche de surf et bien sûr en essayant de faire tomber les autres et de remporter la manche."

"Génial" s'exclama Bridgette souriante, "Je vais enfin pouvoir mettre mes compétences de surf en action. On est sûr de gagner ce défi."

Elle croise alors le regard de Matt et son expression de joie disparu pour laisser la place à un visage triste.

"Attend" dit alors Scott avec un regard terrifié, "Le défi va se dérouler en pleine mer c'est bien ça ?"

"Oui" dit Louis, "Ça te pose un problème."

"Et il y a des requins ?" demande encore Scott complètement terrifié. Zoey le regarde en plissant les yeux tandis que Matt arque un sourcil de surprise.

"Oui mais ils seront seulement autour de la cage donc tu n'as rien à craindre, enfin normalement."

"Je reviens tout de suite" dit Scott en courant dans le bus.

"Bien, revenons à notre défi" poursuivi Chris. "Comme lors de la première saison, les règles seront les mêmes avec des matches à cinq contre cinq. Si vous êtes touchés par la balle, vous êtes éliminés, si vous attraper la balle vous éliminer le lanceur et si vous tomber de votre planche pendant le match, vous êtes également éliminés. Compris ?"

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

"Mais il faut que tout le monde soit présent pour commencer le défi donc l'un d'entre vous doit aller chercher Scott."

"J'y vais" dit Matt en montant dans le bus.

"Je suis pas vraiment étonné" marmonna Zoey.

En montant dans le bus, Matt savait déjà ou se trouvait Scott. Il y avait au fond du bus, un endroit où l'on pouvait être tranquille car il était à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. En arrivant sur place, Matt entendit des reniflements.

"Non, je n'y crois pas" dit Matt en faisant sursauter sans le vouloir Scott, "Tu pleures ?"

"Quoi" dit précipitamment Scott en se frottant les yeux avec sa main,"Non je ne pleurais pas, j'avais juste une poussière dans l'œil."

"Ouais c'est ça" dit Matt. Il s'assit ensuite à côté de Scott. "Tu sais, il n'y pas avoir honte de pleurer."

"Mais puisque je t'ai dit que je ne pleurais pas" continua à affirmer Scott.

"Tu en es sûr ?"

"Bon d'accord, j'avoue c'est vrai j'étais en train de pleurer. Satisfait ?"

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"Tu voie, depuis la saison dernière avec ce qui m'est arrivé, je suis terrifié par la mer et les requins. Je ne me suis toujours pas remis de l'accident avec le requin mutant de l'année dernière. C'est pour ça que maintenant, je ne peux plus m'approcher de l'eau sans être complètement mort de peur. C'est plus fort que moi et je n'ai pas envie que les autres me voient dans cet état. Tu comprends ?"

"Oui, c'est normal mais tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter" essaya de le rassurer Matt.

Matt se leva et essaya de relever Scott qui avait décidé de ne pas bouger.

"Allez ! Viens, on a un défi a relevé."

"Je ne peux pas, je ne pourrais jamais" se plaint Scott en se relevant et en blottissant sa tête dans l'épaule droite de Matt qui sur le coup ne sut pas quoi faire.

"Euh...tu vas voir ça va bien se passer" dit Matt en tapotant doucement le dos de Scott, "Si tu ne participe pas au défi, Zoey aura alors une bonne raison de s'attaquer à toi et si c'est un défi éliminatoire, tu seras en difficulté."

"Tu as raison" dit Scott en se redressant.

"Maintenant, on peut y aller ?" demanda Matt. "Et s'il te plait tu peux me lâcher tu me fais mal."

"Oh, désolé. Et merci d'être venu" marmonna Scott, "Les autres m'auraient probablement laissé dans mon coin et éliminer à la première occasion."

"Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, on est amis et on doit se soutenir donc je t'aiderais quoi qu'il arrive" dit Matt en souriant. "Maintenant allons rejoindre les autres."

**Confessionnal:**

**_Matt: Quand je pensais à aller chercher Scott, je ne pensais pas le trouver dans un tel état. J'étais aussi surpris que vous. Le pire est que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il tombe dans mes bras. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point j'étais gêné._**

**_Scott: Dire que les caméras ont filmés ça, moi censé être quelqu'un de méchant qui n'éprouve aucune gentillesse. C'est vraiment la honte. Mais au moins, je sais que j'ai un ami sur qui je peux compter._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Matt et Scott rejoignirent les autres qui les attendaient pour le début du jeu.

"Bien" dit Chris, "Tout le monde est réunis donc je vais pouvoir annoncer le début du défi mais avant, une dernière chose."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore" soupira Jo. "On le fera jamais ton défi si tu continues de parler."

"J'ai juste oublié que pour cette épreuve, il faut que vous soyez dans vos vêtements de bain."

"Et c'est maintenant que tu nous le dit" s'écria Zoey, "Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plutôt."

"Ce n'est pas grave, maintenant, dépêchez-vous d'allez-vous changer."

Les candidats se précipitèrent dans le bus pour se changer et dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous prêt devant Chris.

"Super maintenant, suivez-moi" dit Chris en leur montrant le bateau qui leur permettrait d'atteindre la cage métallique.

Izzy quant à elle était subjuguée par tout ce qu'elle voyait, elle était à côté des trois garçons de son équipe et elles les scrutaient avec intérêt. La chance permit à Izzy de constater que ses trois coéquipiers mâles étaient tous les très légèrement musclés donc cela était un véritable plaisir pour la gente féminine. Tanner sentit alors le regard d'Izzy sur lui.

"Un problème Izzy ?"

"Quoi" dit Izzy en sortant de sa rêverie,"Non rien du tout."

**Confessionnal:**

**_Izzy: Les garçons sur mon équipe sont justes à tomber. Je n'avais pas encore vu Matt et Scott dans leurs maillots de bain et je suis contente d'avoir été aux premières loges pour voir ce spectacle magnifique pour les yeux._**

**_Tanner: je trouve ça plutôt flatteur. Tout garçon aime plaire à la gente féminine._**

**_Scott: Je peux vous dire que j'ai eu peur à un moment, le conseil que je vous donne est que si vous voulez vous protéger d'Izzy, plaquer vous dos à un mur? Ne jamais mais ne jamais l'avoir derrière soi si vous tenez à la vie._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

En arrivant sur le lieu du défi, les candidats purent constater qu'il y avait des bancs rattacher sur un côté de la cage qui servait de tribunes pour les deux équipes. Sur le terrain, on trouvait des planches de surf un peu partout dans une grande zone qui était divisé en deux petites zones pour chaque équipe.

"Bien" dit Chris, "Bridgette, en tant que capitaine de l'équipe Tropicalis, c'est à toi de choisir les cinq premiers joueurs de ton équipe pour cette manche. Matt, tu fais de même pour ton équipe."

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Bridgette annonça:

"Je choisi Jo, B, Mike, Courtney et moi-même."

"Et moi, se sera Zoey, Tanner, Shaelyn, Scott et moi" dit Matt.

"Super, maintenant, allez-vous placez que l'on puisse commencer ce défi."

Après cinq minutes, ils furent tous en équilibre sur leurs planches et certains se débrouillaient mieux que d'autres. Bridgette qui elle, était habitué à surfer n'avait aucun problème pour tenir debout alors que Shaelyn éprouvait de sérieuse difficultés.

"C'est parti" dit alors Chris en actionnant une manette qui libéra plusieurs balles qui était accrochés dans un filet au-dessus du terrain.

La première manche commença alors et les premières victimes ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Shaelyn qui avait enfin réussi à tenir en équilibre sur sa planche reçu sur la tête une balle qui venait de tomber de filet et elle tomba la tête la première dans l'eau. Matt attrapa une balle juste à ses pieds et la lança sur B qui tenait de justesse en équilibre mais le simple contact avec la balle le fit tomber dans l'eau. Après plusieurs minutes, il ne restait plus que Matt et Tanner d'un côté et seulement Bridgette de l'autre. Matt eu alors une idée et grâce à des signes, il fit comprendre son plan à Tanner qui hocha la tête.

"Et Bridgette" cria Matt, "Regarde un peu ça."

Bridgette regarda dans la direction indiquée pour voir Tanner lui faire un sourire digne des plus grands mannequins. Son regard fut alors complètement subjugué par son sourire et elle ne vit pas la balle qui la frappa à la tête et qui l'envoya dans l'eau.

"La première manche est remporté par l'équipe Polaris" dit Chris.

Tanner et Matt se tapèrent dans la main et allèrent rejoindre leurs coéquipiers.

Le défi continua ainsi pendant une heure et les deux équipes étaient à deux manches partout. La victoire allait se jouer sur cette dernière manche.

Il fallut quand même attendre dix minutes avant de voir le premier éliminé de cette dernière manche avec Zoey qui avait une balle dans le ventre de la part de Jo. Peu de temps après, Jo subi également le même genre d'élimination provoqué par Shaelyn pour se venger.

"J'ai une idée" dit alors Shaelyn, "Faisons comme lors de la première saison."

"Excellente idée" dit Matt.

Matt, Shaelyn, Ann Maria et Izzy prirent alors chacun une balle et les envoyèrent sur Mike qui fut projeté à l'autre bout du terrain. La partie se poursuivit ainsi pendant un quart d'heure jusqu'à ce qu'il reste Ann Maria pour les Polaris et Dakota pour les Tropicalis.

"Fait tes prières, la blondasse" dit Ann Maria à l'attention de Dakota.

"Non, c'est toi qui va les faire, la choucroute" dit Dakota qui s'était révélé excellente durant toute la durée du défi.

Les deux filles avaient chacune une balle et attendait le bon moment pour l'envoyer sur l'autre.

**Confessionnal:**

**_Matt: On risquait de perdre le défi alors j'ai utilisé mon joker._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Matt qui commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter sur la victoire de son équipe se tourna alors vers Bridgette et la regarda pour qu'elle comprenne ou il voulait en venir. Elle le remarqua et baissa la tête avec tristesse car ce qu'elle allait faire était contre nature pour elle. Elle se retourna en direction de la plage et prit un air surpris.

"Oh regardez, des paparazzis !"

"Ou ça ?" s'écria Dakota en se retournant.

"Ah non, désolé je me suis trompé, c'était juste un bateau de pêcheurs" dit Bridgette.

Dakota reçu alors la balle dans les jambes. Elle tomba alors le corps en avant et sa tête heurta au passage une planche de surf qui flottait à côté.

"Et l'équipe Polaris remporte la victoire pour la deuxième fois consécutive" s'écria Chris.

"C'est malin" hurla Jo à Bridgette, "T'est contente de toi, par ta faute, on vient de perdre ce défi."

"Mais je n'ai rien fait" se défendit Bridgette.

"Menteuse" cracha Jo, "Si tu n'avais hurlé que tu voyais des paparazzis, jamais Dakota ne se serait déconcentrer et peut-être que l'on aurait gagné ce défi. Tu va-t'en mangé les doigts espèce de sale saboteuse."

De retour au bus, Chris réunis les deux équipes.

"Bien, équipe Polaris, bravo pour votre victoire et maintenant, vous pouvez retourner dans les quartiers des vainqueurs."

Tous les membres de l'équipe se précipitèrent alors dans le bus pour aller se reposer. Chris se tourna alors vers l'équipe perdante.

"Equipe Tropicalis, vous perdez pour la deuxième fois d'affilé et je vous attends ce soir pour éliminer un de vos membres."

"Ça ne sera pas très compliqué à choisir" dit Jo en regardant méchamment Bridgette.

Arrivé à l'étage, Courtney pris tout de suite à part Bridgette.

"Pourquoi à tu saboter l'équipe ?"

"Je n'ai rien saboté du tout" dit Bridgette mais sa voix disait le contraire.

"S'il te plaît" dit Courtney, "Je peux peut-être t'aider ?"

"Très bien, j'ai été parlé à Matt ce matin et on a convenu un accord car je lui dois une dette car il m'a sauvé de l'élimination la dernière fois."

"Quel genre d'accord a tu fais avec le faux rouquin ?"

"Il a dit qu'il me protégera de l'élimination jusqu'à la fusion des équipes si je fais en sorte de faire perdre l'équipe pour qu'il puisse regagner la confiance de ses coéquipiers de son côté."

"Mais ce n'est pas un accord, c'est du chantage. Il faut que tu le dénonce tout de suite."

"Non" la supplia Bridgette, "Ne fais pas ça. Si tu le dénonce, les autres vont savoir que j'ai triché et je suis sûr de me faire éliminer."

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse" demanda Courtney.

"Rien du tout, vote juste contre la même personne que moi et Matt s'arrangera du reste, enfin je crois."

"De toute façon" dit Courtney en partant, "C'est ton problème. Tu as refusé mon aide alors maintenant débrouille toi."

Bridgette resta seule et soupira de désespoir.

**Confessionnal:**

**_Bridgette: J'espère vraiment que Matt va tenir sa promesse._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Matt avait réuni Scott et Izzy dans un coin tranquille du bus.

"Bien, ce matin, j'ai la promesse à Bridgette que je ferais tout pour la protéger jusqu'à la fusion des équipes et étant un homme de parole, je le ferai."

"Tu sais pourtant que promettre c'est mentir" lui dit Scott.

"Je sais mais Bridgette ne mérite pas de se faire éliminer. C'est un des rares candidats à qui je ne ferais jamais de coup bas. J'ai trop de respect pour elle."

"Alors pourquoi tu nous as réuni" demanda Izzy.

"Vous allez m'aider à convaincre Mike et Dawn de voter contre Dakota."

"C'est juste mission impossible" dit Scott.

"Mais non" dit Matt. "Izzy, tu vas t'occuper de Mike et toi Scott, tu te charges de Dawn."

"Moi" s'exclama Scott, "convaincre Dawn de voter contre Dakota ? Elle ne me fait aucune confiance, alors je ne vois pas comment je vais réussir à la convaincre de voter contre Dakota."

"J'ai un plan" dit Matt. "Scott, prends ces photos trafiqués et inventent quelque chose avec, je pense que tu devrais t'en tirer facilement avec. Et pour toi Izzy, tu faire semblant de transmettre un message de Zoey pour Mike. Ça marche ?"

"Moi oui" s'écria Izzy qui partit aussitôt.

"Je me demande vraiment ou tu vas chercher tous ses idées complètement tordues" demanda Scott.

"Tu sais, quand on observe attentivement les gens" dit Matt, "on peut remarquer des petits détails qui peuvent vite se transformer en avantages s'ils sont bien utiliser. La faiblesse de Mike est Zoey et celle de Dawn, c'est la maltraitance envers les animaux alors en montrant ces photos de Dakota en train de maltraités des animaux devraient réussir à convaincre Dawn de voter contre elle."

"J'ai vraiment l'impression de me voir quand je te regarde mais dans une version plus gentille" dit Scott.

"Merci, ça fait plaisir venant d'un des meilleurs antagonistes de Total Drama" dit Matt.

Ils se firent une accolade et Matt parti rejoindre le reste de son équipe tandis que Scott partait à la recherche de Dawn.

"Un vrai ami" pensa Scott en marchant tranquillement.

A l'étage, Mike fut très surpris quand il vit Izzy s'approcher de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Izzy ? Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas censé être ici."

"Je sais" répondit Izzy, "Mais j'ai un message de Zoey pour toi."

"Pourquoi elle n'est pas venue me le dire soit même ?" demanda Mike.

"Elle m'a dit que ce serait plus discret si s'était moi qui transmettais le message" dit Izzy.

"Je comprends, vaut mieux être discret. Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait me dire ?"

"Elle m'a dit qu'elle aimerait que tu votes contre Dakota ce soir."

"Mais Bridgette a provoqué la défaite de notre équipe alors pourquoi je devrais la garder."

"Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait que Bridgette reste car elle l'apprécie beaucoup et elle serait vraiment triste si Bridgette venait à partir. Et je suppose que tu ne veux pas voir Zoey triste, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle se sente bien alors si elle pense que Dakota doit partir, je le ferai" dit Mike. "Et merci pour le message Izzy."

Il partit laissant Izzy seule savourer sa victoire.

**Confessionnal:**

**_Izzy: C'était trop facile. Mike est tellement amoureux de Zoey qu'il suffit de mettre le prénom "Zoey" dans toutes les phrases pour qu'ils y croient Il vraiment très naïf._**

**_Mike: Je ferai tout pour Zoey, même me sacrifier à sa place si s'est nécessaire._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Pendant ce temps-là, Scott avait enfin réussit à trouver Dawn qui prenait un petit bain de soleil sur la terrasse du bus tout en méditant. Scott allait toucher son épaule pour signaler sa présence quand elle parla:

"Que me vaut ta visite Scott" demanda Dawn.

"Comment a tu su que j'étais là ?"

"C'est facile, rappelle-toi que je peux lire les auras et la tienne est tellement particulière que je peux la repérer parmi des centaines d'autres."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "particulière" ?"

"Je ne sais pas" répondit Dawn, "C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à retrouver toutes les émotions dans la tienne, je 'arrive pas à la comprendre et cela me tracasse."

"Bien" la coupa Scott, "Fini de parler moi. Je suis venu car j'ai trouvé ça et je pensais que tu saurais comment faire."

Scott met alors un écureuil blessé à la patte dans les mains de Dawn.

"Oh le pauvre" gémit Dawn, "Ou là tu trouver ?"

"Il était près du bus alors je l'ai ramassé et je me suis dit que tu serais la plus compétente pour le soigner. Je crois que je vais y aller"

Il se leva et fit "accidentellement" tomber les photos qu'il avait dans sa poche et sorti comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Dawn remarqua les photos et essaya de rappeler Scott mais il était trop tard. Sa curiosité pris alors le dessus et elle prit les photos pour regarder.

"Non mais je rêve" s'écria-t-elle.

**Confessionnal:**

**_Dawn: Et dire que j'avais toute confiance en toi Dakota. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point tu me déçois._**

**_Scott: N'y vu n'y connu. Un plan parfait, Dakota ne verra vraiment rien arriver._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

La nuit tomba et l'heure de la cérémonie d'élimination approchait. Bridgette allait retrouver ses coéquipiers quand elle senti une main l'attraper. Elle se retourna et que c'était Matt.

"Vote contre Kimberley si tu veux sauver ta peau."

Il disparut alors et Bridgette soupira en se dirigeant vers la cérémonie. Arrivée sur place, elle s'assit à côté de Courtney et fit un D avec ses doigts. Courtney hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

Chris arriva alors devant l'équipe Tropicalis.

"Bien, c'est votre deuxième cérémonie d'affilée équipe Tropicalis. Maintenant, il est temps pour vous d'aller voter."

Les candidats se levèrent et allèrent chacun leur tour dans le confessionnal pour voter. Quand ce fut fini, ils attendirent Chris qui était parti chercher les symboles d'immunité et également le résultat des votes. Quand il revînt, il tenait un plateau avec six petites planches de surf dessus.

"J'ai actuellement six planches de surf. Celui qui n'en aura pas devra prendre la catapulte et quitter le jeu dont il ne pourra jamais revenir. La première planche est pour Jo."

Jo sourit et leva la main pour attraper sa planche.

"La suivante est pour B et je vous rappelle qu'il est immunisé jusqu'à la fusion et l'autre pour Dawn."

B et Dawn attrapèrent leurs planches et attendirent.

"La prochaine est pour...Mickaël."

...

...

...

"Audrey ! Il ne me reste donc plus que deux candidats" dit Louis en regardant Bridgette qui était morte de peur et croisait les doigts tandis que Dakota était en train d'envoyer des messages sur son téléphone.

"La dernière planche est pour ..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Bridgette !"

Bridgette laissa échapper un cri de joie et se précipita pour aller chercher la dernière planche de surf.

"Comment ? Vous m'avez éliminé moi alors que c'est à cause d'elle si on a perdu le défi" s'exclama Dakota rouge de colère.

"Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre de ce jeu" soupira Jo.

"Maintenant Dakota" dit Chris,"Il est temps pour toi de prendre la catapulte."

"Hors de question" dit-elle, "Je ne partirai pas comme ça de ce jeu."

Chris soupira. Il s'approcha de Dakota, lui prit son téléphone et le lança dans la catapulte.

"Eh ! T'est malade ou quoi ?" dit-elle en montant dans la catapulte pour le récupérer.

Chris se dépêcha de revenir et actionna la manette qui envoya Dakota dans le ciel.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

"Ouf" dit Chris, "Enfin débarrassé. Equipe Tropicalis, je vous retrouve demain en espérant que vous aillez plus de chances lors du prochain défi."

Ils allèrent tous se coucher sur le sol métallique et essayer de dormir sauf Bridgette qui préféra rester sur la terrasse pour réfléchir.

"Au moins" pensa-t-elle," Matt est peut-être une personne manipulatrice mais il respecte néanmoins sa promesse."

**Confessionnal (votes):**

**_Jo: Je vote pour Bridgette. Ça t'apprendra à saboter le défi._**

**_Bridgette: Matt m'a dit de voter contre Dakota donc je vais lui faire confiance es espérant qu'il disait vraiment la vérité._**

**_Dakota: Bye Bridgette. J'ai perdu le défi à cause de toi._**

**_Courtney: Je vote pour Dakota. Raison stratégique tout simplement._**

**_B: (Il montre une photo de Bridgette)._**

**_Mike: Je vote pour Dakota. Je ne veux pas que Zoey soit triste à cause du départ de Bridgette._**

**_Dawn: Au revoir Dakota. Chez moi, on ne maltraite pas les animaux._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

**Résultat vote:**

**Dakota: 4 Bridgette: 3**

**Éliminés: Geoff, Eva, Cody, Sam, Brick, Dakota.**

**Début: Courtney (chap5), Shaelyn (chap7), Tanner (chap7).**

**FIN CHAPITRE 8**

**La suite bientôt ^^**

**N'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires, j'aimerais avoir quelques avis ^^**


	9. Révélations à Columbus !

**Chapitre 9 : Révélations à Columbus !**

Le lendemain de l'élimination de Dakota, les esprits chez les membres de l'équipe Tropicalis étaient encore confus et surtout celui de Jo car cela faisait deux de ses alliés qui s'étaient fait éliminés. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pour Brick et elle se doutait qu'il y avait dû avoir manipulation pour que ce soit le tout de Dakota. Elle savait que B avait toujours voté comme elle mais elle savait très bien que Mike et Dawn avaient dû votés contre Dakota.

**Confessionnal:**

**_Jo: Mon avenir se complique dans l'aventure mais je ne compte pas être éliminé sans rien faire. J'ai l'impression que Bridgette cache quelque chose à l'équipe et j'ai bien l'intention de découvrir ce que c'est. Elle n'est vraiment pas claire comme fille._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Jo commença alors don enquête en allant d'abord interrogé Dawn qui méditait seule dans un coin.

"Je sens que ton aura est troublée, de quoi veux-tu me parler ?" Lui demanda Dawn qui avait senti Jo s'approcher.

"J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as votée contre Dakota ?"

"C'est très simple" répondit-elle,"Pour ça !"

Dawn tire alors les photos que Scott avait fait "accidentellement" tombés à côté d'elle hier avant la cérémonie et les montrent à Jo. Jo les regarde attentivement avant de reprendre la parole.

"Tu te rend compte que ce ne sont pas des vraies photos" lui dit Jo.

"Comment ça ?" dit Dawn surprise.

"Ces photos sont des montages, je le vois très bien. Qui te les a donnés ?"

"Elles sont tombés de la poche de Scott quand il est venu me parler hier et après j'étais en colère contre Dakota et j'ai voté pour elle à cause des photos."

"Je comprends" dit Jo, "Scott a fait exprès de faire tomber les fausses photos car il savait que tu allais les regarder et que tu serais en colère contre Dakota."

"Tu veux dire qu'il m'a manipulé une nouvelle fois" dit Dawn.

"Oui, j'en ai bien peur mais pourquoi il aurait manipulé les gens de notre équipe pour virer Dakota."

"Je sais pas, il veut peut-être essayer de protéger Bridgette" suggéra Dawn.

"Mais oui" s'exclama Jo. "Voilà la solution, Bridgette à demandé de l'aide aux joueurs de l'équipe adverse pour qu'il la protège en nous manipulant pour que l'on s'élimine entre nous et comme ça, elle reste dans le jeu."

"Bridgette ne ferait jamais ça" protesta Dawn.

"On verra ça" dit Jo. "Je pense que le temps de Bridgette dans ce jeu est fini. Et je te prouverais qu'elle a triché."

Sur cette phrase, Jo sort de la salle et va rejoindre les autres membres de son équipe.

**Confessionnal:**

**_Dawn: C'est impossible que Jo dise la vérité. Bridgette ne peut pas nous avoir trahi, ce n'est pas une tricheuse même si Jo a raison sur certains points._**

**_Jo: je savais bien que l'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Pendant ce temps, Chris venait d'annoncer aux candidats qu'il n'y aurait pas de défi aujourd'hui car l'état suivant se trouvait à plus d'une journée de bus. Ils le prirent avec joie et profitèrent de la journée pour discuter entre eux et se reposer. Mike profitait ainsi de ces rares moments pour pouvoir discuter avec Zoey. Ils discutaient depuis vingt minutes quand Mike posa la question qui fit basculer le jeu.

"Pourquoi tu voulais que je vote contre Dakota hier soir ?"

"Hein ? Je ne comprends pas là ?" dit Zoey.

"Hier soir, peu de temps avant la cérémonie, Izzy est venue me voir et m'a dit qu'elle avait un message de toi à me dire."

"Et que disait ce soi-disant message ?" demanda Zoey.

"Elle m'a dit que je devais voter contre Dakota au lieu de Bridgette car sinon, tu serais triste car que tu aimes beaucoup Bridgette et que tu ne voulais pas la voir."

"Et bien sûr, tu as été assez bête pour la croire. Je te rappelle qu'elle est dans l'alliance de Matt donc c'est une de mes ennemis" lui reprocha Zoey.

"Donc j'ai été manipulé" compris Mike.

"Et pas qu'un peu mais je pense avoir compris quelque chose" dit Zoey. "Il faut que l'on parle à Jo."

Ils se mirent en route et trouvèrent Jo en train de prendre son déjeuner dans la grande salle avec B qui écrivait dans un carnet.

"On peut te parler Jo ?" demanda Mike. "On a un petit problème."

"Bien sûr" répondit-elle.

"Eh bien voilà" commença Mike. "Hier soir, Izzy est venu me voir et m'a manipulé pour que je vote contre Dakota car Zoey ne voulait pas voir Bridgette se faire éliminer."

"Intéressant" dit Jo, "Il faut que je mette ces infos avec celles que j'ai trouvées."

"Tu as trouvé quoi ?" demanda Zoey.

"J'ai été parlé à Dawn tout à l'heure et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait votée contre Kimberley car des photos qui étaient trafiqués en montrant Dakota en train de maltraités des animaux sont tombés de la poche de Scott qui était venu lui parler. J'en ai donc déduis que les membres de ton équipe Zoey ont manipulés nos coéquipiers pour pouvoir éliminer Dakota et ainsi protéger un membre de notre équipe qui ne veulent pas voir partir. Et je pense que cette personne est Bridgette et qu'elle est au courant."

"Ça peut marcher" dit Zoey. "Si je me souviens bien, en Louisiane, c'est Bridgette qui aurait dû partir ?"

"Oui, on avait tous votés contre elle mais c'est Brick qui s'est fait éliminer" dit Mike.

Une lumière s'alluma alors dans l'esprit de Zoey.

"C'est bon, j'ai tout compris, espèce de sale petit salaud."

"De qui tu parles ?" demanda Jo.

"De Matt" répondit Zoey, "C'est de lui que tout viens, toutes les informations concordent."

"Vas-y on t'écoute" lui dit Mike, "Car là, je ne vois pas trop le rapport avec lui." B qui était à côté posa également son carnet pour écouter les arguments de Zoey.

"Eh bien c'est simple. Matt était très en colère contre Brick après qu'il lui est cassé le nez. Pour se venger, je pense que Matt a changé les votes pour que Brick parte et que Bridgette reste."

"Pour l'instant je comprends" dit Jo.

"Ensuite, Matt a peut-être proposé à Bridgette de la protéger de l'élimination en manipulant les autres pour qu'ils s'éliminent entre eux. Ça c'est facile à comprendre car Dawn et Mike ont été manipulés par Izzy et Scott qui sont pour moi les larbins de Matt."

"Donc si je résume tout" dit Jo. "Matt se fout de notre gueule depuis le début en contrôlant toutes les éliminations depuis le début ?"

"Je pensais vraiment pas que Matt pouvait être aussi mauvais que ça" dit Mike. "Il va falloir se méfier maintenant."

"Mais pour l'instant, on fait comme si on ne savait rien" dit Jo. "Ils ne verront rien arriver."

Mike, Zoey et B acquiescèrent et se séparèrent. Après qu'ils furent tous sorti, la nappe de la table ou ils étaient assis s'agita et Izzy sorti de dessous la table.

"Dommage !" dit-elle.

**Confessionnal:**

**_Izzy: J'étais sous la table en train de chercher ma cuillère quand j'ai entendu Jo arriver et Mike et Zoey un peu plus tard. Je suis alors rester caché sous la table et j'ai écouté toute leur conversation. C'était très intéressant, ils pensent pouvoir nous faire sortir mais c'est rater._**

**_Zoey: Et dire que personne ne me croyait quand je disais que Matt était un type à qui on ne pouvait pas faire confiance. C'est le jumeau de Scott dans une version plus sociable et moins psychopathe._**

**_Mike: Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Bridgette aurait pu nous trahir pour sauver sa peau dans le jeu. Je trouve ça pathétique. Je crois que je n'arriverais plus à lui faire confiance._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Dans le quartier des vainqueurs, Shaelyn avait commencé à jouer sur sa guitare qu'elle avait emmenée avec elle et tout le monde s'était arrêté de parler pour l'écouter. C'est à dire Ann Maria, Tanner, Scott et Matt. Izzy arriva à ce moment comme un boulet de canon dans la pièce en percutant au passage Shaelyn qui se retrouva sans qu'elle ne le comprenne assis les fesses par terre.

"Il faut que je vous parle, c'est important" dit Izzy en tirant les bras de Matt et Scott.

"Et calme toi" lui dit Matt.

"Non, il faut que vous veniez je dois vous parler."

"Izzy, calme-toi !" lui ordonna Scott.

Izzy s'arrêta soudainement de tire leurs bras et les regarda avec un visage calme.

"Comment tu as fait " demanda Matt à Scott.

"Je sais pas" répondit-il, "Maintenant tu peux nous conduire tranquillement à l'endroit où tu veux nous parler ?"

"Bien sûr" dit Izzy en souriant à Scott.

Elle les entraîna au fond du bus pour être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

"Bien, dit-elle, on a un gros problème et quand je dis un gros, je veux dire un énorme problème."

"Et c'est quoi ce problème "? demanda Matt. "Si c'est comme la dernière fois parce que tu n'avais pas réussi à attraper des gnomes alors n'essaye même pas cette fois ci."

"C'est très sérieux" dit Izzy avec un regard sévère. "Jo, Mike et Zoey ont découvert ta stratégie."

"Mais je croyais qu'elle était imparable" dit Scott dont la mâchoire avait chuté.

"Moi aussi je le pensais" ajouta Matt très contrarié. "Ils ont dit quoi exactement ?"

"Ils ont fait le rapprochement avec l'élimination de Dakota et de Brick et le fait que moi et Scott avons été parlé aux deux autres hier soir. Ils en ont également contre Bridgette car ils disent qu'elle a trahi l'équipe" dit Izzy.

"Mince, je ne voulais pas que Bridgette se fasse avoir" dit Matt.

"Depuis quand tu te souci de Bridgette ?" lui demanda Scott.

"Quoi ? Oh non, pour rien" dit-il avec un petit rire gêné.

"Donc on fait quoi maintenant car là, on risque d'avoir tout le monde contre nous s'ils révèlent la stratégie" demanda Izzy.

"Je propose que l'on fasse comme si on ne savait rien et que l'on agisse normalement sans utiliser de stratégie" dit Scott.

"Je suis d'accord" approuva Matt, "Je vais avertir Bridgette et c'est bon."

Il laissa les deux autres et se mit à la recherche de Bridgette. En passant devant le confessionnal, il entendit sa voix venant de l'intérieur. Il écrivit les informations sur une feuille et la fit passer sous la porte en espérant que Bridgette la remarque.

**Confessionnal:**

**_Bridgette: (Elle remarque la feuille qui vient de passer la porte, elle la déplie et commence à la lire) Oh non ! Là je suis vraiment dans de très gros problèmes, comment je vais faire pour m'en sortir._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Dans le quartier du vainqueur, Zoey arriva et vit Shaelyn par terre avec sa guitare à côté d'elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ?"

"Izzy est arrivé à fond pour parler à Matt et Scott et elle m'a bousculé au passage" répondit Shaelyn.

"Et tu étais ou ?" demanda Tanner à Zoey.

"En train de discuter de quelque chose de très important avec l'autre équipe."

Les jumeaux la regardèrent avec des regards interrogateurs.

"Non, ne croyez pas que j'ai fait une alliance avec l'autre équipe. On a juste discuté et on a compris l'origine des éliminations de Dakota et de Brick."

"Et alors ?" demanda Tanner.

"J'ai appris que Matt avait triché pour l'élimination de Brick et que Scott et Izzy avaient manipulés Mike et Dawn pour que Dakota soit éliminer à son tour. On soupçonne également Bridgette d'être au courant et de faire partie de leur alliance."

"Ils abusent quand même" s'écria Shaelyn. "J'espère que l'on pourra vite se débarrasser de ses trois-là."

"J'ai une idée mais elle ne va surement pas vous plaire" dit Zoey.

"Dit toujours" dit Tanner.

"Je pensais que l'on pouvait faire exprès de perdre le prochain défi et comme ça, puisque l'on est nous trois, on vote contre Matt qui sera probablement éliminé puisque je pense qu'Ann Maria votera également contre Matt donc ça fait quatre voix contre lui."

"Je ne sais pas" dit Shaelyn qui était septique. "Je n'ai pas encore vu Matt en action donc pour l'instant, il n'est pas vraiment méchant pour moi. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu es autant en colère contre lui."

"C'est très simple" répondit Zoey. "Depuis qu'il est avec Scott, je ne peux pas lui faire confiance. Toute personne qui est ami avec Scott est forcément mauvaise."

"Tu y va un peu fort quand même" lui dit Shaelyn.

"Peut-être mais vous êtes d'accord pour que l'on se débarrasse de Matt ?"

"Moi je suis d'accord" dit Tanner, "Je ne supporte pas ceux qui jouent dans le dos des autres. Tu as ma voix."

"Même si je ne suis pas sûr" dit Shaelyn, "Je vais suivre mon frère."

"Super" dit Zoey, "Si ce défi est éliminatoire, je peux vous assurer que ce sera le dernier de Matt."

**Confessionnal:**

**_Zoey: Je suis trop contente, je vais peut-être pouvoir enfin me débarrasser de Matt. S'il part, ces deux larbins seront les prochains à partir, je peux vous en assurer._**

**_Shaelyn: Je ne sais pas encore si je suis d'accord avec Zoey. Je trouve Matt sympa et je ne vis pas en quoi il serait maléfique. J'ai l'impression que Zoey devient de plus en plus paranoïaque._**

**_Tanner: Matt, Scott et Izzy méritent de partir. J'ai horreur des gens faux et des tricheurs et pour moi, ces trois-là répondent complètement à cette définition._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement et le lendemain matin, Chris réveilla très tôt les candidats pour le défi d'aujourd'hui.

"Réveillez-vous" dit sa voix dans le haut-parleur, "Vous avez dix minutes pour vous préparer au défi."

"Je rêve ou il est que huit heures du matin" se plaignit Ann Maria.

"Arrête de te plaindre" lui dit Matt.

"Toi n'essaye même pas de me parler" l'avertit Ann Maria.

"Super" soupira Zoey, "On vient à peine de se réveiller et on a déjà les premières tensions de la journée."

Quand les dix minutes furent écoulées, tous les candidats rejoignirent Chris. Ils purent alors voir l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Un grand parc.

"Bien" dit Chris, "Le défi d'aujourd'hui se déroulera dans la ville de Columbus en Ohio."

"J'adore cette région" dit Zoey.

"Je m'en fous" dit Chris. "Au lieu d'un seul défi, j'ai décidé qu'il y en aurait trois. Le premier défi sera un hommage à la deuxième saison ou le défi consistait à disposer des explosifs pour créer une explosion avec un résultat original."

"Génial" s'écria Izzy, "Explosivo va reprendre du service, BOOM BOOM !"

"C'est pour ça que Scott et Izzy feront ce défi pour l'équipe Polaris et B et Jo pour l'équipe Tropicalis" continua Chris.

Les quatre candidats appelés hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord.

"Le deuxième défi sera encore placer sous le signe de l'explosion ou chaque équipe devra désactiver une bombe très puante comme dans le défi sur les films d'espionnage de la deuxième saison. On aura Zoey, Tanner et Ann Maria d'un côté et Dawn et Courtney de l'autre."

"Mais ce n'est pas juste, ils sont trois et nous on est que deux" riposta Courtney.

"Pas grave, ce n'est pas mon problème" dit Chris. "Le dernier défi sera complètement différent puisque ce sera un concours de chant."

"Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?" demanda Matt.

"Parce que les chansons me manquent depuis la saison trois donc j'ai décidé de faire un concours de chant entre vous. Il y aura donc Matt et Shaelyn pour l'équipe Polaris et Mike et Bridgette pour les Tropicalis."

"Mais je ne veux pas chanter" protesta Matt.

"Si tu ne chantes pas" dit Chris, "Tu seras automatiquement éliminé."

Matt croisa les bras et ne dit plus rien.

"Bien" continua Chris. "Maintenant, en route pour le premier défi. Ceux qui font le concours de chant, vous restez ici pour préparer vos chansons qui ont déjà été choisi et qui vous attendent à côté de la scène monté pour l'occasion."

Les quatre apprentis chanteurs arrivèrent sur la scène en pleine air et ouvrirent les enveloppes pour regarder la chanson qui leur étaient attribués.

**Confessionnal:**

**_Shaelyn: Je suis super contente, je rêve depuis toujours de chanter sur Total Drama et voilà que cela se réalise enfin._**

**_Bridgette: Je ne trouve pas ce défi très difficile. Je préfère chanter que de désamorcer une bombe puante. Et au moins, j'aurais la paix puisque Jo ne sera pas là._**

**_Mike: Ça va être dur. Je n'ai pas vraiment une voix qui est très agréable donc je stresse un peu pour ce défi._**

**_Matt: Je déteste chanter. Mais bon, je vais devoir me forcer car je n'ai pas envie d'être éliminé et puis, j'espère au moins que la chanson que je vais chanter n'est pas trop nul._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Shaelyn ouvrit son enveloppe et regarda la chanson qu'elle devait chanter pour le concours.

"Zut ! Je ne connais pas cette chanson."

"Je peux regarder" lui demanda Matt.

Shaelyn tendit les paroles de sa chanson à Matt qui les regarda attentivement.

"Super" s'écria-t-il, "Je la connais cette musique, je l'ai sur mon MP3."

"Vraiment" dit Shaelyn,"Je peux l'écouter ?"

"Bien sûr" dit-il en le lui donnant.

"Merci Matt, je savais bien que Zoey se trompait à ton sujet."

"Comment ça ?"

"Hein... euh... non rien du tout" dit-elle en s'éloignant de Matt.

**Confessionnal:**

**_Shaelyn: Et voilà, j'ai encore trop parlé._**

**_Matt: Je sais de quoi voulait parler Shae mais on a décidé avec Izzy et Scott de faire comme si on ne se doutait de rien._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Mike et Bridgette eux étaient chacun dans leur coin et étudiaient silencieusement leur chanson sans s'accorder un seul regard.

A l'autre bout du parc, Chris arrivait sur le lieu du premier défi.

"Pour ce défi, chaque équipe aura à sa disposition des explosifs remplit de peinture pour créer par la suite un résulta original. Mais pour que cette épreuve soit encore plus dure. Vous devrez disposer les explosifs en haut de cette colline qui se trouve à cent mètres d'ici. Maintenant, GO !"

Jo et B pour l'équipe Tropicalis se précipitèrent et commencèrent à disposer les explosifs en fonction du plan qu'avait réalisé B pendant que Chris expliquait les règles. De l'autre côté, Scott et Izzy avaient un peu plus de mal car Izzy qui avait repris sa personnalité Explosivo pour le défi était devenu incontrôlable.

"Tu pourrais te concentrer un peu" lui reprochait Scott qui réfléchissait sur la disposition des explosifs.

"Laisse faire Explosivo" dit Izzy qui disposait à tout hasard les explosifs, "Explosivo sait ce qu'il fait."

"Ok" renonça Scott, "Mais j'espère pour toi que tu ne vas pas refaire le même coup que lors de la deuxième saison."

"Mais non, rassure toi, Explosivo contrôle la situation, ça va faire BOOM BOOM ! HAHAHAHAHHA !"

Après plusieurs minutes, Chris arrêta les deux équipes pour voir le résultat final.

"Equipe Tropicalis, à vous l'honneur."

B actionna la poignée et tous les explosifs éclatèrent pour créer par la suite un gigantesque arc-en-ciel.

"Ce n'est pas mal" dit Chris, "un peu ringard mais pas mal du tout, équipe Polaris, à vous."

"Attention" dit Edith, "Ça va faire BOOM BOOM !"

L'image se coupe pour montrer Chris devant l'écran avec une feuille.

"Je tiens à préciser que pour la sécurité de nos spectateurs qu'il est strictement interdit de reproduire les pratiques d'Izzy sous peine de conséquences très graves et irréparables. Merci de votre intention."

L'image revient au moment où Izzy appuie sur le détonateur. Mais rien ne se passe.

"Super" l'acclama Scott, "Tu as refait le même coup que la dernière fois sauf que pour cette fois, ça n'a pas explo..."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMM !

Tous les explosifs d'Izzy ont alors explosés et tous les candidats ainsi que Chris ont été couverts de peinture qui en se mélangeant avec toutes les couleurs avait maintenant une couleur noir proche du goudron.

"Et c'est l'équipe Polaris qui gagne ce premier défi" annonça Chris.

"Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas original du tout" protesta Jo.

"Excuse-moi mais est-ce que c'est toi qui décide des règles" dit Chris, "J'ai décidé que Izzy et Scott avaient gagnés le défi donc c'est tout."

"Ouais, c'est ça" marmonna Jo. B lui tapota gentiment l'épaule pour la réconforter.

Scott et Izzy se félicitèrent et d'un coup, Izzy sauta dans les bras de Scott qui devînt aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

"Désolé" dit Edith en remarquant l'embarras de Scott, "C'était juste l'adrénaline."

"Bien" dit Chris en regardant les autres candidats qui étaient également couvert de peinture. "Allez-vous changer et retrouvez moi pour le prochain défi qui sera tout aussi explosif que le premier, je peux vous le garantir."

**Confessionnal:**

**_Jo: c'est nul, c'est notre équipe qui aurait dû gagner. Nous au moins, c'était original notre explosion._**

**_Izzy: Explosivo est content et vous auriez dû voir la tête de Scott quand j'ai sauté dans ses bras. Il était tout rouge tellement il était gêné, j'ai trouvé ça trop mignon._**

**_Scott: Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui ce passe dans la tête d'Izzy. Elle n'est quand même pas tombée amoureuse de moi._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Pendant ce temps, à la scène de spectacle, Mike et Bridgette répétaient toujours chacun de leur côté tandis que Matt et Shaelyn s'aidaient mutuellement pour apprendre correctement les paroles de leurs chansons.

"Non, tu t'es encore trompée" dit Matt à Shaelyn, "C'est "broken heart beat" et pas "broken had beat"."

"Désolé" dit Shaelyn, "C'est juste que ce style de musique ne correspond pas totalement avec mon style habituel."

"Heureusement que je connais cette chanson" dit Matt.

"Oui, comme tu la connais par cœur, tu sais exactement quand il faut dire les paroles" lui dit Shaelyn. "Et je trouve que tu as de la chance car tu as réussi à maîtriser parfaitement ta chanson. Et ta voix n'est pas si mal que ça."

"Tu trouves ?" demanda Matt en repensant à sa chanson qu'il avait réussi à apprendre et chanter parfaitement en trente minutes seulement.

"Bien sûr, car ce n'est pas une chanson facile que t'a donné Chris. Maintenant, on y retourne, il faut que j'arrive à chanter cette chanson" dit Shaelyn en reprenant les paroles dans sa main.

**Confessionnal:**

**_Shaelyn: Je savais bien que Zoey se trompait, j'ai presque que passé tout mon temps aujourd'hui avec Matt et il n'est pas méchant du tout. C'est même agréable de discuter avec lui._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Après s'être changés, les candidats retrouvèrent Chris en plein milieu d'une clairière dans le parc où ils se trouvaient. Il y avait deux bombes qui étaient chacune sur un côté de la clairière.

"Pour ce défi, chaque équipe devra désamorcer sa bombe puante avant qu'elle n'explose dans deux minutes à partir de maintenant."

Les candidats qui avaient été choisi pour ce défi se dépêchèrent d'aller sur la bombe qui représentait leur équipe.

"Bien, dit Zoey en arrivant avec Tanner et Ann Maria, je ne suis pas d'avis de perdre le défi même si j'en ai envie pour éliminer Matt car je n'ai pas du tout envie de puer pendant une semaine.

"On est d'accord" dirent les deux autres.

De l'autre côté, Courtney et Dawn réfléchissaient à un moyen d'arrêter la bombe.

"Si je me souviens bien" dit Dawn, "Lors de ce défi pendant la deuxième saison, s'était bien un fil qu'il fallait couper."

"Oui" répondit Courtney en regardant alors les trois fils. "Je ne sais pas lequel choisir entre le bleu, le rouge et le jaune."

"On pourrait faire comme Lindsay, ça avait marché."

"Et je te rappelle que l'on avait fait comme elle et que finalement, seule sa bombe était connectée sur le fil bleu" lui rappela Courtney.

Retour à l'équipe Polaris.

"A votre avis, on fait quoi ?" demanda Zoey.

"Moi je dirais que l'on devrait couper un des fils" proposa Tanner, "Tu en pense quoi Ann Maria ?."

"De quoi ?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle se vaporisait les cheveux comme à son habitude.

Tanner soupira de déception et d'énervement. Il alors qu'il ne restait plus que trente secondes.

"Il faut faire quelque chose" dit Tanner en pressant Zoey qui avait décidé de coupé le fil rouge.

"Je me dépêche, dit Zoé, "Pas la peine de me stressée."

Tanner pour se calmer se leva et marcha autour de la bombe. En arrivant au niveau de Zoey, il trébucha et bouscula Zoey qui au lieu de coupé de fil rouge, coupa le-il jaune.

BBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM !

La bombe de l'équipe Polaris avait explosé et on entendait maintenant Ann Maria toussé en hurlant:

"AAAHHHHHH ! Ça pue !"

"Et c'est fini pour l'équipe Polaris" dit Chris. "Si l'équipe Tropicalis arrive à désamorcer sa bombe, ils gagneront le point, sinon, ce sera match nul entre les deux équipes."

"Allez Courtney" dit Dawn, "On coupe quel fil ?"

"Je sais pas" dit Courtney qui transpirait et tremblait avec la pince dans les mains.

Dawn vit alors qu'il ne restait plus que cinq secondes. Elle prit alors la pince des mains de Courtney et coupa le fil bleu et le chrono s'arrêta sur une seconde. Courtney la regarda avec un regard surpris.

"Comment as-tu su ?"

"Je me suis dit que l'on avait rien à perdre en coupant le même fil que Lindsay lors de la saison deux donc voilà."

"Le deuxième défi est remporté par l'équipe Tropicalis" annonça Chris. Il regarda alors Zoey, Tanner et Ann Maria qui sentaient pire qu'une fosse septique. "Désolé mais vous ne pouvez pas allez-vous changer donc vous resterez comme ça jusqu'à la fin du troisième défi."

Ils soupirèrent et allèrent en direction de la scène. Tous les candidats s'assirent sur l'estrade qui était en face et attendirent Chris. Bien sûr, en raison de leur puanteur, Zoey, Tanner et Ann Maria se trouvaient à dix mètres des autres. Chris arriva alors dans son costume bleu sur scène.

"Bienvenue pour ce concours de chant de Total Drama American Tour et je peux vous assurer que l'on va s'éclater. Les candidats qui chanteront seront notés par un jury qui sera composé de moi-même, de Courtney et d'Izzy."

Les deux filles appelés se levèrent et allèrent s'asseoir sur le banc des juges.

"Vous noterez les candidats sur 20 en additionnera les résultats des chanteurs après et l'équipe avec le plus de points gagnera le défi" termina Chris.

Courtney et Izzy hochèrent la tête pour dire qu'elles avaient compris et Chris repris la parole :

"Maintenant, accueillons le premier le premier des quatre candidats à chanter pour ce concours, Mike !"

Chris alla s'asseoir avec Courtney et Izzy sur le banc du jury tandis que Mike entra sur la scène où il fut applaudi par tout le monde sauf Scott.

"Dis-nous qu'elle chanson tu dois chanter" demanda CHris.

"Je vais chanter Celebrity Status de Mariana Trench" dit Mike.

(N/A: Cette chanson est une dédicace à mon ami Northrnstar ^^)

"Très bien" dit Louis, "On t'écoute."

La musique se mit en route et Mike commença à chanter.

**Celebrity Status:**

I look around, round, round

Look around and look it over

I take it up, up take it out and take you nowhere

Trading in who I've been for shiny celebrity skin

I like to push it and push it until my luck is over

It never stop stops, never stops well you better

Think it over prima donna you don't want to sever

All the work to impress, charming girls out of their dresses

And smiling pretty, well pretty will swallow you forever

Step on, step two, step three repeat

I pray at the church of asses in the seats

And I disappear behind the beat

When the mirrors and the lights and the smoke clear

I'd never guess how we ever could have got here

You can say what you say when the lights go down

So shake, shake, shake and shut your mouth

I wonder why, why, I wonder why, why I oughta

Let you wreck, resurrect whatever you wanna

I can't depend in the end you know I thought you were my friend

Just stop, just stop, just stop, I think I got it

Sorry you, sorry me, sorry every in between

Sorry, everybody here will never be somebody clean

There's a piece of me they're throwing back at us

And they will buy you and sell you for celebrity status

Step on, step two, step three repeat

I pray at the church of asses in the seats

And I disappear behind the beat

When the mirrors and the lights and the smoke clear

I'd never guess how we ever could have got here

You can say what you say when the lights go down

So shake, shake, shake and shut your mouth

When the mirrors and the lights and the smoke clear

I'd never guess how we ever could have got here

You can say what you say when the lights go down

So shake, shake, shake and shut your mouth

Look around, round, round

Look around, round, round, look around

Look around, round, round

Look around, round, round, look around

Look around, round, round

Look around, round, round, look around

Look around, round, round

Look around, round, round, look around

Look around, round, round

Look around, round, round, look around

I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying

I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying

I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying

I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying

When the mirrors and the lights and the smoke clear

I'd never guess how we ever could have got here

You can say what you say when the lights go down

So shake, shake, shake and shut your mouth

When the mirrors and the lights and the smoke clear

I'd never guess how we ever could have got here

You can say what you say when the lights go down

So shake, shake, shake and shut your mouth

I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying

La chanson se termina sous l'acclamation des autres candidats qui exprimaient leur joie. Mike fit signe aux membres de son équipe avant d'aller s'asseoir parmi eux et d'attendre les résultats de sa prestation.

"Belle interprétation" dit Chris, "Je donne un 16."

"Moi j'ai adoré" dit Courtney, "Cette musique était bien même si tu avais quelques faiblesses dans la voix, je donne un 15."

"C'était bien" ajouta Izzy, "Ça vaut un 15."

"Cela fait donc un score de 46 pour l'équipe Tropicalis après ce passage, maintenant, au tour de l'équipe Polaris avec Shaelyn" annonça Chris.

Shaelyn s'avança timidement sur scène et elle sourit quand elle vit son frère l'encourager.

"Quelle chanson va tu chanter ?" demanda Louis.

"Je vais vous interpréter la chanson Broken Machine de Zowie" dit Shaelyn.

La musique commença et au bout de cinq secondes de lancement, Shaelyn se mit à chanter.

**Broken Machine:**

Oh you never ever not please me

You warm me up when I'm freezing

Are you the one for me?

You fix my broken machine.

You're always making me blush

Always cheap in a school girl crush

You tied and ticker I'm a tiny ticker.

A flicker on the side of my heart

I like the way you tease me.

You're making life so breezy

I think you're the one for me

You fix my broken machine

You make me shy inside

My insides feel like butterflies

I like you, you're the one for me you fix my broken machine

_[L-O-V-E repeats in background throughout chorus]_

My heart had fallen apart, you made it feel brand new and you knew just what to do.

I had a heart broken heart beat

I had a broken machine

My heart had fallen apart you made it feel brand new and you knew just what to do

I had a heart broken heart beat

I had a broken machine.

My heart had skipped a b-b-b-beat

Looks like you fix it, what a tr-tr-tr-treat

My heart had skipped a b-b-b-beat

Now let's see you fix my machine

I like the way that you see me

You're sweet like lemon squeezy

You turn the key inside of me

And made me see what we can't be

I had a broken machine

So you came along to see

It was a bomb bomb bombing away

It should of been

You make me shy inside

My insides feel like butterflies

I like you; you're the one for me

You fix my broken machine

_[L-O-V-E repeats in background throughout chorus]_

My heart had fallen apart,

You made it feel brand new and you knew just what to do.

I had a heart broken heart beat

I had a broken machine

My heart had fallen apart you made it feel brand new and you knew just what to do

I had a heart broken heart beat

I had a broken machine.

Oh L-O-V-E V-E feels it all over me

Oh L-O-V-E V-E say come on, please. Say comes on, please.

Oh L-O-V-E V-E feels it all over me

Oh L-O-V-E V-E say come on, please. Say comes on, please.

My heart had fallen apart you made it feel brand new and you knew just what to do.

I had a heart broken heart beat.

I had a broken machine.

_[L-O-V-E repeats in background throughout chorus]_

My heart had fallen apart you made it feel brand new and you knew just what to do.

I had a heart broken heart beat.

I had a broken machine.

I had a heart broken heart beat.

I had a broken machine.

I had a heart broken heart beat.

I had a broken machine.

La musique s'arrêta ensuite et Shaelyn fut acclamée par tous les candidats. Quand ils se calmèrent, Chris prit la parole:

"Cette chanson était merveilleusement chanté, c'est pour ça que je donne un 18."

"Moi aussi j'ai adoré" dit Courtney, "Mais ce ne sera qu'un 16 pour moi."

"Tu étais juste formidable" dit Izzy, "Explosivo a adoré et il te met un 19."

Shaelyn qui n'en revenait pas alla s'asseoir à côté de son frère avant de tomber assommé par la puanteur provoqué par la bombe puante.

"Cela nous fait donc un score de 53 pour l'équipe Polaris qui a donc une avance de 7 points sur l'équipe Tropicalis mais tout peut encore changé avec notre prochaine candidate Bridgette" dit Chris.

Bridgette s'avança à son tour sur la scène mais fut simplement reçu par les applaudissements de Courtney, Dawn, Scott et Izzy. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu et se concentra sur sa chanson.

"Tu vas nous chanter quoi Bridgette ?" demanda Chris.

"Je vais vous chanter Love Is What You Make Of It de Maude" dit Bridgette.

La musique commença et Bridgette se mit à chanter.

**Love Is What You make Of It:**

Let's take a walk, rock a smile

Maybe do somethin' we haven't done in a while

Do a dance, sing a song

Probably save the baf of what we're doin' later on

So come on, come on love hold my hand

The world's givin' us a chance

I say the world's givin' us our chance, oh oh

Hey!

Cause love is what we make of it

It's a smile even if you're fakin' it

I can make a promise that would last we still have for

Together we're a beautiful soul

Cause I could never do it on my own

I could never do it alone

Take a left, border call

Two traffic lines and then we're home

Open the door, step inside

Look into my eyes, I want your heart beat it's high

So come on, come on love hold my hand

Hold on to this floor like you know we can

Look into my eyes and you'll understand

Look into my eyes and hold my hand!

Cause love is what we make of it

It's a smile even if you're fakin' it

I can make a promise that would last we still have for

Together we're a beautiful soul

Cause I could never do it on my own

I could never do it alone

If I can fight the evil side

Like a superhero savin' lives

I can make a promise out of things we'll come to grow

Together we're a beautiful soul

Cause I could never do it on my own

I could never ever do it without you

Without you, without you

I could never ever do it without you

Without you, without you

Hey yeah!

Cause love is what we make of it (oh, oh)

It's a smile even if you're fakin' it

I can make a promise that would last we still have for (have for)

Together we're a beautiful soul

Cause I could never do it on my own (no no, no no)

I could never do it alone

If I can fight the evil side

Like a superhero savin' lives

I can make a promise out of things we'll come to grow

Together we're a beautiful soul

Cause I could never do it on my own

I could never do it alone!

I, I, I could never do it alone

You and I make such a beautiful soul

I, I, I could never do it alone

I, I, I could never do it alone (oh, alone)

I, I, I could never do it alone

You and I make such a beautiful soul (oh, whoa)

I, I, I could never do it alone

I, I, I could never do it alone

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta Bridgette remarqua que tout le monde était surpris et choqué par la performance qu'elle venait de faire. Après quelques secondes, tout le monde se mit à l'acclamer.

"C'était juste splendide" dit Chris, "Je ne sais pas quoi dire tellement s'était beau, je donne un 20."

"Magnifique" dit Courtney, "Je te donne un 18."

"Pour moi" dit Izzy, "Se sera un 17."

"Ce qui fait donc un score de 55" dit Chris. "Et si j'additionne avec le score de Mike, ça fait en tout 101 points. Pour gagner, l'équipe Polaris doit marquer minimum 49 points pour être sûr d'être devant. Maintenant, pour le dernier passage, veuillez accueillir notre dernier candidat, Matt !"

Matt arriva sur scène soutenu seulement par les applaudissements de Scott et Izzy.

"Alors Matt ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas chanter" demanda Chris.

"Je vais chanter ce que tu m'as donné donc Love Somebody de Maroon 5" dit Matt.

La musique commença et Matt commença également à chanter.

**Love Somebody:**

I know your inside, you're feeling so hollow

And it's a hard pill for you to swallow

But I fall for you, I'll never recover

If I fall for you, I'll never be the same

I really want to love somebody

I really want to dance the night away

I know we're only half way there

But you take me all the way; you take me all the way

I really want to touch somebody

I think about you every single day

I know we're only half way there

But you take me all the way; you take me all the way

You're such a hard act for me to follow

Love me today don't leave me tomorrow, yeah

But I fall for you, I'll never recover

If I fall for you, I'll never be the same

I really want to love somebody

I really want to dance the night away

I know we're only half way there

But you take me all the way; you take me all the way

I really want to touch somebody

I think about you every single day

I know we're only half way there

But you take me all the way; you take me all the way

Oh, oh, oh, oh

I don't know where to start, I'm just a little lost

I wanna feel like we never gone, ever stopped

I don't what to do; i'm right in front of you

Asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight, yeah

I really want to love somebody

I really want to dance the night away

I know we're only half way there

But you take me all the way; you take me all the way

I really want to touch somebody

I think about you every single day

I know we're only half way there

But you take me all the way; you take me all the way

Oh, oh, oh, oh

You take me all the way; you take me all the way

Le résultat fut le même que pour Bridgette puisque personne ne s'attendait à ce que Matt face une telle performance.

"Bien, j'ai adoré même si la voix n'est pas encore là" dit Chris, "Je donne un 16."

"Pareil" dit Courtney, "Je te donne également un 16."

"Moi" commença Izzy, "Je vais te donner plus en donnant un 17."

"Et si je calcule" dit Chris, "Cela fait 49 donc ce qui veut dire que l'équipe Polaris remporte le défi avec un score de 102 points contre 101 points pour l'équipe Tropicalis."

Les membres de l'équipe Polaris laissèrent exploser leur joie puisque cela signifiait qu'ils allaient encore dormir dans le confort. Ils allèrent ensuite au bus en laissant seul Chris et les membres de l'équipe Tropicalis.

"Equipe Tropicalis, j'ai l'honneur de vous dire que ce défi est éliminatoire donc vous viendriez éliminer un de vos coéquipiers ce soir."

"Encore" s'écria Jo qui se mit en colère, "On va encore éliminer quelqu'un. J'espère que pour cette fois, ce sera vraiment cette pauvre blonde inutile que l'on appelle Bridgette."

"Tu vas me parler autrement" protesta Bridgette.

"Je te parle comme je veux espèce de sale petite pute" lui dit Jo.

CLAC !

Bridgette venait de gifler Jo et tout le monde regardait les deux filles avec des expressions choquées.

"Tu as osé me frapper" dit Jo d'un ton menaçant. "Tu vas le regretter."

Jo attrapa Bridgette par le coup et la colla contre un arbre.

"Tu vas payer,"gronda Jo.

"J'arrive...plus à ...respirer" dit Bridgette d'une voix faible tandis que son visage commençait à devenir violet.

"Lâche là" hurla Courtney en se jetant sur Jo qui par le choc libéra Bridgette qui tomba à terre en respirant faiblement. "Tu es complètement folle."

Jo ne dit rien et alla dans le bus.

"Bon" dit Chris qui était choqué par la scène qu'il venait de voir. "Je vous retrouve ce soir et entre-temps, amusez-vous bien."

**Confessionnal:**

**_Matt: Je suis tellement content d'avoir gagné ce défi pour mon équipe, je n'aurais jamais pensé que je pouvais aussi bien chanté. J'espère que Bridgette ne va pas se faire éliminer mais avec ce qui s'est passé avec Jo, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin d'intervenir._**

**_Courtney: Je vais tout faire pour Jo se fasse éliminer. Je vais lui faire payer son agression sur Bridgette._**

**_Jo: Elle l'a bien cherché._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

La nuit arriva très vite et se fut déjà l'heure de la cérémonie d'élimination.

"Bonsoir à tous" dit Chris, "Tout à l'heure, vous avez été voté et je vais faire vite cette fois ci donc je vous donnerais des guimauves qui sont pour Courtney, Mike, B et Dawn."

Ils attrapèrent tous leurs guimauves et regardèrent maintenant Jo et Bridgette qui s'échangeaient des regards de tueurs.

"la dernière guimauve est pour..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Bridgette !"

"Comment ?" dit Jo tandis que Bridgette prenait avec joie sa guimauve.

"Désolé Jo mais c'est comme ça" dit Chris. "Maintenant, va dans la catapulte."

"D'accord mais avant de partir j'aimerais dire à mes coéquipiers que Bridgette a triché."

Courtney qui n'était pas au courant se tourna vers Bridgette. Les autres regardaient également Bridgette pour savoir si les propos que Jo disaient depuis des jours étaient vraiment vrais.

"Alors, répond Bridgette car on n'a pas toute la nuit" dit Chris.

"Bon d'accord j'avoue" soupira Bridgette, "J'ai triché. J'ai accepté de faire perdre mon équipe et en échange, Matt me protège de l'élimination. C'est lui qui a trafiqué les votes pour Brick et lui qui a envoyé Scott et Izzy pour vous manipulés et éliminé Dakota."

Tous ces coéquipiers la regardèrent choqués.

"Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?" demanda Courtney.

"J'avais raison, maintenant tu vas payer" dit Jo en s'approchant de Bridgette.

"Jo, qu'est-ce tu fais ?" demanda Chris.

"Faire ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps."

Jo saisit le bras de Bridgette qui essaya de s'échapper mais sans succès. Elle la traîna dans la catapulte et l'actionna. Bridgette décolla dans le ciel dans un hurlement déchirant.

"J'arrive pas à croire que tu as fait ça" protesta Courtney.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis la plus forte, c'est moi qui contrôle ce jeu" se vanta Jo.

"Ou plutôt qui contrôlait le jeu " dit Chris en poussant Jo dans la catapulte et en l'actionnant rapidement.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH !"

"Ouf !" Soupira Louis, "Enfin débarrassé d'elle."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu fais pour Bridgette ?" demanda Mike qui était encore choqué.

"Tant pis, elle est parti par la catapulte donc elle a été éliminé."

"Mais, ce n'est pas logique" dit Courtney, "Elle a été éliminé injustement par Jo."

"Les règles sont les règles. Toute personne qui emprunte la catapulte est éliminée du jeu. Donc Bridgette est éliminer et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, maintenant partez !"

Les quatre membres restant partirent de la cérémonie dégoûtés par ce qui venait de se produire.

**Confessionnal (votes):**

**_Bridgette: Je vote contre Jo. Elle n'a pas à me faire ça._**

**_Courtney: Jo. Cette fille est malade._**

**_Dawn: Je pense que l'élimination de Jo fera du bien à notre équipe._**

**_B: (Il tient une photo de Jo et met son pouce vers le bas)._**

**_Jo: Au revoir Bridgette. Espèce de sale traîtresse._**

**_Mike: Désolé mais je contre toi Jo._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

**Résultat votes:**

**Jo: 5 Bridgette: 1**

**Éliminés: Geoff Eva, Cody, Sam, Brick, Dakota, Jo, Bridgette.**

**FIN CHAPITRE 9**

**Je sais que l'élimination de Bridgette est injuste mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous réserve une surprise pour le prochain chapitre avec l'arrivée d'un candidat supplémentaire et sera le dernier, promis ^^**

**Le prochain chapitre mettre surement plus de temps à arriver et je vais mettre en dessous les liens des chansons chanter durant le défi pour permettre à ceux qui ont lus de vois à quoi ressemble les chansons même si je sais que pour celle de Maroon 5, tout le monde doit la connaître ^^**

**Et je remercie tous ceux qui ont lus pour l'instant mon histoire, plus de 200 vues, je suis content t j'espère que ça va progresser ^^ et surtout, n'hésitez pas à critiquer même si je pense que je dois être la seule histoire de Total Drama en français ^^**

**A la prochaine.**

**Chanson de Mickaël/Mike : watch?v=wSRUDnw9uoc**

**Chanson de Brigitte/Bridgette : watch?v=E0VDGXq5KG8**

**Chanson de Shaelyn (OC de Northrnstar) : watch?v=XvBSVvn3-i0**

**Chanson de Matt (Mon OC ) : watch?v=MU8B4XDI3Uw**

**Note: les liens marchent mais ils ne vont pas directement sur les vidéos. Ils ouvrent une page contenant plusieurs liens ou il faut choisir le premier. Pour celle de Bridgette qui ne marche pas du tout, suffit de rechercher la chanson Love Is What You Make Of It de Maude et ça marche.**


	10. Maudite Nature !

**Nouveau chapitre, bientot à la moitié de la saison et n'oubliez pas le sondage sur mon profil ou vous pouvez voter pour la personne que vous voulez voir gagner Total Drama American Tour**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Chapitre 10 : Maudite Nature !**

Le bus de Total Drama American Tour était en route et approchait à grand pas de son prochain arrêt. A l'intérieur, les candidats étaient déjà tous réveillés et discutaient pas petits groupes dans la salle qui servait de cafétéria pour déjeuner. A la table de l'équipe Polaris, Matt, Scott et Izzy étaient comme d'habitude tous les trois puisque leurs coéquipiers ne leur parlaient pas et étrangement, les membres de l'autre équipe non plus. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important car Scott et Izzy essayait de réconforter un Matt avec un moral très bas.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es triste à ce point ?" lui demanda Scott.

"C'est à cause de l'élimination de Bridgette" répondit Matt. "Je m'en veux, si je ne lui aurais pas proposé ce marché, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé et elle serait encore dans la compétition."

"Mais je croyais que tu ne t'occupais pas des autres et que seul la stratégie était importante" dit Scott.

"Je sais mais avec Bridgette c'est différent."

"Tu ne serais pas un peu amoureux d'elle" demanda alors Izzy.

"Peut-être" dit Matt en rougissant légèrement. "Un petit peu alors."

"Tu es sur que tu l'aime seulement un petit peu ?" Renchérit Izzy.

"Bon d'accord" céda Matt, "C'est vrai, je suis en amour total pour Bridgette et ce depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu sur Total Drama. Je me suis dit que en lui proposant de faire alliance avec moi, elle allait surement m'apprécié et je pourrais la protégé de l'élimination mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu."

"C'est tellement mignon" dit Izzy.

"Moi je trouve ça stupide" dit Scott en croisant les bras.

"Ne t'inquiète pas" lui dit Matt, "Toi aussi tu trouveras l'amour un jour."

"Il n'a pas besoin de chercher" dit Izzy en posant sa main droite sur la cuisse gauche de Scott, "Je suis là moi."

Scott rougit d'un coup et se débarrassa de la main d'Izzy.

"Si ce n'est pas mignon" dit Matt en rigolant.

"La ferme !" répondit simplement Scott en tournant la tête.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Matt : Je suis peut-être triste de l'élimination de Bridgette mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais abandonner. J'aurais bien l'occasion de lui parler après le jeu.**_

_**Izzy : Je peux vous assurer qu'avant la fin de la saison, Scott sera à moi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'abandonner car quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens toujours.**_

_**Scott : S'il vous plaît, faîtes quelque chose pour qu'Izzy arrête de me faire des avances. Je commence vraiment à avoir peur, je suis toujours en train de regarder derrière moi. Avec elle on ne sait jamais, il paraît qu'attraper les gens par derrière est une des ses grandes passions.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

De leur côté, les quatre membres restant de l'équipe Tropicalis discutaient du sombre avenir de leur équipe.

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Bridgette est faite un pacte avec l'autre équipe" dit Mike.

"Moi non plus" dit Courtney, "Je ne pensais pas qu'elle en était capable. Je suis plutôt impressionnée."

"En fait" les coupa Dawn. "Ce n'est pas elle qui a décidé de faire ce pacte. Elle nous a dit que c'était à cause de Matt."

"Ce mec est une véritable ordure" dit Mike. "Il ne mérite pas de rester plus d'une journée de plus dans cette compétition. Il est aussi pourri que Scott."

"Si tu as un truc à me dire, dit le moi en face au lieu de faire ton hypocrite" dit alors Matt qui avait tout entendu à Mike.

"Désolé mais je ne parle pas aux enfoirés dans ton genre."

"Excuse-moi" dit Matt en regardant Mickaël avec un regard menaçant, "Moi au moins je n'ai pas le cerveau qui déraille."

"Retire ça tout de suite" s'écria Zoey en se levant.

"Toi, tu te tais et tu te rassois, la pleureuse" lui dit Scott.

"Quoi ? Ta un problème le sociopathe, retourne dans ta ferme retrouver ton vieux porc que tu appelles Papy" dit Zoey.

"Je vais te faire regretter tes paroles" gronda Scott en commençant à se lever mais il fut stopper par Izzy qui l'empêcha de se lever.

"Arrête" dit-elle, "Elle n'en vaut pas la peine."

"C'est exactement ça" dit Zoey, "Ecoute ta folle de copine et parlant de toi Izzy, j'ai un ticket d'entrée pour toi pour l'hôpital psychiatrique."

Izzy se jeta alors sur Zoey et elles commencèrent à se battre.

"J'adore ça les bagarres entre filles" dit Tanner en souriant.

"T'es nul" dit Shaelyn en lui donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre, "Elles pourraient se blesser."

"Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?"

Shaelyn soupira de déception et retourna à son déjeuner en essayant d'ignorer les insultes qui continuaient de fuser entre Matt, Mike et Scott et les cris que poussaient Zoey et Izzy en se bagarrant.

"S'il vous plait" supplia Dawn, "Arrêtez de vous battre ça ne sert à rien à part renforcer la négativité qui est déjà très présente dans cette pièce."

"Toi ne la ramène pas et retourne bouffer tes stupides feuilles de thé" lui dit Matt.

Dawn, baissa la tête avec tristesse et se mit à contempler sa bouillie qui servait de petit déjeuner. Courtney qui était à côté d'elle écoutait attentivement les disputes entre les candidats et notait des choses dans le carnet qu'elle avait dans les mains.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Courtney : Ces disputes sont très intéressantes. Ça me permet de faire des listes sur chaque candidat et de savoir qui a le plus de chances d'être mon allié par la suite de l'aventure puisque Bridgette n'est plus des nôtres.**_

_**Shaelyn : Je ne suis plus surpris quand je vois mes coéquipiers se disputer. Avec Tanner, on paris maintenant pour savoir quand va se dérouler la prochaine dispute.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

La voix de Chris résonna alors dans le haut-parleur :

"Nous sommes arrivés sur le lieu de notre prochain défi alors si vous voulez bien bouger votre cul et me rejoindre, ce serait sympa."

Les candidats se rendirent à l'extérieur et se regroupèrent dans leurs équipes respectives devant Chris. Bien sûr, tout le monde à part Shaelyn et Tanner lançaient des regards furieux sur Matt, Scott et Izzy.

"J'adore quand il y a de la tension entre les concurrents" s'amusa Chris.

Ils remarquèrent alors une personne familière qui était debout à côté de Chris. Cette personne était Bridgette.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?" demanda Courtney,"Je croyais qu'elle était éliminée."

"Je sais mais le règlement interdit qu'un candidat expulse un autre candidat donc Bridgette est toujours dans la course" expliqua Chris. "Et pour éviter les problèmes, elle est immunisée jusqu'à la fusion des équipes et elle retourne bien sûr dans son équipe d'origine."

"Mais ce n'est pas juste" s'écrient Mike et Courtney.

"C'est moi l'animateur alors c'est moi qui décide, j'ai décidé que Bridgette ne pourrait pas être éliminée donc point final."

Ils marmonnèrent leur mécontentement tandis que Bridgette s'avançait vers eux.

"Salut" dit-elle, "Alors, comment-ça va ?"

"Tricheuse" dit simplement Mike tandis que Courtney n'a même pas décroché un regard à Bridgette.

"Super" soupira Bridgette, "Je sens que je vais super bien m'amuser."

Elle remarqua alors que Matt lui adressait un sourire et elle y répondit en haussant les sourcils.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Bridgette: Louis a accepté de me reprendre dans le jeu mais seulement à des conditions que je n'aime pas beaucoup. Pour rester dans le jeu, Louis m'a ordonné de jouer le rôle d'un méchant dans le jeu donc je suppose que je vais devoir m'allié à Matt et à son alliance. Je ne pouvais pas rêver d'une saison aussi catastrophique.**_

_**Matt : je suis super content que Bridgette soit de retour dans le jeu. J'espère au moins qu'elle ne l'en veut pas trop.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

"J'ai également une autre surprise" dit Chris, "J'ajoute pour la dernière fois de la saison, un nouveau candidat dans le jeu, il s'agit de Noah !"

Noah arrive alors de derrière le bus et s'avance aux côtés de Chris.

"Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis ravi d'être ici" dit-il ironiquement.

"Et pourquoi il est là ?" demanda Zoey.

"On a fait un sondage pour les internautes pour savoir quel candidat ils voulaient voir dans la compétition et Noah est arrivé en tête donc c'est lui qui entre en compétition" expliqua Chris.

"Et dans quel équipe de loosers je serais" demanda Noah.

"Va rejoindre l'équipe Tropicalis, pour réduire au maximum la différence de candidats entre chaque équipe."

Noah alla rejoindre l'équipe Tropicalis.

"Bien" dit Chris, "Aujourd'hui, nous allons refaire un défi que l'on a déjà organisé lors de la première saison, le défi de survie."

Il désigna avec un grand sourire l'immense forêt qui se trouvait derrière lui.

"Et on pourrait au moins savoir ou on se trouve ?" demanda Shaelyn.

"Bien sûr, nous sommes actuellement quelque part dans le Wisconsin et le but du défi est très simple. Chaque équipe aura une carte et une boussole et devra se rendre à leur campement pour passer la nuit-là haut et ensuite revenir en première au bus le lendemain pour gagner le défi."

"Au moins, les règles ne sont pas très dur" dit Tanner.

"Et j'oubliais, n'oublier pas de faire attention aux ours et à toute autres créatures dangereuses. Il parait qu'il y en a un paquet dans cette forêt."

"Super" dit Noah, "C'est sympa de nous prévenir."

"Maintenant, GO !" Dit Chris en actionnant la corne de brume pour annoncer le départ.

Les deux équipes partirent chacune de leur côté. Chez l'équipe Polaris, les disputes commençaient déjà à reprendre.

"C'est moi le capitaine alors c'est moi qui commande" dit Matt en prenant la carte des mains de Zoey.

"Ouais, c'est ça. Pour nous faire perdre le défi en le sabotant" riposta Zoey en reprenant la carte.

"S'il vous plait" dit alors Shaelyn. "Vous ne pouvez pas essayer de vous entendre pour une fois. Si on perd, c'est à cause de vos disputes."

"Très bien" dit Matt, "Prend la carte au moins se sera réglé."

Zoey tendit la carte à Shaelyn qui commença à l'étudier. Ann Maria qui n'avait pas encore dit un seul mot de la journée était en train de se vaporiser les cheveux comme d'habitude quand elle sentit quelque chose la piquer. Elle baissa les yeux et vit un gros moustique sur son bras.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !"

Elle se mit à courir en hurlant et en secouant les bras pour échapper au moustique. Pendant ce temps, les autres n'avaient pas remarqués et ils écoutaient tous attentivement Shaelyn qui était en train d'expliquer la carte.

"Bien, nous sommes ici" dit-elle en montrant un emplacement sur la carte. "Et nous devons aller là. Pour cela, il faut en premier longer la rivière."

On voit Ann Maria passer derrière elle en hurlant car elle est maintenant poursuivie par deux moustiques. Les autres ne font toujours pas attention à elle.

"Ensuite" poursuivi Shaelyn, "Se sera tout droit et on sera arrivé. Vous avez tous compris ?"

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et ne remarquèrent toujours pas Ann Maria qui passait derrière Shaelyn une nouvelle fois en hurlant poursuivie cette fois par un nuage de moustiques. Ils reprirent leur marche tandis qu'Ann Maria les suivaient en hurlant.

Chez l'équipe Tropicalis, l'ambiance n'était pas excellente non plus. Courtney avait pris le commandement de l'équipe et menait son équipe tranquillement au campement et personne n'adressait la parole à Bridgette qui commençait à en avoir marre.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tout le monde ne m'adresse pas la parole" demanda Bridgette. "Encore je comprends pour B car il ne peut pas parler mais vous alors ?"

"C'est très simple" dit Courtney, "On ne parle pas avec les traîtres."

"Mais je n'ai trahi personne."

"Ouais, c'est ça" dit Mike. "Tu as fait une alliance avec l'autre équipe et en échange, elle te protégeait de l'élimination donc ne dit pas que tu n'as trahi personne."

"Ce n'était pas de ma faute" se défendit Bridgette, "S'était à cause de Matt, il m'a obligé à accepter sinon j'aurais été la prochaine éliminée."

"C'est quand même une trahison" dit Noah qui marchait tout en lisant un livre.

"Je peux te dire que tu as de la chance d'être immunisée jusqu'à la fusion car on t'aurait tout de suite éliminé si on perdait" dit Courtney.

"Je déteste ma vie" soupira Bridgette en continuant de suivre les autres.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Bridgette : Il n'y a aucun mot pour décrire cette saison qui doit être juste la pire de toute ma vie. Le seul point positif est que pour l'instant, j'ai tenu plus longtemps que les saisons deux et trois réunis.**_

_**Courtney : La seule raison pour laquelle je ne parle plus à Bridgette est qu'elle a trichée. Je sais, s'est nul comme explication mais je ne joue pas avec des tricheurs.**_

_**Noah : Je souhaite dire à tout le monde que je suis ravi d'être à nouveau dans ce spectacle. Mais non, je plaisante, s'est juste complètement stupide et naze. Maudit contrat. Je pense que mon intelligence va encore en prendre un sacré coup.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

L'équipe Polaris avait enfin atteint la rivière indiquée sur la carte et Shaelyn avait accordé cinq minutes de pause avant de reprendre la marche. Ann Maria en profita pour plonger ses bras qui étaient couverts de piqûres. Les autres s'étaient assis sur de gros rochers marron et au bout de deux minutes, Izzy remarqua quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

"Je peux poser une question ?"

"Bien sûr" dit Shaelyn, "Vas-y, on t'écoute."

"Depuis quand les rochers ont des poils ?"

"Oh non, je crains le pire" dit Matt en baissant lentement les yeux.

Il vit alors avec horreur sur quoi ils étaient assis.

"Ce ne sont pas des rochers mais castors méga géant" hurla Scott.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

Ils hurlèrent tous en partant en courant pour échapper aux castors qui les pourchassaient.

"Je croyais que les castors mutants ne se trouvaient que sur l'île du squelette" dit Zoey.

"Chris a dû les amenés par camion pour mettre un peu plus d'actions dans le défi" expliqua Matt.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Zoey : Franchement, après avoir subi des attaques d'animaux mutants pendant toute une saison je pense quand même que l'on aurait pu éviter ce genre d'apparition. Mais bon, je préfère être en compagnie de ces bestioles que d'être avec Matt et Scott.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

Après deux heures de marche, l'équipe Tropicalis arriva à son campement et ils commencèrent à monter la tente pour la nuit.

"Je pense que deux d'entre nous devrait aller essayer de trouver quelque chose à manger mais qui ne soit pas un animal" proposa Dawn.

"Les végétariens et leurs principes" soupira Noah en s'asseyant sur une souche d'arbre pour continuer son livre.

"Tu comptes bien faire quelque chose quand même" demanda Mike.

"Désolé mais moi et tout ce qui est activité physique n'est pas mon truc" dit Noah sans lever les yeux de son livre.

"Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort pour nous aider" tenta Mike dans une autre approche.

"D'accord" dit Noah en prenant une brindille à ses pieds. "Tiens, voilà du bois pour le feu."

"Tu te fiche de moi" dit Mike tandis que Bridgette qui avait entendu la conversation était pliée de rire.

"Tu en veux une deuxième ?" Continua Noah sur sa lancée ce qui provoqua à Bridgette de redoubler son rire.

Après une petite demi-heure, le feu fut allumé mais sans l'aide de Noah bien sûr. La nuit tombait très vite sur cette forêt et ils furent vite plongés dans le noir avec comme seul lumière, le feu qu'ils venaient d'allumer. Ils étaient tous assis sur des souches qui avaient été disposés autour du foyer

"Au moins on ne mourra pas de froid" dit Courtney. "Ça ne te dérange pas si je me sers contre toi B ?"

B fit signe que non et Courtney en profita pour se réchauffer ainsi que Dawn qui avait également obtenu son accord et méditait tranquillement à côté de lui. Lucas essaya de faire également ce coup-là en se collant à Bridgette mais celle-ci le repoussa en affichant un visage irrité.

"N'y pense même pas j'ai déjà un petit-copain."

"Mais ouais c'est ça" dit Noah.

"Ouais" dit Courtney. Noah a raison, comment peux-tu avoir un nouveau petit copain alors que tu viens de rompre avec J-F. Tu n'as même pas été en contact avec le monde extérieur.

"Mais je ne mens pas, affirma Bridgette" j'ai un petit copain.

"D'accord, alors dis-nous son nom ? demanda Mike.

"Très bien" soupira Brigitte, mon nouveau petit copain, s'est …Matt.

Bridgette mit sa main devant sa bouche en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Les autres la regardèrent avec des yeux grands ouverts. Même Dawn

en avait interrompu sa médiation.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Bridgette : Je vous l'accorde, c'est la plus grosse connerie que j'ai dit de toute ma vie. Dire que je suis en couple avec Matt. Maintenant, je vais être obligée de jouer le jeu car sinon, je suis complètement morte avec les autres. Mais j'ai peur de la réaction de Matt, comment il va réagir ? Au moins, ça sera plus facile pour passer du côté des méchants puisque je serais automatiquement dans son alliance si je fais semblant d'être sa petite copine.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

"C'est vrai ?" demanda Courtney qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

"Eh bien, oui" dit Bridgette en poursuivant son mensonge," ça va déjà faire bientôt une semaine."

"Depuis l'élimination de Brick, c'est ça" dit Mike." On sait au moins la vrai raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas été éliminée. Matt voulait te protéger en trichant sur les votes."

"Oui, c'est ça" répondit Bridgette qui trouvait que cette explication est toute à fait acceptable alors que ça ne s'était pas du tout passé comme ça.

"Au moins" dit Courtney," l'avantage est qu'à la fusion. Si toi et Matt vous y arriver, vous serez les premiers éliminés. Tout le monde sera contre vous, les couples ne durent jamais longtemps dans cette émission."

"On verra ça" dit Bridgette en partant dans la tente pour dormir en laissant les autres.

"J'adore ce jeu" conclu Noah en retournant à sa lecture mais il arrêta au bout de cinq minutes car il ne voyait rien à cause de la nuit et la lumière du feu n'était pas assez suffisante.

Du côté de l'autre équipe, ils avaient enfin réussis à trouver pas hasard leur campement après avoir erré durant plus de deux heures dans la nuit noir en avançant au hasard et en échappent à une meute de castors mutants. Tanner et Scott se dépêchèrent de monter la tente tandis que les autres s'occupaient d'allumer le feu et d'apporte des souches pour s'en servir de bancs. Quand ils furent tous assis autour du feu, ils se regardèrent tous pour voir la tête de leurs coéquipiers après cette journée épuisante. Ann Maria était couverte de piqures de moustiques, Matt et Zoey étaient couverts de boue car après une énième dispute, ils étaient tombés sans le faire attention dans un trou remplie de boue. Le dernier avec des marques était Tanner qui était devenu complètement fou après avoir mangé des baies toxiques et parfois, il avait encore son œil qui tremblait de temps en temps. Il ne parlait plus beaucoup mais les seuls mots qu'il parvenait à dire était « génial », « castor » et « chocolat ».

"Alors ? Comment j'ai été en tant que meneuse de l'équipe" demanda Shaelyn.

"Tu t'en ai très bien tiré je trouve" dit Matt qui enlevait progressivement la boue qu'il avait encore sur les bras.

"Fait pas ton hypocrite" dit Zoey.

"Pardon" dit Matt en se tournant vers Zoey.

"Et voilà, ça recommence" soupira Scott. "Vous ne pouvez pas essayer de vous entendre au moins une fois."

"NON !" Répondirent les deux d'une même voix.

"Et sinon" demanda Shaelyn pour changer de sujet, "Quelqu'un sait l'heure qu'il ait ?"

"Non" répondit Izzy en se rapprochant centimètre par centimètre de Scott. "Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait froid ?"

"Personnellement"répondit Scott en s'éloignant au maximum d'Izzy, "Moi j'ai trop chaud."

"Je ne savais que je te faisais autant d'effet" dit Izzy en adoptant une position séductrice.

Scott regarda alors Matt en le suppliant mentalement et avec des signes discrets d'échanger leurs places pour ne plus être à côté d'Izzy mais répondit avec un signe négatif.

"Est-ce que tu vas me lâcher si je te dis que tu me fais de l'effet" menti Scott car il n'était pas du tout attirer par Izzy.

"Bien sûr que non" répondit-elle, "Maintenant je vais te coller encore plus."

Scott soupira de déception tandis que Matt qui avait observé la scène affichait un petit sourire en coin.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Shaelyn : On a peut-être trouvé le campement très tard mais je suis confiante. Le but du défi n'était pas d'arriver en premier au campement mais de revenir en premier au bus le lendemain donc tout reste encore possible.**_

_**Matt : Je suis sûr que Scott aime Izzy mais il est trop fier pour l'avouer.**_

_**Izzy : Scott sera bientôt à moi, je sens déjà le parfum de la victoire.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

La soirée se déroulait plutôt bien pour l'équipe Polaris jusqu'à ce moment.

Matt parlait tranquillement avec Scott et Izzy quand il senti quelque chose sur sa main. Il baissa les yeux pour voir ce que s'était et il vit avec horreur une grosse araignée de dix centimètres de diamètre sur sa main. Son visage devînt subitement blanc et il coupa sa respiration.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Matt ?" demanda Shaelyn.

Matt désigna l'araignée avec son autre main. Et Shaelyn eut alors la super idée de crier.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

L'araignée complètement affolée sauta sur le visage de Matt qui se leva et courut dans tous les sens.

"Au secours" hurlait-il, "Enlever moi ça, j'ai la phobie des araignées."

"Arrête de courir dans tous les sens que l'on puisse te venir en aide" dit Zoey.

"Enlever moi-ça, enlever moi ça !" Continuait-il de se plaindre.

Mais repassant devant le feu de camp, il trébucha sur une souche d'arbre et il tomba à la renverse à côté du feu et quelques braises volèrent vers la tente qui s'enflamma et en même pas une minute, il ne resta plus que des cendres de la tente.

"Bien joué Matt" le félicita Zoey. "On va faire comment pour dormir maintenant ?"

"Détend toi" lui dit Tanner qui s'était remis de sa folie, "Du moment que l'on a la carte, c'est bon. Pas vrai, sœurette ?"

"Euh…... " commença Shaelyn.

"Un problème" demanda Zoé.

"Et bien" dit Shaelyn, "Le problème est que j'avais mis la carte dans la tente donc je pense qu'elle a brûlée maintenant."

"Génial" dit Scott ironiquement, "On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux mais bon, ça pourrait être pire."

A ce moment-là, les buissons remuèrent derrière eux et les castors mutants qui les avaient poursuivis durant toute l'après-midi apparurent.

"Les castors mutants" dit Zoey, "Ils nous ont retrouvés."

"Sauve qui peut et moi le premier" cria Scott.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

Ils s'enfuirent tous dans les bois en hurlant. La nuit risquait d'être longue pour eux.

**Confessionnal :**

**_Scott : Note pour moi-même. Ne jamais dire la phrase : « Ça pourrait être pire »._**

**_Tanner : C'est officiellement la journée la plus fun de toute ma vie. J'étais mort de rire. (Il commence à partir dans un délire et un médecin entre alors dans le confessionnal et lui injecte un tranquillisant avant de le traîner hors du confessionnal)._**

**_Zoey : On dirait que Matt a fait l'erreur qui lui coutera sa place dans le jeu._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Après plusieurs heures, le jour se leva enfin et les membres de l'équipe Tropicalis se réveillèrent de leur nuit qui avait été très tranquille et se préparèrent ensuite à rentrer au bus.

"On va mettre combien de temps pour rentrer au bus" demanda Mike à Courtney qui regardèrent la carte.

"Au moins deux heures peut-être moins" répondit-elle.

A l'arrière du groupe, Dawn avait pris Bridgette à part pour discuter.

"Je voulais te parler pour te dire que je sais que tu n'es pas en couple avec Matt."

"Comment tu le sais" dit Bridgette surprise.

"N'oublie pas que j'ai la faculté de lire les auras et je vois très bien qu'il y a une part de mensonge dans la tienne donc j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as menti."

"J'ai menti car je ne voulais pas que Noah s'approche de moi alors j'ai dit les premières pensées qui me sont passés par la tête."

"Je pense que tu devrais tout dire aux autres" dit Dawn.

"Non" s'exclama Bridgette, "Surtout pas. Après ils vont me traiter de menteuse et je sens que je vais vivre la suite de la saison comme un calvaire alors s'il te plaît ne dis rien."

"Tu préfères jouer la comédie avec Matt que dire la vérité aux autres."

"Je sais que c'est stupide mais fais-moi confiance."

"D'accord" dit Dawn, "Je ne dirais rien. De toute façon, ça ne m'étonne pas, j'ai tout de suite vu que tu ressentais quelque chose pour Matt."

"Alors là, tu te trompes, je ne ressens aucun sentiment amoureux pour Matt. C'est juste un sale type qui m'a manipulé et qui n'éprouve aucune sympathie pour les autres."

"Tu dis ça mais ton cœur pense le contraire" dit Dawn en s'éloignant laissant une Bridgette totalement confuse.

**Fin confessionnal :**

**_Bridgette : Moi ! Amoureuse de Matt ! Je trouve ça un peu gros même s'il était vachement craquant dans son maillot de bain en Floride. (Elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire). Je vous interdis de diffuser ça !_**

**_Dawn : Elle finira bien pas se rendre compte que ses sentiments sont réelles._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

Après deux heures de marche, l'équipe Tropicalis arriva au bus et ils virent qu'ils étaient les premiers.

"L'équipe Tropicalis gagne l'immunité" dit Chris en sortant du bus. "Enfin une victoire après trois défis perdues."

Ils s'acclamèrent tous.

"Super" dit Courtney, "Je vais enfin pouvoir retourner dormir dans un lit."

"Mais je ne suis pas vraiment surpris que ce soit vous qui ont gagné ce défi" dit Chris.

"Comment ça ?" demanda Noah.

"En regardant chaque équipe à travers toutes les caméras installer dans la forêt, j'ai pu voir que l'équipe Polaris n'a pas eu de chance puisqu'ils se sont fait poursuivre toute la nuit par des castors mutants que j'avais rapportés du camp Wawanakwa."

"Tu exagère" dit Mickaël. "J'espère pour toi qu'ils sont tous encore vivants."

"Mais bien sûr" dit Chris, "N'oublier pas que votre sécurité est notre principale occupation."

"Je pense que tu voulais dire « souffrance » et pas « sécurité »" dit Noah.

"Peut-être, mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire. Les deux mots se ressemblent."

L'équipe Polaris arriva alors en courant devant le bus. Ils étaient tous couverts de boue et de griffures.

"Pourquoi vous-êtes dans cet état ?" demanda Courtney.

"On a dû se cacher des castors mutants, on n'a pas dormi de la nuit" expliqua Zoey.

Ils remarquèrent alors que Matt, Scott et Tanner tenaient des grands bâtons et qu'Izzy regardait systématiquement derrière elle comme si elle croyait que des castors mutants allaient sortir à tout moment derrière eux.

"De toute façon" dit Chris, "Vous avez perdus donc vous viendrez ce soir à la cérémonie pour éliminer quelqu'un."

Zoey et Ann Maria regardèrent Matt avec des regards furieux car pour elles, s'était de sa faute s'ils avaient perdus car il avait brûlé par erreur la carte et la tente.

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute" se défendit, "C'est à cause de l'araignée. Et je me demandais, ou est-ce qu'elle est passée ?"

"Elle sur ta tête depuis hier soir ais tu avais peur que tu ne l'as pas remarqué" dit simplement Zoey.

"C'est vrai ?" demanda Matt qui commençait a paniqué.

Ann Maria lui tendit un miroir et il put voir avec horreur que l'araignée d'hier soir était confortablement installée dans ses cheveux.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !"

Matt courut dans tous les sens avant de s'écraser de plein fouet dans le bus ou il tomba ensuite assommé avec l'araignée qui finalement fut écrasé et ressemblait maintenant à un tas informe sur les cheveux de Matt.

"Oh non ! Chaton" s'exclama Bridgette en voyant Matt sur le sol.

Tout le monde la regarda alors avec des regards surpris et interrogateurs. Elle s'en rendit compte et le leva la tête en sifflant pour montrer qu'elle n'avait rien dit. Des médecins arrivèrent alors et prirent alors Matt pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

"Bien, vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à ce soir puisque la cérémonie n'est seulement que ce soir donc profiter bien de votre après-midi."

Ils montèrent tous dans le bus qui reparti aussitôt vers sa prochaine destination.

**Confessionnal : **

**_Zoey : Je ne comprends vraiment plus rien._**

**_Tanner : Je croyais que Bridgette s'intéressait à moi. C'est vrai, je suis quand même mieux que Matt, c'est une évidence non ?_**

**_Noah : Alors Bridgette a dit la vérité, elle est vraiment en couple en Matt. Le plus drôle je dois dire est quand le surnom que Bridgette a trouvé pour Matt. « Chaton ». N'est-ca pas si mignon._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

A l'infirmerie, Matt se réveilla alors en sursaut et il put voir que Bridgette attendait à son chevet.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je pensais que tu étais en colère contre moi car je t'avais un peu manipulé."

"Je suis toujours en colère" dit Bridgette, "Mais ce que j'ai à te dire est très important."

"Vas-y, je t'écoute."

"Eh bien voilà" commença Bridgette. "Hier soir, lors du feu de camp avec mon équipe, pour empêcher Noah de se collé contre moi, j'ai dit sans réfléchir que j'avais déjà u petit copain et que ce petit copain, s'était toi."

"Hein ? Tu veux dire que tu as menti aux autres en disant que tu étais en couple avec moi ?" s'exclama Matt complètement surpris.

"C'est ça, mais le problème, c'est qu'ils y croient donc on va être obligés de faire semblant d'être un couple."

"Attends" la stoppa Matt. "J'ai jamais vraiment eu de relations sérieuse dans ma vie et toi, tout d'un coup, tu me dis qu'il faut que l'on fasse semblant d'être un couple alors que je n'ai jamais été vraiment en couple."

"Ne t'inquiète pas" dit Bridgette, "fais-moi confiance. Et j'ai autre chose à te dire. En revenant dans le jeu, je suis maintenant obligée de jouer le rôle d'une méchante dans la saison donc je pensais que tu pouvais m'aider à en devenir une et en échange, je m'occupe des autres pour leurs faire croire que l'on est un vrai couple. Ça te va ?"

Elle tend une main pour conclure le marché. Matt hésite quelques secondes avant de serrer la main de Bridgette.

"C'est d'accord donc cela signifie sue tu rejoins mon alliance" dit Matt.

"Bien sûr" dit Bridgette. "Et avant que je parte, j'ai oubliée de te dire que je t'ai trouvé un nouveau surnom."

"Et c'est quoi ce surnom ?"

"Je sens que tu vas l'adorer mon petit chaton" dit Bridgette en sortant avec un sourire sur le visage.

"Chaton ?" dit Matt en se parlant à lui-même. "C'est ça mon surnom ! C'est la honte planétaire mais personnellement je trouve ça mignon."

**Confessionnal :"**

**_Bridgette_****_: Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Matt le prendrait aussi bien. J'espère qu'il n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour moi car sinon, je suis vraiment dans le pétrin même si j'y suis déjà bien profond._**

**_Matt : Me voilà en faux couple avec Bridgette. Même si je suis amoureux d'elle, il ne faut pas que je lui montre sinon, ça va tout gâcher. Me voilà maintenant dans une situation délicate mais pas désagréable. C'est quand même un moment dont j'ai toujours rêver même si ça ne se passe pas dans les conditions que j'aurais souhaité._**

**Fin confessionnal.**

A l'étage des loosers, Zoey avait réuni Ann Maria, Shaelyn et Tanner pour discuter.

"Bien, je vous est tous réuni car j'ai envie que nous quatre, on vote contre Matt pour l'éliminé car c'est à cause de lui si on a perdu ce défi."

"Moi je suis d'accord" dit Ann Maria, "J'ai toujours en tête les paroles qu'il m'a dit en Louisiane."

"Tu as également mon vote" dit Tanner. "Je pense qu'il est machiavélique et qu'il ne tardera pas à me planter un couteau dans le dos."

"Moi je ne sais pas" dit Shaelyn, "J'ai discuté avec lui lors du dernier défi, et il est plutôt cool. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous êtes tous contre lui."

"C'est très simple, dit Zoey. "Il a provoqué l'élimination d'Eva, de Sam, de Cody, de Brick, de Dakota et involontairement celle de Geoff puisque c'est lui qui avait dit à Bridgette ce que les autres pensaient de sa relation avec lui donc oui, j'ai une bonne raison.

Zoey et Ann Maria laissèrent alors Tanner avec sa sœur en pensant que lui seul pouvait convaincre sa sœur de voter contre Matt.

"Il faut que tu votes contre Matt. N'oublie que l'on est dans une compétition ou il ne faut hésiter à éliminer des gens même si on est amis avec eux."

"C'est vrai" dit Shaelyn. "Tu as raison mais je suis encore confuse. Il me faut du temps pour réfléchir."

"D'accord" dit Tanner. "Je suis sûr que tu feras le bon choix."

Il se leva et parti en laissant Shaelyn dans sa réflexion. Pendant ce temps, Izzy et Scott étaient avec Matt et parlaient du vote de ce soir.

"Je pense que l'on devrait voter contre Zoey" dit Izzy. "Je n'arrive plus à la supporter."

"Non, il faut voter contre Ann Maria car les eux jumeaux sont très proches de Zoey donc ils ne voteront jamais contre elle alors qu'Ann Maria, c'est une proie beaucoup plus facile" dit Scott.

"C'est vrai" affirma Matt. "On vote dans ce cas contre Ann Maria, j'espère que l'on pourra convaincre les autres de voter contre elle ais ne compter pas sur moi."

"Ok, on s'en occupe."

La journée continua de défilé tranquillement et il fut l'heure pour l'équipe Polaris de se rendre à la cérémonie d'élimination.

"Bonsoir à tous, cher candidats" dit Chris, "Ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vus à une cérémonie d'élimination."

Aucune réponse des candidats.

"Très bien, dans ce cas, la première guimauve est pour Shaelyn et l'autre pour Tanner."

Les deux jumeaux se levèrent et allèrent prendre leurs guimauves qui étaient leurs toutes premières puisque c'était leur première cérémonie d'élimination.

"La suivante est pour Izzy."

Izzy fit une pirouette avant d'aller chercher sa guimauve pour aller ensuite se rasseoir à côté de Scott qui s'éloigne de quelques centimètres.

"Zoey, tu es sauvée."

Zoey souri avant d'aller chercher sa guimauve.

"L'avant dernière guimauve de la soirée est pour Scott."

Scott se leva et alla chercher sa guimauve. Chris regarda ensuite les deux campeurs qui restaient.

"Ann Maria, Matt, l'un de vous deux va nous quitter ce soir. Ann Maria, on peut dire que tu as encore été complètement inutile dans le défi d'aujourd'hui. Voilà une bonne raison pour t'éliminer."

"Je suis certainement plus utile que le rouquin à côté de moi" dit Ann Maria.

"Eh" s'exclama Matt. "Je ne suis pas roux."

"On se calme" dit Chris. "Matt, par ta faute, la tente et la carte de ton équipe à brûler à cause de ta peur pour les araignées."

Matt ne répondit pas et regarda Chris avec un regard sévère.

"La dernière guimauve de la soirée est pour …."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Ann Maria !"

"Oui !" S'écria Ann Maria avec joie.

"Quoi ?" s'exclama Matt, "Mais c'est impossible, je ne peux pas déjà quitter l'aventure."

"Est-ce que j'ai dit que tu allais quitté l'aventure" dit Chris. "Cette cérémonie est fausse, ce n'était pas un défi éliminatoire donc tu restes toujours dans le jeu."

"Génial" dit Matt avant de taper dans la main de Scott.

Zoey, Ann Maria et Tanner soupirèrent de dégoût tandis que Shaelyn regardait fixement le sol en n'osant aucun regard sur Matt.

"Bien, je pense que c'est tout pour ce soir donc vous pouvez y aller" dit Chris en renvoyant les campeurs.

En arrivant dans l'étage des loosers, Matt vit que Bridgette était là et elle lui saute dans les bras à la surprise de tout le monde.

"Je suis tellement contente que tu n'es pas été éliminé."

Matt regarda Bridgette confus mais celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui dire de jouer le jeu. Matt compris et serra à son tour Bridgette dans ses bras.

"Moi aussi, on va pouvoir en profiter tous les deux."

Les autres regardèrent les deux se serrer dans les bras avant de s'installer pour dormir. Scott et Izzy allèrent rejoindre Matt et Bridgette pour discuter car ils ne comptaient pas se coucher tout de suite.

De son côté, Zoey alla s'installer dans son coin en contenant sa colère car elle n'était pas contente du tout que Matt soit toujours dans le jeu.

"JE LE HAIS !"

**FIN CHAPITRE 10**

**Éliminés****: Geoff, Eva, Cody, Sam, Brick, Dakota, Jo, Bridgette (1ère fois).**

**Débuts: Courtney (chap 5), Shaelyn (chap 7), Tanner (chap 7), Noah (chap 10).**

**Retour: Bridgette (chap 10).**

**Et voilà, un autre chapitre de terminer, je sais que je l'ai mis en retard mais je n'avait pas beaucoup de temps donc désolé pour ceux qui l'attendaient avec impatience ^^**

**Je ne peux pas dire quand va être le prochain chapitre mais il va être riche en drame. **

**Je trouvais également marrant de faire une association de couple entre Scott et Izzy. Je trouve ça original, on peut peut-être appeler ce couple Scozzy ou Izzott ^^**

**J'espère également que vous aimez le début de relation entre Matt et Bridgette.**

**Et sinon, à la la prochaine.**


	11. Ascension à haut risque !

**Pour ceux qui auront remarqués, j'ai complètement changé la forme d'écriture pour m'adapter à celle des autres qui je trouve est mieux et j'ai aussi remis les prénoms des candidats dans la version originale car je pense que certains pouvaient s'embrouiller ^^. Au moins, je pense que se sera un peu plus compréhensible maintenant. **

**Et n'oubliez pas de votez pour le candidat que vous souhaitez voir gagner cette saison ^^**

**Chapitre 11 : Ascension à haut risque !**

Ce fut la lumière de l'aube qui réveilla une Bridgette très fatigué. Elle se redressa et s'étira et vu qu'elle n'était pas avec le reste de ses coéquipiers dans la cabine des vainqueurs mais dans l'étage des loosers avec l'autre équipe. Etant toujours un peu fatigué, elle se rallongea et elle remarqua alors que quelque chose lui entourait la taille. Elle tourna la tête et vit que s'étaient les bras de Matt qui s'était collé contre elle durant la nuit.

« C'est trop mignon quand il dort »pensa-t-elle. Elle se rendit alors compte de ce qu'elle avait pensé. « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore. Je le déteste ce type. »

Matt se réveilla alors et vit que Bridgette s'était déjà réveillée. Il lui sourit.

"Bon matin, Sunshine !"

Bridgette sourit à l'évocation du surnom que Matt lui avait trouvé hier soir. Elle trouvait sa très gentil même si c'était pour faire semblant. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était dans ses bras et elle le repoussa au maximum.

"Ce n'est pas parce que l'on fait semblant d'être un couple que tu es obligé de te serrer contre moi pour dormir" dit Bridgette.

"Sauf que c'est toi qui est venu dans mes bras durant la nuit" répondit Matt avec un sourire narquois, "Préviens moi la prochaine fois que je ne sois pas autant surpris."

"Je te déteste" dit-elle en asseyant de se relever mais Matt l'en empêcha en lui tenant gentiment le menton avec sa main.

"Ça ne te dis pas à un petit baiser ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

"Je sais pas" répondit Bridgette en se rapprochant à moins d'un centimètre du visage de Matt. "C'est vrai que c'est tentant mais tu n'es pas mon genre."

"De toute façon, on sera bien obligé à un moment" dit Matt avec une voix suave. "Je suis sûr que tu en meurs d'envie."

"Peut-être" dit Bridgette en passant délicatement sa main sur le visage de Matt.

Les deux se regardèrent silencieusement avec leurs visages quasiment l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit ne les fassent sursauter. Ils s'éloignèrent précipitamment l'un de l'autre.

"Désolé" dit Zoey qui venait d'entrée dans l'étage des loosers, "Je ne voulais pas vous déranger."

"Mais tu nous ne déranges pas" dit Bridgette avec le visage aussi rouge que les cheveux de Zoey. "J'allais justement partir."

Bridgette se leva et sorti de l'étage pour rejoindre ses coéquipiers. Zoey regarda alors Matt avec un regard méfiant.

"Tu veux ma photo ?" demanda Matt avec une voix sévère à l'encontre de Zoey.

"Pauvre mec" dit Zoey en allant retrouver les jumeaux qui discutaient beaucoup plus loin.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Zoey : Je n'y croyais pas au début mais il peut-être vrai que Matt et Bridgette soient vraiment ensembles. Il faut que je mène mon enquête.**_

_**Matt : Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'ai dû me retenir pour ne pas embrasser Bridgette. Ses lèvres étaient à moins d'un centimètre des miennes. Mais il faut que je me canalise, je ne dois pas lui montrer que je suis attaché à elle.**_

_**Bridgette : Le premier qui me demande si j'ai aimé ce petit moment avec Matt se retrouvera directement à la morgue.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

Les jumeaux étaient en train de discuter quand ils virent Zoey venir à leur rencontre.

"Il faut que je vous parle ?" dit-elle en arrivant devant eux.

"Vas-y on t'écoute" dit Tanner.

"Si on perd le défi aujourd'hui, je veux qu"e nous trois nous votions contre Matt. Avec le vote d'Ann Maria, cela fera quatre voix contre lui et il n'aura aucune chance et on sera enfin tranquille.

"Moi je marche toujours dans ton plan" dit Tanner. "Et toi Shae ?"

"Je ne sais toujours pas" répondit-elle. "Hier soir, j'ai voté avec vous mais maintenant, je ne sais pas. C'est vrai que Matt peut-être méchant par mom"ent, mais c'est quelqu'un de super sympa et puis je n'ai pas envie de faire de la peine à Bridgette alors qu'Ann Maria, les autres n'ont pas tort, elle est inutile.

"Mais il s'agit de Matt, comment peux-tu prendre la défense de cet hypocrite, ce manipulateur. J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux Scott dans l'équipe et c'était déjà difficile avec un."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le déteste autant, je ne voterai jamais contre quelqu'un de gentil et amical."

"Mais tu es débile ou tu en fait exprès" s'exclama Zoey. "Il va te planter un couteau dans le dos dès qu'il en aura l'occasion et je te rappelle que ce jeu n'a pas été créer pour se faire des amis mais plutôt pour que des jeunes comme nous se battent pour gagner le million de dollars."

"C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas faux" dit Tanner qui était d'accord avec Zoey. "Tu devrais l'écouter et arrêter de faire ta naïve."

"Alors t'es contre moi maintenant ?" s'écria Shaelyn qui commençait à en avoir marre."Où est passé la Zoey de la quatrième saison qui n'était pas stratège ? Je peux juste te dire que tu n'auras pas mon vote si on perd le défi, je n'élimine pas mes amis. Jamais je ne ferai partie d'une stratégie, je suis une fille cool et sympa qui gagnera ce jeu sans stratégie."

"Tant pis pour toi" dit Zoey, "J'aurais essayé de t'aider au moins, il ne faudra pas m'en vouloir quand tu te feras éliminer par Matt et ses larbins. Tu es tellement naïve ma pauvre."

Shaelyn se leva et parti pour être seule.

"Ne t'inquiète pas" dit Tanner à Zoey. "Elle changera d'avis."

"J'espère bien" dit Zoey. "Sinon, on ne pourra jamais se débarrasser de Matt."

**Confessionnal :**

_**Shaelyn : Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne veut comprendre que je n'ai pas envie de jouer stratégique ? Je veux juste profiter à fond de tout le monde**_**. **

_**Zoey : Il faut absolument que Shaelyn accepte de voter avec nous. Elle est la personne qui déterminera la suite du jeu car elle seule entre deux alliances. La mienne et celle de Matt. Mais si elle est assez intelligente, elle verra qu'elle a plus de chances d'atteindre la finale avec moi qu'avec les trois rouquins.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

A l'étage inférieur, l'équipe Tropicalis qui avait enfin gagné un défi depuis celui de New York se préparait. Bridgette arriva alors en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Mais Courtney la repéra.

"Ou étais-tu passé ?"

"Euh…quelque part" répondit Bridgette.

"C'est ça, je pense plutôt que tu étais avec l'autre équipe."

"Peut-être et puis en quoi ça te regarde" demanda Bridgette en croisant les bras.

"Je suis la capitaine de l'équipe alors j'ai le droit de savoir ce que font mes coéquipiers."

"Depuis quand tu es la capitaine" les interrompit Noah sans détacher le regard de son livre.

"Depuis que je suis arrivé" répondit Courtney. "Je suis une CIT donc c'est moi qui commande."

"Super, je suis impatiente de retrouver la cérémonie d'élimination" plaisanta Bridgette.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Dawn et Mike discutaient en essayant d'oublier la dispute entre Courtney et Bridgette qui continuait.

"Pense tu que l'on devrait encore faire confiance à Bridgette" demanda Mike à Dawn.

"Je pense que oui" répondit-elle. "Ce n'était pas de sa faute le marché qu'elle avait passé avec Matt et je suis sûr qu'elle s'en voulait donc je lui fais toujours confiance, ce n'est pas une fille méchante."

"Tu as peut-être raison mais je vais faire attention tout de même" dit Mike. "Et j'aurais quelque chose d'autre à te demander."

"Vas-y, je t'écoute" répondit Dawn.

"Je pensais que toi, moi, Zoey et B on pourrait faire une alliance pour la suite de la compétition. A nous quatre, on devrait réussir à aller assez loin dans le jeu."

"Je m'étais jurer que jamais je ne formerais d'alliance dans le jeu mais vu les conditions actuelles, je vais accepter."

"Super" s'extasia Mike. "Mais reste discrète."

"Ne t'inquiète pas" dit Dawn. "Au moins, Zoey sera contente car se sera plus facile pour elle d'éliminé Matt et Scott."

"Oui, c'est pour ça qu'elle ma proposer que l'on forme cette alliance" répondit Mike en se levant pour partir. "Grâce à cela, jamais ils ne feront partie des dix derniers candidats."

**Confessionnal :**

_**Mike : Zoey va être super contente. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on a la possibilité de se débarrasser de Scott aussi tôt dans l'aventure.**_

_**Dawn : J'ai accepté cette alliance d'une part parce qu'il y a Mike et Zoey et d'un autre côté, cela me permettra peut-être d'aller plus loin dans le jeu.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

Au bout d'une heure de trajet, la voix de Chris résonna dans le haut-parleur :

"Avis à tous les candidats, nous sommes encore loin de notre destination mais comme il faut faire le plein d'essence, le bus s'arrêtera quelques minutes. Pour les candidats qui le veulent, ils pourront descendre du bus pour se dégourdir les jambes."

Quand le bus arriva à son arrêt ravitaillement, Izzy et Scott descendirent et attendirent Matt qui était parti chercher Bridgette. Bridgette était en train de se reposer sur son lit quand elle vit Matt arriver.

"Ça te dit de venir avec nous ?" demanda-t-il.

"Bien sûr, pas de problème" répondit joyeusement Bridgette en se levant.

"On peut savoir où tu vas ?" demanda alors Courtney en regardant d'un mauvais œil le rapprochement entre Bridgette et Matt.

"Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, je fais ce que je veux."

"C'est sûr que tu fais ce que tu veux quand il s'agît de sauter sur le premier garçon qui passe."

"Comment ose tu dire ça ?" protesta Bridgette en serrant les poings.

"Allez" la calma Matt, "Ça ne sert à rien."

Matt entraîna Bridgette à la sortie et ils allèrent rejoindre Izzy et Scott qui les attendaient sur la place du village ou le bus s'était arrêté.

"Pourquoi m'a tu emmené avec vous ?"

"C'est très simple, tu fais partie de notre alliance maintenant et il est donc normal que tu sois avec nous quand on décide de notre prochaine stratégie" dit Matt. "Tu as trouvé une idée Scott ?"

"Ouais, aujourd'hui, je vais saboter le défi pour que notre équipe perde."

"Hein ?" s'exclama Izzy. "Mais ils vont tous votés contre toi si tu fais exprès de perdre le défi."

"Je sais mais j'ai un plan pour ça" dit Scott avec un petit sourire narquois.

"Vas-y, on t'écoute" dit Matt.

"Eh bien, je vais faire exprès de faire perdre mon équipe mais en même temps, je ferais tout pour que Ann Maria aussi n'y arrive pas."

"Oui mais les autres sont alliés avec Ann Maria" dit Bridgette. "Ils ne voteront jamais contre elle."

"C'est là que tu te trompes" dit Scott. "Je sais que Zoey, Tanner et Ann Maria vont voter contre moi si je perds le défi mais il y a une possibilité pour que je sois toujours dans le jeu."

"J'ai compris" dit alors Matt. "On va manipulés Shaelyn pour qu'elle vote comme nous, c'est ça ?"

"Exactement" répondit Scott. "Elle est un peu naïve donc je pense que ce sera facile d'installer le doute dans son esprit et avec un peu de chance, elle votera comme nous."

"Il faudra vraiment m'apprendre comment vous arrivez à pondre des stratégies pareilles" dit Bridgette.

"C'est l'habitude" dit Scott. "Quand tu agis méchamment, toutes les stratégies qui ne sont pas très respectables deviennent aussitôt très attractives."

"Et un petit conseil" dit Izzy en se tournant vers Bridgette. "Dans ce jeu, n'oublie pas cette phrase : « Promettre, c'est mentir »."

"Ça me donne une idée" réfléchit Bridgette. "Si je fais semblant de promettre à Courtney que je voterai comme elle lors des cérémonies d'éliminations, elle ne se doutera pas que je suis avec vous."

"C'est une très bonne idée mais elle est quand même risqué" répondit Scott. "Tu en pense quoi Matt ? Matt ?"

Mais Matt n'écoutait plus la conversation car un panneau sous l'arbre qui était à côté d'eux sur la place avait attiré son attention. Les autres s'approchèrent de lui.

"Un problème ?" demanda Bridgette.

"Ici furent pendus plus de trois cent voleurs de boudins."

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" dit Bridgette avec une expression confuse.

"Je ne faisais que lire l'inscription du panneau" répondit Matt.

"Et bien on dirait qu'on ne plaisante pas avec les boudins ici" dit Izzy.

"Tu veux dire qu'on ne peut pas plaisanter avec Zoey ?" demanda Scott.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Il fallut bien dix minutes pour qu'ils se calment tous.

"Meilleur blague du siècle" dit Matt en faisant un high-five avec Scott.

Ils remontèrent ensuite dans le bus qui reparti aussitôt. Au bout d'un moment, la voix de Chris retentit à nouveau dans les haut-parleurs :

"Nous sommes arrivés à notre destination donc veuillez amener vos fesses hors du bus avant que je me mette en colère."

Ils descendirent tous du bus pour retrouver Chris et ils remarquèrent qu'ils se trouvèrent tout en haut d'une immense tribune qui avait une magnifique vue sur toutes les montagnes aux alentours.

"Avant de commencer le défi" commença Chris. "J'aimerais vous montrer l'endroit où nous sommes."

Il se retourna et désigna aux candidats le Mont Rushmore que personne n'avait remarqué alors qu'il prenait quand une sacrée place. Ils poussèrent des cris de joie.

"Oui je sais, j'ai fait fort sur ce coup-là" ce félicita Chris. "Mais revenons à notre défi. Aujourd'hui, le défi sera divisé en deux. La première partie est un quizz sur Total Drama sur les quatre saisons qui se sont déjà déroulés. Je poserai une question par candidat et il faudra me donner la bonne réponse. Si c'est juste, vous pourrez faire la deuxième partie du défi qui consiste à escalader le Mont Rushmore et l'équipe qui arrive au sommet avec tous ses membres remporte le défi."

"Mais ce n'est pas illégal d'escalader cette montagne" demanda Zoey.

"Bien sûr que si" dit Chris. "C'est pour ça que nous avons seulement quarante-cinq minutes pour faire ce défi avant que la police arrive."

"Mais on n'arrivera jamais à escalader cette montagne en quarante-cinq minutes, c'est juste impossible. Et n'oublie pas qu'il faut répondre également à la question avant" se plaignit Tanner.

"Désolé mais c'est comme ça" répondit Chris qui n'avait pas l'air très dérangé par l'arrivée prochaine de la police.

"Et on fait quoi si la police arrive et que l'on se fasse attraper ?" demanda alors Shaelyn.

"Et bien" commença Chris. "Vous êtes dans la merde car dans vos contrats, il est marqué que la production ne peut rien faire si vous êtes arrêtés par la police donc je vous conseille de faire très attention."

"C'est pas cool, McLean" protesta Scott. "Et je suppose qu'il ne va rien t'arrivé à toi ?"

"C'est exact, j'ai demandé une immunité diplomatique donc cela veut dire que je ne peux pas être arrêté. Je peux faire ce que je veux."

Ils exprimèrent tous leur mécontentement avant que Chris ne les fasse taire.

"Vous perdez du temps alors si j'étais vous, je me dépêcherai de rejoindre les bancs installés pour la première partie du défi qui se trouvent juste au pied du Mont Rushmore."

En arrivant au pied de la montagne, les candidats prirent place sur les bancs qui avaient été apportés pour le défi, Chris arriva ensuite avec tout un tas de fiches ou étaient notés les questions dans ses mains. Matt profita des discussions des autres pour parler discrètement à Scott.

"N'oublie pas le plan" chuchota-t-il à Scott.

"Ne t'inquiète pas" répondit-il, "Ça se sera le sabotage le plus facile à faire de toute la saison."

Le problème est qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué Shaelyn qui était derrière eux et qui a entendu toute leur conversation et qui ouvrit les yeux en grand sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Shaelyn : Je n'arrive toujours pas y croire. Zoey avait donc raison depuis le début. Matt fait exprès de saboter les défis avec Scott. J'ai vraiment encore été trop bête sur ce coup-là.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

"Bien" dit Chris. "On va pouvoir commencer le premier défi et la première question sera pour Bridgette. Qui a fini troisième de Total Drama Island ?"

"Facile" répondit Bridgette. "Heather."

"Bonne réponse, tu peux maintenant commencer la deuxième partie du défi."

"J'aurais pensé que les questions auraient été un peu plus dur que ça" dit Zoey.

"Je sais mais on est pressé par le temps donc il faut se dépêcher. Tanner, qui a été le premier éliminé de Total Drama Action ?"

"Ils ont été deux" répondit Tanner. "Ce sont Geoff et Bridgette."

Les questions se poursuivirent pendant cinq minutes et la plupart des candidats étaient déjà en train d'escalader le Mont Rushmore. Chris arriva alors au niveau de Scott. Ils ne restai plus que lui et Shaelyn et celle-ci attendait avec impatience pour voir si le sabotage allait avoir lieu.

"Scott, qui a été éliminé le plus de fois sur toutes les saisons réunis ?"

« Facile, c'est Izzy. » pensa Shaelyn. « Il ne va quand même pas faire exprès de se tromper ? »

"Voilà une question difficile" dit Scott. "Je ne sais pas, peut-être Leshawna."

"Perdu" dit Chris qui fronça les sourcils après avoir entendu la réponse complètement débile de Scott.

Pour Shaelyn, c'était l'incompréhension. Elle réalisait enfin qu'elle se trompait sur Matt et qu'il avait fait semblant d'être ami avec elle. Tout en contenant sa rage, elle répondit correctement à sa question et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses coéquipiers qui gravissaient la montagne tandis que Scott continuait à donner mauvaise réponse sur mauvaise réponse.

Sur le Mont Rushmore, les candidats essayaient de se dépêcher au plus vite pour finir. Chez l'équipe Tropicalis, B grâce à une idée de génie comme il avait l'habitude était déjà au sommet ainsi que Dawn et Mike qui avaient été aidés par B. Noah avait un peu plus de mal car n'étant pas physique du tout, il avait du mal à se hisser.

"Allez Noah, dépêche-toi" lui dit Courtney qui était presque arrivé et ne supportait pas l'idée de perdre une nouvelle fois. "Ce n'est pas compliqué, il suffit juste de te hisser sur les rebords."

"Plus facile à dire qu'à faire" marmonna Noah qui était quasiment à bout de force.

Sa main glissa alors de la prise qu'il avait et il commença alors à basculer dans le vide quand il senti une main qui l'attrapa par son bras. Il releva les yeux pour voir Bridgette qui faisait le maximum d'efforts pour le retenir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Reprend une prise sur la falaise, je ne vais pas tenir une heure comme ça" dit Bridgette.

Noah secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et s'agrippa à nouveau à la paroi.

"Tu peux m'aider ? Je n'en peux plus."

"D'accord" soupira Bridgette. "Mais si jamais tu en profite mettre tes mains sur mes fesses, je te jure que tu ne verras jamais le coucher de soleil."

"Oh allez, tu c'est que je ne suis pas comme ça" plaisanta Noah.

"Justement, méfie-toi !"

Ils e remirent à escalader lentement la paroi pour arriver au sommet que Courtney venait d'atteindre.

Chez l'équipe Polaris, la situation était à peu près semblable, Matt, Izzy, Zoey, Tanner et Shaelyn étaient déjà arrivés au sommet et attendaient Ann Maria qui montait doucement car elle ne voulait pas abîmer ses ongles et Scott qui après avoir enfin répondu correctement à une question montait très rapidement la paroi et avait dépassé Ann Maria. En à peine cinq minutes, il réussit à atteindre le sommet.

"Ah enfin" dit Zoey. "Je me demandais si tu n'étais pas en train de saboter le défi pour nous faire perdre ?"

"J'ai dit que je ne jouais plus comme ça" se défendit Scott.

Shaelyn les regarda surpris que Zoey ne se doute même pas que Scott avait fait exprès de répondre faux aux questions pour que leur équipe ai du retard.

Ils attendirent ensuite l'arrivée d'Ann Maria qui n'était même pas encore arrivée à la moitié de l'ascension. Tanner tourna sa tête vers la gauche pour voir ou en était l'autre équipe et il vit que Bridgette et Noah en étaient aux trois-quarts.

"Il faut faire quelque chose sinon c'est sûr que l'on va perdre."

"J'ai une idée" dit alors Matt tandis que Shaelyn le regarda avec un regard interrogateur pour voir ce qu'il avait encore inventé. "Izzy, passe-moi une bombe de laque."

"Mais comment veux-tu qu'Izzy ai des bombes de laque sur elle. Elle n'a même pas de sac" dit Scott.

"Tiens, en voilà une" dit Izzy en sortant une bombe de laque de son soutien-gorge.

Les autres la regardèrent avec des visages ébahis.

"Et encore, vous n'avez pas tout vu" dit-elle en rigolant.

Izzy tendit la bombe à Matt qui s'approcha du rebord et chercha Ann Maria des yeux. Quand il la trouva, il l'appela :

"Ann Maria ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé."

Ann Maria leva les yeux et fixa avec envie la bombe de laque qui se trouvait juste au-dessus d'elle. Elle se mit alors à monter beaucoup plus.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, maman vient te chercher" dit-elle à l'intention de la bombe.

De retour au sommet, les autres regardaient Ann Maria qui montaient beaucoup plus vite que Bridgette et Noah et allait bientôt les dépasser.

"Super" dit Zoey. "Avec un peu de chance, on va peut-être gagner ?"

"Allez, viens chercher" dit Matt toujours à l'intention d'Ann Maria.

"Mais ce n'est pas un chien" s'indigna Shaelyn.

"Tu en est sur ?" demanda Scott.

Shaelyn s'approcha à son tour du bord et vit Ann Maria avec la langue pendante comme un chien à qui on proposait d'aller chercher la balle.

"On peut se tromper" dit simplement Shaelyn.

Matt continua de secouer la bombe de laque et lorsqu'il vit que personne ne le regardait, il la lâcha.

"Oups !" dit-il en feignant d'être surpris.

Les autres se retournèrent et virent la bombe tombé et quand elle passa au niveau d'Ann Maria, celle-ci se jeta dans le vide pour l'attraper.

"Je te tiens" dit-elle avant de regarder en bas. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !"

Elle atterrit dans un arbre et on entendit bientôt un bruit de vaporisation.

"C'est malin, je suppose que tu es fier de ton coup Matt ?" dit Zoey en regardant Matt avec colère.

"Mais je n'ai pas fait exprès, elle ma glisser des mains."

"Et je suppose que tu n'en a pas fait exprès de saboter la première partie du défi avec Scott en lui disant de faire exprès de donner la mauvaise réponse aux questions pour que notre équipe prenne du retard" ajouta Shaelyn.

"Euh…" bredouilla Matt.

"Je peux te jurer que tu viens de faire la plus grosse erreur de toute ta vie" le menaça Zoey. "Tu viens de dire adieu à la compétition."

Pendant ce temps, Bridgette et Noah arrivaient enfin au sommet ou ils furent félicités par leurs coéquipiers.

"Bien joué. L'équipe Tropicalis remporte la victoire et maintenant, j'ai une dernière chose à vous dire" annonça Chris. "COUREZ !"

Sur ses derniers mots, des voitures de police débarquent par dizaines au pied de la montagne. Les candidats se mettent alors à courir dans tous les sens pour essayer de revenir dans le bus.

Environ quatre heures plus tard, tous les candidats sont réunis à l'entrée du bus devant Chris.

"Avant de repartir, je ne voulais pas oublier de vous dire que ce soir, l'équipe Polaris ca éliminer un de ses membres. Vous pouvez partir."

**Confessionnal :**

_**Zoey : Au moins, j'ai une bonne raison de convaincre Shaelyn de voter avec nous. Elle a entendu une conversation entre Scott et Matt ou ils parlaient de saboter le défi. Je vais enfin pouvoir vivre une saison tranquille quand un des deux va partir.**_

_**Scott : Il est temps maintenant d'enclencher la deuxième partie du plan que Shaelyn n'a pas entendu. On va bien s'amuser (Il se frotte les mains) Je vais enfin pouvoir pratiquer mon passe-temps favori qui est la manipulation.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

A l'étage des loosers, Zoey avait réuni Tanner, Shaelyn et Ann Mariapour discuter du vote de ce soir.

"Bien, pour ce soir, je propose que l'on vote tous contre Matt. Comme nous sommes en supériorité numérique, s'est obligé que se soit lui qui part. Vous êtes partant ?"

"Moi oui" dit Ann Maria. "Après m'être fait insulté par lui en Louisiane, il n'avait pas le droit de provoquer ma chute lors du défi d'aujourd'hui."

"Moi aussi" dit Tanner. "Des gens comme Matt et Scott ne méritent pas d'aller plus loin dans ce jeu. Et toi Shae ?"

"Je vais vous suivre," répondit Shaelyn. "Le défi d'aujourd'hui m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur une personne que je croyais honnête mais je me suis fait avoir donc oui, vous avez mon vote."

"Super" s'exclama Zoey. "Le sujet est clos, Matt sera donc le prochain candidat a être voté hors de notre équipe."

Pendant ce temps, Izzy, Scott, Matt et Bridgette sont réunis dans la salle du déjeuner avec tous les autres mais à l'opposé des autres pour que leur conversation ne soit pas entendu. Se sachant observer, Bridgette poursuit sa mission « faux couple » avec Matt en s'asseyant sur ses genoux et en posant sa tête sur sa poitrine.

"Bien" commença Izzy. "Qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant ? Si on ne fait rien, s'est forcément toi ou Matt qui va partir."

"Je le sais mais sur ce coup-là" dit Scott. "C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de tout donc faîtes comme si de rien n'était tandis que je m'occupe de sauver nos places."

"Et comment vas-tu t-y prendre ?" demanda Matt.

"Je vais remettre mes talents de manipulation en pratique" répondit Scott.

"Ok mais fait attention, ça m'étonneraient qu'ils te croient tous" le prévînt Izzy.

"Qui t'a dit que j'allais tous les manipulés. Une personne suffit et je sais déjà qui. Ça va être tellement facile."

Scott se leva et parti en direction de l'étage pour mettre en œuvre son plan.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Izzy : Je n'ai rien à dire sur mon Scott. C'est le plus intelligent de tous. (Elle soupire de bonheur)**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

Shaelyn était en route pour le confessionnal quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier et la tira à l'intérieur de la pièce. La porte se ferma et Shaelyn se retourna pour voir qui l'avait attrapé de cette façon.

"Scott ?"

"Tu voulais que ce soit qui ? Le Père Noël ?"

"Je ne veux pas te parler alors laisse-moi tranquille" dit Shaelyn en se retournant vers la porte pour sortir mais le bras de Scott se mit en travers.

"Tu partiras quand tu auras écouté ce que j'ai à te dire."

"Mais moi je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter."

"Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon. Ce que je voulais te dire est que je voudrais que toi plus Matt, Izzy et moi, ont votent contre Ann Maria."

"Et pourquoi je ferais je ferais cela, vous n'êtes que des tricheurs."

"Peut-être mais on a fait ça pour la bonne cause."

"Comment-ça ?" demanda Shaelyn.

"On a saboté le défi car on trouve qu'Ann Maria est inutile à l'équipe et que si elle part, elle ne changera rien à l'équipe."

"C'est vrai qu'elle ne sert pas à grand-chose mais pourquoi je voterai contre elle ? Elle ne m'a rien fait et puis je fais confiance à Zoey. Grâce à elle, je vais aller loin dans le jeu alors que toi, c'est une question de quelques jours avant que tu ne te fasse éliminé."

"Est-tu vraiment sûr que tu peux faire confiance à Zoey ?"

"Bien sûr, elle me l'a dit."

"Pourtant, moi j'ai entendu qu'elle comptait faire alliance avec l'autre équipe à la fusion des équipes pour se débarrasser des « crétins » qui sont dans son équipe."

"C'est…..c'est vrai ?"

"Et puis, si tu t'allie avec nous, on sera cinq puisque Bridgette est de notre côté donc on serait en position de force pour la fusion."

"C'est vrai que c'est tentant mais quand on sera plus que cinq, il y a une grande chance pour ce soit moi qui suis éliminée la première parmi nous cinq."

"Le chemin est encore long."

"C'est bon" dit alors Shaelyn, "J'en ai assez entendu, ce n'est pas toi qui me fera changer d'avis."

Elle essaya de partir une nouvelle fois mais Scott l'en empêcha une nouvelle fois. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit cette fois de la tristesse sur le visage de Scott.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Shaelyn qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion même si s'était Scott.

"Non, c'est rien du tout. C'est juste que je t'apprécie beaucoup et que je suis triste que si je pars, je n'aurais pas eu le temps de te connaître."

"Attend ? Tu veux dire que tu ressens des choses pour moi ?"

"Je sais pas, c'est confus dans ma tête" dit Scott en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

Shaelyn s'approcha alors de Scott et lui prit ses bras en le forçant à la regarder.

"Est-ce vraiment vrai ce que tu me dis ?"

"Si tu tiens un peu à moi" commença Scott en fixant Shaelyn. "Vote comme moi."

Shaelyn continua de fixer Scott mais elle était déstabiliser par les yeux bleus de Scott qui la fixait intensément.

"Eh bien….. Euh…. Je ne sais pas…je suis confuse" balbutia Shaelyn.

"Peut-être que tu seras moins confuse après cela" dit Scott en embrassant Shaelyn juste à côté de sa bouche.

Shaelyn rougit instantanément au contact des lèvres de Scott juste à côté des siennes et ne fut plus capable de dire quoi que ce soit.

"Désolé" s'excusa Scott. "Je me suis laisser dépasser par mes émotions, ça ne se reproduira plus. Dommage que tu ne votes pas comme nous ce soir."

Il sort précipitamment de la salle de bain et affiche un petit sourire satisfait en laissant une Shaelyn complètement bouleversés qui ne sait plus quoi penser.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Scott : Je suis vraiment trop fort pour manipuler les gens. Si avec ça elle ne vote pas comme nous.**_

_**Shaelyn : Je suis tellement confuse, je n'arrive plus à penser correctement. Je ne sais plus qu'y croire mais il va bien falloir que je fasse un choix mais lequel ?**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

Scott se dépêcha de retrouver Matt et Izzy qui attendaient avec impatience de savoir comment s'était passé son plan.

"Alors" demanda Izzy avec empressement. "Comment ça s'est passé ?"

"Mon plan a parfaitement marché" répondit Scott avec fierté. "Elle est complètement tombée dans le panneau et je pense qu'elle va voter comme nous."

"Et qu'a tu fais pour qu'elle soit de notre côté ?" demanda Matt.

"Je lui ai dit que Zoey comptait faire une alliance avec l'autre équipe lors de la fusion et qu'il serait impossible pour elle de se rendre à la finale à quatre puisque Zoey se débarrasserait de tous ses anciens coéquipiers. Et pour enfoncer le clou, je lui ai fait croire que je ressentais des sentiments pour elle et je lui ai fait un baiser juste à côté de ses lèvres et là, j'étais sûr qu'elle avait craqué et qu'elle voterait comme nous."

"J'adore ton stratagème" dit Matt. "Tout simplement diabolique et efficace."

"Je suis d'accord" dit Izzy. "Mais je n'apprécie pas du tout le baiser."

"Et pourquoi ça ?" demanda Scott.

"Et bien parce que tu m'appartiens et que aucune fille n'a le droit de t'embrasser à part moi."

"Je te signale que je ne t'appartiens pas et que je fais ce que je veux. Et j'embrasse qui je veux de toute manière" protesta Scott.

"J'adore les disputes de couple" dit Matt en souriant.

"Ta gueule" répondirent Scott et Izzy en même temps.

Dans le quartier des vainqueurs, Dawn avait pris Bridgette à part pour discuter.

"Je te l'avait bien dit que tu commençais à avoir des sentiments pour Matt."

"Combien de fois il va falloir que je te dise que je ne ressens rien du tout pour Matt. On fait juste semblant."

"Pourtant, on aurait dit que tu avais apprécié d'être dans ses bras tout à l'heure dans la salle pendant que vous discutiez avec Izzy et Scott."

"C'était pour la mission, il faut bien que les autres croient complètement que Matt et moi on est un couple donc il faut tout faire pour" se défendit Bridgette.

"Ça, je l'avais bien remarqué mais ton aura ne peut pas mentir donc je sais ce que tu caches au plus profond de toi" dit Dawn. "Tu ne t'en rends pas encore compte mais tu es très attachée à Matt donc je pense que c'est une question de jours avant que tu ne t'en aperçoives vraiment. J'espère alors qu'il ne sera pas trop tard."

"Comment ça trop tard ?" demanda Bridgette.

"Eh bien, je ne suis pas sur si je devrais t'en parler" hésita Dawn.

"Je veux savoir" dit Bridgette. "Tu as éveillé ma curiosité donc il faut absolument que je sache."

"D'accord mais garde ça pour toi, même Matt ne doit pas savoir que tu le sais. Promis ?"

"Ok c'est bon, c'est promis" s'impatienta Bridgette. "Maintenant, dit moi ce que tu caches."

"Donc ce qu'il faut que tu gardes pour toi, c'est que Matt est complètement amoureux de toi et cela depuis le début quand j'ai lu son aura. C'est pour ça que cette mission n'est pas très bonne pour vous deux."

"Attend" la coupa Bridgette. "Matt est amoureux de moi ?"

"Bien sûr que oui, tu ne l'avais pas remarqué. Il est toujours gentil avec toi et il te sourit à chaque fois que tu le vois. C'est pour ça que cette mission est dangereuse car tu risques de le briser à la fin. C'est pourquoi que si tu as vraiment des sentiments pour lui, dit le lui tout de suite avant qu'il ne passe à autre chose."

Dawn s'en alla après avoir fini en laissant Bridgette réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Bridgette : Là je ne sais vraiment plus quoi. Je n'arrive même pas à me rendre compte si mes sentiments pour Matt sont réels.**_

_**Dawn : Je pense que ce que je lui ai dit à du débloquer les choses. Je suis impatient de savoir ce que cela va donner.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

La nuit arriva et il fut alors l'heure de la cérémonie d'élimination. Chris arriva devant les sept membres de l'équipe Polaris avec un plateau ou se trouvaient six guimauves.

"Ce soir, l'un de vous va nous quitter et cette fois, c'est vrai. Les deux premières guimauves vont à Zoey et Izzy."

Les deux se levèrent pour prendre leurs guimauves. En se rasseyant, Zoey jeta un coup d'œil à Shaelyn qui baissa la tête pour éviter son regard.

"La prochaine guimauve est pour Tanner et la suivante pour Scott."

Scott regarda à son tour Shaelyn et vit avec plaisir qu'elle essayait à tout prix d'éviter les regards des autres.

"La suivante est pour Shaelyn."

Shaelyn se leva et se dépêcha de prendre sa guimauve pour essayer d'être la plus discrète possible.

"Il nous reste donc les deux mêmes candidats que la dernière fois" dit Chris en regardant Ann Maria et Matt qui se regardaient méchamment. "Ann Maria, tu nous as encore montré aujourd'hui que tu étais complètement inutile à l'équipe et toi Matt, on va vu ton très beau sabotage et cela a bien sur entraîné la défaite de ton équipe. Es-tu de ne pas avoir des gènes en commun avec Scott ?"

Matt ne répondit pas à la provocation et fixa Chris.

"La personne qui reçoit la dernière guimauve de la soirée est….."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Matt !"

Matt attrapa sa guimauve avec un sourire narquois sur le visage.

"Comment ?" s'exclama Ann Maria. "Mais ce n'est pas possible."

"Et bien si, c'est possible puisque tu viens de te faire éliminer donc va prendre la catapulte avant que j'appelle la sécurité" dit Chris.

Ann Maria grogne et monta dans la catapulte que Chris activa avant qu'elle ne puisse dire le moindre mot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !"

"Je pense que c'est tout pour ce soir donc à la prochaine" dit Chris en renvoyant les candidats.

Ils se levèrent tous et quand Shaelyn voulu s'approcher de Zoey, celle-ci la repoussa avec un regard mauvais. Shaelyn soupira et senti un bras par-dessus ses épaules. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Scott avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

"Je suppose que tu es satisfait de ton coup ?" demanda Shaelyn.

"Et comment" dit Scott. "Et tout ça grâce à toi."

Comme il avait son bras par-dessus ses épaules, il l'entraîna sans qu'elle le veuille avec Matt et Izzy qui attendaient plus loin.

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais pour mériter ça ?" soupira Shaelyn.

**Confessionnal votes:**

**_Zoey: Au revoir Matt, tu as fait le sabotage de trop._  
**

**_Matt: Je vote contre Ann Maria. Vote purement stratégique._**

**_Tanner: Bye-Bye sale tricheur. Je vote pour Matt._**

**_Izzy: Je vote pour Ann Maria._**

**_Scott: Je vote Ann Maria, elle ne sert à rien._**

**_Ann Maria: Je tiens enfin ma vengeance. Je vote pour Matt._**

**_Shaelyn: Je sais que je vais regretter mon vote mais je vote contre Ann Maria._**

**Fin confessionnal votes**

**Résultats votes: **

**Ann Maria: 4 Matt: 3**

**FIN CHAPITRE 11**

**Éliminés****: Geoff, Eva, Cody, Sam, Brick, Dakota, Jo, Bridgette (1ère fois), Ann Maria.**

**Débuts: Courtney (chap 5), Shaelyn (chap 7), Tanner (chap 7), Noah (chap 10).**

**Retour: Bridgette (chap 10).**

**J'annonce pour finir que c'était le dernier chapitre ou vous verrez les équipes. Eh oui ^^, la fusion des équipes va avoir lieu au chapitre 13 car le chapitre 12 sera le second aftermath avec les quatre derniers candidats éliminés donc Brick, Dakota, Jo et Ann Maria.**

**Et merci, l'histoire a dépassé les 500 vues, c'est juste magnifique. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu mon histoire ^^**


	12. Aftermath II

**Et oui, pour tout ceux qui pensaient que j'étais mort et bien ils se sont trompés car me voilà enfin de retour avec le chapitre 12. je m'excuse du retard car ça fait quand même un mois que je n'ai pas fait de mise à jour mais bon, mieux vaux tard que jamais ^^. **

**Je publie avec beaucoup de retard car j'ai été victime du syndrome de la feuille blanche, je ne savais pas du tout quoi écrire donc je ne sais pas si ce chapitre est très réussi car j'ai essayé de me dépêcher.**

**Les prochains chapitres devraient venir plus rapidement puisque je sais déjà quoi faire et à la fin de ce chapitre dans la dernière parole d'Heather, il y a un indice sur le prochain défi ^^**

**Et pour finir, je rappelle que ce chapitre est le deuxième Aftermath donc aucune élimination. Et bonne lecture ^^**

**Chapitre 12 : Aftermath II.**

La musique de l'Aftermath se met en route et l'écran géant montre des images des épisodes précédents. Quand le générique arrive à sa fin, les lumières s'allument pour dévoiler les deux animatrices de l'Aftermath.

"Bonsoir à tous" annonce Heather. "Nous revoici pour un nouveau numéro de l'Aftermath. Je suis toujours votre animatrice Heather et pas la peine non plus de représenter ma co-animatrice Sierra."

"Attend une minute" dit alors Sierra. "C'est moi l'animatrice et c'est toi la co-animatrice."

"Plus maintenant, le producteur a dit que tu étais trop instable pour être responsable d'une émission alors que moi je suis juste parfaite."

Sierra hausse les sourcils à l'écoute du mot « parfaite ».

"Mais revenons-en à l'émission. Beaucoup de choses se sont passés depuis la dernière que l'on s'est vu" poursuivi Heather. "On a eu le droit à quatre éliminations dont une, dû à la triche d'un autre candidat. Ainsi que de nouvelles alliances et peut-être le début d'histoires d'amour entre certains candidats mais nous débattrons de tout ça plus tard."

"Mais nous ne serons pas seules à en débattre" dit Sierra. "Faîtes un tonnerre d'applaudissements aux candidats éliminés de cette saison qui seront avec nous ce soir. Geoff, Eva, Cody et Sam."

Les caméras se tournent vers la droite pour montrer les quatre candidats qui font signes aux caméras. A noter que Sam est toujours dans son fauteuil roulant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as autour du cou" demande alors Heather en regardant Sierra.

"Ce n'est rien" dit précipitamment Sierra. "J'avais juste envie de mettre un collier ce soir."

Sierra s'approche alors de Cody et le collier émet alors une décharge électrique et Sierra est projetée sur un des canapés.

"Ouais" ajouta Heather avec sarcasme. "C'est sûr que tout le monde a envie de mettre un collier électrique autour du cou pour s'amuser."

"Bon très bien," avoua Sierra. "C'est un collier qui dès que je m'approche trop de Cody, m'envoie une décharge électrique."

"En voilà une bonne idée, ils auraient dû te le mettre plus tôt" dit Heather.

Sierra lança un regard noir à Heather avant de lui montrer l'heure.

"Mince" s'écria Heather. "On est très en retard. Avant d'accueillir notre premier invité, voici son parcours en images."

L'écran géant s'allume pour montrer le parcours de Brick.

"Cette saison" commença Sierra, "Brick était également un sérieux candidat à la victoire. Etant dans l'équipe Tropicalis, lui et son équipe n'avait seulement perdu qu'un seul défi et il était un des piliers de son équipe qui grâce à lui, restait toujours uni."

"Mais son parcours s'est arrêté de façon brusque après qu'un candidat est trafiqué les votes pour que ce soit lui qui soit éliminé" poursuivi Heather. "N'ayant pas apprécié le coup de poing de Brick, Matt a donc changé les votes pour se venger et mettant ainsi terme au parcours de Brick."

"Maintenant, veuillez l'accueillir" dit Sierra en désignant le côté gauche du plateau.

Le public se lève pour acclamer Brick qui arrive sur le plateau. Il fait signe au public avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé réservé aux candidats interrogés.

"Alors Brick, pas trop déçu de ton élimination ?" demanda Heather.

"Non, je ne suis pas déçu, je suis juste complètement dégouté et j'aimerais bien me venger de ma tricherie de Matt."

"Je suis d'accord avec toi" approuva Sierra. "Matt n'est qu'un sale tricheur et j'espère qu'il sera un des prochains à être éliminés."

"Personnellement" dit Heather. "Je trouve que Matt est un candidat intéressant et ça m'étonnerait que Chris provoque son élimination puisque c'est le méchant de cette saison."

"Comment peux-tu dire ça" dit Brick. "Il n'arrête pas de tricher et de manipuler les autres."

"Et alors" répondit Heather. "J'ai fait la même chose lors de la première saison. Il y a bien quelqu'un parmi vous qui est d'accord avec moi pour dire que Matt est super candidat."

Elle se tourne vers les candidats déjà éliminés qui la regarde avec des regards noirs.

"Ah oui, j'avais oublié que vous étiez ici à cause de lui" rigola-t-elle.

"Ce n'est pas tout mais on a une interview à faire" intervînt Sierra. "Alors Brick que pense tu des candidats qui sont arrivés dans les derniers épisodes ?"

"Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de les connaître mais pour le peux que j'ai vu Shaelyn et Tanner, je les ai trouvés sympa mais je suis quand même déçu de voir que Shaelyn a succombé à la manipulation de Scott pour retourner sa veste et voté contre Ann Maria."

"Ce passage est juste on moment préféré de l'épisode" dit Heather. "J'étais juste morte de rire quand j'ai vu cette pauvre cruche se faire manipuler aussi facilement."

"Continuons" soupira Sierra en essayant d'oublier Heather. "Que penses-tu maintenant de tes coéquipiers ?"

"Je trouve que mon équipe était super puisque après l'élimination de Geoff, tous les membres de l'équipe sauf Bridgette et Courtney qui est arrivé plus tard, on faisait partis de la quatrième saison donc on se connaissait assez bien."

"Et que penses-tu de Bridgette ?" demanda Heather.

"C'est une question difficile car j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre Bridgette durant le jeu. Au début, je la trouvais super compétitive et puis je ne sais pas comment mais à partir de l'épisode de mon élimination, elle a complètement changée."

"C'est vrai, moi ça m'a surpris" dit Cody. "Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Bridgette puisse trahir son équipe pour aider l'équipe adverse pour ainsi s'assurer une place pour la finale."

"Moi ça ne m'étonne pas" dit Geoff "J'ai toujours que cette salope trahirai ses coéquipiers pour gagner. Elle mérite de finir en chaise traumatique comme Scott ou Alejandro."

Geoff reçu alors un coup de poing d'Eva sur le visage qui l'assomma.

"Pourquoi ta fait ça Eva ?" s'écria Sierra.

"J'ai promis à Leshawna de frapper Geoff s'il disait des horreurs sur Bridgette" répondit-elle.

"Mais je croyais que tu détestais Bridgette" dit Heather.

"Ce n'étais pas de sa faute et puis on a discuté toute les deux et je l'avais pardonné donc tous ceux qui disent du mal de Bridgette vont se prendre leur plus grosse raclée de toute leur vie. Compris ?"

Personne ne répondit et certains avalèrent de travers. Cody qui était assis à côté sorti un crucifix de sa poche et le pointa vers Eva.

"S'il vous plait, faîtes en sorte que le démon qui est dans cette Eva s'en aille pour que l'on retrouve l'ancienne."

Eva lui arracha alors le crucifix des mains et l'assomma avec.

"CODY, NOOOONNNNN !" hurla Sierra en se précipitant sur lui mais ayant oublié le collier, celui-ci lui envoya une décharge qui l'expédia dans les coulisses à l'autre bout du plateau.

"Bien" dit Heather. "Je crois que je vais continuer toute seule. Brick, qui pour toi a le plus de chances de gagner ?"

"C'est une question difficile puisque tout le monde mérite de gagner. Enfin, sauf Matt et Scott. Mais j'aimerais quand même que ce soit quelqu'un de mon ancienne équipe."

"Au moins, s'est précis comme réponse" ironisa Heather. "Je pense que l'on en a fini avec toi donc si tu veux bien t'asseoir avec les autres éliminés que l'on puisse accueillir notre deuxième invité."

Brick hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir sur la banquette qui ne comptait plus qu'Eva et Sam puisque Geoff et Cody avaient été emmenés dans les coulisses pour une réanimation d'urgences ainsi que Sierra.

"Bien" repris Heather. "Après tous ces petits incidents, on va enfin pouvoir reprendre le cours normal de notre émission. Notre deuxième invité est Dakota qui a été éliminée peu de temps après Brick. Son élimination est due d'une part par le sabotage du défi par Bridgette ainsi que d'une double manipulation de Scott et Izzy sur Mike et Dawn."

L'écran s'allume alors pour montrer quelques images de Dakota durant la saison.

"Durant toute sa durée dans le jeu" commença Heather. "Dakota n'a jamais représenté une grande menace puisqu'elle était un peu considérer comme un boulet dans son équipe. Toujours à se plaindre et à se remaquiller, elle n'a jamais été très utile dans les défis à part celui qui s'est joué avant son élimination ou Bridgette sous les ordres de Matt a volontairement fait perdre Dakota qui était la dernière personne de leur équipe encore présente pour le défi en faisant croire que des paparazzis arrivaient. Après cette défaite, les votes allaient bien sûr se diriger vers Bridgette mais Matt qui avait promis à Bridgette de la protéger à envoyer Scott et Izzy manipuler Dawn et Mike pour qu'ils votent contre Dakota et cela a marché."

Sur cette phrase, Dakota fait son entrés sur le plateau ou elle se précipite tout de suite vers les caméras pour être sûr que l'on ne voit qu'elle. Après cinq minutes, elle vient enfin s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Heather.

"Alors Dakota, comment tu sens tu après ton élimination ?"

"Je suis juste, super contente. Les journalistes n'avaient encore jamais autant parlé de moi. J'ai dû donner une bonne cinquantaine d'interviews depuis mon élimination."

"Et tu n'es pas dégoûté d'avoir été éliminé de cette façon. Je te rappelle quand même que Matt et son alliance t'on fait passer pour une fille complètement inutile et qui maltraite les animaux" dit Heather.

"Je suis même contente d'avoir été éliminé de ce spectacle ridicule. Je commençais à m'ennuyer et mon élimination est arrivée au bon moment et puis maintenant, je suis encore plus célèbre qu'avant."

"Mais tu as quand même perdu pour la deuxième fois un million de dollars."

"Comme si j'avais besoin d'argent" dit Dakota. "Mon but est de devenir célèbre et je suis sur le point d'y arriver."

"Ok" soupira Heather. "On va passer maintenant aux questions sur le jeu. Quelle est la personne que tu déteste le plus parmi tous les candidats restant ?"

"Sans hésité je dis Bridgette. Elle m'a fait perdre le défi à Miami et en plus, en provoquant ma chute, elle à ruiner mon superbe brushing."

"Ouais, c'est sûr qu'il y a de quoi ce mettre en colère pour une coupe de cheveux, dit Heather en roulant des yeux. Et d'après toi, qui sont les candidats les plus désagréables de l'émission ?"

"Encore une question simple" dit Dakota. "Je dirais en premier Scott car il n'a quasiment pas changé depuis la saison précédente, en deuxième Matt car depuis que tout le monde a vu son vrai visage en Louisiane, il est devenu très désagréable avec les autres et j'ajouterai Bridgette car quand j'ai regardé les épisodes suivants, j'ai l'impression qu'elle suit le même chemin."

"Ok, vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ?" demanda Heather aux autres assis à côté.

"Je suis d'accord avec Dakota" dit Brick. "C'est vrai que j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre à quoi joue Bridgette en traînant avec Scott et Matt. Elle ne pouvait pas les supporter jusqu'à Jo lui fasse faire un tour de catapulte et quand elle est revenue, elle a commencé à être avec Matt."

"Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça" intervînt Eva. "Bridgette a voulu se débarrasser de Noah car elle trouvait qu'il se collait trop près d'elle alors sans le faire exprès, elle a dit qu'elle avait un petit copain et en parlant trop vite, elle a dit qu'elle sortait avec Matt et maintenant, elle se retrouve coincé en devant faire croire que leur couple est bien réel."

"Justement, en parlant du soi-disant couple Matt et Bridgette, vous en pensez quoi ?" demanda Heather.

"Moi je n'y crois pas du tout" dit Dakota. "C'est juste une énorme blague. Je me demande vraiment comment les gens peuvent croire que Matt et Bridgette puisse être un couple."

"Pourtant moi j'y crois" la coupa Sierra en faisant son retour sur le plateau. "J'ai dû regarder les épisodes 10 et 11 une bonne vingtaine de fois et j'en ai tiré plusieurs infos."

"Vas-y on t'écoute" dit Heather. "Je suis sûr que tout le monde a envie de savoir."

"C'est très simple, il suffisait de prêter attention aux paroles de Matt qui disait qu'il avait le béguin pour Bridgette donc pour se côté c'est fait. Pour Bridgette, c'est un peu plus compliqué car elle a menti aux autres sur sa relation avec Matt car au début, elle dit qu'elle ne l'aime pas mais on peut se rendre compte que des sentiments sont peut-être en train de naître pour Matt donc je suis vraiment impatient de voir la suite de leur histoire."

"Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il va se passer quelque chose ?" demanda Heather.

"J'ai posé cette question sur tous mes blogs et à chaque j'ai plus de 80% des gens qui pensent que ça va se faire entre Matt et Bridgette donc ça va bien arriver un jour."

"Je croyais que c'était moi l'invité" les coupa alors Dakota.

"Désolé mais pour l'instant, on parle de choses beaucoup plus importantes" dit Heather.

"Mais moi je suis importante" dit Dakota.

"Tu es encore dans le jeu ? Je ne pense pas alors oui, tu n'es pas importante. Tu ne sers à rien à part me faire perdre mon temps à te poser des questions stupides" s'exclama Heather.

Heather et Dakota commencèrent alors à se disputer et Sierra qui ne savait pas du tout quoi faire décida de prendre la parole.

"Le temps de les calmez et on se retrouve après une petite page de pub."

Après environ cinq minutes de pause, le plateau se rallume et Sierra prend cette fois la parole.

"Désolé pour cette petite pause imprévu mais maintenant, tout est rentré dans l'ordre et on va enfin pouvoir se concentrer sur notre prochaine invité qui est Jo."

"Je ne peux vraiment pas la voir en peinture celle-là" dit Heather.

"Et pourquoi ça ?" demanda Sierra.

"J'ai l'impression de me voir dans la version garçon manqué et ça me fait vomir."

"Je suis sûr qu'elle va appréciez ton super compliment" ironisa Sierra. "Mais voyons avant de la faire venir sur le plateau, parlons un peu de son parcours dans le jeu."

"Jo était comme Brick un des favoris à la victoire cette saison" commença Heather. "Elle a voulu faire comme la saison précédente en essayant de prendre le contrôle de son équipe mais ses coéquipiers ont tout fait pour que ce soit Bridgette à la place."

"Une rivalité s'est ensuite créer entre elle et Bridgette et s'est intensifié au cours des épisodes jusqu'au moment où n'en pouvant plus d'elle, Bridgette la giflée. Jo s'est ensuite vengé d'elle en l'éjectant injustement du jeu lors de la cérémonie avant d'y passer à son tour car tous ses coéquipiers avaient votés contre elle car ils n'en pouvaient plus."

Jo entra sur le plateau sous les acclamations du public mais elle ne leur jeta même pas un regard. Elle alla s'installer sur le canapé à côté de Heather et Sierra et les regarda avec un regard mécontent.

"On dirait que tu n'as toujours pas accepté ton élimination ?" constata Heather.

"Bien sûr que non" répondit Jo avec colère. "Tout le monde sait que c'est moi qui devrais gagner ce jeu et pas tous ces bouffons qui sont encore en jeu."

"De toute façon" dit Sierra. "Tu n'avais aucune chance de gagner le million."

"Et pourquoi ça ? Je suis la plus physique et la plus intelligente parmi tous ces idiots alors le million me revient de droit."

"Voilà exactement pourquoi tu ne pouvais gagner ce jeu" dit Heather. "Ta vantardise doit être vachement développée."

"Ma vantardise ?"

"Bah oui" dit Sierra. "Tu te crois la plus forte et tu penses que tous les autres sont des faibles donc c'est normal qu'il t'élimine puisqu'ils en ont marre. On peut aussi ajouter ton désir de vouloir être la capitaine et de vouloir tout commander mais tu t'y prends tellement mal que cela provoque seulement l'énervement de tes coéquipiers."

"Je ne vois pas en quoi vouloir être la capitaine et commander les autres a pu conduire à mon élimination. Si j'ai été éliminé, c'est simplement parce que cette sale tricheuse de Bridgette à manipuler les autres pour que se soit moi qui soit éliminer."

Sierra allait répondre mais elle fut interrompue par Heather.

"Ça ne sert à rien de continuer à lui expliquer, tu ne vois pas que tu es en train de faire surchauffer son cerveau."

Jo plissa les yeux et regarda avec méchanceté Heather.

"Et puis" poursuivi Heather. "On a bien étudié l'épisode de ton élimination et tu as été voté à l'unanimité à cause de ton caractère trop directeur et aussi parce que tu as étranglé Bridgette."

"Mais elle avait triché, je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire" se défendit Jo.

"Et bien sûr, quoi de mieux que d'étrangler son coéquipier pour se venger" dit Sierra. "D'habitude, je suis toujours triste quand un candidat se fait éliminer mais avec toi, s'était plutôt l'inverse, j'en pleurais de rire."

"De toute façon, Bridgette l'avait bien cherché, ça fait depuis le début du jeu qu'elle me tape sur les nerfs."

"Mais Bridgette est toujours en course et pas toi alors s'il te plaît, arrête de l'ouvrir si c'est pour dire des conneries" dit Heather. "L'interview est finie."

"Pas si vite" s'écria Jo. "Je croyais que l'interview devait durer dix minutes ?"

"En théorie oui mais tu m'énerve et comme je suis l'animatrice, je fais ce que je veux donc ton interview est terminé alors boucle-là."

"Si je regarde mes fiches" dit Sierra. "Cela veut donc dire que l'on a le temps de faire notre rubrique bonus l'on prend connaissance des candidats les plus appréciés cette saison."

"Je te laisse présenter cette rubrique" dit Heather en allant dans les coulisses. "Je vais aller faire une petite pause."

"Ok ça me va" dit Sierra qui trépignait d'impatience de commencer.

Après au moins deux minutes le temps qu'elle retrouve tous ses esprits, Sierra commença alors à présenter sa rubrique spéciale.

"Grâce à mes nombreux blogs dont je ne dirais pas le nombre, j'ai pu découvrir qui étaient les candidats préférés des téléspectateurs en posant une question qui demandait qui était leur candidat préféré et pourquoi et j'ai eu des résultats intéressants. Tu peux choisir un candidat Eva ?"

"Au hasard je vais dire Zoey."

"Très bon choix" dit Sierra. "J'ai plein d'infos sur elle. Alors, d'après mes blogs, Zoey fait partie des favoris pour gagner le million pour les fans."

"C'est logique" répondit Brick. "Depuis le début, elle n'arrête pas de lutter contre les stratégies de Matt et Scott et je trouve courageux de sa part de leur tenir tête depuis aussi longtemps. J'espère qu'elle ne fera pas partie des candidats qui rejoindront la prochaine fois."

"Elle fait partie des candidats les plus aimés car d'après les fans, elle est gentille, généreuse et qu'elle aussi une combattante avec son conflit entre elle et Matt."

"On peut savoir qui sont les autres candidats qui sont les plus appréciés ?" demanda Sam.

"Bien sûr" dit Sierra. "Nos téléspectateurs sont également fans de Bridgette, Shaelyn et….. QUOI ?"

"Un problème ?" dit Jo.

"Le public est également fan de Matt et Scott. Ils sont mêmes encore plus aimés que Zoey."

"Tu plaisante j'espère" dit Eva.

"Pas du tout, s'est écrit noir sur blanc" expliqua Sierra en lui montrant les fiches.

"Lis nous ça" exigea Jo. "Je veux savoir ce qu'ils pensent d'eux."

"D'accord, dit Sierra en essayant de se remettre du choc. "Le public aime Scott pour son côté sournois et manipulateur et aussi pour son côté assez doux qui à commencer à faire surface dans cette saison et ils ont trouvés que cela le rendait beaucoup plus agréable. Pour Matt, on retrouve également le côté manipulateur mais aussi son côté amical et sympathique. Il est également apprécié car les gens adorent le soi-disant début de relation entre Bridgette et Matt."

"C'est vraiment choquant" dit Sam. "Et dire que se sont quand même les candidats les plus diaboliques cette saison et ils font partie des candidats les plus appréciés. Quand est-il de Bridgette et Shaelyn ?"

"Je suppose que pour Bridgette, les explications sont inutiles puisque tout le monde la connaît bien. La seule chose a noté et que c'est aussi grâce à sa rupture avec Geoff et son hésitation à savoir si elle a des sentiments pour Matt qui la classe dans le haut du classement. Pour Shaelyn, le public a tout de suite apprécié son côté gentil et amical ainsi que sa naïveté qui pour certains, la rende intéressante car on ne sait jamais ce qu'elle va faire puisqu'elle hésite sans arrêt sur les choix qu'elle doit faire dans le jeu. Comme par exemple dernièrement ou elle a dû choisir entre suivre le choix de Zoey et de son frère ou se retourner contre eux et voté comme Scott, Matt et Izzy."

"C'est vrai que Shaelyn est intéressante comme candidate" dit Eva. "Je me demande vraiment ce qui va se passer pour elle par la suite car Zoey avait vraiment l'ai en colère contre elle et je trouve que la chance ne lui a pas trop sourit depuis le début."

"Moi je ne l'aime pas du tout" dit Jo. "Elle me fait penser à une deuxième Bridgette et je n'aime pas ça du tout. La seule fois où je l'ai bien aimé s'est quand elle s'est fait manipuler par Scott qui lui a fait croire qu'il avait peut-être des sentiments pour elle. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle était aussi stupide."

"Tu dois être la seule à ne pas aimer Shaelyn" dit Sierra. "Mais bon, qui prête attention à tes commentaires de toute façon."

"Et pour les autres ?" demanda Brick. "On peut également avoir quelques infos."

"Bien sûr" s'extasia Sierra. "Après le top 5, on Dawn qui est aimé pour sa compréhension, sa gentillesse, sa pureté. Après on a Izzy avec sa folie qui rend les fans complètement fous. Ensuite, on a Mike qui a les mêmes qualités que Zoey mais les gens l'aime un peu moins à cause de son trouble de personnalité qui a disparu. Suis Tanner qui considéré comme un candidat un peu trop effacé et qui suis Zoey comme un petit chien."

"C'est vrai que Tanner est très discret dans le jeu mais cela va peut-être changer dans les épisodes à venir. Enfin, je l'espère car il mérite d'aller loin dans le jeu" dit Eva.

"Cody a raison" dit Brick. "Tu fais vraiment peur quand tu es gentille."

"Parce que tu préfères quand je suis en colère" rétorqua Eva.

"Non, c'est bon, ça me va très bien" dit précipitamment Brick. "Tu peux continuer Sierra."

"Et à la fin de notre classement, on retrouve B car même s'il est très intelligent, le public aurait préféré qu'il puisse parler car d'après eux, cela l'aurait rendu beaucoup plus intéressant. Puis à la fin, on retrouve Noah et Courtney. Pour Noah, ce n'est pas que le public ne l'aime pas mais c'est parce qu'il ne fait que d'arriver et ils n'ont pas encore retrouvé totalement le Noah de la troisième saison. Et bien sûr, pour Courtney, le public la déteste tout simplement et il y a tellement de choses à dire sur elle que cela prendrait une émission entière mais comme on n'a pas le temps, on s'en fout."

"Ta rubrique est-elle fini pour que l'on puisse interrogé notre dernier invité" dit Heather en revenant sur le plateau et en s'installant comme si elle n'était jamais parti.

"Oui c'est fini" dit Sierra. "J'espère que ces infos auront été utiles."

"Normalement oui si les téléspectateurs n'ont pas changés de chaîne à cause de ta rubrique que j'ai trouvé ennuyante à mourir."

"Bien" répondit simplement Sierra. "Avant d'accueilli notre dernier invité qui je vous le rappelle est Ann Maria, voyons comment s'est déroulé son parcours."

"Le parcours d'Ann Maria est très facile à expliquer" commença Heather. "Elle n'a servi strictement à rien puisqu'elle était complètement inutile dans les défis et passait son temps à critiquer les autres. Je suis étonné qu'elle est tenue aussi longtemps cette saison."

"La seule chose que l'on peut noter cette saison est qu'elle s'est pris une sacrée claque quand Matt lui as dit ce qu'il pensait d'elle devant tout le monde" poursuivi Sierra. "Je dois reconnaître que sur ce coup-là, Matt a bien joué car j'étais d'accord avec lui."

"Maintenant, veuillez accueillir notre choucroute sur patte, Ann Maria !" annonça Heather.

Ann Maria entra sur le plateau avec un visage mécontent et elle s'installa sur le canapé qui lui était désigné.

"Super" dit Heather. "Encore une qui fait la gueule car elle ne voulait pas venir."

"Ce n'est pas ça" se défendit Ann Maria. "La sécurité à refuser de me laisser entré avec mes bombes de laque et cela fait donc depuis une heure que je n'ai pas pu retoucher à ma coiffure."

"Ça c'est une bonne idée, je n'aurais pas besoin de ça pour te parler" dit Sierra en sortant un masque à gaz.

"Mais revenons à l'essentiel" dit Heather. "Comment te sens-tu après ton élimination ?"

"Je suis toujours en colère" répondit Ann Maria. "Je méritais de gagner ce million mais cette saloperie de Matt à ruiner toutes mes chances de gagner."

"Personnellement" dit Sierra. "Je ne pense pas que tu aurais gagné. Les autres t'auraient éliminé à la première occasion à la fusion."

"Et dire que t'entendais bien avec Zoey…" commença Heather avant d'être coupé par Ann Maria.

"Désolé mais je t'arrête. Je ne faisais aucune confiance à Zoey. Je votais avec elle juste pour me venger de Matt et aussi car je pense que j'avais plus de chances d'aller gagner le million que avec l'autre ordure."

"Et que penses-tu de tes autres coéquipiers ?" demanda Sierra.

"Je vais être direct" dit Ann Maria. "Izzy est une folle qu'il faudrait enfermer, Scott est un abruti complet, Tanner ne sert strictement à rien à part à être le petit chien de Zoey et Shaelyn est une gourde influençable et je n'oublie pas que s'est à cause d'elle si j'ai été éliminé car elle a été assez stupide pour se faire manipuler par le sociopathe."

"Ça c'est du direct, j'espère pour toi qu'ils n'entendront jamais ce que tu as dit car je pense qu'ils le prendront vraiment mal" dit Sierra.

"Je m'en fous complètement" dit Ann Maria. "Ce ne sont pas mes amis et je me fiche complètement de ce qui peut leur arriver."

"Et parmi tous les candidats restants, qui pour toi à le plus de chances de gagner ?" demanda Heather.

"Je ne sais pas et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, je ne peux en supporter aucun."

"Au début" commença Sierra. "J'étais vraiment de ton côté avec ce qui t'étais arrivé au moment où Matt t'as insulté mais je me rends compte que en fait, il a vraiment raison. Tu n'es vraiment qu'une salope qui ne pense qu'à elle et qui ne servira jamais rien à la vie. Matt a vraiment raison, va te jeter sous un pont ma vieille. Je déclare cette interview terminé."

"Ok, Ann Maria, va t'asseoir avec les autres que je puisse poser ma dernière question avant de rendre l'antenne" dit Heather.

Mais Ann Maria qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une autre personne puisse penser les mêmes choses que lui avaient dit Matt restait assis avec un regard vide. Heather voyant qu'elle ne bougeait claqua des doigts et deux vigiles de sécurité sont arrivés et on emmenés Ann Maria dans les coulisses.

"Bien joué Sierra" la félicita Heather. "Je savais que tu étais capable de dire les mêmes atrocités que moi ? Je te félicite mais maintenant, passons à ma dernière question."

Elle se tourna vers les candidats éliminés et elle remarqua que Geoff et Cody étaient de retour.

"Avant de nous quitter" dit Heather. "J'aimerais que l'on fasse des pronostics pour savoir qui sera le prochain éliminé. Alors ? Qui veut commencer ?"

"Moi je pense que le prochain éliminé sera Matt" dit Brick. "Comme les équipes sont maintenant dissoutes, Matt sera très facile à éliminer puisqu'il a beaucoup de monde contre lui."

Cody, Sam et Dakota hochèrent également en signe d'accord à ce que venait de dire Brick.

"Moi" dit Geoff, "Je vois bien Bridgette se faire éliminer car ….."

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Eva lui plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt de finir sa phrase puis elle pris à son tour la parole.

"Je trouve que ce serait trop facile que Matt se fasse éliminer. Je pense qu'il a prévu de faire un sale coup donc je pense que la personne éliminé fera partie de l'ancienne équipe Tropicalis, donc je penserais peut-être à Courtney car elle peut représenter une menace pour lui par la suite."

"Moi aussi je pense que Bridgette va se faire éliminer et vous connaissez déjà mes raisons" dit Jo.

"Donc si je résume" conclu Heather. "D'après vous, Matt serait le prochain éliminé. Intéressant même si je pense que s'est complètement nul puisque Chris ne se séparerait jamais de l'antagoniste de la saison aussi tôt mais bon, s'est votre choix mais je suis sûr que vous vous trompez."

"On verra bien" dit simplement Brick.

"Maintenant, il est temps de conclure cette émission" dit Heather. "Sierra, à toi l'honneur."

"Super" dit Sierra toute excitée en se tournant vers la caméra. "Et voilà, le deuxième numéro de l'Aftermath se termine, j'espère que tout comme moi, vous avez appréciez ce moment et on se retrouvera très bientôt pour un autre numéro avec les futurs éliminés. Qui va être le prochain éliminé ? Quels sont les défis que Chris leurs à encore préparés ? Le couple Matt et Bridgette va-t-il vraiment voir le jour et comment va évoluer la tension entre Matt et Zoey ? Izzy va-t-elle réussir à charmer Scott ? Et bien regardez le prochain épisode de Total Drama AMERICAN TOUR !"

"J'oubliais" dit Heather en se précipitant devant la caméra avant que celle-ci ne se coupe. "Voilà un petit indice pour le prochain défi. Nos candidats risquent d'avoir très faim."

Le générique prend alors la place et l'émission se termine.

**FIN CHAPITRE 12**


	13. Massacre en Alaska !

**Salut à tous, voici le chapitre 13 qui a té assez vite à écrire alors que s'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit pour cette histoire puisqu'il dépasse les 10 000 mots ^^**

**Avant que vous commenciez à lire, je tiens à prévenir que ce chapitre est assez violent puisqu'il y a beaucoup de sang, ce chapitre est un mélange de Hunger Games et de Total Drama donc vous voyez le genre. Donc attention beaucoup de violence et tout le reste qui va avec. Je trouve également que j'ai de nombreux passages très tristes donc pour les sensibles, préparez des mouchoirs au cas où ^^**

**Et n'oubliez pas de votés pour le candidat que vous voulez voir gagner cette saison, cela influencera peut-être mon choix de vainqueur.**

**Bonne lecture ^^ et au passage, ce chapitre marque la moitié de la saison donc de l'histoire.**

**Chapitre 13 : Massacre en Alaska !**

Cela faisait depuis quatre jours que le bus roulait sans s'arrêter vers sa prochaine destination. Ses seuls arrêts ont été pour faire le plein d'essence. Ca faisait également quatre jours depuis l'élimination d'Ann Maria et depuis, Shaelyn se sentait bien seule. En votant avec Matt, Scott et Izzy, elle s'était attiré la fureur de Zoey qui ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis. Son frère non plus ne lui parlait plus. Elle se souvenait encore de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec lui il y a déjà trois jours ou il lui avait dit qu'elle lui avait planté un couteau dans le dos et que maintenant, elle devrait se débrouiller toute seule. Elle avait pleuré toute la soirée et s'est une Bridgette rempli d'attention qui lui donna le courage de se relever et de continuer le jeu.

Mais cela n'avait pas suffi, Shaelyn avait passé les deux derniers jours à regarder le paysage et avait remarqué que le bus avait quitté le territoire américain et roulait depuis plusieurs jours vers le nord du Canada vers une destination inconnue. Après un dernier soupir, elle se leva et alla rejoindre tous les autres candidats qui étaient en train de déjeuner dans la salle qui servait de réfectoire. Quand elle y arriva, elle vit les regards rempli de haine de Zoey et Tanner qui la regardait mais elle put aussi voir que Mike, Dawn et B qui se trouvait sur l'équipe adverse la regardait également avec des regards mauvais. Shaelyn essaya de ne pas montrer sa tristesse et se dépêcha de rejoindre les seules personnes qui voulaient bien encore lui parler.

"Ça va ?" lui demanda Bridgette quand Shaelyn s'assit à côté d'elle sur la table de l'équipe Polaris.

Bridgette aurait dû normalement s'asseoir avec les autres membres de son équipe mais ne s'entendant pas avec eux, elle préférait s'asseoir avec l'autre équipe ou se trouvait son faux petit copain et les autres membres de l'alliance.

"Un peu mieux" dit doucement Shaelyn. "Je ne pensais pas que mon vote aurait pu provoquer autant de dégâts. Je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si j'avais voté pour quelqu'un d'autre."

"Et bien arrête d'y penser" la réconforta Bridgette. "Ça ne sert à rien de penser au passé, il faut que tu oublies et que tu te concentre sur l'instant présent. Et puis, tout le monde n'est pas fâché contre toi. Moi par exemple, je suis contente de ton vote car sinon, j'aurais été séparé de Matt et je pense que la suite de mon aventure aurait été compliqué."

"Merci d'essayer de me rassurer mais tu te rends compte que même mon propre frère qui est mon jumeau en plus, ne m'adresse même plus la parole. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu ma moitié."

"Ne t'inquiète pas" continua Bridgette en prenant les mains de Shaelyn. "Ça va finir par s'arranger, il ne peut pas être fâché éternellement contre toi."

"Je l'espère. Mais mon autre problème est que je ne sais même plus à qui faire confiance."

"Et bien, il y a moi" répondit Bridgette. "Et puis, il y a également Izzy, Matt et Scott."

"Mais comment veux-tu que je fasse confiance à Matt et à Scott. L'un est un stratège qui n'a pas de pitié et l'autre est un manipulateur qui a joué avec mes sentiments pour que je vote comme eux et maintenant, je me retrouve dans cette galère."

"Je te promet qu'ils ne voulaient pas que tout ça t'arrive mais il fallait à tout prix que Matt ne se fasse pas éliminer et tu étais la cible parfaite pour eux. Je t'assure qu'ils sont désolés de t'avoir causé tous ces soucis et ils aimeraient bien repartir sur des nouvelles bases avec toi."

"C'est vrai ?" demanda Shaelyn.

"Je te le promet" dit Bridgette en levant la main. "Je ne mens jamais et puis tu me ressemble tellement que je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça."

"Merci, tu n'imagines pas à quel point toutes tes paroles réchauffent mon cœur" dit Shaelyn en serrant Bridgette dans ses bras.

Profitant de l'occasion puisque Shaelyn ne la regarde pas, Bridgette tourne sa tête vers Matt et lui fait un clin d'œil et Matt y répond en hochant la tête avec un sourire satisfait. Il se tourne alors vers Scott et Izzy et leur parla doucement.

"Mission accomplie, on est cinq désormais dans l'alliance, Bridgette a réussi à convaincre Shaelyn de lui faire confiance donc se sera beaucoup plus facile pour les votes maintenant."

"Tu es sur qu'elle est vraiment avec nous car avec tout ce que l'on lui a fait, je n'aurais pas pensé qu'elle puisse être de notre côté" dit Scott.

"Tout à fait, s'était même à prévoir car grâce à ta manipulation, Shaelyn a quasiment tous les candidats contre elle sauf nous donc elle se retrouve seule et elle a besoin d'amis donc elle s'est normal qu'elle vienne avec nous" répondit Matt.

"Mais est-ce qu'elle fait vraiment partie de l'alliance ?" demanda Izzy. "Car je trouve que l'on commence à être un peu trop."

"On peut dire qu'elle sert de joker et quand on n'a plus besoin d'elle, on se débarrasse d'elle" dit simplement Matt.

"C'est quand même un peu violent comme méthode" dit Izzy.

"Et alors" dit Scott. "Tous les moyens sont bons pour gagner et à la trahison est quelque chose de normal dans ce jeu. Moi ça ne pose aucun problème de conscience."

"Et elle est également d'accord avec ce plan Bridgette ?"

"Bien sûr qu'elle est d'accord" répondit Matt. "C'est même elle qui a proposer de faire ça et je dois reconnaître qu'elle m'épate car je n'aurais pas pensé qu'elle puisse être capable de penser à des choses aussi diabolique."

**Confessionnal :**

_**Izzy : Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu la Bridgette que je connaissais. Je trouve ça triste car elle devrait savoir qu'en jouant à ce jeu-là, elle va finir par le regretter.**_

_**Bridgette : Je reconnais que depuis que je suis avec Matt et Scott, je peux paraître un peu différente de d'habitude mais je m'en fiche, s'est tellement excitant de jouer les méchants dans ce jeu, je ne peux pas m'arrêter. **_

_**Matt : Je suis très satisfait de moi, j'ai réussi à libérer le côté sournois de Bridgette et je dois reconnaître que cela ne fait qu'augmenter mes sentiments pour elle. Comment ne pas tomber amoureux de son sourire magnifique et de ses yeux qui reflètent un petit peu de sa folie. (Il pousse un soupir et regarde le plafond d'un air rêveur).**_

_**Shaelyn : J'ai l'impression que les choses commencent à s'arranger. Même si je ne fais pas trop confiance à Matt et à Scott, je sais que je peux compter sur Bridgette donc je pense que ça devrait aller.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

Pendant ce temps, Zoey et Tanner se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table et regardait d'un mauvais œil le câlin amical entre Bridgette et Shaelyn.

"Je ne sais pas à quoi joue Shae mais je n'aime pas ça du tout" dit Tanner.

"Moi non plus" répondit Zoey. "A tous les coups, elle va encore se faire manipuler."

"J'espère bien que non" dit Tanner. "Il faut à tout prix que l'on se débarrasse de Matt et de Scott et je suis sûr qu'elle reviendra vers nous."

"Non" intervînt Zoey. "Shaelyn est avec eux seulement parce que Bridgette y est es donc je pense que l'on devrait plutôt se débarrasser d'elle."

"Et comment compte tu t'y prendre ?" demanda Tanner. "Je te rappelle qu'elle est dans l'autre équipe."

"Je sais mais personne ne l'aime dans son équipe donc s'y on gagne le prochain défi, s'est forcément Bridgette qui va se faire éliminer et Shaelyn va revenir vers nous."

"J'espère que tu as raison car je n'ai pas envie de voir ma sœur se faire éliminer avant moi d'une horrible façon en se faisant planter un couteau dans le dos par ses soi-disant amis."

**Confessionnal :**

_**Tanner : Le jeu auquel joue Shaelyn me fait peur. Je n'ai pas envie de la voir briser si elle apprend qu'elle a été utilisée comme une marionnette par les autres. **_

_**Zoey : Matt a peut-être gagner cette manche mais il n'a pas gagné la guerre et je compte bien la remporter. Jamais il ne gagnera ce million de dollars et ses acolytes non plus.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

A la table de l'équipe Tropicalis, tous les autres s'étaient réunis et parlaient d'un éventuel défi qui pourrait arriver.

"Je commence à m'inquiéter" dit Mike. "Ça fait maintenant quatre jours que le bus roule vers le nord et depuis, toujours aucun défi et Chris ne nous donne aucune information."

"Je pense qu'il est en train de nous préparer un sale coup" répondit Courtney. "Et je ne serais pas étonné s'il annonçait également la dissolution des équipes."

"Tu penses que la fusion pourrait avoir lieu lors du prochain défi ?" demanda Dawn.

"J'en suis quasiment persuader. On arrive à la moitié de la saison et Chris a dit que cette saison serait une des plus grande donc il est possible qu'il annonce la fusion des équipes assez tôt pour qu'il y est beaucoup plus d'action."

"Et personne n'a une idée sur l'endroit du défi ?" Questionna Mike.

"Ne me dites pas que personne n'a encore compris où le bus nous emmenait" dit alors Noah en sortant de sa lecture.

"Parce que tu le sais toi ?" lui demanda Courtney.

"Ça paraît évidemment" commença Noah en roulant des yeux. "Chris a dit que cette saison, on faisait le tour des Etats-Unis en faisant des défis dans certains états. Et là, ça fait depuis quatre jours que l'on roule vers le nord, on est en train de traverser le Canada donc ça paraît évident que le prochain défi se trouve en Alaska."

"C'est vrai que ça paraît évident" dit Mike. "Je me demande pourquoi personne n'y a pensé."

"Peut-être que votre cerveau n'est pas assez développé" dit Noah avec sarcasme.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Courtney : Noah m'agace avec ses sarcasmes mais il faut que je m'allie avec lui pour gagner ce foutu million de dollars qui m'est destiné. Le problème est qu'il ne me fait pas confiance mais je pense que je saurais trouver les mots pour le faire changer d'avis. Si mon alliance avec lui fonctionne, les autres ne verront rien venir et je les abattrais un par un et à la fin, se sera un jeu d'enfant de battre Noah. La victoire finale ne peut pas m'échapper.**_

_**Noah : Quand je disais que mon intelligence allait en prendre un coup dans ce jeu je ne m'étais pas trompé. Ils sont tous abrutis. Mais bon, ils ne font jamais attention à moi donc j'ai peut-être une chance d'aller un peu plus loin cette fois.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

Noah qui en avait marre de cette conversation qui n'avançait à rien, retourna à sa bouillie qui servait de déjeuner et remarqua alors quelque chose qui l'intrigua. Avec sa cuillère, il récupéra ce qu'il pensait être un haricot et le regarda attentivement. Il écarquilla alors les yeux de surprise et se leva d'un coup.

"Arrêtez de manger ! Il y a des somnifères dans la nourriture."

Il regarda autour de lui et il vit que tous les autres s'étaient déjà endormis et qu'il était le seul encore réveillé puisqu'il n'avait pas touché à son repas.

"Il faut que je sorte de se piège" dit-il en allant en direction de la porte mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin car il reçut un violent coup derrière la tête et ce fut le noir.

Quand Dawn se réveilla, elle sentit tout de suite un vent très frais et elle serra ses bras autour d'elle pour se réchauffer. Quand elle décida enfin d'ouvrir ses yeux, elle vit avec stupeur qu'elle se trouvait allongée toute seule dans une petite clairière dans une forêt complètement enneigé.

"Mais ou suis-je ? Ou sont les autres ?"

En balayant la clairière du regard, elle vit un petit sac à dos et elle se précipita pour voir ce qui l'y avait à l'intérieur mais elle n'eut pas le temps de l'ouvrir car la voix de Chris se fit entendre à travers les bois par un haut-parleur que Dawn ne pouvait pas voir.

"Bonjour à tous chers candidats, j'espère que vous avez aimé ma petite blague avec les somnifères. J'imagine que quand vous vous êtes réveillez, vous avez pu remarquer que vous étiez seul perdu dans cette grande forêt de l'Alaska avec un sac à dos à vos côtés. Vous pouvez désormais l'ouvrir."

Dawn n'hésita pas une seule seconde et ouvrit son sac pour découvrir qu'il contenait une gourde rempli d'eau, un petit peu de nourriture et à sa grande surprise, un poignard.

"Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" dit-elle en prenant le poignard dans ses mains.

"Je suppose que vous venez de découvrir à votre grande surprise que chacun d'entre vous possède une arme qui se trouvait dans son sac" résonna à nouveau la voix de Chris.

Dawn supposa que plusieurs caméras devaient se trouvés dans la forêt pour espionner les moindres réactions de tout le monde.

"Ces armes" poursuivi Chris, "Font partis du défi d'aujourd'hui. Je suppose que vous connaissez tous les Hunger Games ?"

Même si Dawn ne pouvait pas voir Chris, elle hocha la tête en se rappelant que les Hunger Games étaient un combat à mort entre plusieurs adolescents et qu'il fallait être le dernier survivant.

"Et bien, le défi d'aujourd'hui consiste à vous entre-tuez jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un seul d'entre vous. Et maintenant, sur cette note joyeuse, je vous laisse vous débrouillez et que le sort puisse vous être favorable. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je voulais dire cela et j'oubliais, il n'y a plus d'équipes donc maintenant, c'est du chacun pour soi."

Dawn se retrouva alors de nouveau seule dans le silence de la forêt et complètement embrouillé. Pourquoi est-ce que les producteurs voulaient les voir se combattre à mort. L'audience de l'émission est-elle à ce point si basse que les producteurs ont décidés de se débarrassés d'eux ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, Dawn se leva et mis le sac à dos sur ses épaules, elle garda le poignard dans sa main droite et commença à marcher au hasard dans la forêt en essayant de retenir ses larmes car elle savait que comparer aux autres, elle n'avait quasiment aucune chance de gagner. « Je ne veux pas mourir » pensa-t-elle.

A un autre endroit dans la forêt, Bridgette marchait également dans une direction qu'elle avait choisi au hasard et était également complètement perdu après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Chris les obligeaient à se battre entre eux jusqu'à la mort. Pourtant, elle devait bien y croire, elle tenait dans sa main un trident qui était rétractable. Elle s'était légèrement entaillé le doigt pour voir si l'arme était vrai et après avoir su qu'elle était bien réelle, elle soupira de tristesse et avait pris une direction au hasard dans la forêt pour essayer de trouver car Matt car elle savait que même s'il fallait s'entre tuer, elle était convaincu que jamais Matt ne la tuerais.

Cela devait faire depuis une heure que Courtney marchait dans les bois à la recherche d'autres candidats. Comparés à Dawn et Bridgette, Courtney était bien décidé à survivre coûte que coûte même si pour cela, il fallait tuer les autres. Elle entendit alors un bruit et s'arrêta net pour mieux entendre, elle reconnut alors la voix de Noah qui se plaignait de Chris et de ses jeux stupides. Un sourire apparut à ses lèvres et elle s'approcha doucement derrière Noah qui n'entendait rien puisqu'il se parlait à lui-même. Quand elle se trouva à moins d'un mètre derrière lui, elle sauta sur lui et le plaqua au sol puis le retourna pour qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux. Elle vit les yeux terrifiés de Noah qui regardait par alternance ses yeux et son couteau qu'elle tenait dans la main gauche. Après un petit moment à se regarder, Courtney relâcha la pression et Noah se releva et il la regarda avec un regard méfiant.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas tué ? Je te rappelle que juste l'un d'entre nous va survire."

"Je le sais, au début, j'avais l'intention de te tuer mais quand j'y réfléchie, je pense que tu pourrais m'être utile."

"Ne tourne pas autour du pot" dit alors Noah. "Si tu as quelque chose à me demander, dit le tout de suite."

"Très bien, je veux que toi et moi on s'allie pour vaincre tous les autres."

"Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?" demanda Noah.

"Une mort retardé" répondit simplement Courtney.

"De toute façon" dit Noah, "Je n'ai pas le choix car si je dis non, je suppose que tu vas me tuer aussitôt et comme je ne suis pas pressé, je vais accepter ta proposition."

"Dans ce cas s'est réglé" dit Courtney avec une expression un peu folle. "Reprenons la route et allons massacrer les autres."

Courtney laissa Noah ouvrir la voie qui avait repris un visage impassible pour cacher toute la terreur qui habitait son corps.

Un autre endroit dans la forêt, Shaelyn était recroquevillé près de son sac à dos et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Pourquoi la vie est-elle si cruelle avec moi se disait-elle. Après avoir vécu les pires jours de sa vie, voilà que maintenant, elle se retrouvait dans un défi ou elle devait tuer des gens qu'elles connaissaient et qu'elle appréciait énormément. Le pire dans tout ça, était son frère car elle savait qu'ils allaient forcément être séparé et cela lui avait fait perdre toute envie de se battre et elle s'était blottit contre son sac en attendant son heure arrivé. Elle entendit alors des bruits de pas qui étaient légèrement couverts par la neige et elle commença à paniquer. Elle se maudit elle-même car elle n'avait pas pensé que ses pleurs étaient comme un appel pour les autres pour venir la tuer. Elle se leva et en se retournant, elle se retrouva face à face avec son frère.

"Tanner ?" dit-elle en le regardant puis en le voyant sourire, elle se jeta dans ses bras en oubliant complètement qu'il pouvait la tuer.

Mais il ne fit rien et la serra à son tour.

"Excuse-moi Shae" dit Tanner. "Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres autant, je suis vraiment désolé."

"Ne t'inquiète pas" répondit Shaelyn. "Tu es pardonné et je suis vraiment contente que tu m'es retrouvé, je commençais à croire que j'allais attendre la mort ici."

"Je ne te laisserai jamais mourir" dit Tanner. "Toi et moi on va survivre tous les deux et si jamais je meurs et que tu sois encore vivante, promet moi que tu feras tout pour gagner ?"

"Je te le promet" dit Shaelyn en avalant de travers car elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer sa vie sans son frère, sa moitié, son confident.

"Allez, il ne faut pas restez là" dit Tanner en prenant la main de sa sœur. "Il faut que l'on trouve un endroit où l'on peut se cacher."

Ils se dépêchèrent de quitter la clairière et ils ne remarquèrent pas les silhouettes de Noah et de Courtney qui les avaient espionnés qui désormais, les suivaient en toute discrétion.

Ne pouvant plus faire un seul pas, Dawn s'écroula au pied de l'arbre le plus proche. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien elle marchait mais elle était exténué. Après avoir repris son souffle, elle regarda autour d'elle pour se repérer mais s'était mission impossible car tous les arbres se ressemblaient et elle n'arrivait plus à trouver d'où elle était venue car ses traces de pas dans la neige avaient déjà disparus. Elle décida alors de se reposer quelques minutes avant de repartir. Au moment où elle se disait qu'elle n'avait croisé personne elle entendit alors des bruits de pas qui se rapprochait et prise de panique, Dawn pris on sac et se mit à courir au hasard dans la forêt pour mettre le plus de distances entre elle et ces bruits.

Elle commençait à penser qu'elle allait s'en sortir quand elle entendit que les bruits étaient toujours derrière elle et qu'ils se rapprochaient. Elle redoubla d'efforts pour courir. Elle se retourna pour voir si quelqu'un la suivait mais il n'y avait personne. Quand elle regarda de nouveau devant elle, elle poussa un cri de surprise en voyant Scott juste devant elle. Elle le heurta de plein fouet et une violente douleur au ventre apparût aussitôt. Sentant ses forces la quitter, elle regarda une dernière fois autour d'elle et vit qu'elle était dans les bras de Scott. Elle tourna la tête pour vers son visage pour voir qu'il était complètement paniqué puis elle le fixa droit dans les yeux puis ce fut le noir.

**BOOM …..**

Il fallut au moins dix minutes pour que Scott comprenne ce qui s'était passé. Il marchait tranquillement dans le forêt il y a quelques instants quand il avait vu arrivé Dawn qui courait à toute vitesse. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'au dernier moment et elle s'était jeté contre lui mais la chance a voulu qu'elle se jette droit sur le poignard qu'il tenait dans sa main au cas où d'autres candidats viendraient le menacer. Il avait donc vu son poignard rentrer droit dans le ventre de Dawn puis elle s'était écroulé dans ses bras et mourut quelques instants plus tard. Il la posa sur le sol et retira le poignard de son ventre et lui ferma les paupières pour que son regard reste paisible. Il entendit alors des bruits de pas. Il leva la tête et vit Matt arriver avec une lance dans ses mains. Matt vit alors le corps sans vie de Dawn aux pieds de Scott.

"C'est toi qui as fait ça ?"

"Non" se défendit Scott. "Enfin, si mais je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, elle est arrivé comme ça d'un coup et elle venu s'empalé sur le poignard que je tenais dans la main."

"Allez" lui dit Matt. "De toute façon, elle n'avait quasiment aucune chance de survivre. Je pense que ça mort n'a pas été trop douloureux, pense qu'elle est partie en paix vers un monde meilleur."

"Ouais" dit Scott. "Et comment m'a tu retrouver ?"

"Je n'étais pas loin quand j'ai entendu un cri, puis un coup de canon quelques instants plus tard et je me suis dit que je pouvais aller jeter un coup d'œil et c'est là que je t'ai vu. Allez, on va chercher les autres."

"Tu ne me tue pas ?"

"Pourquoi cette question idiote ?" demanda Matt. "Jamais je ne tuerais mes amis même si j'y suis obligé."

"Et si on retrouve tous les deux à la fin et seul l'un de nous deux peux survivre ?"

"On en n'est pas encore là" dit Matt. "Je préfère ne pas y penser et au fait tuas quoi comme arme ?"

"J'ai ce poignard et plusieurs couteaux à lancer dans mon sac."

"Ok" répondit Matt qui commença à partir dans une direction. "Viens, il faut que l'on trouve Bridgette et Izzy."

Scott rattrapa Matt et ils laissèrent derrière eux la première victime de ce défi. Dawn.

Quand Zoey entendit le coup de canon, elle sut alors que le défi était bel et bien réel et la panique commença à l'envahir. Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée toute seule dans sa clairière, elle avait tout de suite regardé dans son sac pour voir qu'il contenait un arc. Cela l'avait un peu rassuré car elle savait parfaitement se servir d'un arc mais d'un autre côté, s'en servir pour tuer les autres lui faisait peur.

Alors qu'elle marchait tête baissée, elle remarqua alors plusieurs empreintes qui convergeaient tous dans la même direction. Elle décidé de les suivre et elle tomba alors pile devant le corps inanimé de Dawn. Elle fit tout son possible pour retenir ses larmes et la vengeance s'empara alors de son corps. Elle allait tuer ceux qui ont fait ça. Ressentant un regain d'énergie, elle suivit alors les traces qui s'éloignaient du corps en pensant au sale moment qu'allait passer ceux qui avaient tué son amie.

Après avoir marché pendant deux heures, Shaelyn était à bout de force et supplia son frère de s'arrêter quelques minutes le temps pour elle de récupérer. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'ils étaient dans une très grande clairière.

"On ne devrait pas rester trop longtemps ici" lui dit Tanner. "On risque d'être des proies faciles pour les autres. Ils peuvent nous voir de loin."

"S'il te plait" supplia Shaelyn. "Juste cinq minutes, je ne peux vraiment plus marcher."

"D'accord, mais c'est cinq minutes pas plus."

A peine Shaelyn avait eu le temps d'acquiescer que Noah sorti de la clairière armé d'un couteau dans chaque main et s'avançait de façon menaçante vers eux.

"Tanner, attention !" S'écria Shaelyn à son frère qui n'avait pas remarqué que Noah fonçait droit sur eux.

"Ne t'inquiète pas" la rassura Tanner, "Je m'en occupe."

Tanner sorti les dagues qu'il avait caché sous son T-shirt et s'avança vers Noah. Shaelyn remarqua la peur dans le visage de Noah et elle sut qu'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de survivre mais qu'il ferait tout pour ne pas se faire tuer aussi facilement. Le combat débuta alors mais il tourna vite à l'avantage de Tanner qui savait bien mieux se servir de ses armes. Après un certain temps, Tanner vit que Noah commençait à relâcher son attention et il en profita pour planter une de ses dagues dans le ventre de Noah qui gémit de douleur. Tanner ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever et lui planta la deuxième dans la gorge. Noah commença à cracher du sang et il porta ses mains ensanglantées à sa gorge ou il put découvrir que s'était la fin pour lui. Après un dernier gémissement et quelques giclées de sang, il s'écroula dans la neige qui était teinté de rouge.

**BOOM …**

Shaelyn était encore sous le choc par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Quelqu'un venait de mourir d'une mort atroce juste devant ses yeux. Elle regarda son frère et elle vit qu'il était tout autant choqué qu'elle par ce qui venait de se passer.

Tanner regarda alors sa sœur et lui tendit un sourire pour lui dire que tout allait bien pour lui. Il vit sa sœur sourire à son tour puis tout d'un coup, son sourire fut remplacé par un masque de terreur. Tanner compris alors qu'il y avait quelque chose de mauvais derrière lui mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

Courtney abattis l'épée qu'elle tenait dans les mains et trancha la tête de Tanner d'un coup sec. Le corps de celui-ci s'effondra sur le sol et commença à se vider de son sang.

**BOOM …..**

"NNOOOOONNNNN !" Hurla Shaelyn qui était complètement dévasté en venant de voir l'atroce mort de son frère juste devant ses yeux.

Elle regarda ensuite Courtney et vit la folie pure qui se trouvait dans ses yeux. Prenant peur, Shaelyn se leva et se mit à courir pour échapper à la meurtrière de son frère. Elle avait à peine fait dix mètres qu'elle sentit alors une violente douleur dans son mollet droit et elle tomba à la renverse. Elle essaya de se relever mais cela lui était impossible car en regardant sa jambe, elle vit un couteau planté dans son mollet et il lui était désormais impossible de se lever et encore moins de marcher. Le sang commençait déjà à couler de la blessure.

Courtney s'approcha alors doucement de Shaelyn en traînant l'épée et en affichant un sourire sadique.

"On dirait que c'est mon jour de chance" dit-elle. "Le frère et la sœur en même temps. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux."

"Laisse-moi tranquille" dit Shaelyn en grimaçant de douleur. "Tu ne penses pas que tu en à assez fait ?"

"Bien sûr que non. Je suis celle qui va gagner et je n'hésiterais pas à tous vous tuez même si je dois devenir complètement folle."

"Je te rassure" lui dit Shaelyn, "Tu l'es déjà."

"Merci mais assez discuter, j'ai un combat à gagner et tu m'as fait perdre trop de temps" dit Courtney en levant son épée pour mettre fin à la vie de Shaelyn.

Shaelyn poussa un soupir résigné et elle ferma les yeux et attendit le coup qui allait mettre un terme à son existence.

Mais rien ne se passa. Shaelyn ouvrit alors légèrement les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait et vit Courtney avec du sang qui coulait lentement de sa bouche et qui avait son regard fixé sur une pointe de métal qui dépassait de son ventre. Courtney poussa un léger gémissement et s'écroula juste à côté de Shaelyn qui la repoussa le plus loin possible de peur qu'elle ne soit encore vivante.

**BOOM …**

Shaelyn tourna la tête sur l'endroit où se tenait Courtney il n'y a même pas quelques secondes et elle fut surprise de découvrir Scott qui la regardait avec un air inquiet et un poignard ensanglanté dans sa main. Elle vit alors Matt qui arriva à ses côtés.

"Ça va ?"

"Oui" répondit Shaelyn qui éclata ensuite en sanglots en repensant à la fin atroce qu'avait subi son frère.

"On est désolé pour Tanner" dit Scott."On l'aurait peut-être sauvé si on était arrivé plus tôt."

"Comment vous nous avez retrouvés ?" demanda Shaelyn.

"Ça n'a pas été trop compliqué" dit Matt. "Quand on marche tranquillement dans une forêt et que l'on entend des bruits d'armes qui s'entrechoquent et des cris, il est très facile ensuite de retrouver la source de tout ça."

"Et vous savez pour qui était le tout premier canon ?"

"S'était pour Dawn et s'est moi qui l'est tué mais accidentellement" répondit Scott. "Je ne voulais pas, c'est arrivé tellement vite."

"Ne t'excuse pas" lui dit Shaelyn. "Ce n'était pas de ta faute et dit-toi qu'elle est certainement mieux ou elle est maintenant que ici."

"Et est-ce que tu peux marcher ?" Lui demanda Matt.

"Non" dit Shaelyn. "Je ne sens même plus ma jambe, je pense que le couteau a du rompre le nerf ou autre chose, elle est complètement inutilisable."

"Donc il va falloir que l'on te porte" décidé Scott.

"Mais pourquoi ? Il ne doit y avoir qu'un seul survivant alors pourquoi vous ne me laisser pas mourir ici ?"

"On ne laisse pas les amis derrière" dit Matt. "Tu viendras avec nous."

"Merci" dit simplement Shaelyn.

Au moment où ils se préparaient à repartir, du bruit se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la clairière ou ils virent Mike tenant une hache dans sa main arrivé en courant dans la clairière. Il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui ou il put voir les corps sans vie de Noah, Tanner et Courtney. Il remarqua alors les trois autres qui le regardait et la colère s'empara de lui.

"C'est vous qui les avez tués ? Avouez-le ?"

"Tu plaisante j'espère" lui dit Matt. "Pourquoi est-ce que l'on aurait fait ça ? Je reconnais que pour Courtney c'est de notre faute mais on a rien fait aux autres, ils étaient déjà morts quand on est arrivés."

"Ça ne change rien de toute façon" dit Mike en s'avançant de façon menaçante. "Vous allez les rejoindre dans très peu de temps."

Matt commença à se lever mais Scott lui agrippa le bras.

"Laisse, je m'en occupe."

"Prend au moins ça" dit Matt en lui tendant sa lance.

Scott la pris et se dirigea vers Mike. Les deux se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes puis ils s'attaquèrent en même temps.

Plus loin dans la forêt, Bridgette marchait et cherchait désespérément Matt. Cela devait faire au moins plus de cinq heures qu'elle errait toute seule au hasard dans la forêt et toujours aucune trace des autres. Elle avait compté en tout un total de quatre coups de canon pour l'instant et d'après elle, les autres n'allaient pas tarder à remarquer qu'elle était toujours vivante et ils partiraient alors à sa poursuite. Elle soupira de nouveau et poursuivi tranquillement sa route en gardant sa main serrer autour de son arme au cas où quelqu'un surgirait de derrière un arbre pour la tuer.

De retour dans la clairière, Mike et Scott continuait de se combattre mais aucun des deux ne semblait prendre l'avantage et le combat commençait à s'éterniser. Après quelques minutes, Scott fut légèrement déséquilibré et Mike en profita pour porter un coup avec sa hache mais Scott bloqua le coup avec la lance qui se brisa sous le choc. Il poussa alors Mike de toutes ses forces et il regarda autour de lui pour trouver autre chose mais il n'y avait rien du tout. Pendant qu'il continuait à chercher une arme des yeux, il ne vit pas Mike qui plongea sa hache dans sa hache.

Scott poussa un grondement sourd avant de s'écrouler au sol. Mike retira alors la hache de son ventre et prépara son deuxième coup qui allait achever Scott pour de bon. Matt qui était complètement paniqué fit la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit. Sans demander l'accord de Shaelyn, il retira le couteau qui était dans sa jambe la faisant au passage crier de douleur et le lança droit sur Mike. Mike qui fut distrait par le cri de Shaelyn, se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait et il vit alors le couteau se planter pile entre ses deux yeux. Il s'écroula alors sur le dos avec un regard stupéfait par ce qui venait de se produire.

**BOOM …**

Sans se préoccuper de Shaelyn, Matt se précipita aux côtés de Scott pour voir les dégâts qu'avait causé la hache. En arrivant à ses côtés, il examina aussitôt la blessure que Scott avait au ventre et il mit ses mains pour essayer de faire compresse sur la plaie d'où le sang sortait en abondance. Il ne voulait pas y penser mais il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, l'hémorragie était trop importante et ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que Scott ne rende l'âme. Alors que Matt continuait de faire pression sur la blessure, il vit alors une main pleine de sang lui agripper le bras. Il tourna la tête pour voir Scott qui le regardait avec un regard déterminé malgré le fait que ses yeux exprimaient la tristesse et que du sang coulait de sa bouche.

"Je suis désolé" dit Matt en serrant la main de Scott qui serra la sienne ensuite comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'en aille.

"C'est… pas….grave" souffla Scott.

Matt fixa en silence quelques instants Scott qui tremblait tandis que le sang continuait à se répandre autour d'eux. Il sera alors plus fort la main de Matt au moment où une douleur plus forte que les autres traversa son corps.

"Tu sais" dit Scott presque dans un murmure. "Je n'aurais jamais pensé….que je me ferrais un ami un jour. Je suis heureux de t'avoir…connu."

"Moi aussi" dit Matt en affichant un léger sourire. "Ferme les yeux maintenant, tu verras, la douleur passera beaucoup mieux."

Matt avait dit cette dernière phrase en essayant de ne pas craquer sous la tristesse. Il sentit alors une main sur son épaule et il se retourna pour voir Shaelyn qui s'était traîné jusqu'à eux. Elle donna à Matt un visage triste en comprenant ce qu'il ressentait. Ils fixèrent Scott dont la respiration devenait de plus en plus irrégulière et au bout d'un moment, il expira l'air une dernière fois et ne bougea plus. Matt senti alors la pression de la main de Scott disparaître et il sut alors qu'il était parti pour de bon.

**BOOM …**

N'en pouvant plus, il se leva et donna un violent coup de pied dans un des sacs à dos en poussant un cri de colère. Il s'assit sur une vieille souche et se prit la tête sans ses mains recouvertes du sang de Scott.

"J'aurais pu le sauver" dit-il.

"Tu n'aurais rien pu faire" lui dit Shaelyn. "Même en faisant tout ton possible, il n'y avait aucun espoir pour lui. Il faut que tu te ressaisisses et que tu continu sans lui."

"Je ne sais même plus si j'ai la force de me batte" répondit Matt en relevant la tête ou Shaelyn pu voir qu'il s'était mis du sang partout sur le visage.

Shaelyn n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'au même instant, Zoey arriva en courant dans la forêt ou elle remarqua avec horreur tous les cadavres qui se trouvaient autour d'elle. Elle remarqua alors Matt et Shaelyn qui étaient vivants et qui la regardait. Elle tourna alors la tête et vit le corps sans vie de Scott et juste à côté, celui de Mike avec un couteau planté en pleine tête. La colère commença alors à l'envahir encore plus et elle regarda de façon menaçante, les deux personnes qui étaient encore en vie.

"Fuis" dit précipitamment Shaelyn à Matt.

"Mais, je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule avec elle."

"Fais-moi confiance, je vais n'en tirer, ne t'inquiète pas, va trouver Bridgette."

Matt hocha doucement la tête et parti en courant dans la forêt en ne prenant rien avec lui. Shaelyn se tourna alors vers Zoey qui avançait d'une façon menaçante vers elle.

"Je t'assure que j'y n'y suis pour rien" lui dit Shaelyn.

Mais Zoey ne répondit pas et sorti un poignard de son sac et continua à avancer. Shaelyn regarda avec effroi le poignard dans la main de Zoey.

"Je sais que je t'es déçu mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me tuer. Tu ne vas quand même pas faire ça."

Toujours aucune réponse et Zoey se trouvait maintenant juste en face de Shaelyn et elle leva son poignard dans les airs.

"Je t'en supplie" dit Shaelyn avec les larmes aux yeux. "Ne fait pas ça, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu vaux mieux que ça."

Zoey baissa alors son bras et planta son poignard en plein milieu de la poitrine de Shaelyn. Shaelyn baissa lentement les yeux sur le poignard planté dans sa poitrine. Elle regarda ensuite Zoey droit dans les yeux avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Morte.

**BOOM …**

Zoey ne prit pas la peine de retirer son poignard du corps de Shaelyn tellement elle était en colère. Elle prit alors son arc et pris la même direction que Matt avait pris quelques minutes plus tôt, bien décidé à se venger.

Matt courait sans s'arrêter dans la forêt et il récolta plusieurs coups de branches dans le visage qui recouvrit son visage de quelques égratignures.

"BRIDGETTE ! Réponds-moi ?" hurla-t-il. "BRIDGETTE !"

Il entendit alors le canon. Il savait déjà que ce canon était pour Shaelyn. La pauvre n'avait surement rien pu faire face à Zoey. Il s'appuya contre un arbre pour reprendre son souffle quelques instants quand il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna et poussa un cri de terreur quand il vit Zoey à quelques mètres de lui avec son arc bandé prêt à lâché la flèche qui y était encoché.

"C'est bon" dit Matt en levant les mains pour se rendre. "Tue moi mais s'il te plaît, fait ça vite."

"Tu rigoles j'espère" dit Zoey en souriant. "Je compte bien m'amuser à te torturer."

Sur cette phrase elle tire sa flèche et Matt gémit de douleur en sentant la flèche transpercer sa main.

Bridgette courrait maintenant complètement paniqué dans la forêt. Elle avait entendu Matt l'appeler à plusieurs reprises. Cela lui avait donné du courage mais qui était vite reparti quand elle avait entendu son hurlement juste après. Elle gardait confiance car aucun coup de canon n'avait encore retenti donc il était encore surement vivant. Bridgette senti alors une nouvelle détermination en elle. Elle ne laissera pas Matt mourir.

Matt serra les dents. La flèche que Zoey avait tiré lui avait transpercé la main et était allé se planter dans l'arbre derrière lui. Il était donc maintenant cloué à l'arbre par cette maudite flèche qu'il ne pouvait retirer car sa main le faisait atrocement souffrir. Zoey s'approcha alors de Matt avec un couteau dans chaque main.

"Je tiens enfin ma vengeance" dit-elle.

"Ta vengeance ? Mais quelle vengeance ?" demanda Matt.

"Je vais venger la mort de Dawn et Mike que vous avez lâchement assassinés."

"Comment ça lâchement" se défendit Matt. "Ce n'était pas de notre faute. Dawn s'est empalé toute seule sur l'arme de Scott et Mike était devenu complètement fou."

"Menteur" cracha Zoey dont les yeux étaient remplis de colère mélangés à de la folie.

"Mais tu es devenu complètement folle, lui dit Matt. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?"

"Alors comme ça tu crois que je suis devenu folle" dit Zoey avec un sourire à faire pâlir un tueur en série.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui planta un de ses couteaux dans la cuisse droite. Matt poussa un gémissement de douleur mais ne hurla pas.

"Je vois que tu refuses de crier" rigola Zoey. "Je peux t'assurer que tu ne resteras pas muet longtemps."

Sur cette phrase, elle lui plante un deuxième couteau dans son bras qui est déjà accroché à l'arbre. Nouveau gémissement de Matt qui voit maintenant son sang couler abondamment le long de son bras et atterrir au niveau de son coup tandis que pour sa cuisse, le sang tombe goutte par goutte sur le sol et commence à former une petite flaque.

"Jamais tu n'obtiendras le moindre cri de ma part, salope !" dit Matt avec un filet de sang qui lui coulait de la bouche.

Zoey perdit alors tout contrôle et Matt vit avec horreur le visage meurtrier et complètement fou de son bourreau. Elle prit alors son dernier et le planta dans le ventre de Matt qui gémit de douleur en serrant les dents puis le retira.

Devenant complètement folle, Zoey se mit à poignarder Matt à la poitrine à plusieurs reprises en donnant un coup à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait un mot.

"Espèce...d'enflure,…va…te…faire…foutre. Maintenant…crève" dit Zoey en continuant de perforer la poitrine de Matt avec son couteau.

Matt ne ressentais même plus la douleur tellement Zoey s'acharnait sur lui. Il commença alors à sentir ses forces le quitter. Il pensa alors à Bridgette qui allait se retrouver toute seule face à une Zoey qui était devenu incontrôlable. Il leva dans un dernier effort la tête pour regarder le ciel blanc à travers les arbres enneigés. Ça dernière pensée fut pour Bridgette. « Pardonne-moi ». Sa vision commença alors à devenir floue et d'un coup, il ne vit plus rien.

**BOOM …**

Zoey s'arrêta net alors qu'elle entendait le coup de canon. Elle baissa les yeux et put constater que Matt venait de mourir. Il n'avait pas poussé un seul cri après toute la torture qu'elle lui avait infligé.

Elle baissa les yeux sur la poitrine de Matt et cela la ramena tout de suite à la réalité. Elle regarda ses mains pleines de sang puis la poitrine de Matt qui était troués de toute part. Elle compta au moins plus d'une trentaine de coup de couteaux. Elle lâcha alors le couteau, s'éloigna le plus possible du corps de Matt et se mit à pleurer.

"Mais qu'ai-je fait ?" Je suis un monstre.

Bridgette était maintenant complètement paniqué. Elle venait d'entendre le canon. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne soit pas pour Matt qu'elle avait entendu crier il y a quelques instants et qui n'avait pas fait le moindre bruit depuis. Elle vit alors au loin une personne vêtue de rouge qui était recroquevillé sur elle-même. Elle reconnut Zoey et se précipita vers elle pour voir si elle allait bien. En arrivant à ses côtés, elle vit que ses bras et ses vêtements était couverts de sang ainsi que quelques projections sur son visage.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Zoey ?" demanda Bridgette. "Que t'est-il arrivé ?"

Ces questions eurent l'effet d'augmenter les pleurs de Zoey qui désigna du doigt une direction à droite de Bridgette. Bridgette se retourna pour voir et ce qu'elle vit restera à jamais graver dans sa mémoire. Sur l'arbre en face se tenait le corps sans vie de Matt qui était toujours cloué à l'arbre par la flèche planté dans sa main. Son visage toujours pointé vers le ciel. Bridgette s'approcha lentement du corps ou-elle pu découvrir la poitrine dévasté de Matt par les coups de couteaux et la mare de sang qui gisait sous lui.

"Non" gémit Bridgette dont les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

Elle retira la flèche et les deux couteaux qui étaient encore dans le corps de Matt puis, même s'il était mort, elle le sera dans ses bras en éclatant en sanglots déchirants. Elle regarda ensuite le visage et ferma ses yeux qui étaient encore ouverts.

"Je suis désolé" sanglota-t-elle. "J'aurais dû te le dire plutôt et maintenant, il est trop tard."

Elle sera le corps encore plus fort et enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule comme s'il elle voulait lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

"J… je….je….je t'aime."

Elle posa alors doucement le corps de Matt au sol et le regarda pendant quelques instants avant de se relever ou elle put constater qu'elle s'était mis du sang partout. Elle regarda alors Zoey qui s'était légèrement calmée et la fusilla du regard.

"Je vais te faire payer toutes tes atrocités" dit Bridgette.

"Attends" supplia Zoey. "Ne sois pas autant en colère, je ne sais même plus comment s'est arrivé, j'ai perdu le contrôle. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive."

"Tu vas voir si moi j'ai perdu le contrôle" dit Bridgette en se relevant et en sortant de son sweat le trident rétractable qu'elle avait trouvé dans son sac à dos.

Ou moment ou Bridgette se levait, elle ressenti alors une violente douleur dans la nuque et ce fut le noir.

**BOOM ….**

Zoey regardait maintenant B qui enlevait le couteau qu'il avait planté dans la nuque de Bridgette pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse du mal à Bridgette. B lança alors un regard inquiet à Zoey.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien" répondit Zoey. "Merci de m'avoir aidé et s'il te plait, on peut partir d'ici ?"

B hocha la tête et ils partirent tous les deux pour trouver la dernière personne à part eux qui était encore en vie en laissant derrière eux le corps de Bridgette qui reposait maintenant aux côtés de celui de Matt. Unis même après la mort.

Izzy marchait lentement à travers la forêt. Elle marchait depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée et elle n'avait croisé personne. Au cours de sa marche, elle avait entendu les canons qui avaient retentis les uns après les autres. Elle avait compté neuf tirs. Elle espérait que parmi les deux personnes qui restaient avec elle, se trouve au moins Scott ou Matt. Elle aperçut alors une clairière au loin et décida d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil même si elle savait que s'était risqué de sa part de s'exposer, elle y alla quand même.

En y arrivant, elle découvrit alors un véritable carnage, six corps se trouvaient à différents endroits dans la clairière. Elle s'approcha du premier cadavre et put constater qu'il s'agissait de Noah. Elle se rapprocha pour voir comment il était mort et put voir qu'il avait un couteau planté dans le ventre et un autre dans la gorge. Elle ne s'approcha pas de celui de Tanner car elle avait vu de loin qu'il manquait la tête qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin. En s'approchant de celui de Courtney, elle remarqua que celle-ci avait été poignardée dans le dos, en tournant la tête, elle put voir également le corps sans vie de Shaelyn qui affichait des yeux terrifiés. Elle avait dû vivre ses derniers instants comme un cauchemar. Elle marcha vers le corps suivant et vit que s'était Mike qui avait un couteau planté dans sa tête. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur lui et alla voir qui était la dernière victime et sa respiration s'arrêta d'un coup quand elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Scott.

Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés ou elle put voir la blessure au ventre qui l'avait tué. En regardant son visage, elle vit qu'il avait une expression de quelqu'un qui ne faisait que dormir. La colère commença alors à grandir en elle quand elle se releva. Le meurtrier de son Scott allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Elle remarqua alors plusieurs traces dans la neige qui partaient dans la même direction et décida de les suivre.

Après plusieurs minutes à suivre les traces, elle arriva dans une petite clairière ou elle découvrit les corps ensanglantés de Matt et de Bridgette. Les deux avait dû souffrir pensa-t-elle en remarquant la quantité énorme de sang qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Elle poursuivit sa route en suivant d'autres traces, sa colère se transforma de plus en plus en rage en pensant que les meurtriers de ses amis étaient surement encore en vie. Ils allaient le regretter en le payant de leur propre vie.

Zoey et B marchaient silencieusement. Zoey avait encore du mal à se remettre de ce qui s'était passé. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle était devenue complètement folle au point de tuer deux personnes. B lui fit signe alors de s'arrêter et il écouta alors attentivement les bruits autour de lui.

"Un problème ?" demanda Zoey.

Avant que B ne puisse répondre à sa question, Izzy sauta de l'arbre sur lequel elle se trouvait. Elle atterrit juste derrière Zoey, agrippa son cou de ses mains et lui tordit avant que Zoey ne puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. On entendit un horrible craquement et Zoey s'écroula sur le sol, morte.

**BOOM …..**

B ne chercha pas à comprendre et pris aussitôt la fuite. Sa corpulence ne l'aidant pas beaucoup, il fut vite épuiser. Il se posa contre un arbre et entendit alors un ricanement. Il leva les yeux et vit Izzy assit sur une branche d'un arbre voisin.

"On dirait que l'agneau est déjà fatigué" dit Izzy. "Izzy le loup ne va faire qu'une bouchée de toi."

Avant que B ne puisse réagir, Izzy lui sauta dessus et lui coupa les tendons sur chacune de ses jambes. B essaya de se relever mais cela lui était impossible, ses muscles de ses jambes ne répondaient plus et il était désormais à la merci d'Izzy qui s'amusait à jouer en tournant le couteau dans les plaies qu'elles avaient ouvertes dans les jambes de B qui affichait un masque de douleur mais il lui était impossible de crier.

"C'est drôle tu ne trouves pas" dit Izzy. "Personne ne viendra te sauver, je vais pouvoir m'amuser autant que je veux sans être dérangé."

Elle prit un autre de ses couteaux et commença à l'enfoncer doucement dans le ventre de B.

"Dis-toi que ce n'est qu'une petite piqûre qui va te charcuter tout l'intérieur."

Sur cette phrase, elle enfonce le reste du couteau dans le ventre de B et s'amuse à le tourner dans toutes les directions. Après plusieurs minutes, elle regarde B et voit que son visage est complètement livide et qu'un léger filet de sang lui coule de la bouche.

"Ce n'est pas du jeu" se plaint Izzy. "Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de mourir. Mais bon, je commençai à m'ennuyer de toute façon, je pense qu'il est temps d'en finir."

Elle prend alors son dernier couteau et tranche la gorge de B et s'en alla en le laissant agonisé. Après avoir marché pendant plusieurs, elle entend le bruit qui lui fit apparaître un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

**BOOM ….**

Elle continua de marcher pendant quelques instants quand la voix de Chris se fit de nouveau entendre.

"Félicitations à toi Izzy. Tu as réussi à survivre et tu es maintenant la grande gagnante de ce défi et c'est pour ça que je te réserve une surprise de choix."

"Une surprise ?" demanda Izzy, inquiète.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle reçoit un violent coup derrière la tête et elle tombe inconsciente sur le sol.

La première chose que Izzy ressent quand elle commence à se réveillé est une violente douleur à l'arrière de la tête. Elle ouvre légèrement les yeux et voit des personnes autour d'elle mais elle n'arrive pas bien à les voir. Elle ouvre alors complètement les yeux et elle peut voir alors avec surprise, Shaelyn, Scott, Matt et Bridgette qui sont installés autour du lit dans lequel elle se reposait. Derrière eux se trouvent tous les autres candidats.

"Mais, je croyais que vous étiez morts ?"

"Pas en réalité" répondit Scott. "Chris nous avaient endormis et installés dans des machines qui nous ont transportés comme dans un jeu virtuel ou tout étaient réaliste comme la douleur, le sang et tout le reste."

Izzy voulut répondre mais Chris entra alors dans la pièce.

"Je vois que notre dormeuse est réveillée. Cela veut dire que je peux enfin annoncer les nouvelles."

"Quelles nouvelles ?" demanda Mike.

"En gagnant le combat à mort qui était un défi, Izzy remporte la première immunité individuelle de cette fusion donc elle est intouchable pour la prochaine cérémonie. Et deuxième info, la cérémonie va se déroulé dans exactement trente minutes."

Tout le monde se précipita hors de la pièce laissant Izzy seule avec Scott et Shaelyn.

"Vous savez pour qui voter ce soir ?" demanda Shaelyn.

"Tu accepterais de voter avec nous ?" dit Izzy surprise.

"Oui car j'en veux à Zoey pour ce qu'elle m'a fait lors de ce défi donc je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance alors que vous, vous êtes là pour me réconforter donc oui, je voterai avec vous."

"Excellente nouvelle" dit Scott. "Matt m'a dit son plan pour ce soir alors voilà ce que nous allons faire."

Pendant ce temps, Zoey et Mike profitait d'un des rares moments où ils étaient tous les deux.

"Je suis contente que ce défi n'était pas réel" dit Zoey." Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait si j'avais gagné et que ce défi aurait vraiment été réel."

"Moi aussi" dit Mike en lui souriant. "Mais c'est derrière nous, ce n'était qu'un défi et on est toujours ensemble, c'est le principal."

"Je me sens quand même coupable pour ce que j'ai fait à Shaelyn et à Matt. Ils ne méritaient pas ce que je leur ai fait subir."

"Je suis sûr qu'ils te pardonneront un jour" dit Mike. "Et sinon, tu as une idée pour qui voté ce soir ?"

"Je pensais Scott car je pense que Matt serait complètement perdu sans son acolyte."

"Bonne idée" approuva Mike. "On fait comme ça alors."

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre pour profiter des derniers instants entre eux avant la cérémonie d'élimination. Une situation tout à fait semblable se passait mais de l'autre côté du bus. Matt avait pris Bridgette à part pour lui parler.

"Il y a un problème pour que tu n'en parle pas devant les autres ?" demanda Bridgette.

"Il n'y a aucun problème" dit Matt. "C'est juste qu'après m'être réveillé, je suis allé rejoindre les autres qui regardaient le combat et quand je suis arrivé, tu étais déjà morte dans le combat et les autres m'ont dit que tu m'avais dit des choses avant de mourir à ton tour. Je peux savoir de quoi il s'agissait ?"

"Ce n'était rien" dit précipitamment Bridgette. "Je te jure que ce n'étais pas important."

Elle partit à toute vitesse laissant Matt seul avec un regard sceptique.

**Confessionnal :**

_**Matt : Je suis sûr que Bridgette me cache quelque chose. Mais bon, elle n'est pas la seule qui cache quelque chose puisque moi-même je lui cache que je l'aime.**_

_**Bridgette : Ma situation avec Matt commence à être tendue. Avec le défi d'aujourd'hui, je suppose que tout le monde s'est que j'ai des sentiments pour Matt sauf lui qui n'était pas encore réveillé quand j'ai dit ça. Il faut à tout prix que je ne lui dise rien. J'aurais l'air de quoi si je lui disais que je l'aimais et que lui non. Il faut que ça reste secret.**_

**Fin confessionnal.**

Chris convoqua alors les douze candidats à la cérémonie d'élimination ou ils s'assirent en attendant le verdict.

"Bien" commença Chris. "Il est l'heure de la toute première cérémonie de cette fusion et vous avez été voté tout à l'heure pour éliminer l'un d'entre vous et je vais commencer en remettant la première guimauve à Izzy puisqu'elle a l'immunité."

Izzy attrapa la guimauve que Chris lui envoya et l'avala tout rond.

"Les prochaines guimauves sont pour…."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Dawn."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Tanner et Shaelyn."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Zoey et Mike."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Courtney."

...

...

...

...

...

"Noah."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Bridgette."

Il ne restait plus que Matt, Scott et B devant Chris qui faisait exprès d'attendre pour augmenter le suspense.

"L'avant dernière guimauve de la soirée est pour Matt."

Matt sourit en attrapant sa guimauve et regarda ensuite Scott avec un regard légèrement inquiet. Scott et B se regardèrent alors méchamment en attendant de savoir qui entre eux deux allait être éliminé.

"La dernière guimauve est pour…."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Scott !"

"Yes" s'exclama Scott en attrapant sa guimauve et en regardant B avec un sourire narquois. "Dommage ! Beverly !"

B le fusilla du regard puis il regarda ses amis qui étaient triste de son départ. Il poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers la catapulte.

"Un dernier mot avant de nous quitter ?" demanda Chris avec un sourire narquois.

B ne répondit pas.

"Je suppose que ça veut dire non" soupira Chris en actionnant la catapulte.

Il n'eut aucun bruit quand B fut expédié dans les airs. Chris sortit alors une petite boîte de sa poche et quand il l'actionna, la copie d'un hurlement se fit entendre.

"Je préfère ça" dit Chris. "Vous pouvez partir, la cérémonie est terminée."

Les onze candidats se levèrent pour retrouver l'endroit où ils allaient passés la nuit. En gagnant le défi, Izzy avait le quartier des vainqueurs rien que pour elle. Dans l'étage des loosers, les candidats s'étaient séparés en plusieurs groupes. Zoey, Dawn, Mike et Tanner d'un côté et Matt, Scott, Bridgette et Shaelyn de l'autre. On retrouvait Noah et Courtney entre les deux groupes. La nuit risquait d'être mouvementé.

**Confessionnal votes:**

_**Zoey: Je vote pour Scott uniquement parce que j'ai fait assez de choses à Matt aujourd'hui.**_

_**Matt: Bye B, tu es trop dangereux pour la suite.**_

_**Mike: Je vote contre Scott.**_

_**Bridgette: B. Décision purement stratégique.**_

_**Scott: Bye bye Beverly.**_

_**Izzy: Je vote B.**_

_**B: Montre une photo de Scott.**_

_**Courtney: Je vote contre Matt.**_

_**Noah: Je vote Matt.**_

_**Tanner: Je vote contre Matt. Je n'aime pas du tout sa stratégie pour manipuler ma soeur.**_

_**Shaelyn: Je vais suivre les autres et voté contre B.**_

_**Dawn: Je vote pour Scott.**_

**Fin confessionnal votes.**

**Résultats votes:**

**B: 5 Scott: 4 Matt: 3**

**FIN CHAPITRE 13**

**Eliminés: Geoff, Eva, Cody, Sam, Brick, Dakota, Jo, Bridgette (1ère fois), Ann Maria, B.**

**Débuts: Courtney (chap 5), Shaelyn (chap 7), Tanner (chap 7), Noah (chap 10).**

**Retour: Bridgette (chap 10).**

**Ce chapitre est juste mon meilleur d'après moi, je pense avoir bien fait ressentir le côté triste des personnages enfin s'est vous qui décidé si s'était bien écrit ^^. Je ne dit pas quand j'aurais fini le prochain chapitre mais certain que se sera avant la fin du mois ^^**


End file.
